The Eyes Say Everything
by ceyaro
Summary: Sophie is sent to a center for troubled youth, there she meets a certain blonde. Can she help sophie with her troubles and vice versa? *Corrie disclaimer* COMPLETE (but I am rewriting it, so first couple of chapters are being updated atm.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The color purple

_Sophie_

I was sitting in that office, my mind numb.  
_'What the fuck do they want from me? I'm not crazy, I don't belong in the loony bin or whatever this place is!_' I frowned crossing my arms angrily. I could hear my mum talking to the doctor.  
"She hasn't talked in over 3 months- ever since _it_ happened. I don't want to do this but I feel as if I have no choice."  
"We'll keep her here for a month or three and see how she progresses, there are obviously things that need to be worked out." he said sounding pompous.  
_'I don't get what the big deal is? I just don't feel like talking to anybody at the moment. What's the saying? 'If you don't have anything sensible to say, better to say nothing?' well that's what I'm doing.'_ I was so caught up in my own thoughts and I didn't see my mum and Julia getting up.

"Soph? Love, we're going now." my mum looked on the verge of tears.  
"Yeah we'll miss you loads babes." Rosie said in her own perky way.

After mum left, I noticed the doctor was handing me over to someone else, a lady dressed in white with a red kerchief wrapped neatly around her neck. She seemed nice, I assumed she was a nurse or someone from the establishment.  
"Alright Sophie, I'm going to lead you to your room now." She said carefully while we made our way through the hallways. They all had some kind of paintings hanging on the walls. _'Christ the place looks mad.'_

"Right this way, love. This is the girls' hallway. That's the bathroom." she pointed to a room with a row of green cubicles. "That's the living room, we have a television, games, books, etc." She added.  
I saw lots of people sitting in their pajamas in front of the telly, a flash of blonde hair called my attention though, as she was the only one that had hair that light of color. It was almost white, which meant she probably bleached it at some point. She was sitting there, before the telly dressed in her dark purple pajamas with a leather jacket wrapped tightly around her. The sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a peculiar bracelet wrapped itself tightly around her wrist. I usually didn't like the color purple, but it didn't seem to bother me as it usually would.

The girl had a light blue, elastic hair - band wrapped around her head, with her hair tied up in a high bun. The slim figure seemed to go out of her way to stand out; and so she did. I saw her look my way and I swiftly looked away, feeling my cheeks burn. I must've been staring for a good couple of minutes, and so she had noticed. One always has the tendency to look back at the other person, once you have been caught staring that is. And just to check if they're still looking at you, you glance over again, only to be caught doing the same surreptitious act. You should never do this, since the person is always still looking at you. Of course I did look, like any normal person would. I just couldn't help myself. And so I caught her staring back; she had a slight smirk on her lips.

"Sophie? Sophie? Sophie?!" I heard someone calling my name. _'The nurse.'_  
I looked up "This way my dear, you can meet the others, once you're settled."

She stopped at a small doorway. "This is yours." she said in a chipper way. I entered the room and noticed it was very simple: a bed, a purple nightstand, a plain white closet, nothing more. "Don't be frightened by the interior love, you can make it as much as yours as you want.".  
_'With what? There's nothing here with which I could make it more me.'_

"Okay I'll leave you to it then." the nurse or whatever she was said and walked out. I plumbed myself on the bed, closing my eyes and just taking it all in.

A knock on the door interrupted my solid feeling of relief. I screwed my eyes shut thinking _'Oh what now'_

"So you're the new girl?" a small brunette asked me. I just looked at her, if I didn't feel like talking to my family or my friends, strangers made no difference in that. "I'm Katy." she said. "And you are-?" I didn't answer; I just looked up to the ceiling. She squinted her eyes suspiciously "Not talking?" She answered her own question.

"And obviously not interested." another girl retaliated.  
_'Jeez what is this? The welcoming wagon?_' I really wasn't up to this.  
"Come on rabbit people usually don't like being ambushed like this." I smiled shyly and looked up, I gasped mentally at the sight of the blonde- the same blond I saw before in the living room. Somehow I felt embarrassed. I didn't want to be confronted with the person that had caught me staring at them. In fact I wasn't staring at just _her_, I was just curious about everyone! I cringed at myself, wanting to dive under the cotton covers and never come out.  
"I'm not, just trying to make small talk, although I think small talk is overrated in her mind." She said talking about me as if I wasn't in the room. Now I really wanted to hide under the covers, so they could talk like I wasn't there, because I wasn't there! It would make it less awkward.

"Rabbit." The blonde said beckoning Katy to her side. "Come on let's leave her be, she just arrived. She could probably use a breather." she whispered to Katy.

Katy nodded and smiled at me. "See you later _Schtum_!"

As they got up I found myself trailing the blonde's every movement. Only to be caught again. I blushed heavily. I cursed myself! I wanted to kick and throw a little yammering fit, 3 year old style. I couldn't believe I stared at the same person twice, only to be caught twice! Well I couldn't help that she looked cool. She didn't look like she was really enrolled in the institution. She looked like she could've been one of the counselors. Maybe that's why counselors dressed up in a certain way, to have that same effect? She smiled shyly and I did feel a certain tendency to be her friend. The tendency you got when one of the cool, interesting kids on the playground spoke to you.  
_'Meh.'_

They went out, and I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. I didn't know what it was about the blonde that intrigued me? She seemed plain.  
The door closed again and I found myself looking at my nightstand -the very sight of it bothering me-

_'I usually don't like the color purple'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When you wish upon a star

After several hours of thoughts to myself, I nearly jumped from my bed after hearing a bell  
_'Jesus, what the fuck was that?'_ I screamed mentally.  
There was some kind of singing going on in the hallway, so I went and got out of my room to see what was going on.

_"_It's dinnertime you ladies, get off your behinds and join me at the tables!" A girl sang repeatedly and then another joined in. "it's dinnertime you ladies, get off your behinds and join us at the tables_!"_ they sang happily.

_'This place is strange' _

"Shut it!" a voice shouted at the two girls. "Damn posh twins." she mumbled. The girl had black hair, black clothes, and too much black eyeliner on. She kind of reminded me of Rosie in her Goth phase.

The hallway was soon packed with girls, some running to a particular room, I presumed was the dining room. I was overwhelmed with girls stomping down the blue hallways and like a goat in the midst of a herd I had no choice but to follow.

I was munching on my dessert when this girl named Jaz, who apparently was here for harassing old people, was telling me another of her _interesting_ stories

"I mean what is the big deal with them? They are not going to die from one small little joke, or four. I tell ya', old people are just not what they used to be." the girl said as she went on with her story.

"Jaz, I think you're freaking out the new girl." I looked up and the blonde added "Hi." I smiled lightly.  
"What do ya mean? We're on the exact same page here, aren't we- uhm, what's your name again?" Jaz asked while I just stared at her looking bored.  
"Jaz, I think the posh twins are messing up your room again." she said seriously.  
"What! I'm gonna fucking kill those two." the girl said angrily as she ran out the dining room as if she were on a mission. The blonde stood there smirking.  
"Well, well, two saves in one day." she said as she went and sat down. "You know you'll be stuck with lots of annoying people if you just sit there and listen to what they have to say. But I guess you're not really a talker ay." she smiled. I just looked at her trying to hide the smile that was forming on my lips.

"Meds ladies! When I call out your name, raise your hand and come forward." the nurse yelled.  
_'What is this? A fast food joint in which you take a number?'_ I was frowning at the whole ordeal. I felt like part of a kettle, ready to be sold to the highest bidder.

"Katy Miller, Jesse Callens, Moira Jensen, …"  
"Sian Powers, Ali Robinson, -" The list went on.

"Guess that's me." She smiled and I smiled back. _'Sian Powers.'_  
"See you later yeah? There showing Pinocchio tonight." She stated happily but I furrowed my brows.  
"I know it's a children's film, but Jesse's obsessed with Disney, we do it once a week." I smiled. I actually did like Disney movies, like any other person would, I was just brave enough to admit it. I cracked a small grin.  
"Sian Powers!" the nurse yelled again with a disapproving look.  
"Got to go, so I'll see you tonight then?" she said smiling before she took her pills and walked towards the door. I found myself staring at her until she left the room.

Pinocchio. I wondered if it was on a big screen or just the telly screen. _'She did invite me didn't she? Yeah she did' _I smiled to myself_. _

I was lying on my bed staring at the empty bed next to me_. 'I Hope I don't get a roommate. I'm glad it's a movie, that way I don't have to listen to Jaz yapping about her so called jokes.'_

'_7:30pm'_

_'I suppose I might go look if the film's started'. _I went out, but the halls were a deserted_. 'It'll probably start later._' As I was about to close my door, a nurse spotted me.

"What you still doing in your room pet? The movie has been going on for a half an hour." she said. "Or did you not want to participate?" She asked but I didn't answer; she must've noticed I was clueless. "Alright love, why don't you come with me I'll show you where the video room is, you can make up your mind once you're there." she said as I followed her feeling like a puppy. I sighed. We finally reached our destination, when a girl was pulled out the room screaming.

"No! I wanna watch the movie!" the girl whined.  
"Not before you eat something love." a man said to her calmly.

"This way Sophie." my eyes settled on the room filled with the girls from my floor. I saw Katy waving; she beckoned me to come sit next to her.  
"Hey! Over here." My eyes were scanning the room for the person I wanted to see, but no such luck. "What's wrong?" Katy asked. I figured my disappointment must've showed. I just shrugged.

"Sian!" Katy yelled, I quickly turned around and was met with the blonde in her PJ's. I curiously looked around and noticed a theme.

"Hey." she said looking at me. "You came." she said addressing me.  
"Of course I came you tit, I'm here every week." Katy answered obliviously as Sian rolled her eyes. She looked at my outfit.  
"Guess I forgot to mention the dress code ay." she said playfully. She saw the alarm in my eyes and said "Don't worry you look fine, more normal then any of us in our PJ's." I smiled at her.

"Shhh!" a voice said. I quickly settled towards the screen and Sian chuckled.

….

As I was watching the movie, the presence of the blonde figure next to me made me feel quite self-conscious, and consequently distracted me from the movie. I couldn't help it, she intrigued me. Or more like her confidence to just speak to a total stranger intrigued. Maybe I was just the new shiny toy she wanted to explore and was tired of after a week.

She noticed I was staring as I turned my gaze as quickly as possible to the tv. _' 3 Times today Soph! God she must think I'm such a creeper!' _My mind screamed while frustration and embarrassment seeped through. Out of the corner of my eye I caught her trying to hide her rosy flushed cheeks.

_Sian_

As the credits rolled of the screen I notice that the brunette sitting next to me had fallen asleep in her chair. I smiled and looked at her. She was quite the character, I swore I saw her staring at me t least 2 times today. _'All right calm your cocky ass down.'_ I shook my head. Maybe she stared like that at everyone, since she didn't say anything.

Someone cleared their voice. As I looked up and saw Katy standing there with a grin on her lips "You wanna shag her don't you?" she asked as I frowned.

"What? No." Katy kept grinning "I've just met her!" I snapped at her.  
"Oooh someone's touchy." she smiled and I snorted at her.  
"Oh grow up rabbit."

I looked at the girl still lying down with her eyes closed, her hair partly covering her face. I felt the tendency to tuck it behind her ear, but I didn't. Instead I shook her shoulder until she started waking up.

I got up and left the video room, once I was walking the halls I fell upon Gertie. I smiled shyly as she said "5 more minutes till curfew Sian, don't let me find you out of bed by then." she said to me as I sighed and turned around abruptly.  
"Alright! I haven't done anything you know!" I said with harsh tone. I was annoyed at her suspicion, I know I wasn't the exemplary girl, but she knew I had stuck to the rules lately.  
"Something bothering you love?"  
"No." I said a little too quickly.  
"Right, well if you need me, you know where I am."

I started walking on, until my curiosity stopped me. _'The new girl._' I quickly turned around.

"Gertie?" I yelled and she turned around too.  
"Yes love." I really wanted to know this, not sure why exactly.  
"What's the new girl's name?" I asked curiously as she smiled.  
"Why don't you ask her yourself." she smirked as I shuffled my feet and looked down.  
"I would if she would talk, but she doesn't." I stated as she smiled  
"Sophie Webster. She arrived this morning." she stated as I smiled.  
"Thanks Gertie." I said pleased with myself.

She started to walk away but I ran in front of her. "What is it Sian?" she said sounding annoyed. "Why _doesn't_ she talk?" I asked not being able to restrain my curiosity. I normally never asked about another girl's problems, but she intrigued me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys another update!**

**Not really pleased with this chapter, but here it is anyways**

**Chapter 3**

Pinochhio he. I wonder if it's on a big screen or just tv screen. She did invite me didn't she? Yeah she did I smiled.

I was laying on my bed staring at the empty bed next to me." Hope I don't get a roommate" I thought.

….

I'm glad it's a movie, that way I don't have to listen to Noa yapping about her so called jokes.

'_7:30pm'_

guess I might go look if the film's started. I went out, the halls are a desert place. "Owkee guess it'll start later" I thought. As I'm about to close my door, the nurse spots me. "what you still doing in your room pet, the film has been going on for a half an hour" she said. "or did you not want to participate?"… I didn't answer, she noticed I was kind of clueless . "Alright love, why don't you come with me I'll show you where the video room is. I followed her, "god I feel like a lost puppy". We finally reached our destination, when a girl was pulled out the room screaming. "NO! I wanna watch the movie"the girl whined "Not before you eat something love" a man said to her calmly.

"This way Sophie" my eyes settled on the room filled with the girls from my floor. I saw Katy waving, she beckoned me to come sit next to her. "sophie! Over here". My eyes were scanning the room for the person I wanted to see, but no such luck. "what's wrong?" Katy asked "I guess my disappointment must of showed." I thought. I just shrugged.

"Sian!" Katy yelled

I quickly turned around and there she was, wearing like everybody else her pj's.

"hey" she said looking at me.

"you made it" she said addressing me. "ofcourse I made you tit, I'm here every week" katy answered obliviously.

Sian rolled her eyes. She looked at my outfit. "Guess I forgot to mention the dresscode ay" she said playfully. She saw the alarm in my eyes and said "don't worry you look fine, more normale then any of us in our pj's. I smiled

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a voice said.

We both just rolled our eyes and started watching the movie.

….

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, I was more interested by the expressions on Sian's face. There is something inside me that just wants to know everything there is to know about this girl.

She noticed I was staring; I turned my gaze as quickly as possible to the tv. "she must think I'm such a creep"I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I caught her trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. I tried to stop the smile that was forming on my lips but eventually failed.

_**Sian pov**_

As the credits rolled of the screen I notice that the beautiful brunette sitting next to me had fallen asleep in her chair.

I moved the amount of hair that was on her face and tugged it behind her ear.

Someone cleared there voice. As I looked up I saw rabbit standing there with a grin on her lips "You wanna shag her don't you?" she asked

"what? No." rabbit kept grinning " I don't" I snapped at her. "ooooh someone's touchy, sian and …. Uh whatever her name is sitting in a tree" she sang. "o grow up and get a life rabbit." Is said interrupting her as I stormed of out of the room.

I got held up by gertie. "5 more minutes Sian, then you have to go to your room." "Why?" I said with harsh tone. "Because I am the headnurse of this floor and I'm telling you" I was still annoyed at katy, I suppose gertie noticed. "something bothering you love?" "no" I said way to quickly. "Right, well If you need me you know where I am."

"Gertie?" I yelled

"yes love" I really wanted to know this, not sure why exactly

"what's the new girl's name?"

"why don't you ask her yourself" she smirked

"I would if she would talk but she doesn't" I stated

She smiled "sophie, sophie Webster. She arrived this morning"

"thanks Gertie" I said pleased with myself

She started to walk away but I ran in front of her

"what is it Sian?"

"Why doesn't she talk?" I asked, I normally never ask about another girl's problems, but with her it was hard not to.

**Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**I was gonna leave for after Christmas but because so many asked to update quickly, I did so.**

**Not sure it's really good because I wanted to update so quickly but I hope you like it anyway **

**Chapter four**

**Sophie pov**

As I opened my eyes I noticed the room was empty. Through the doorway was ample light creeping in from the hallway.

"Must've dozed off. I thought

"What is it Sian" I hear the nurse I suppose talking

"Why doesn't she talk?" shit, she talking about me isn't she

"No no no, she can't find out" my mind screamed

"O love you know I can't tell you that, it's confidential" I sighed in relief

"I know I just wanna know if I can be her friend' Sian said. I smiled at the thought of Sian wanting to be my friend. Can't help wonder why, it's not like I'm the most talkative person right now I smirked at my own joke.

"Sian you can be a friend to however you want to be" the nurse stated

"Yeah I know but..but" she started stuttering " I just don't want her turning all psycho on me like Mary did". She muttered

"Sian, Sophie has a different case than her…."the nurse started, but she go interrupted "yeah I know but just tell me if she's a basket case or not" she muttered

"Sian! Nobody here is a basket case" the nurse snapped

"Mary was" she mumbled under her breath

"Go to bed Sian… now" the nurse said as she started to walk off.

"Who the hell is Mary and basket case really? So if I do qualify as a basket case what will she do avoid me for the rest of my stay" I thought as the anger started to boil, okay time to go out before they catch me eavesdropping.

I tried to creep out of the room unnoticed, but I guess things just don't go my way. She saw me; she stared at me in all horror. Her eyes were wide open "Sophie" she gasped. She started walking over to me with guilt in her eyes. "did you hear…" she breathed.

My head start sending me alarm signals. "go go go, get going now, go to your room!" my mind screamed.

I turned my back on her and started walking away to my room. I hear her calling out my name but I decide to ignore it.

….

Three days later

**Sian pov**

I replayed everything from the night before in my head all fucking last night and the night before, and the night before! I thought "can I get anymore pathetic."

"Are you okay" katy asked

"I'm fine" I mumbeled

"You don't seem fine" she stated as she sat next to me

"Mind your business " I snapped back

"Jeech last time I try to cheer you up" she stood up, guilt washed over me

I grasped her wrist "I'm sorry" I said "I'm just really had a crappy couple of days"

"So I noticed. Is this about the new girl?" she asked be

I nodded.

"So you do like her then?" she said "no" I said "she overheard me talking to gertie and … o forget it" I said defeated. I felt really guilty about what I said.

"No tell me" she said angrily " Rabbit… Kathy leave it" she placed her had on my shoulder "what happened" she asked

I looked at her and sighed, guess I could use her advice "I said some things I shouldn't have when I was talking to gertie and she overheard us."

She narrowed her eyes"What did you say". She asked me. "I asked gertie if she was a basket case like Mary" I said biting me lip.

"Ooh not a good way to start ay" she stated "no it's not" I answered

"Why don't you just apologize" she said. As if it's that easy "it's not that easy to do yknow" I said.

"Sure it is, just go and apologize, even if she doesn't accept your apology right away, she'll get over it in time". I smiled at her, guess it's worth a try.

So I got up. "Where you going" she asked. "I'm taking on your advice" I said. As I was about to leave our room I turned around. "You wouldn't know where she was would ya?" I asked.

"She's in the bear pit, I saw her when I finished my session with Dr. Wittmore." She smirked

"Thanks"

**Sophie pov**

God this chair is so uncomfortable; I kept staring at the clock trying to make it go faster like that guy from heroes. If I just concentrate enough I thought as I started to furrow my brows.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

"You know you can get a headache from doing that" Sian said with a playful grin on her lips.

I turned my gaze back to the clock; I was still kind of offended by what she said.

"Look, about the other night…" I turned my eyes back to hers, my stomach flipped again. "I … I'm really sorry" she stuttered.

I bit my I looked at the floor. "I wish word vomit wouldn't come so naturally to me" she joked. I couldn't help but chuckle. I looked at her "well she's making an effort plus she said she wanted to be my friend" I thought. I picked up the bag of m&ms I was eating of and offered it to her, as some kind of peace offering I suppose.

She smiled "thanks, mind If I take the green ones, there my favorites" I shook my head. "Wow that's the first time I showed any kind of communication in months, must be a'its-easier-to-talk-to-a-stranger thing" I thought.

"Sophie Webster" the voice called out. "The doctor ready for you now" she said. I smiled one last time at Sian and got up.

As I walked through the door I spotted the man I saw on my first day here.

"Ah Sophie, why don't you take a seat" he said

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, merry Christmas to everybody!**

**There 's soooo much snow**

**Chapter 5**

"Ah Sophie why don't you take a seat" de Dr said

"What's he smiling about" I thought

"I suppose you've settled in all right? The others not given you any grief" he asked

I stared at him, but I quickly diverted my gaze to the window. A hummingbird caught my attention

"Now I realize the events that brought you here are a serious matter. I'd like you to go to our interactive meetings 3 nights a week….." I heard him talking but couldn't get my attention away from the hummingbird

_Flashback_

'_hush little baby don't say a word, mommy's gonna buy you a hummingbird….' The music from the musicbox went on._

_I felt my chest tightening, I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I couldn't breathe, god it hurts so much. I fell to the ground and held my arms around me tightly scared my body might fall apart if I didn't. _

_I heard the key in the door. "sophie we're here babes" I hear Rosie yell. "Sophie! Love where are you?" I closed my eyes "o please don't let them come in his room." I pleaded _

"_Sophie? Shit. MOM!" Rosie yelled. "Hey, hey look at me. Sophie! You've got to stop doing this to yourself" she said as she hugged me tightly._

"_Sophie" mum burst in. "o, love no. I told you not to come in here anymore, it only hurts ya". She said as she stroked my hair._

'_I should've, I … I tried to say. I couldn't breathe let alone talk without a sob interrupting._

_Mum cupped my face. "Now you listen to my little girl, it was not your fault, you weren't the blame, nobody was" I sobbed even harder. "Love, whatever he says it's not your fault okay? You've got to stop blaming yourself for this" I sobbed for hours it seemed. I hid my face in my knees as I was rolled up in a little ball in the corner of his room._

_And then I just stopped I stared in front of me and just stopped._

"_Rosie I'm really worried about her, it's been 3 months now" she said "yeah well mom, would you be over it in 3 months" she muttered ….. "No" mum answered._

_I saw then coming over. "Sophie? Come on I'll make us a brew." Mum said to me. I kept looking in front of me, staring at space. "Sophie?" Rosie said. But I didn't wanna talk anymore, I did enough of that and it didn't get me anywhere._

End of flashback

"Sophie? Are you listening to me" I saw the hummingbird fly away and was snapped out of my dream. "Sophie!" I looked up at him. "Ah, so glad you're back with me" he smiled.

"So this is your card for the interactive meetings we have, it's on Tuesday s, Thursday s and Saturdays at 7pm sharp" he said happily. "Well suppose that's it for our session of this week, I'll see you next week at 3pm" I said as he led me out.

I held out the card. It was a card with a smiley on it and children playing together. "What it this, it's like a unicorn throw up on it.

As I start walking back to my room I'm held by my wrist. I furrow my brows and turn around. "Oh sian"I thought as I smiled.

"Hey" she said

I smiled again, my eyes travelled up and down her body

She cleared her throat. "Shit was I staring that long at parts of her body that weren't her face, shit, shiiit!" I thought

"uhm fancy a game of ping pong?" she pointed at the ping pong table

I smiled again and followed her in the room. She handed me a pallet and we started playing.

After an hour or so playing, I was beginning to feel fed up. Even though I was winning by 11-4 may I say?

"I think I've had enough of you kicking my but at ping pong for one day, don't you think?" she sniggered.

I nodded. It's like she could read my mind

She shuffles awkwardly over to me. "You're really good at it yknow, bet's not the only thing you're good at" she said playfully as she winked at me. Is it me or are we really close right now. God my heart is beating like hell, I'm almost sure she can hear it.

"weeeeeeh" someone screamed

We jumped apart. "Jesus" Sian screamed

She looked at the two boys with anger a throw her arms up in the air " o well thought it was you two, here you have tweedeldee and tweedeldum sophie" she said whitout looking at me.

"the two most annoying and obnoxious boys you'll see here" she said still giving them the death glare.

"No boys allowed here yknow, go before I get gertie" she threatened.

The boys quickly left the room. She turned her gaze back to me as it softened. "Sorry bout that they just get under my skin"

I smiled and nodded

I wanted to go to my room, so I got up and left. I could feel her eyes on my back as I approached the door. So I turned around one last time and waved.

Her furrowed brow was quickly replaced by a smile and she waved back.

**Please review, and if you have any questions or suggestions let me know.**

**As for LJ, somebody asked me yesterday. I tried to do that before I put it on fanfiction but I kept messing something up :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I was in a very good mood when I found out that I didn't have to study 60p I thought I did, sooo I thought I'd put up the next chapter ;). Hope you like it**

**Sian pov**

She got up and started the go away." Where is she going I" thought. I was about to ask as she turned around and waved. "oooowkaaaay?" I thought she's probably going to her room, o she's waving best wave back. I started waving until she was gone. "Hope I didn't freak her out or anything" I thought

"What are you doing?" Katy snapped me out of my thoughts; I noticed I was still waving like an idiot. I quickly pulled my hand behind my back.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows "what were you waving at?" Katy asked.

"Nothing!" is said with a very high voice.

She rolled her eyes "okay, whatever. So did you find her then?" she asked me. "Who?" I answered

"Queen Elizabeth" she said "wha…" is said oblivious to whom she meant

"Sophie! You know brown hair blue eyes, doesn't talk" she practically screamed at me

"Oh right, yeah I did" I said

"So" she asked. "So what" now I was the one practically screaming

"Did she accept your apology you twat" she asked "o yeah she did" I said.

"So everything is sorted then?" She asked.

"God this is gonna the be the series of questions" I thought as I looked at the clock _6:13pm… o hell_

"Look rabbit I'd to love to stay and chat, but I've got to go. My parents were coming at 6pm for a visit, so I'm already late" I said

I started heading off.

"Oh… o well good luck with those two" she yelled after me

"Yeah thanks" I answered "I'm sure I'll need it" I muttered

As I arrived at family room, I saw gertie giving me the you-are-late-and –i-do-not-like -it–eye.

"You're late" she stated

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I got caught up" I said trying to avoid her eyes.

"yknow you only see them once a month" she started saying "Yeah I KNOW all right!" I snapped at her.

I entered the room and then I saw them. "There already in a bad mood, great!" I thought

I went and sat down.

"Sian" my dad greeted as he nodded his head.

My mum got up and hugged me "o Sian, love it's so great to see you" she said. "Yeah right" I muttered.

"You're late Sian, we only see you once a month and when we do see ya…." my dad started whining

"O shut up Vinnie" she snarled, come and sit down love, tell us about your stay. How's treatment going?" she started asking

"Yeah all right" I said

"Look I've got you a present for your birthday" she said as she held out the package.

I looked at her in disbelief "mum, it's august. Me birthday is in December" I stated

"O well just take it as an early present then aye" she said awkwardly

"Fuck sakes" I muttered as I took the present

I opened it. "An umbrella?" I said

"Yes!" she said as she clapped her hands together

"What am I suppose to do with an umbrella, it's august! And I spend most of my days inside, plus even here they have cooler umbrellas then this one. I thought

….

It's been a half an hour and nobody has said a word, talking about awkward silences

"Don't you have anything to say?" my dad snapped at me

"Yeah well I don't see you make an effort, yknow a conversation is a two-way street dad!" I said

"Why do we even bother with you?" he screamed as I got up knocking his chair over

A lump started to build up in my throat

"Sit down Vinnie, you're making a scene" my mum pleaded

"No! I pay a lot for her to be here and what does she do to thank me? Nothing!" he screamed fuming with anger

"Yeah well I didn't ask to be here, you both just couldn't be bothered to handle my problems like proper parents would, you just dumped me here first chance you got!" I screamed back, tears now streaming down my cheeks

"I'm not bothered with you anymore, especially after what happened with Mary McPherson!" he said as he stormed off.

"he still doesn't believe me" I thought

I saw gertie coming over. "Sian love…" she started, I chook my head.

I started to run as fast as possible, pleading my room to come closer. I saw Sophie coming out of her room and ran into her practically pushing her to the ground, dropping the umbrella I was holding. She was looking at me. She stared at me in absolute shock.

I tried to control my sobs, but I failed, I felt my chest tightening. "O no, please not in front of her" but my chest kept tightening, breathing becoming more difficult.

I saw her panicking as I fell to the ground clutching my chest. She put her arms around me, hugging me tight. But it didn't help I was too far already.

Then everything went black.

**Sophie pov**

"God this book is boring, it was more fun kicking Sian bum at ping pong" I thought. I started picturing Sian, "she actually pretty" blonde hair, her eyes, her lips. "Her lips? I thought to myself "for fuck sakes what's wrong with me, nobody pictures their mates lips" I thought.

"I've got to put my mind to something else, maybe there's something on TV" I thought. As I opened my door I felt someone barging into me. "What the hell" I thought, as I saw Sian in full panic mode.

She started sobbing uncontrollably. I kept staring at her, not knowing what to do.

"Shit, what the fuck's going on" it thought. I panicked as she fell to the ground clutching her chest.

"Shit, shit, shit, fuckity shit shit" my mind screamed. I started pacing around; I started running my hand through my hair.

I saw she was struggling so I did the only thing I could think of. I bend down to her and wrapped my arms around her. I hugged her so tightly; I think I might've cut of the blood supply to her brain.

She fainted in my arms. "Shit!" I thought

"Sian?" I croaked out, god my voice sounded so hoarse I hadn't used it in months.

I tried shaking her but she didn't wake up.

I looked around but I saw nobody. Fuck! I saw the umbrella, I picked it up as still held on to Sian and started banging it against my door in the hope somebody would hear.

"What's going on in here…Sophie, Sian!" I saw gertie running towards us. Thank god.

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks

"It's okay Sophie, she's gonna be okay" she said as she held out her phone and typed in a number

"Yeah hi, it's nurse Owens I need assistance. It's Sian, I think she had another panic attack" she said

"A panic attack" i thought as I looked down at Sian

"yeah… uhm yeah take one with ya think she's having an asthma attack to… she' unconscious, yeah thanks"

"Sophie you need to let her go so I can check her pulse" she said, her gaze never leaving sian's body. I didn't even realize that I was still clenching on to her. I let her go and helped gertie get her onto her back.

After several minutes 2 doctors arrived with a stretcher, they lifted her onto the stretcher and took her away.

I wanted to go with them, but was glued to the spot.

"What the hell just happened" I thought

….

**Sian pov**

I opened my eyes as I saw several doctors staring down at me. Their eyes were filled with relief.

"Sian can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me" he said as he put a light above me

I squinted and squeezed his hand as he asked. They all smiled in relief.

I wanted to talk "now Sian you know you can't talk until I remove the tube, so I'll remove it okay?"

I squeezed his hand again. As he removed the tube I started coughing. "it's okay Sian"

"I had a panic attack didn't I" I muttered

"Yes you did, but you also suffered from an asthma attack. Be sure to thank your friend, if she hadn't raised the alarm you might not have been so lucky" he said. I frowned

"We had to do SPR" I heard him say

"My friend?" I thought

**So there you have it, please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update! Christ I'm soo tired, I think my brain turned into flubber :p**

**Hope you'll like it**

**Chapter 7**

**Sophie pov**

'_Beep beep beep'_

I groaned. "Uh morning, I really don't wanna get up." As I opened my eyes slowly I sighed, just for a split second I forgot about the things that went on last night.

I could still feel her in my arms. "Whoop whoop whoop, they've got blueberry pancakes this morning!" I heard a couple of girls shouting.

I got out from under my duvet and stared in the mirror. "Bloody hell, I look like the guy from a nightmare before Christmas"

By the time I got to the breakfast table everybody had already started eating. I sat down next to Katy.

"Morning" she mumbled with a mouth full of food.

I smiled. I noticed Sian wasn't at the table. Fear started to wash over me

Katy noticed that my gaze intensified as the minutes went by. "She's all right, if that's what you're wondering" she stated as she touched my arm lightly.

I looked at her and smiled thankfully. "Well if she's okay then where is she" I thought. I got up and put my plate still full of food on the counter. I felt Katy's eyes on me.

"Where you going?" she asked me. I just shrugged at her and left the dining room.

I made my way through the hallway as the images of last night starting roaming around in my mind. I can still feel her lifeless body in my arms.

_Flashback_

_I'm so sorry Miss Webstert. We did everything we could. I could hear the doctor saying._

"_noo" I cried as I fell into Rosies arms. I kept sobbing "I'm so sorry soph shhhh it's gonna be okay" she said as she held on to me._

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT…. I HATE YOU!" I heard a voice shout_

"_don't, I know you're hurting but just don't okay?" I heard rosie utter_

_End of flashback_

I fell a tear hitting my cheek, I quickly brushed it away when I realized that I was at the end of the hallway. "Fuck sakes" I thought

I turned around, and headed to Sian's room. Once I reached her room, I wanted to knock but hesitated. "maybe she doesn't want to see anybody" I turned around and started head back only to turn around again. "ughh" I ruffled through my hair. I must've been standing there for about 15 minutes when I decided to knock on her door. As I was about to, the door flung open and I nearly collided with her again.

"soph!" she said with a surprised voice

….

**Sian pov**

"Here we go Sian, clothes, rings, …" gertie said. "tha" I said as I got up.

"I'm gonna skip breakfast and go to my room okay?" I said.

"Are you sure love, food would do you some good. You have to stay strong" she stated.

"Yeah I'm sure and I'll have a big lunch" I answered

"Probably won't change your mind if I said that they're serving blue berry pancakes today?" she mocked

"Nope" I laughed.

…

I was lying on my bed as I recalled the things that were said last night

' _I'm not bothered with you anymore, especially after what happened with Mary Mcpherson' _my dad's voice echoed in my head.

Mary McPherson

_Flashback_

"_Mary what the hell are you doing, that's dangerous" I whispered loudly as I tried to stop her fingers from doing their work._

"_Oh relax, it's just a little joke to shake him up" she said as she dismissed my hand._

"_Stop now!" I mouthed _

_She waved her hand at me. "Stop being of fucking wimp, it's about time we repay him" she sniggered_

"_What do you mean? Come one leave that while you still can" I pleaded_

"_Ugh what do I mean? He keeps us here against our will" she spat._

"_I won't be chained up like an animal" she said partly to me partly to herself._

"_Mary!" I tried again as I took both of her hands._

"_Look, sabotaging his electricity plug is dangerous, he could get electrocuted and have bbrain damage or he … could DIE!" I stuttered trying to get through to her._

"_That's exactly my plan" she said with an evil grin_

"_What? Look either you stop now or I'm gonna tell Gertie" I said. _

"_O give it up already Sian, besides you're not a fink" she said _

_I looked at her biting my lip; she got up and headed for the door. Right before stepping out she turned around "if you do turn out to be a fink, I'll make your life hell" she threatened ._

_End of flashback_

I shuddered at the thought of that memory, my stomach started to growl. "Maybe I'll go have breakfast after all" I thought

As I opened my door I was blocked by a beautiful brunette. I was kind of taking aback by her presence.

"Soph!" I said as she smiled awkwardly.

"Uhm you wanna come in?" I asked pointing to my room. She furrowed her brows and looked at the hallway.

"I was just gonna get something, but it can wait" I said

We both entered my room. I went to sit on the bed. "You can sit next to me you know, I won't faint on ya" I joked.

She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Sorry that was a bad joke" as said. I walked over to her.

I lifted her chin and almost drowned in her blue eyes. I cleared my voice and shuffled away from her.

"I uhm wanted to thank you… for what you did last night" I said slowly. She shrugged

"I suppose I better explain" I gulped; she looked at me with the most tension I'd ever seen in her eyes. "I panic sometimes" I started. The tension in her eyes was replaced by confusion.

"My parents… they get to me and… I panic" I continued "uh how am I gonna explain this properly" I thought. I looked at my nighstand and an Idea popped into my head. I took my medication out of my nightstands shelf and held it out to her.

"Here, it's called zoloft" I said, she took the bottle and started reading the prescription. She looked at me and nodded. She gave it back to be me.

She started biting her lip and eventually reached something out of her back pocket.

She held it out to me. '_prozac'_ I raised an eyebrow.

"you're on anti –depressants" I stated. She nodded

"Suppose we have something in common then ay" I said as she started to look confused.

"I used to be on them to" I clarified. She started to look at the ground again.

"You saved my life yknow…" she looked up "even though it was by bashing my umbrella against the wall" I said playfully trying to lighten up the mood.

She chuckled

"Thanks for bringing it back though, not sure if it'll still catch raindrops" I joked pointing at my bashed up umbrella.

We looked in each other's eyes and busted into a fit of giggles.

**There you have it, hope it's not confusion. Let me know if it is and I'll clarify it for you :p**

**Pleaseeee review ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for the lovely comments. Please review my stories as it encourages me to keep writing.**

**Chapter 8**

"Look what i got" Sian said exited pointing to a box. I had been spending my evenings with Sian for nearly a month now.

I tried to suppress my smile. She started getting giddy as she opened the box. "It's a get-to-know-Sophie-special-box!" she said

I furrowed my brows "look I know it's daft but it's worth a try, I really want to know stuff, basic stuff about you. And you only have to point" she pleaded.

I grimaced and rolled my eyes "Fuck it" I thought as I reached for the box. She squealed clapping her hands together.

I took something out of the box that looked like a calendar… "With firemen on it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You can show me when your birthday is" she explained

I flipped through to November and pointed to the 4th. "Good to know, mine's December 28th" she said.

I turned my head to the side and looked at the half naked fireman. "Mr. November" I scrunched my face.

"What? Thought you'd like it, firemen are well fit" she said. I scoffed

"Or so rabbit tells me" she mumbled

I was still making a face at the thought of a naked man. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes "unless…. You don't swing that way?" she asked slowly

I gulped and looked at her in horror.

"Really?" she smirked. I looked at the ground to hide face now glowing red.

She lifted my chin "don't worry your secret's safe with me" she whispered. As soon as I caught her gaze, my breathing started to get heavy.

We kept staring into each other's eyes when Sian shuffled closer to me, "Omg omg omg she's leaning in "my mind was screaming at me I could feel her breath on my lips when Katy barged into Sian's bedroom. We jumped apart both now looking flustered.

"Fuck sakes rabbit ever heard of knocking" Sian groaned. As soon as she turned her gaze to Katy her expression softened.

I followed her gaze and noticed the horror in Katy's eyes.

"What is it?" she asked

Kathy didn't say anything; she started pacing around in Sian's room.

"Katy" Sian said as she took hold of her hands

"She's back" Katy stuttered

"Who…" Sian started to ask but her expression soon joined Katy's. They were both looking in each other's eyes as if they knew what the other one was thinking.

"When, how…. HOW did they… WHY the fuck… they know…"Sian started to panic. She put her hand in her hair.

"I don't know…. I don't..." Kathy was on the verge of tears. "Sian I'm sc…" she stopped looking at me. Sian quickly followed her eyes, as soon as they settled on me her already widened eyes grew even wider.

"Sophie" she said. I didn't know what was going on, I got and placed my hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Soph could you give us a moment" she said.

I nodded and left her room, first time in a month I went back to my room before the clock stroke 11pm.

**Sian pov**

"Sophie" I realized. "Shit" I thought. She placed her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I didn't want her to find out.

"Soph could you give us a moment" I said. I could see the hurt in her eyes, all I wanted to do was take it away but I couldn't.

As soon as she left the room, Kathy hugged me. "It's okay, I won't let her hurt you" I said to her as I hugged her back.

"Sian it's not me I'm worried about" she said, I knew she was talking about soph.

"I know, I just have to stay away from until she leaves again" I said to her

"What if she doesn't leave" Kathy whispered as she looked at the ground

"She will, I'll make sure of it" I said to her but she wasn't convinced

"Sian, last time she was here; you almost died and your Derek got…" she started, I could see she worried about her.

"Look Derek is fine, he only got a concussion thankfully" I said

"And everything else" she said. "Sian last time she got the wrong end of the stick, but this time… I can see the way you look at Sophie" I sighed "I know you care for her, she'll notice" she said looking scared.

"I'll make sure she doesn't… okay?" I nudged her "she won't hurt anybody else" I said.

"Yeah, but even if you do convince her that you care about nobody in this place, she'll still try and hurt you" she stated

"I can handle her" I said quietly "is she here already?" I asked

"Yeah they just brought her in" she answered. I gulped at the thought of having her here again.

**Sophie pov**

As I entered my room, I saw there were bags on the bed next to mine.

'Creek' I turned around quickly and found Gertie in the doorway.

"Hi Sophie, you've got a new roommate" she said calmly, but I could see the worry she was trying to mask.

"Ah home sweet home" I hear someone saying. "And it looks like I have a roommate" a girl said. She had black hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a yellow shirt, black skirt, long green stockings and black army boots. "Okay, weird fashion. But I suppose everyone has a right to their own style" I thought

"I'm Mary" she held out her hand. I smiled and took it.

"You are…" she started to ask "Sophie" Gertie answered; I smiled at her thanking her as she walked out my room.

"So I hear you're not much of a talker" she said. I smiled awkwardly.

"Don't worry I've got plenty to say" she said.

After an hour or so listening to Mary I heard a knock on the door. Sian slowly entered the room. The smile she had on her face was quickly replaced by a look of horror. She stared at Mary.

"Well, well Sian Powers" Mary said. "Wait a sec, Mary … O fuck me sideways Mary, her Mary the one she was talking about on the first night I was here. Christ can I be anymore oblivious." I thought

"So you are friends with my roommate ay" she asked

I was expecting Sian to at least answer yes, but wtf. "no, I just came in here to tell Sophie to stay away from me and rabbit" I frowned. "What the hell is she doing?"

She turned her eyes to me "I just came to tell you to stay away from us, we don't want a basket case like you hanging around us, we don't like people following us like a lost puppy okay" she spat.

It was like she dug a knife into my stomach. I could feel the tears coming on but I wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of her.

"Bit harsh don't you think Powers" Mary started "yeah well I learned from the best didn't I" she said sarcastically.

Mary just smirked at her "okay well I guess I'll see you around ay" sian asked her.

"Sure, we could catch up on old times" Mary said.


	9. Chapter 9

**I really should be studying, but writing is more fun. **

**Chapter 9**

**Mary pov**

"Bit harsh don't you think Powers" I said. I knew what she was doing. "if she didn't want sophie around she never would've put the effort in telling her. As if she can fool me." I thought

"Yeah well I learned from the best" she said. I smirked "yes you did" I thought

"Okay well I guess I'll see you around ay" she asked me. "Oh you will be doing a lot more than seeing me." I thought

"Sure, we could catch up on old times" I said.

"Oh powers, you think I'm that naïve to think you don't care about this one" I thought as I watched Sophie who looked like she had been hit by a bulldozer.

"You wanna play that way, fine. I'm gonna make Sophie hate you ,it won't be pretty" I thought

**Sophie pov**

I woke up the next morning, with a blinding headache. "Fuck" i thought as I put my hand to my head.

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes looking into mine. I jumped up

"Sorry didn't mean to startle ya, you're just really interesting when you sleep" Mary said

"Okay creep" I thought.

"You all right? You seem a bit out of it." She asked me nicely

I frowned. "Why is she being nice to me?" she walked over to my bed and sat next to me.

"Look whatever Sian or anybody else has said about me… can you just forget about it… I have a past okay? Who doesn't? I made mistakes" she pleaded with me.

She seemed genuine. "Can we start fresh?" she asked. I nodded "suppose everybody disserves a 2nd chance, I wish I hadn't done half the stuff I did… especially one thing." I trailed off in my own thoughts.

"You wanna sit with me at breakfast?" she asked, she kept staring at me "Sophie?" I looked up and smiled.

"Great, well get dressed then" she said as she turned around

…..

We were both sitting at the breakfast table. Everybody was staring at us, hate in their eyes. "Fuck what did she do that was so awful?" I wondered

I saw Sian and Kathy come in, I quickly looked away. "Don't let her get to you, she does this to everybody". I furrowed my brows

"She acts all sweet at first, but she soon targets you with her bullying" she explained

"She did it to me too. Why do you think most people avoid her" she continued.

I looked at Sian and Kathy sitting on their own. "She does make a fair point, why do most people avoid her" I thought.

I narrowed my eyes. My instincts were screaming at me not to believe Mary, but the way Sian acted and Mary's arguments told me my instincts might be clouded.

"Look I'm gonna go back to my room okay, the death glares are kind of ruining my appetite" Mary said as she cleared of her plate.

I started playing with my food. I didn't notice Kathy making her way over to me.

"Sophie?" I looked up and saw her face; I turned my gaze away from her.

"Look I'm sorry how things played out but it's best that you stay away from Sian, okay?" she said calmly.

I frowned. "Where the fuck does she come of" I thought. I sighed and also cleared my plate. I started heading for the exit.

I saw Sian eyes on me, they were full of guilt, hurt and something else I couldn't quite place. I shrugged it off and went to the office for my next appointment with Dr. Wittmore.

**Sian pov**

I saw Kathy coming back to the table.

"What did you say to her, I told you just to say sorry and stuff" I said

"Yeah well I did" she answered with a high pitch voice

I narrowed my eyes. "What else did you say" I demanded

"Nothing!" she said

"Well you must've said something, you made her leave Rabbit" I stated

"I just said sorry and told her she should stay away from you" she confessed

"You what!" I widened my eyes "why did you go and do that" I questioned her

"Look it's for the best and you know it" she said to me "I know" I answered defeated looking down at my plate.

"I just wish…. She probably thinks I hate her… I continued

"Stop okay" Kathy took my plate away from me "look at me" she said. I did as she told me to.

"She doesn't hate" I scoffed at her

"Look if you're that upset about it, why don't you just tell Sophie" she suggested

I looked at her in horror. "Oh and I should probably tell her all about last year too hu?"

Kathy looked at me with sorrow written all over her face

"No, if Soph finds out what happened last year… she will not want to stay around me" I said quietly

"You don't know that, I stayed" she stated

"yeah, but your you and she's Sophie. I don't know how she'll react" I said

"Well, aren't you getting the same result anyway by avoiding her" she tried again

"Katy..." I sighed

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore" I said as I got up.

I looked at the clock. Great right in time for my weekly chats with yours truly.

As I got to 's office I saw Sophie sitting by herself. I wanted to go to her so badly, but I knew it wasn't a good idea if I wanted her to stay safe.

She looked up and stared into my eyes, I gulped. There was so much anger in them; if looks could kill I'd be dead in a second.

She soon turned her gaze to Dr. Wittmore who was now calling for her. My eyes followed her until she entered the office.

"Wait a sec didn't I have an appointment today?" I wondered. I looked at the clock on the wall 9am, Wednesday the 2nd. "Oh got the date wrong, might as well go back to my room" I muttered

…

I crept out my room to get a snack, when I was blocked by the devil herself.

"Thought we could have that chat now" she smirked

"Get out of my Mary, I don't have time for your shit" I snapped

"Ooh someone got out wrong side of the bed this morning" she teased

I sighed. "She is really starting to annoy me". I tried to get past her but she blocked me again.

"What!" I spat.

"What do you think of roommate?" she sniggered

I sighed again "Mary, I don't think much of her okay so just leave me alone" I said.

"Don't you think she's pretty?" she teased "No I don't" I shouted at her

"Really" she said sarcastically "Then why are you so worked up" she stated.

I gulped. "That's what I thought" she nudged past me and started to walk to her room

"What's that supposed to mean" I shouted at her.

"Well, I can see in your eyes you think she's pretty shaggable" she said to me.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her" she sniggered. A switch went off in my mind

"If you dare touch one hair on her head" I said as I pushed her into the wall

"Oh I don't intend to touch her head, my interests lay lower than that" she laughed at me

"You fucking bitch" I started slapping her

As I was about to push her to the ground and continue I felt someone pull me away from Mary.

"Leave me… Soph" I whispered

Mary started her act. "Sophie, thank you, thank you so much" she whimpered. As she hugged Sophie, I saw her snigger at me.

Anger started to boil in me. I wanted to punch that grin of her face. As they pulled out of the embrace, Sophie looked at me in disbelief and shook her head.

She looked at Mary than back at me. "Soph, it's not what you think. Whatever she tells you, don't…" I started pleading.

But she didn't hear me out; she took Mary's hand left.

"O god, it's all starting again" I cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**And another update I think I'm on a roll today. lol =p**

**Although I do think my brain turned into fruit yogurt somewhere between writing chapter 10 and finish studying :p**

**Review please **

**Chapter 10**

**Sophie pov**

"Sophie" the doctor said. I still didn't look at him. "Sophie the purpose of this meeting is that we evaluate the previous week." he said sternly.

I looked at him. "Thank you" he said. "Now I hear you haven't been going to those interactive meetings anymore, care to elaborate?" I didn't reply as always. "Fucking meetings weren't helping me anyways" I thought

I pursed his lips "no I didn't think so. Well I'd like you to draw your family." I rolled my eyes. "Really? he's gonna pull that trick on me. I'm not a fucking child" I thought

"Come one, it'll be fun" he said. I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "Fuck it" I thought.

"There" I smirked at my own thought as I gave him back my the paper.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" he chuckled. "So I suppose that's you, your mum, your dad and your sister.

I nodded bored out of my mind. "Nobody else?" he asked. "That was a low blow" I thought. I nodded slowly.

I got up and started leaving his office. "where are you going, we're not finished" I heard him say, but I ignored him and went anyway.

I was walking to my room. "You fucking bitch" I heard a familiar voice yell. I quickened my pace and saw Sian slapping Mary.

I was taken aback by Sian's actions "never took her for the violent type, never taught she would be a bitch to me either, suppose we learn summit everyday" I thought

I had to do something, I quickly made my way over to them and pulled Sian of Mary.

"Leave me…. Soph" she said. her expression softened the minute her eyes met mine. "I don't get if she hates me why is she looking at me like that" I thought

I was drowning in her eyes but was quickly pulled out the water by mary's voice "Thank you Sophie, Thank you.

I now diverted my gaze to Mary. She had a bleeding lip and a red face. I helped her up. She hugged me very thight. I hugged her back, I would need comfort if I had just been beaten up.

I left mary's embrace and looked at Sian "Sophie it's not what you think, whatever she says don't…"she started saying but I couldn't get over Mary's physical state.

I looked at her and then back at Mary, she hurt both of us now, so I wanted to hurt her back. I took mary's hand and led her to our room.

….

I was putting some ointment on Mary's split lip, she didn't even wince once. "tough" I thought.

I put away the first aid kit and I heard mary ask me something.

"what's that" she said taking my hand in hers. There were some ink marks on my hand. I just smiled and shook my face quickly from side to side.

She smiled back and went to sleep.

I looked down at the inkmarks on my hand

"Nobody else?" I heard Dr Wittmore say.

"Yes two more people… well one at least" I thought as I drifted off to sleep

_dream_

"_Is he sleeping" Rosie asked_

"_Sound asleep as a baby" I answered cheerfully_

"_Uh Sophie he is a baby" she stated. I rolled my eyes_

"_Rosie don't you have anything better to do" I asked her, wanting to get rid of her._

"_Well the little gremlin in there kept me up all night" she stated_

"_Oi" I said as I slapped her arm "he is not a gremlin, he's as sweet as I ladybug" I said_

_I am soo tired" she whined overdramatically._

_I scoffed at her. "What am I supposed to say, I'm the one getting up at every hour of the night" I said as I plunged myself onto the sofa._

"_Yeah well you don't need your beauty sleep like I do" she said _

"_Thanks sis that means a lot" I said sarcastically_

"_Ugh Sophie you know what I mean, I need this face to pay the bills!" she shouted_

"_Shhh you're gonna wake.."_

_A cry came through the baby monitor_

_I sighed "thanks a lot" I said getting up. I quickly walked up the stairs._

"_Sorry not my fault you got kn…" I heard her mutter _

"_We're home girls" I heard my mum sing._

"_Haay mum babe" I heard rosie say "hey Rosie, …"_

"_Sophie where are you" I hear her shout_

"_Up here" I shouted as I heard him cry louder_

_I entered the room and took Matthew out of his cradle and in my arms "it's okay shhh, mummy's here" I soothed him, rocking him back to sleep._

_End dream_

I woke up panting, my body covered in sweat. "Matty?" I whimpered quietly not realizing where I was. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I got up and left my room.

"I need to shake this off" I thought as I entered the kitchen. I made my way to the cupboards and poor myself a glass of water.

When I finished I leaned my arms against the counter and looked down. I was still panting, the tears that were on my cheeks, now started falling on the counter.

I quickly pulled myself up as I heard the door creek. Sian walked in still looking groggy. I gasped at her presence

She soon realized it was me. "Sophie" she made her way over to me but I walked back, away from her.

She sighed and for the first time she looked at me. She narrowed her eyes "Are you okay, have you' been crying?" I wiped my tears and stood up straight.

"Look if this is about last night and the way I acted around you recently, I can explain everything… she started.

I scoffed at her "thinking everything is about her". I placed the glass in the sink and made my way out of the kitchen.

"Soph please" she tried to stop me, but I pushed her away.

**Sian pov**

"Soph please" I begged her to stay and hear me out, but she wouldn't hear of it.

She made her way out of the kitchen. All I wanted to do was follow her and hug her, but I was scared she would reject me again.

"I don't blame her though, after what I did" I thought

As I thought back of what happened a couple of hours ago I sighed.

"Mary has already twisted her mind" I thought

I have to tell her the truth, Mary's figured out what she means to me, there's no use in trying to avoid her.

I'm gonna tell her I thought as I switched off the lights of the kitchen and went back to bed


	11. Chapter 11

**I actually finished this chapter with chapter 10 but I decided to cut in half :). I gave you the first half yesterday and this is the other half.**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter (it's kind of rubbish) but here it is anyway**

**Reviews are requested ;)**

**Chapter 11**

**Sophie pov**

'_Oh Donny! You couldn't kiss me like that and not mean it just a teensy bit! Meet the greatest actor in the world! I'd rather kiss a tarantula. You don't mean that. I don't - - Hey Joe, get me a tarantula.'_

The voice of Gene Kelly echoed through the video room. I kept steeling glances at Sian. I couldn't believe what had happened. She caught me looking at her; I quickly looked back to the screen before I could meet her eyes. . We'd been having these awkward silences and intense glances for 2 weeks now. But she kept her distance (thankfully) since that night in the kitchen. I closed my eyes and sighed I could feel her eyes on me.

"This is my favorite movie, and I can't even watch it properly" I thought

"You okay?" Mary asked trough mouthfuls of crisps. I nodded, she smiled at me and put her head on my shoulder and snuggled into me. Over the last couple of weeks I started to like Mary. I rested my head on hers and smiled.

As the movie went on I could feel Mary's breath on my neck. When Sian used to do that to me I could feel the hair on my back standing straight up. But Mary just didn't feel as comfortable as Sian did. I took the risk to look at Sian again; she was smirking at the movie. I wanted to walk over to her and sit by her side, but the fading bruise on Mary's face stopped me.

She turned her gaze to me and the smile on her face vanished, my heart skipped a beat when our eyes met. We kept staring at each other for what seemed an eternity. She just seemed so… I don't know… hurt and jealous?

I didn't realize I was breathing heavily until I felt Mary's head shifting, now looking right up at me. "You sure you're all right?"

I didn't bother looking at her or Sian again; I got up and went back to my room.

**Sian pov**

I saw Sophie leaving. "This is my chance" I thought.

I quickly got up and crept out of the room in the hope Mary wouldn't notice my absence. I almost ran to Sophie's room. I didn't bother knocking, I just went in. As I closed the door I locked it.

I saw a very angry Sophie getting up from her bed and approaching me.

"Please, Sophie all I ask is 5 minutes" I begged her. She tried to walk past me and unlock the door, but I grasped her hand that was on the doorknob.

"Please, Soph I can explain everything" I looked into her eyes as I gulped.

She was hesitating, but she eventually let go of the doorknob and went back to sit on her bed, arms crossed.

I was almost panting; my heart was beating so fast. She raised her eyebrows; she was waiting for me to begin.

"Okay, Mary she's not who she says she is" she scoffed. "I'm serious Soph, she's dangerous." I stated

"Last year… "I hesitated, but I saw I caught her attention so I continued.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "here goes nothing" I thought

"Last year, I was Mary's roommate. She was my best friend okay, we did everything together. Mary was diagnosed with schizophrenia paranoia. It basically means that she thinks everybody is out to get her. I thought I could help her and she trusted me but…. One evening I caught her sabotaging the electricity plug of our psychiatrist at the time. She told me that if I said anything to anybody, she would make my life hell." I told her

I noticed that tears were forming in my eyes, but I tried not to let them fall.

"The guy… who was our psychiatrist… he… he got hurt really bad and I didn't know what to do. For months I kept quiet, but I just… I couldn't take it anymore so I told Gertie about it. When Mary found out, she got so mad…. I betrayed her I know that… but I didn't know what to do." I was breathing heavily.

"The months that followed, she made my life hell and those I cared about. By the end she almost killed me. If Kathy hadn't found me in time, I don't …" I said as I looked at the floor

Silence filled the room. She was staring at me with no expression on her face

'_knock knock knock'_

"Sophie? Why is the door locked, are you okay?" I heard Mary say.

I started to panic; I shook my head at her, begging not to open the door. She pursed her lips and went to open the door anyway.

"What are _you_ doing here" she asked me as she scrunched her face.

The lump in my throat was getting bigger and bigger. I looked at Sophie who was now looking at the ground.

"I think you should go" she stated. I looked one last time in Sophie's eyes and left the room.

…

As I started walking back to my room, the tears I tried so hard the hide found their way out. I started walking faster to my room as I felt someone pulling at my arm.

"sophie" I looked at her in relief.

She shuffled closer to me and cupped my face brushing my tears away. She took my hand and led me to the dining room that was deserted.

I was looking around to make sure nobody… "I believe you" I heard her say. I widened my eyes. "Did she just talk?" I turned my head to her, she was smiling shyly.

"Uhm thanks… I … did you just speak?" I asked her still shocked.

She chuckled. "Speak again" I blurted out. She pursed her lips and looked at the ground.

"Sorry. Still not much of a talker ay" I joked. She shook her head smirking at me.

"At least it's a start" I thought

She sat on the table and looked in my eyes. I stared into her eyes, and then looked at her lips and back into her eyes. I subconsciously licked my lips. I was leaning closer to her, placing my hands on her thighs. I noticed she started breathing more heavily.

We were so close our noses were touching. But soon the moment was ruined by the lights going on. I groaned out of frustration.

"Am I interrupting something?" Gertie asked obviously not impressed.

Sophie quickly jumped off the table and ran out of the dining room. I was stood there alone with Gertie. I was kind of startled by her actions but I let it go.

"This is awkward" I joked

"Sian, I hope you won't do anything foolish" she said sternly

I looked at her as I bit my lip. "Define foolish" I said slowly.

"You know what I mean." She said, I didn't reply

"You know intimate relationships aren't allowed… and even if it was… Sophie, she just got here. She's in a much too vulnerable state right now." She said stroking my arm.

"You call that foolish?" I snapped at her "what I call foolish is letting a psycho back in here". I started to say.

"What I find even more foolish is letting her share a room. What! Do you plan your death rate or just go along with it!" I shouted

"Sian" she took a hold of me. "Don't touch me, she tried to kill me" I stated.

"There were no places left…" she started to say but I cut her off "Oh save it" I spat at her

I went to look for Sophie.

**Sophie pov**

"What the fuck was that? O god no, I'm starting to fall for her. No, no, no I can't' feel this way" my mind was ranting.

I was leaning against the wall to catch my breath when someone approached me. It was Mary.

"What's on your mind? You look like you've seen a ghost" she joked. I scoffed at her.

She frowned "what's up your ass?" she asked me as she got annoyed.

"You know it's really rude not to answer people" she smirked; I pushed her away and started walking to my door.

I felt an arm around my waist pulling me back to the wall. "Hey I'm sorry, that was a bad joke" she acted all apologetic, I wanted to belief her. "Maybe what Sian said is true, but maybe Mary's changed" I thought.

I looked at her again and tried to get out of her grip, but she held on. Then out of nowhere she gripped my waist and started kissing me forcefully. I pushed her shoulders softly

"I don't want this "I thought. She got the message eventually and pulled away. I was about o go back to my room when I saw Sian running in the opposite direction.

"Fuck, she must think…" I panicked as I followed her, leaving Mary behind.

I finally was able to catch her, but she pulled back.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and I saw the panic in her eyes. I quickly caught on "she's having another panic attack" I realized.

She looked so helpless. "O fucking god" I thought

"Sian, look at me" I said, she looked at me as a smile formed on her lips, but she kept clenching her throat.

"Just look into my eyes and breathe" I said cupping her face.

After a while her panting started to disappear as she started laughing. I furrowed my brows "what the hell is she laughing at" I thought.

She looked into my eyes and saw my confusion.

"It takes me having a panic attack for you to talk to me" she giggled

I started laughing with her. She took hold of both of my shoulders and hugged me.

I hugged her back inhaling her scent. "Please tell me that kiss was just Mary forcing herself on you" I heard her whisper her body tensing up. I nodded against her shoulder.

She released a sigh of relief. I could feel her body relax. Without thinking I kissed the side of her neck and hugged her even more tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thought of this chapter, this morning when I was woken by a RADIO of the workers fixing our street. Grrrr 7am, is bit too early for me. But I guess I'll forgive them, since they inspired me.**

**Delto27 on LJ convinced me to update tonight, so here you have it**

**Review please ;)**

**Chapter 12**

**Sian pov**

She kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes taking in the feeling.

As we got out of our embrace I saw she was frowning, she was miles away. I stroked her hair

"Come on let's go back to my room" I said.

When we got to my room, I automatically locked the door and looked at a confused Sophie. I quickly unlocked the door when I realized what I did.

"Sorry, became a bit of habit since Mary…" I explained.

"Look let's not talk about her anymore" I suggested and she nodded at me in agreement.

We both sat on the ground. She started playing with her fingers, while I was looking around the room thinking of a conversation subject.

I remembered the box. "Hey!" I squealed, startling her.

"Uhm… we never got to finish getting to know the basis stuff about each other" I muttered embarrassed by my outburst.

I started turning my closet upside down looking for the box. "Aha" I sang quietly when I spotted it.

"Here we go" I beamed.

"You know, you could also just tell me the basis stuff" I tried

She sighed. "Or not, you don't have to do anything, I just thought …" I rambled raising my hands up.

She rolled her eyes and took the box from me. She took out a color palette. She chuckled.  
"It's for your favorite colour" I told her as she smirked at me.

"Better show me you fav colour, it took bloody ages to make that" I told her pointing to the colour palette.

She pointed to green. I smiled and pointed to red, she was now smiling at me.

"See, this is fun" I gestured at the box.

She looked at the box, with a grin on her lips. She put her hand in the box and took out Pictionary notebook.

She bit her lip and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Well I wanted to know you fav food, movie, and stuff. and…and well I couldn't actually put real food in it now could I…." I stuttered

She started laughing at me.

"What… I…?" I started to say when I heard Gertie singing happy birthday. "O right jess' birthday party is tonight" I thought

She looked at the door with furrowed brows. "it's jess' birthday today, we always celebrate birthdays" I smiled.

I took her hand "come on you can help me choose a dress" I said as I opened my closet.

I spotted the white summer dress I bought online a couple of months ago. Thankfully they delivered to 'mental institutions' I sniggered at my own thought.

I got it out of my closet and held it up to Sophie.

"What do you think?" I asked her "I've been saving it for a specific occasion, and trust me we don't get lots of them in here" I joked.

She sniggered and nodded her head quickly. "Yeah? Okay great" I said pleased.

"Okay, now let's find something for you ay" I said to her my eyes not leaving my closet

She tapped on my arm. I looked up and saw her confusion.

"What?" I asked her, her frown now getting bigger. She started shaking her head.

"As if I'm gonna let you go back to your room, when that's psycho still in there" I stated

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She started making her way back to my bed

"Look… I'm just scared okay" I said as I sat next to her.

She sighed again, but started grimacing at my closet.

"Thank you" I smiled at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

….

**Sophie pov**

Sian gave me a short, yellow strapless dress that hung by my sides. "It's a little tight though" I thought

"You look gor…. The dress really looks good on you" she said I could feel her eyes trailing all over my body.

I was a little startled, I didn't hear her come in. she chuckled as I turned around

I gulped at the sight of Sian in front of me. She was wearing a simple, white summer dress, but it looked gorgeous on her. It hugged her in all the right places and showed a right amount of cleavage.

I didn't realize I was staring at her body until Sian cleared her voice. I looked up and I saw her blushing.

"Uhm.. yyou're…. rready?" she stuttered.

I nodded awkwardly. My heart was beating so fast I was sure it was gonna thump out of my chest.

As Sian took my hand, I stopped "shoes" I thought as I looked at my feet. I looked at Sian's feet and noticed her bare foot.

I furrowed my brows. "Jesse won't let us ware our shoes at her party anyway, so..." she said awkwardly.

I chuckled. "Okay" I thought. She started chuckling with me. "It's a Jesse thing" she stated, as she took my hand again.

We both made our way to the dining room. The dining room seemed to be transformed into scene out of the Mickey Mouse club. It was full of decorations. There were balloons hanging everywhere.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sian's excitement; I smiled at how overruling her inner child was. "What you smiling at?" she caught me off guard and I started blushing.

"Ah Sophie, Sian you made it to my partey" Jesse beamed clapping her hands in excitement.

"Uhm yeah" Sian chuckled.

"Come sit, eat, enjoy" Jesse said leading us to 'our table' as she called it.

We had been 'attending' Jesse's party for a while now, when Mary made her way over to me.

I gulped, didn't really explain anything. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Leave her alone Mary, she's not buying your shit anymore" Sian scowled at her.

"Really? Is that so? Sophie?" she asked as she turned her gaze to me. I didn't know what to do. I started biting the inside of my cheek.

"How long has she been working on you?" she spat. "I thought we was friends?" she said.

She really did seem genuine, I felt bad for her. So I pulled out a chair for her.

I didn't dare to look at Sian, who had now her WTF face on.

After a while they turned stereo on and the tables were pushed aside.

I was pushing a table by myself when Sian came to help me. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing Sophie" she hissed at me. She pulled me aside clenching my wrist.

"I pour my heart out to you and 6 hours later you act like I never said anything" she uttered angrily.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out of it as I shook my head. I looked at Mary and then back at her. I wanted to explain to her, reason with her that Mary might've changed.

"That was really hard for me to tell you" she said with a sad tone to her voice as she walked away.

I wanted to go after her but Kathy stopped me.

"Don't!" she ordered me.

I wanted to walk past her but she blocked my way, I was starting to get annoyed.

"What you did before was way out of order" she said

"O for fuck sakes" I thought

I kept looking at Sian, my gaze never leaving her until she turned around the corner.

"Look I know Sian told you things about her past with Mary, I don't know why, but I know that was really hard for her. You not believing her really hurt her." She stated.

I started playing with the hem of my dress. I did believe her, I just wasn't sure that I didn't believe Mary.

She pushed me towards the hallway and pushed me against the wall. I winced in pain from the impact.

"Look Sian doesn't let people in… EVER, but for some reason she let you in. I'm not gonna stand by and watch you hurt her" she spat pushing my shoulders harder against the wall.

I wanted to shout at her, but I didn't. I knew she was only protecting Sian; I couldn't blame her for that. Thankfully Gertie spotted us in time.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Nothing" Katy said in all innocence as she let go of me.

She started making her way back to the party when Gertie held on to her arm and whispered something in her ear. Kathy glared at me and nodded.

"You know, Sophie… for someone who doesn't say anything, you sure get yourself into lots of quarrels" Gertie stated.

I looked at the ground. "Look I know you can't help it, but please try and stay out of Sian and Mary's warzone" she pleaded.

I sighed out of frustration and threw my arms in the air "I am, I'm trying to be Switzerland for fuck sakes" I thought.

She started walking away "and by that I mean pick a side, don't stay in the middle of it" she mumbled.

**Sian pov**

I slammed the door of the bathroom shut. "I can't believe Sophie" I thought as a placed my hands on the sink looking in the mirror.

I closed my eyes, and started taking deep breaths. I heard the door opening behind me, but I didn't bother opening my eyes.

I felt someone placing their hand on my own. I opened my eyes, and saw a pair blue ones looking back into my own.

"What do you want" I asked her trying to push her hand away, but she took hold of me.

"Sian" Sophie murmured. I think my stomach just flipped over 13 times. "She talked to me before, but hearing her saying my name… God" I thought, as my breathing increased and became heavy.

But I was still pissed off at her. "What are you doing Sophie, what do you want" I hissed at her, shuffling closer to her.

She took a step back and smirked. I frowned "why are you looking at me like that" I shouted.

She smirked again, and that's when I noticed she was holding something in her hand. She put it in my hands.

It was the Pictionary notebook; I was still frowning oblivious to what she wanted. She sighed out of impatience and opened the note book.

First page: a drawing of chicken with what looked like mushrooms around it.

Second page: a picture of an umbrella, some raindrops and music notes.

"Wtf is this supposed to…" I thought as bells went off in my head.

"First must be her fav food and the second her fav movie, not sure which one though. Maybe a musical of some kind…" my mind trailed off as I was still staring at the pictures.

I didn't fight her, when she dragged me out of the bathroom and back to the party. I was clutching the notebook, trying to suppress the smile that was forming on my lips.

She took the notebook out of my hands and placed on a table. She looked into my eyes and took hold of both my hands.

A slow song was playing. I think it was Regina Spector singing fidelity, but I wasn't sure. I was paying more attention to Sophie's hands, which were now finding their way around my waist pulling me close.

She started dancing with me as she put her head on my shoulder. I didn't want to forgive her, not yet anyways, but she was making it really hard not to

"I'm still mad at you" I muttered in her ear. She turned her head to me and nodded pulling me painfully close. I felt her stroking my back.

"Fuck it, I can be mad at her tomorrow, now I just want to dance with her" I thought as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, enjoyed having her in my arms. The music went on.

'_of this music  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
When it breaks my heart  
And suppose I never ever met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you  
Kiss me so sweet and so soft'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! I kind of struggled with this chapter and also the next.**

**Kind of rubbish at writing this kind of scenes, but be gentle ;)**

**Reviews!**

**Chapter 13**

"Look it's gonna be fine" Kathy tried reassuring me.

"You don't know that" I hissed at her.

"Why do you care so much about Sophie anyway? All she does is hurt you" she stated

I frowned. "No she doesn't… you don't know her" is stuttered.

"Look what she turned you into" she said gesturing at my body. "You look like lobster who's about the be cooked" she stated.

I started getting really angry. "Mary is dangerous! I don't want Sophie getting hurt" I shouted at her.

"Nobody wants that" she said softly. "But if it were anybody else you wouldn't be so worked up. You're acting like this because you like her" she stated.

I didn't reply.

"See, I knew it. How do you know her and Mary aren't working out a plan together to get to you." She asked me.

"What, wtf, where did that come from" I thought

"What the fuck Kathy! Now who's paranoid?" I said to her

"Why are you so worked up tonight anyway" she asked it

"Why? Isn't it obvious why" I answered as she rolled her eyes.

"Not in the general sense Sian, tonight! Why tonight, you weren't this worked before" she asked me.

"Yeah well, before, Mary thought she had Sophie on her side. Now that she sees we've made up, she won't play nice anymore" I stated.

"I just wished Sophie would've let me take her back here. I would've slept on the ground if she didn't want to share a bed, but she didn't want to hear it" I said looking at the ground.

"Well, then she's wiser than you." I looked up confused.

"Gertie checks all the rooms every night, she would've noticed if Sophie wasn't in her bed. You both would've gotten into trouble." She said to me. I knew she was right, but I was still worried about Soph.

"Mary wants to hurt me… in any possible way. Before she was trying to hurt me by turning Sophie on me" I said quietly, staring into space.

"But now that, _that_ hasn't worked she'll change her act, from trying to turn her to trying to hurt her" I said looking at Kathy. She nodded at me.

"There's nothing you can do about it now though" she said. "Just try to get some sleep, we'll sort it out in the morning, yeah" she said as she robbed my back.

I sighed. She was right there was nothing I could do about it now. "Okay, I'll try" I smiled at her.

**Sophie pov**

"I'm still kind of mad at you" she smirked at me.

I looked at the ground.

She lifted my chin "But I guess you'll find a way to make it up to me" she winked at me.

I smiled shyly.

She turned her gaze and started to look worried, I followed her eyes and saw she was staring at the clock that now read 11h45pm.

"All girls to their rooms, it's already way past your curfew" Gertie shouted.

I smiled at Sian, but she didn't return the smile.

"Soph… please will you stay with me tonight" she said to me. My smile soon faded.

"Sian" I whispered.

"Please, I'll sleep on the floor if that's what you're worried about" she pleaded with.

"We'd get caught" I thought remembering that Gertie checks every night. I saw she was practically on the verge of tears.

I pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. I could feel her clenching onto me.

"5 minutes girls" I heard Gertie yell.

I pulled out of the embrace and kissed Sian on the cheek. There was a faint smile on her lips, but it soon disappeared when Mary approached our room.

I looked behind me to see Mary sniggering at me as she entered the room.

"Soph please, I'm begging you, don't sleep in that room. She knows…" she started saying.

"Time for bed" Gertie shouted.

I sighed. I gave Sian's hand a gentle squeeze, and let go of it. I entered my room giving Sian one last glance.

"Had a nice night" Mary smirked at me.

I nodded slowly. I wasn't sure what she wanted.

I started making myself ready for bed as Mary approached me. "Who's Matty?" she sniggered me.

My eyes widened, I swallowed hard. "Funny how you talk in your sleep but not when you're conscious. Is he your long lost love, your sweetheart from home" she mocked at me.

I couldn't believe what I as hearing. My blood started to boil. "O come on Sophie, you're no fun, you never share juicy stories" she sniggered at me.

I couldn't control myself anymore and slapped her. She was slightly taken aback "wtf did you do that for" she shouted at me stroking her cheek.

I gulped, "I don't know what came over me." I thought

Mary was about to barge into me when to door opened. "Nightly check – up" Gertie sang.

"Come on girls, lights out. I don't want to hear another peep out of either you" she said looking only at Mary.

…

I woke by somebody putting their hand over my mouth.

I tried to scream. "Say anything and I'll jab this into your stomach" Mary said pointing a knife at me.

Fear started to wash over me. "Where the fuck did she get a knife" I thought

"Get up" she said to me, but I was frozen to the spot. "GET UP!" she hissed at me.

I quickly made my way out of my bed.

"Now be a nice girl and don't make a sound" she patronized me as she gagged me. I whimpered.

"NOT a sound" she hissed at me, now pushing me down on my bed and tightening up my hands. I started to shake "my god" I thought.

"Now let's start this" she sniggered.

…

Mary had been making small cuts on my stomach. I winced in pain every time the sharp object touched the surface of my belly.

I heard the posh twins singing like every morning. I started screaming.

"Shut up!" she hissed "SHUT UP" she shouted at me. But I just kept screaming.

Mary took something from under her bed and swung it at me. A sharp pain came to my head and everything went black.

….

**Sian pov**

I was tapping my fork against the breakfast table. I was so anxious.

Kathy took hold of my hand. "Sian relax, she's fine" she said to me

"Well if she's fine why isn't Sophie here yet" I panicked

"O for God sakes Sian it's only 7h30, she still has 15 minutes" she mocked at my anxiousness.

I kept my eyes on the clock.

3 minutes, 7 minutes, 10 minutes. I stared panicking.

I saw people entering the dining room, but no Sophie or Mary for that matter.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking them so long" I blurted out as I got up.

"Sian you're being paranoid" she said calmly.

"Me paranoid? Are you serious with my record?" I stated

I made my way to Sophie's bedroom and knocked on it. No reply.

"Soph?" I said as I tried entering the room, but it was locked. I was forcing the door now.

With another push, I practically fell when I entered the room "someone unlocked it" I thought. The room was dark. "Sophie" I whispered.

Someone took me from behind. "Sian powers! just in time for the show" Mary said as she threw me on Sophie's bed locking the door.

When I looked under the blankets I saw Sophie, she seemed to be sleeping, but my instincts were telling me something else.

"Sophie" I tried shaking her. "Don't bother I knocked her out a couple minutes ago" she sniggered.

"You what" I shouted as I got up.

"HEL.." I started to shout but Mary interrupted by punching me in the stomach. "Sian. You'd think you'd the rules by now" she said as I fell back on the bed.

I was stroking Sophie. "Oh don't worry, she'll be fine…. For now" she said.

"Please, it's me you want to hurt. Let her go she's got nothing to do with this. I'll do anything you ask" I begged her.

"Anything ay? Tempting Powers, very tempting. But you see, I don't just wanna hurt you, I wanna destroy you." She stated

"I wanna see you wheep, I wanna see you break down slowly until you eventually break down completely" she spat.

…

"Why are you so horrible" I said, my voice shaking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Sophie pov**

"Why are you so horrible" I heard a voice say.

Mary scoffed and sat down on the chair. "Why were you?"She asked

I tried to get up. "Soph" someone said stroking my head.

"Ah it seems sleeping beauty has finally graced us with her presence" Mary sang.

"It's okay Sophie I'm gonna get you out of here" she said as I finally looked at her.

"Sian?" I whispered as gave her a hug. I started to shake

"I'm gonna fix this" she told as she rubbed my back.

"Oh isn't that cute" Mary started mocking.

"You'd make a great couple. I'm actually curious Sian what made you so interested in this one" she asked.

"I mean, it can't be because of your great conversations." She sniggered.

Sian took hold of my hand.

"O come on Sian don't leave me hanging here" she said as Sian was now clutching my hand.

"Unless her body does all the talking" Mary continued.

I could feel Sian tensing up even more.

"That's it right? She's great in the sack" She sniggered.

"Better than me? I don't want to brag, but there was a time when you couldn't get enough of screaming out my name" she stated.

I widened my eyes. "What" my mind screamed

**Sian pov**

I quickly looked at Sophie who was now staring at me in horror.

"No Soph, it wasn't like that" I uttered.

"Really Sian" Mary asked. I stood up.

"Ah finally she reacts" she said to me.

"I've had enough of this, stop now" I hissed at her.

"What? It's not like I'm telling her anything new, since I heard you laid down our history" she sniggered.

She turned her eyes to Sophie, who looked like she had just been stabbed in the back.

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell her about _us_ did you" she started

"Don't be.." I wanted to say, but she put the point of the knife on my lips. "Ah ah ah. Don't be a spoil sport, Sian I was telling the story." She said not removing the knife from my lips.

"You see Sophie, I was Sian's first" she sniggered.

"We went at it like rabbits for months, didn't we Sian. I thought she loved me" she said. My eyes fell on Sophie, she started frowning.

"You lied to me" Sophie whispered.

"And then all of the sudden, she didn't want me anymore. She just left me" Mary spat looking at me as she pushed the knife deeper in the skin of my bottom lip.

"It wasn't all the sudden, she knows why…" I started looking at Sophie only to be interrupted by Mary again.

"You used me" she spat at me

"She used, like she's using you" she said now looking at Sophie. I was boiling. I saw the knife loosing, and grabbed my chance. I plugged up all of my courage and tried to take the knife away from her.

We started struggling as we both fell to the flour. I was trying to rip the knife out of her hand, but she just wouldn't let go of it. I groaned.

I shook and pushed her. Mary hit her head on the side of the bed.

She loosened on the knife. I quickly put it to her throat as I noticed she was unconscious. I let the knife fall on the floor and sighed out of relief.

I started sobbing from the shock.

I felt to arms snake around my shoulders. "Soph… I…" I wanted to explain what happened with Mary, but she hugged me.

I felt warm tears on my shoulders. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I sobbed repeatedly.

"Sian?" I heard a voice say.

"Sophie? Is Sian with you, I haven't seen her in over an hour?" she said. It was Kathy

I quickly stood up and unlocked the door. I was met by a 2 pair of eyes.

"Sian, you lip's bleeding" Kathy said touching my lip.

They all entered the room and switched on the lights as I fell into Kathy arms and continued sobbing.

"Sophie! Are you all right love" I heard Gertie ask.

"Right, what happened in here?" Gertie asked

"Isn't that obvious" Kathy snapped.

She looked to the ground, she knew what had happened. As she looked at the ground she noticed Mary lying unconscious.

"What did you do to her" Gertie asked shocked as she checked Mary's pulse.

Sophie got up and joined Kathy and me in our embrace.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you this morning" Kathy started saying.

"She's alive" I heard Gertie mutter.

"Come one, all of you. We need to get you out of this room, a get you to medical attention." Gertie started rambling.

"What about.." I said as I looked at Mary.

"I've just phoned for back up, they'll take care of her" she said.

…..

We'd been in the medical centre for hours now. "Fuck sakes, I only have a split lip" I thought.

I saw another doctor coming in my room. "Sir… Dr… do you know anything about my friend" I asked him.

"What's your friend's name" he asked me

"Sophie…." I realized I didn't remember her last name.

"I don't remember her last name" I said looking at the ground.

He was checking his chart. "Well you're lucky, we only have one Sophie in here today."

I looked up. "Well… is she gonna be okay?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She had a nasty blow to the head though, but lots of rest should do the trick." He smiled

She's lucky as are you; you both got away with a only couple of cuts, bumps and bruises.

"Lucky, yeah right" I thought.

"Can I see her?" I asked. He was hesitating.

"All right, but only for a moment. You both need your rest" he said.

I got up quickly. "Show the way" I sang.

As we finally reached Sophie's room my eyes fell on the frail figure that was laying the bed. "She's sleeping" I thought. "Oh, I think you caught her on the wrong time." He started saying.

"That's all right; I just wanted to see her." I said as I approached her bed. "I'll give you a moment" the dr. said as he left the room.

I went to sit on Sophie's bed side and took her hand with both of mine and hold it close to my chest.

"I'm so sorry" I whimpered as I kissed her hand. I closed my eyes stroked her hand.

I felt her fingers moving. I quickly opened my eyes to see Sophie's eyes flutter.

"Soph?" I whispered. She was now looking straight at me.

"I'm…. I .. I'm so sorry, I never…" I started sobbing.

She squeezed my hand and beckoned me to come closer. I climbed in the bed with her and placed my head in the crook of her neck as I continued sobbing.

She was soothing me, stroking my hair. Even through my sobs I could feel my stomach flipping over.

"What she said" I gulped. "What she said, it was true but it wasn't like she said it was…" I breathed, looking straight into her eyes. She brushed away my tears and kept her hand on my cheek.

"Don't" she said tenderly as she leaned in.

Her lips brushed over mine, I gasped. My heart was beating so fast. I kissed her back, putting my arm around her waist as I pulled her closer "ouch" she winced in pain.

I quickly pulled out of the kiss. "What, what did I do. Where does it hurt? Should I get a doctor" I rambled as I started to get up but she held me back and shook her head.

She kissed me again this time more passionately. Her lips felt so good. My heart skipped a beat when I felt her tong running down my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and her tong glided in. Our tongs started caressing each other. I put my hands gently around her neck, careful not to hurt her again as she snaked her hands around me waist, pulling me impossibly close.

I pulled out of the kiss gasping for air, resting my forehead on hers, my eyes still closed.

"That was…" I whispered.

"Yeah" she breathed.

Someone cleared their throat; we both looked up and saw the doctor standing there.

I swallowed hard. "Come on Sian, you need your rest and so does Sophie." He said.

"You'll have enough time for that later" he said as a little smile showed on his lips.

We giggled. "I'll see you later yeah" I said as I got up, but Sophie wouldn't let me go.

"Hey it's okay your safe now" I told her but I got her signals wrong as I saw that she was smiling. I got confused now. She cupped my face and pecked my lips quickly .

I left the room with the most amazing feeling in the world when it hit me, the doctor… he saw us. "Uh could you not tell Gertie about this" I asked him

"Why so keen to hide it" he smirked.

"You know why, please" I begged him.

"Okay, your secret safe with me" he answered

"Thank you" I whispered as I ran my fingers over my lips, which were still tingling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Sophie pov**

It had been two weeks since the Mary incident. People would think I would dread to remember that day, but all I could think of was that day.

The way Sian's lips felt on mine. God I still gasp for air just by thinking of it. But that's not the only thing I kept thinking of. Every time I thought of what it meant a familiar fear washed over me.

"_Beep, Beep, beep"_ my morning clock went off. Not that I needed it, I'd gotten used to brooding all night since it happened.

As I got up I looked at the date. September 22nd, I gulped. I've been dreading this day for a long time. I wouldn't let myself think of what today meant. I brushed away the few tears that had fallen and I looked at the empty bed next to me. "Thank god, they put her in an isolation cell. I don't think I could've handled her today" I thought.

I started to get out of my PJ's. I was roaming in my closet looking for something to wear when a knock on the door startled me. "Soph? She said as she entered.

I widened my eyes, quickly took the first thing I could find out of my closet and put it in around me to cover my body.

"Shit, sorry I should've waited" she said as she covered her eyes and turned around.

I quickly put on some trousers and a shirt. She turned around as I cleared my throat still covering her eyes with her hands.

"Is it okay to look...because I'm starting to get cramps and…" she started saying as I took her hand of her eyes.

"Hi" she said shyly.

I smiled at her as she entwined our fingers. "You wanna do breakfast" she said chipper.

I chuckled and nodded.

….

After breakfast I had been watching a movie with Sian in the video room. I saw her gazing at the clock.

"Don't you have that interactive group thing" she said tenderly stroking my hair. I snorted at her.

"What? It might be good for you to go" she continued. I sighed and started to get up.

"Wait, wait" she said as she pulled me back down "I was only saying, no need to get upset. I just want you to get better" she pouted.

I grimaced at her and was about to lean in when Gertie came into the room. We quickly shuffled away from each other.

"Sophie you have visitors waiting for you she said" I gulped and glared at Sian.

She was smiling at me. "Go on, I won't go anywhere" she whispered.

As I arrived in the family room I saw my dad, Rosie, and…. I lump in my throat started forming as I saw him waiting there for me too.

"Soph!" my dad shouted as he got up and hugged me. I was soon passed to Rosie who kissed me on the cheek, leaving a red mark.

I looked at him, tears already forming in my eyes. He took my hand "its okay Sophie, I'm not here to shout at ya" he said calmly. I laughed nervously.

"So how've you been babes" Rosie asked. I nodded shyly at her.

"Still giving us the silent treatment ay" my dad joked as Rosie nudged him.

I kept staring at him, my eyes never leaving his. I suspect dad sensed the tension and cleared his throat.

"We'll give you two a minute" he said dragging Rosie with him.

I saw him smiling at me, but I couldn't return the favor. It was too hard.

"Come on Soph, crack a smile. You look like you just failed an exam or summit" he joked.

I swallowed hard.

He took a deep breath. "You remember what day it is?" he said with hurt in his eyes.

I nodded as my body began to shake. "I thought we could celebrate his birthday" he continued.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "he's got to be joking" I thought.

He took something out of his bag. "Look" he said holding out a small plastic train to me. My eyes started watering.

"I bought it a couple of months ago… before…, I thought we could go put it on his grave when you get out of here." He said sadly.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "If you ever get out of here" he muttered.

I started shaking my head. "Why the hell not!" He hissed at me.

I started panting. "O god here we go again" I thought.

"I know you're hurting, but I'm hurting too. I lost him too you know" he said as he raised his voice.

"But you don't see me in a mental institution, you don't see me taking pills to forget everything" he uttered.

He took out his wallet and showed me a picture. "Do you want to forget him?"

"Ches'" I whimpered.

"Well do you" he kept pushing.

"Of course not" I shouted for the first time in months. "Why are you doing this to me" I cried.

"To make you talk to me." He said quietly.

My blood boiled as I looked up.

"I'm sorry I said those things, but I knew you wouldn't talk to me if I didn't push you hard enough" he said stroking my hand.

I started sobbing, putting my head in my hands.

"Here take it" he said as he gave me the picture and got up.

"I just want you to know that I don't blame you anymore" he said as he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked away.

I clutched the picture and started running back to my room.

I spotted Sian in the hallway."Soph" she said tenderly trying to get a hold of my hand. She tried to follow me, but I slammed the door in her face and locked it. I leaned my back against the door and glided down on to the floor.

….

**Sian pov**

I was worried about her. She slammed the door in my face. I tried opening her door, but it was locked.

"Sophie? What's happened?" I asked her. But there was no reply of any kind.

I saw a bad dressed man and a half dressed girl running down our hallway. "Sophie" the man yelled.

"Uh excuse me sir, miss you're not allowed here. I'm sorry" Gertie said, trying to lead them outside.

"What happened to her" I blurted out.

"Come on sir, she'll come to you when she's ready, and you Sian go to your room" Gertie ordered.

"But Gertie.." I said but she interrupted me. "Now Sian" she said sternly.

"Fuck sakes" I said as I entered my room. Wtf is going on.

**Sophie pov**

The hallway finally emptied. I was holding my knees to my chest looking at his picture.

Memories started floating back.

_Flash back_

_I was holding him in my arms, he was so beautiful and he smelled so good. I was rocking him._

"_Not half bad ay" Chesney joked._

"_Half bad? He's perfect" I grinned._

"_Sophie… I'm not so sure I want to give him up anymore" he said to me looking serious_

"_I know me…" I started saying as my mum entered the hospital room._

"_Sophie, you really need to sign in the adoption papers" she pleaded with me putting them in front of me._

_I was looking at the consent forms and then back at the baby in my arms. I couldn't do this; he was mine and no one else's._

"_I can't" I whimpered now looking at my mum._

"_Oh honey no. I know it's hard, but your only 15 you can't take care of a baby it'll ruin your life" she said to me._

"_I don't care, I can't do this. I don't want to" I snapped as looked down at my son._

"_And how do you plan on taking care of him ay" she hissed at me._

"_Mum I'll be sixteen in 2 months, I can get a job. Ches already has one…" I started sobbing._

"_Mum, please… don't make me do this, it's too hard, please, please I love him so much already" I sobbed harder._

"_Ookay, okay. If this is what you want" she soothed me with a worried glint in her eyes._

_I kissed my baby on the forehead and laughed through my tears holding him tight. "You're coming home with me" I said._

_I smiled at Chesney, who was no cooing our baby._

"_We still haven't decided on a name" he said._

"_Yeah well, that's because I didn't think we'd have to name him." I joked._

"_How about…. Rover" he said_

"_Rover" I scrunched my face. "Chesney he's not a dog" I laughed at him._

"_Well, come on then. I haven't heard any of your suggestions" he smiled._

"_Hmmm… what do you think of … Matthias?" I said, still not sure about my suggestion._

"_Matthias, I don't know Soph. but if you wanna go that way, why not… Matthew" he said_

_Matthew I smiled. "Why not" I said to him._

"_You like it Matthew" I said to the baby that was sleeping in my arms._

…

I woke up my body still leaning against the door. I looked at the picture and started crying again. "I miss you so much" I whimpered.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm really not happy with this chapter, i've wrecked my brains out to find a way to make it better and came up with nothing. so here you have it.  
ps: even though i think it's rubbish comments are always appreciated ;)**

**Chapter 16**

**Sian pov**

I must've fallen asleep at Sophie's door." I thought as I gazed at my watch'9h10pm'. I sighed, I was about to get up, when I heard her unlock the door.

She opened her door and didn't even look at me. She walked right past me towards the bathroom.

"Sophie! Soph wait" I yelled. I followed her quickly. I entered the bathroom and saw her splashing some water in her face. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy from all the crying she'd been doing.

I pulled at her arm, so she would look at me, but she avoided my gaze.

"Soph talk to me… hey" I said trying to find her eyes. She walked away from me.

"Soph, don't push me away." I said pulling her back to me. She didn't look at me, she just stared in space. I was starting to get annoyed.

Silence filled the room. "Great no she's not even looking at me let alone talking to me".

"So what? we're back at square one.… no we're at square zero more like, at least you used to look at me" I said as she finally looked at me. Her eyes were so empty.

She sighed and pushed me away. "Leave me alone Sian" she said quietly.

I was stood there in the bathroom as I watched her leave. I was shaking my head "no, I'm not gonna let her push me away again" I thought as I walked out after her.

**Sophie pov**

I heard a loud knock on the door. "Sophie" I heard Sian's voice coming from behind the door. She sighed.

I heard her sitting against my door. "I'm here" she said defeated.

I tried to hold back my tears for just a minute and unlocked the door. She jumped up and I hugged her.

"Hey" she murmured. I couldn't hold my tears in any longer and started sobbing again.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's gonna be okay" she said as she led me to the bed.

We sat next to each other as I pulled my arms around her neck and held her so tight. I felt her arms wrapping around my waist. She started rubbing my back me.

"It's my fault, Sian… I …I" I sobbed uncontrollably.

"What is" she asked tenderly as she pulled out of the hug. She was brushing my tears away as I showed her Matty's picture. She furrowed her brows.

"I don't understand Soph, who is this" she asked me stroking my arm.

I took a deep breath. "My son" I replied as I saw her eyes widen.

"What" she said bewildered to what I just told her. I pursed my lips

"He.. He's beautiful" she stuttered. I sobbed harder.

"I can't… I can't breathe it hurts so much" I sobbed.

"Why, what happened?" she asked oblivious to what I was on about.

"He's dead" I stated bluntly. "He's dead and it's all my fault… I should've …I" I started stuttering.

"Fuck Soph I'm so sorry." She soothed, trying to comfort me as I was resting in her arms.

….

**Sian pov**

Sophie was sobbing in my arms as I gulped in anticipation as what I was about to ask.

"How did he die" I asked slowly.

She looked at me and closed her eyes taking in deep breaths.

"I was fixing the radio, because… I can't even remember it was a stupid little thing. And, and I was trying it out, the music was so loud that I didn't hear his beeper and when I went up to check on him his beeper was firing off. We rushed him to the hospital but it was too late." She rambled as her body was shaking and her eyes were flooded with tears.

"He's beeper?" I asked slowly.

She took a deep breath and tried to control her sobs.

"He was diagnosed with SIDS, when he was 4 months old." She said as she took another deep breath.

"It stands for sudden infant death syndrome; it means that when you put them to sleep they can just stop breathing; so he had a beeper monitoring his heart." She explained.

"Soph there's no way you could've prevented that." I said to her.

"No! There was, you're supposed to pay attention, I should've put the baby monitor in the kitchen, I…." she sobbed.

I looked down at her and cupped her face "Now you listen to me _that_ was not your fault okay. You can't blame yourself for this" I said as she looked up at me and kissed me forcefully.

She pushed my down on the bed and was now attacking my neck, sucking on my pulse point. She put my hands above my head as she was straddling me and started kissing her way down. "Soph" I breathed, I could still feel her sobs. One of her hands left mine as she started tugging at the button of my trousers, but I took hold of her hand and stopped her.

"You don't want to do this, right now" I said calmly putting some hair behind her ear.

She flopped down next to me staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to leave her in this vulnerable state, but I saw noticed our curfew was approaching. "It's almost 11pm" I said quietly.

"Please don't leave me" she whimpered.

"Soph" I sighed.

"Please… I need you" she begged clenching to me. "Fuck it" I thought

"Okay I'll stay" I said laying my head down on the pillow as she snuggled in to me. I held her as tight as I could as she cried herself to sleep.

…

I woke up my mind still groggy as I remembered where I was.

Sophie had her back turned to me and I noticed that my arms were wrapped around her waist. I pulled myself closer and kissed her shoulder.

"I could lie like this forever" I thought inhaling Sophie's scent. I felt her shifting. She turned around and was now looking into my eyes.

"Hi" I said with a hoarse voice as stroked her back.

"Hi" she said, her face was stained with faded tears.

"How are you feeling" I asked tenderly.

"Better" she said quietly. I realized she was actually answering me. This was the first time we've had an actual conversation.

"I'm sorry about last night" she said looking at the bed.

"Why?" I smiled at her.

"I don't usually ambush people like that" she said still looking at the bed.

"I didn't mind" I smiled as I pulled her closer.

"I just have up days and down days" she said as she nestled her head on my chest.

"I'm guessing yesterday was a down one" I said still stroking her back. She nodded against my chest.

"What happened yesterday… I mean what triggered it" I said slowly not wanting to scare her off, I could feel her tensing up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" I said to quickly.

"You didn't" she answered quietly. "Yesterday was Matty's birthday…" she said with a sad tone in her voice as I could feel fresh tears damping my shirt.

"was that his name" I asked.

She nodded. "Matthew" she mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Soph" I said pulling her even closer.

She chuckled through her sniffs "I think that's the 4th time you said that to me"

"Sorr… I just don't really know what else to say" I admitted. She nodded against my chest.

"Yeah I know … but I'm not gonna let it ruin another day" she said, wiping her tears.

"Sophie it's okay to be sad about it, it's okay to cry…" I said but I was interrupted.

"I know, trust me I do but it's also okay to be happy" she said still sniffing. "Or so Dr. Wittmore says" she smirked as she got up.

I smiled at her "You know, this is the first time you've actually had a conversation with me". I stated

She smiled sheepishly. "I like it" I continued.

I coughed. "Your voice I mean" I say almost blushing. She's smiling at me as she takes my hand in hers and pulls me up.

"I like your voice too" she joked as I started to blush.

She started looking at the ground. "Listen about last night… thank you…. For everything, including stopping me from…you know" she said sheepishly.

"It's fine" I reassured her. She opened her closet and started taking out some clothes.

"Uhm I kind of need to get out of these clothes" I stated walking over to her. As she turned around I saw her widening her eyes and she started chuckling.

I slapped her arm "not in that way, what I mean is I've slept in these clothes. I need to change" I stated.

"Oh right" she smirked.

"I'll see you at breakfast, you'll be okay till then right" I said and she nodded.

As I wanted to walk out of her room I stopped and turned around taking hold of her neck.

She looked confused. "What's wro…" she started saying but I interrupted her by kissing her lips tenderly. I was about to pull away when she deepened the kiss. I glided my tong inside her mouth, our hands exploring each other's body. I broke the kiss.

"Soph" I breathed as she pulled me in for another kiss, grinding into my body. I smiled against her lips. This time she was the one to break the kiss; her chest was rising and falling so fast.

"I'll see you…" I pecked her lips again before she could finish her sentence. She chuckled at my actions.

We rested our foreheads together for a while.

"You know I'll always be here for you right" I said still holding her waist. She nodded forcefully.

"Go" she said letting go of me. "Go and get changed" she said playfully. I grinned at her as I let go of her waist and quickly walked out of the room.

As I entered my room I was met by a pair of brown eyes. Kathy was following my every move.

"What" I asked annoyed at her staring.

"And where have you been all night" she smirked at me.

"Around…" I said slowly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really, so you weren't sleeping in a certain brunette's bed" she said sarcastically.

My eyes widened. "What, how did you…" I started saying

"Know" she finished my sentence. "Oh pehleasse, you'd have to be as thick as a thumb nail to not've guessed that." She said loudly. "Plus Gertie came to tell me last night." She added.

My eyes almost popped out of my head "Gertie!" I shouted.

"Yeah she saw you two all cuddled up in her room last night" she said.

"WHAT!" I shouted as I started pacing. "Shit, shit shit, shit, fucking shit" I thought

Kathy sat there smirking at me. "What are you smiling at, I'm in some deep shit here!" I snapped.

"Calm down, it'll be fine, but she did tell me to tell you she wanted to speak to you today" she said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this, my life as we now it is over" I whined.

"Stop being such drama queen. She would've dragged you out of Sophie's room, last night and not talk about it with you today, if you were in any kind of real trouble." She said

I still wasn't convinced. Gertie could be sneaky when it came to these kinds of things. "But we hadn't done anything right? Not really…" I thought. I noticed Kathy was saying something.

"Sian are you listening to me" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered grimacing at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Come let's have lunch before all the good things have run out" she said.

"Lunch? Did I miss breakfast, what time is it" I wondered as I turned around to look at my clock.

"_12h25pm"_

"Shit did we sleep that long" I thought.

"Why didn't anyone come and wake us up" I asked Kathy as we made our way to the dining room. She shrugged at me.

"fucking hell" I muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**sian pov**

I entered the dining room with Kathy right behind me. I saw that Sophie was already at the table and stopped abruptly, Kathy bumped into me from behind. "Fuck sakes Sian" she mumbled as she saw who I was staring at in awe.

I went and sat opposite of Sophie.

"Hi" I said. She grinned at me.

"Any good" I said as I looked at her food.

She nodded forcefully taking another bite out of her food. We kept our eyes on each other through lunch.

"Do you want me to vomit now while your eye fucking each other or wait until you two actually start shagging in front of me" Kathy growled by the end of lunch.

"Whatever you prefer my darling" I joked at her.

She groaned and got up.

As Kathy exited the dining room, Gertie entered. I gulped as she was giving me the evil eye.

"Are you almost finished" I said to Sophie wanting to get out of the dining room.

She frowned and nodded slowly.

"Great, let's go then" I said quickly as she frowned even harder looking at my full plate.

"I'm not hungry, come on, you can drink that in the living room" I said dragging her as she was still holding her glass to the living room checking that no one was following us.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Sian" she said nudging me as she was took a sip out of her drink.

I pursed my lips looking down. "Gertie saw us last night" I said quietly as she almost spit out her drink.

She looked at me in shock. "She wants me to go and see her sometime today" I continued.

Before she could say anything Gertie entered. "Ah Sian just the person I was looking for" she cheered.

I gulped and looked at Sophie who was now fiddling with her hands.

"You mind coming with me to Dr. Wittmore's office" Gertie said.

"Why?" I panicked.

"I just want to talk to you, don't worry he's not in" she said calmly. I sighed and looked at Sophie.

"I'll see you later" I said. She nodded anxiously.

…

"Right uh so what did you want to talk to me about" I asked Gertie as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe you spending the night in somebody else's bed." she said sarcastically.

"Look she was upset, I just fell asleep in her bed okay?" I rambled.

She chuckled "Sian we both know, that it wasn't just that" she said.

"Look pet, I know you mean well, but Sophie can't have someone in her life coming in the way of her treatment and vice versa. That's the whole reason we have that rule" she said.

"I'm not coming in the way" I snapped.

"I know you care for her and I can see she cares for you as well. But it's not because you don't mean to get in the way that you don't. She tried explaining, but I still wasn't buying this.

"It's because she's a girl isn't it" I growled crossing my arms.

"Of course not! But do you seem to have forgotten last time we were at this point" she stated.

I huffed. "NO! I haven't forgotten. But Sophie's different from Mary; we help each other by just being there for each other. It's different" I tried.

"Really, because I seem to remember having a similar conversation about a year ago" she stated. I started tapping my foot nervously.

"Sian, when you broke it off with her. It went from bad to worse" Gertie said angrily.

"I know, but… I didn't…" I started stuttering. 'Love her' I thought.

"Tell me what's so different about this situation to last year's." She asked me.

I furrowed my brows and lend back into my chair.

"Exactly" she stated "Look I don't mind you being friends, but nothing more okay" she said.

I pursed my lips and nodded slowly.

"Do I have your word that you won't do anything with her and by that I'm mean any kind of sexual relation; kissing, shagging, oral sex, …" she started saying.

"Yeah all right I get the picture, you have my word" I said wide-eyed as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, than you may go" she said leading me out of the office.

I sighed in defeat. "Maybe she's right, I mean what _was _so different about my possible relationship with Sophie and how it started out with Mary" I wondered.

"Gertie's right, I can't do this to Sophie" I thought

….

**Sophie pov**

I was lying on my bed thinking of the events of last night… and this morning.

I smiled at the thought of kissing Sian again. "But Gertie saw us, what the fuck are we gonna do. Well we haven't done anything really. And it's not like we can break up or summit since we're not really a couple" my mind was ranting as I heard Sian snapping at one of the girls in the hallway.

"She's back" I thought as I hurried myself out of my room. I saw her going into her room.

I knocked on her door. "Go away whoever it is, I really don't wanna see anybody right now" she shouted. I was kind of taking aback by her actions, but I went in anyway.

"Sian?" I said quietly as I peeped my head through the door opening.

Her eyes fell upon me. "Soph" she sighed.

"What happened?" I asked her as she got up and closed the door behind me.

"She knows about us…. Whatever we are" she mumbled. I gulped

"She does" I said looking at her biting the side of my lip.

She sighed. "Soph, don't look at me like that. And don't bite your lip it drives me crazy" she yammered as she dropped herself onto her bed.

I sniggered. "Yeah well you wearing that baggy sweatshirt drives me crazy" I said making my way over to her. "But you don't see me lying on my bed, whining to my girlf…" I stopped immediately with what I was about to say.

She sat up quickly and looked me in the eyes. "Your…?" she said anxiously.

"Friend" I said slowly.

"That's not what I heard" she said still looking very serious.

"Well then you need your ears tested ay" I said quickly trying to get rid of the subject.

"Uhm have you seen Kathy I let her borrow my notebook…" I started saying.

"Don't change the subject" she snapped. I was looking at the flour trying to avoid her eyes.

"Look we're gonna have to talk about _this_ sometime" she said gesturing at the space between us.

She lifted my chin; I was now looking in her eyes. "We've kissed, and it was nice…" she stated.

"At least I thought it was…but" she muttered turning away from me. I felt guilty, "I did like it, a lot." I thought.

"Uuuughhh" I groaned. "I liked it too, okay" I said to her as she turned back to me.

"And I also like _you_, a lot …okay" I added as I swallowed hard.

Her lips curled into a smile. "I like you too… a lot" she said.

"But...we can't do anything about though" she said softly. I frowned "why not" I thought.

"I want to, I do. Trust me I want you so bad…" she stated as I started blushing.

"I just… if we'd get caught… I tried to convince Gertie… but maybe she's right my track record with these kinds of things isn't really clean now is it" she said sadly. "And what if it doesn't work out and we'll end up hurting each other even more… and we'd both might get worse than we already are…." she rambled on.

"So what do you wanna do" I said blankly interrupting her.

"I don't know, I mean I want you in my life. We could try and be mates?" she said carefully.

"I think my heart just stopped for a minute" I thought.

"Okay" I replied.

"Okay? Just like that, you don't find this somewhat hard" she pouted as she sat closer to me.

I smiled sadly and turned my head to my side. "Sian of course I find it hard, all I wanna do right now is" I breathed. I couldn't take it any longer I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"I know" she said understanding what I meant. "Me too".

We we're so closing in on each other, I could feel her breath on my lips. "We can't do this" she whispered.

"I know" I breathed.

As I was about to lean in Kathy burst through the door. We jumped apart so quickly I almost fell of Sian's bed.

"Am I interrupting summit" she asked suspiciously.

"No, no" Sian started saying as she took my hand and squeezed it.

She sighed. "Mates?" she whispered looking straight at me as I nodded slowly. "Mates" I thought as I got up.

"Oh, leaving already." Kathy asked. I nodded "Oh Sophie wait before I forget, your notebook" she said handing it over to me. I put up a smile and walked out of the room. "Thanks" I heard her yell.

"Mates" I kept saying over and over again in my mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Sian pov**

_Her tong was gliding over mine. "God she feels so good" I thought. She pushed me on the bed and started straddling me. _

"_God you're so good at this" I said as she was sucking on my neck. I lifted her shirt over her head and she did the same with mine. _

_I kissed her again passionately. I could feel her hands massaging my breasts over my braw. I started biting on her bottom lip as she moaned into my mouth. She unclasped my braw and started kissing her way down from my neck to my breasts._

_She took a nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it while massaging my other breast. I had my hands tangled in her hair; I could feel the throbbing sensation between my legs getting bigger._

"_Soph" I moaned. She started kissing my stomach, I groaned every time she hit a soft spot. Her hands were caressing my thigh as I could feel myself getting wetter._

_She stopped at the waistband of my knickers and looked up at me. "Please" I breathed._

_She took of my knickers and started kissing the inside of my thigh. "Fuck" I murmured closing my eyes._

"SIAN!" I heard somebody shout my name. "SIAN! WAKE UP you numb tit! Kathy shouted as I opened my eyes. I realized where I was as I was still panting from the dream I just had.

"Finally, fuck sakes get up! Breakfast finishes in 5 minutes" she stated.

I was glued to my bed when I felt my knickers were soaking wet.

"Are ya going to get up" Kathy asked me.

"Yeah… you go. I'll be there in a minute" I said breathless as she left the room.

I sighed in relief. "Fuck sakes" I muttered as I pulled my hair back and looked into the mirror "A sex dream really?" I thought as I noticed my body was sweaty and warm. "We have been 'just mates' for three weeks now and it was going fine, and then I go and have a SEX DREAM about her." I groaned at my own thoughts.

…...

"Fucking hell" I mumbled when I saw Sophie sitting next to Kathy.

"Ah here you are, what took you so long" she asked.

"Uhm, my hair wasn't working for me" I lied.

"Oh and this is?" she said pointing at my hair as I slapped her hand.

When I looked at Sophie my face immediately turned red.

She furrowed her brows oblivious to why I was blushing.

"Are you okay Sian, you look like you're gonna explode" Kathy asked.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah I'm fine" I said with a high pitch voice.

…

**Sophie pov**

I was reading a book in my room when I heard some music coming out of the living room.

I made my way out and heard a girl shouting what seemed to be dance steps over the music.

"Right,right. Left,left." I heard Sian's voice yelling.

"Forward, forward. Hind, hind. Forward, hind

And one and two and three, jump jump!" I saw her saying to a couple of girls.

I burst out in giggles when I saw what they were doing. After a while she noticed my presence and stopped dancing. Her face turned red as a tomato.

"Hi" she said shyly as she came over to me.

I was grinning at the other girls who kept dancing.

"We we're just you know screwing around" she said embarrassedly as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can join us if you like" she sniggered. My smile soon disappeared as I was shaking my head really quickly now.

She laughed at me. "Why not?" she said trying to pull me with her. I kept shaking my head.

"So what? you're just gonna stand there and watch." She said as I nodded cheekily.

She returned and started dancing with the other girls. It was an easy routine, a bit like aerobics, they were performing.

Another song came burst the stereo as she stopped, and made her way over to me again.

"So enjoying the view" she said seductively. I grinned at her and nodded. I was drowning in her eyes when someone cleared their voice.

"Uh Sian we're gonna go all right" she said.

"Okay" she replied.

"Oh and don't forget tonight ay, Sophie you're welcome to tag along" one of the girls added as they got out and closed the door.

I frowned and looked at Sian. "We're meeting up with the boys from the other floor tonight and having a little 'gathering' "she said stroking my arm.

I gasped at her touch.

"You wanna come" she asked. I was trying to focus on her voice, but she was making it really hard.

I nodded slowly. "Sian….stop" I said taking her hand. She looked confused.

"What? What did I do" she asked oblivious to the effect she was having on me.

My breath was getting heavy; I kept looking at her lips and back into her eyes. I couldn't handle it anymore; there was an urge that had been building up for 3 weeks.

I closed the gap and kissed her forcefully pushing her against the door. Both of my hands were wrapped around her neck. She snaked her hands around my waist and pulled me into her.

"Soph" she mumbled against my lips, but I didn't let her finish. I pushed my tong inside her mouth as she moaned.

She started kissing my neck, sucking and nibbling on it. I groaned at her touch, trying to get as close as possible to her.

"God, I've wanted to do this all week" I said breathless.

I wanted to kiss her again, but she stopped me. "I don't think mates are supposed to do these kinds of things" she said.

I shook my head and let go of her. I sighed deeply. "I want you even more, now that I know I can't" I said quietly as I went and sat down on the sofa. She chuckled leaning against the closet in front of me.

"Tell me about it, you should've seen the state I woke up in" she said to me.

"What state" I asked curiously.

"Let's just say, my subconscious is trying to tell me something through my dreams." She stated.

I wasn't getting it. I furrowed my brows.

She was starting to get embarrassed. "I…I had a certain kind of dream…. And you were in it" she said slowly looking at the ground; her face getting redder by the minute.

"Oh" I replied quickly as I understood what she was on about.

I chuckled. "We're right a pair, the two of us." I joked.

"Yeah" she smiled. "I'm starting to think that… _not_ doing anything about this is distracting me even more than actually acting on it" she smirked.

My lips curled up into a smile. I got up and took a step closer to her. "I want this" I said taking her hand. "So much".

"I know, I do too. But… what if it doesn't work, then what" she said sadly.

"Do you know any gypsies?" I asked as she frowned.

"What? Uhm no" she laughed.

"Then you can't know what's gonna happen in the future do you, sometimes you just have to try…" I stated.

She smirked at me.

'_Sian Powers is requested in the family room'_ came out of the speakers in the hallway. "That's new" I thought.

Her smile faded. "I have to go…, but we'll talk about this later okay" she stated as she let go of my hand.

"Okay" I said a tad bit disappointed.

"I'll come and get you tonight" she said as she kissed my cheek.

She walked out swaying her hips from side to side as I caught myself staring at her bum. She turned around and saw where the level of my eyes rested.

"Eyes up here, Webster" she joked.

…

**Sian pov**

I entered the family room and was greeted with a familiar face. "Hey stranger" he said.

"Derek?" I squealed "Omg! what are you doing here?" I shouted as I jumped into his arms.

"Wow, easy tiger." He said chuckling as he hugged me. "Well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd come and visit my best mate." He smirked.

"I'm soo happy to see you, how's the real world treating ya" I asked smiling at him as we sat down at a table.

"It's okay, it's not as scary as I thought it would be when I left this place" he replied.

"How've you been, did you get that job you wanted" I asked.

"Yep, you're looking at the first 21 year old account manager of 'James and Daz's paper factory' "he said proudly.

"That's great" I smiled at him.

"And you, how've you been, are you still burying dead rabbits with Kathy" he sniggered.

"Oi that was the only time I joined Kathy in her rabbit funerals" I said as I slapped his arm.

As I was about to ask him another question I noticed Sophie coming in. she was hugging a rather tarty looking girl.

"Soph babes are you all right, what Chesney did last time was way out of order" she started saying loudly as I saw Sophie's gaze turning blank.

"Sian are you okay" I heard Derek ask me. His eyes soon followed mine and settled upon Sophie.

I turned my gaze back to him as he did the same.

"So, how are you coping with your OCD on the outside" I asked.

"It's okay, I'm getting there" he answered. "So, who's the girl" he sang.

"What, what girl" I said a little too quickly.

"The girl you've been eye-shagging ever since she entered the room" he stated

I looked down. "Nobody… just Sophie" I replied.

"Nobody really?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Don't start" I said smirking at him. He always had the talent of reading my mind whenever it suited him.

"So you're shagging her" he said as my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"NO" I shouted as everyone in the room was glaring at me including Sophie.

"Why does everyone assume, every time I'm attracted to someone I'm also shagging them" I hissed.

"Dunno, guess that's just your style" he sniggered.

"Is that a fancy way of saying that I sleep around" I said sitting back in my seat and crossing my arms.

He started laughing. I groaned at him. "You know you're supposed to deny it when someone says something like that, and besides I've slept with 2 people in here, that doesn't automatically make me a slut does it." I growled.

He laughed even harder "No of course not, you just seem to be the only one that gets so much action in here" he stated.

I smiled cheekily.

"So you haven't slept with her" he said as I started groaning again. "Hey, no need to get so worked up….. " So I'm assuming you like her". He said.

I sighed and started fidgeting. "Looove her?" he sang raising an eyebrow.

I looked up quickly. "No…. no" I said as he started grinning.

"I don't!" I said with a high pitch voice.

"You can't hide anything from me Powers, I know you too well" he stated

"Fucking hell" I growled "You're very annoying that way" I said to him.

"You seem to inspire it in me" he answered.

"Cheeky" I said to him looking at Sophie as I smirk started to form on my lips.

"So what are you gonna do about it" he asked.

I shrugged. "Look, don't push her away. I know how you get when someone gets too close" he said to me. I looked down and started digging my nail into the table.

"she has gotten close hasn't she? Did she get in here" he said pointing at his heart. I sighed deeply.

"Does she know why you're here" he continued as I interrupted him.

"What it this 20 questions?" I snapped at him.

"Look all I'm saying is be careful, not only with your heart but also with hers if it's mutual."

I nodded looking into space. "That's what I'm trying to do" I thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Sophie pov**

"Ah Sophie your sister has finally arrived, she's waiting for you." Gertie informed me.

I nodded at her and made my way to the family room just in time to see Sian in the arms of some guy.

"Sophie!" I saw Rosie running towards me.

"Sophie babes are you okay, what Chesney did last time was way out of order." She said.

"How do you think I am you dozy mare" I thought.

"Come and sit down yeah." She said as I was glaring at Sian who was now stroking the guy's hand. A strange feeling started to ripple through me, for some reason all I wanted to do was rip that guy's head off.

I heard Rosie rant about some guy she met as I heard Sian shouting NO. I furrowed my brows. "What the fuck's going on" I thought.

…

I went back to my room after dinner; I didn't look at Sian through the whole thing. "I don't what it is, but for some reason I'm really annoyed at her". I thought

I heard a knock on the door and jumped up.

"Sophie?" Sian said as she came in.

"Soph, I thought we could talk about what happened before…." She started saying

I sighed. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen with your sister" she asked as I scoffed at her.

"Why don't you just go back to your room and leave me in peace" I mumbled.

She furrowed her brows. "Did I do something to piss you off or summit" she seemed hurt.

I crossed my arms and sat on the bed. "Look, whatever is up with you right now, you can talk to me" she said tenderly as she sat down next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Soph" she said as she shook it. But I shrugged it off. "Get away from me" I snapped at her, I knew I was overreacting, but every time I looked at her I saw that guy touching her and stuff.

"Fine" she said with an angry tone. "Fine, don't talk to me" she said as she got up.

"Oh, if you still wanna come tonight we leave in an hour" she added as she slammed my door shut.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

…

Another knock came on my door some time later as I groaned.

"Hey can I come in?" Kathy asked. I nodded at her

"Uhm so are you ready to go" she asked quietly. I shrugged at her; I wasn't really in the mood to see Sian again.

"Look, I know something happened between you and Sian, but don't let it ruin your night. It'll be over by tomorrow knowing you two. She said as I scoffed at her.

"Come on Sophie, it'll be fun" she was pulling her puppy dog eyes on me now.

I started laughing and sighed. I nodded at her.

"Yay" she squealed. I got up and was heading for the door.

"Wait" she said as I turned around. She made her way over to me and put my hair in ponytail. I was frowning at her "what the bloody hell is she doing"

"There" she said. I was still confused at her actions.

"It's Sian's weak spot, showing of the neck…. Or rather your neck" she explained.

I furrowed my brows trying to suppress the smirk on my lips.

"I just thought, you'd wanna tease her a bit." She sniggered. I couldn't suppress my lips curling into a smile anymore and started grinning.

"All right let's go" she said as we headed to the hallway.

"In you go" she said pointing at the elevator. "Listen, about the night of the party, I'm sorry if I came off a bit harsh, I just don't wanna see Sian get hurt" she said to me as the elevator doors closed.

I nodded showing her I understood.

"_Ting"_ the elevator doors went open as we entered a whole different area.

She led me to a door. She knocked 5 times on it. 2 times slowly and 3 times quickly.

The door opened. "Hey gorgeous…. And I see you brought a friend, come in ladies" a blonde haired boy said.

As I entered the room I saw 5 boys and a couple of girls from my floor.

"Jesse, Noa, and Claire" I thought

"Hi girls, Sophie you came?" Claire squeaked clapping her hands together.

"God, I wanna roll my eyes now" I thought.

"Sian not with you?" Jesse asked. I froze at the mention of Sian's name.

"Uh, no she had to do summit. But she'll be here in a couple of minutes" Kathy replied.

"Here we go with the shots" a dark guy said.

"Ta tom" Kathy answered as I took my own shot in my hand.

"Now, ladies let's get ourselves into a circle. We're gonna play all the silly games you played when you we're 14. Now that qualifies games as: I've never…, truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, and ofcourse spun the bottle." Tom cheered.

"Are you serious, I thought we we're gonna get wrecked" Noa whined.

"I am very serious, I wanna go back to my youth" he whined.

"Tom you're 22, still got plenty of years left" Jesse joked.

"Whatever, Jess' come on let's do this." She shouted.

"Fuck it, let's" Kathy said as she went and sit down in the circle.

"Are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna join us" the blonde guy said.

I quickly made my way over to the circle and sat down.

"Okay, uhm we'll start with I've never" the blond guy said. "Everybody knows the rules right if someone says I've never and you have done it you drink a shot of vodka."

I nodded alongside everybody else in the circle.

"All right I'll start….. I have never…. Kissed a guy before" Tom said.

"Uhh, come one Tom. Where's the juice, you're supposed to ask interesting questions" Claire whined.

"Oh, shut up and drink Claire" he said to her.

All the girls downed there shot including me.

Kathy was next "I've never….. had sex with my sister before" she said looking at one of the boys.

My eyes widened as I saw him down the drink. "Haha Kathy very funny, you know you're supposed to ask questions where nobody knows the answer to" the boy said.

"Yeah well I just wanted to see you drink" she sniggered.

It was my turn "shit I'm supposed to say something" I thought.

"Next!" Kathy yelled when she saw I was getting anxious.

"What about her" the blonde guy asked.

"Her button's on mute Peter" Noa answered as Claire nudged her.

"Oh, well I like a bit a mystery in a woman" he said seductively.

"So I guess it's my turn" said the small boy sitting next to me. "I've never…. Had sex with a person from the same sex." He said as Sian entered the room at that exact moment.

"Hiya guys"she said calmly as she joined the circle.

"Aaah well I see the girl who drinks to that came in just in time" the small boy sniggered.

She furrowed her brows. "I've never had sex with a person of the same sex" the boy repeated as he put a shot in front of Sian.

She rolled her eyes and downed the shot. They were just about to move on when I downed my own shot. All the eyes were on me.

"Really? Fancy a threesome with me and Sian" Peter said to me. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"As if you'd have a chance with us" Sian spat as she turned her gaze to me. She started biting her lip as she looked straight at me.

"No need to get territorial Powers" the boy sniggered.

….

"Okay last one…. I've never… been pregnant" Noa said raising her eyebrows

I lump made his way in my throat. I quickly swallowed it away. I was hesitating "What the fuck" I thought as I downed my drink. Sian was looking at me sympathetically as the others were looking at me in shock.

There was an awkward silence for a while until somebody cleared their throat.

"Okay so who's ready for spin the bottle" Tom cheered as the whole room groaned.

"O come you guys, it'll be so much fun. So here are the rules, if the bottle picks you, you kiss them either it's a girl or a boy" he grinned.

"What! No way am I kissing a bloke" Peter hissed.

"Those are the rules princess" Tom spat back

They spun the bottle, it first reached Claire. The bottle was spinning and it rested on me. I froze "SHIT" she shouted. "Sorry, nothing personal just don't feel like kissing a girl" she whined.

"Come on Claire do it and not just a peck a deep, passionate kiss…." A boy said to her.

"Allrigh, all right" she said as she came over to me and kissed me forcefully. She was gliding her tong alongside my lips and I let it enter. Our tongs were battling with one another. It felt nice, but no 'Sparks' or anything.

"Whoohoo" one of the boys shouted as we pulled out of the kiss.

"That was hot" Peter said. Claire went back to her seat as I looked at Sian. She was shooting me daggers with her eyes.

"Okay let's see who's next" the bottle spun again twice. "Ooh, Peter and Kathy".

"Well come here lover boy" Kathy sang as she happily kissed Peter.

…...

The games had been going on for hours now, and I was well splattered.

"Okay last but not least, game number five: 7 minutes in heaven" he slurred.

"Okay so everybody gets a number… and you put in my hat and then…then my assistant here" he said pointing to Peter "Will draw the numbers, if your number is drawn then you both have to go in the kitchen and do whatever you like" he slurred.

Numbers were being picked and both girls as boys couples went and came back.

It was the 4th drawn of the night.

"Okay sooo number 4 and number 9" I gulped at when I heard my number.

I stood up "Ah we have our number uh" I pointed up four fingers "4" he said happily.

"Who's nine?" he asked as I Sian stand up. "I am" she said shyly.

"Ooooh our 2 lezzers, can I come with you and watch" the boy next to me said.

"No Daniel you can't" Sian snarled as she took me to the kitchen.

"So enjoying your night" she said crossing her arms. she had a glint of anger in her eyes

I frowned and shrugged. "Guess so" I mumbled.

"I bet you are, enjoyed that snog with Claire" she hissed.

"What" I burst out. "What are you talking about" I said to her.

"As if you don't know, I saw you…. Kissing her, that kiss lasted a bit too long if you ask me" she spat.

"Well I didn't ask you, did I. Besides why do you even care, you've got your boyfriend" I said to her.

"My what? What the fuck are you on about" she almost shouted.

"Oh I dunno, the guy who was all over you in the family room" I screeched.

Her gaze softened. She started laughing. "Is that what tonight was about?" she asked.

"You not talking to me, kissing Claire." She continued laughing.

"Why are you laughing" I asked.

"Because the guy you saw was Derek. My best mate; he's like a brother to me." she said lifting my chin so I was looking at her.

"He used to be in here too, but he got released 6 months ago. And he was Kathy's boyfriend, not mine you jealous mare" she smirked.

"Then, why wasn't Kathy there when you were talking to him" I demanded.

She started laughing. "Stop laughing, it's not funny" I said with a high pitch voice.

"He and Kathy broke up when he left, Kathy didn't want to see him" she explained.

"Oh" was all could say.

…

"You know you're really cute when you're jealous especially with your hair put up" she said putting her arms around my waist.

I tried holding back my smile, but I failed. "Come here, you dozy mare" she said as she pulled me into a kiss. I was about to deepen the kiss when I heard Tom yell "7 minutes are over!"

I sighed and pulled out of the kiss. "I'm sorry" I said to her.

"Let's just forget about it okay" she said as I started heading back into their living room.

"Soph…" she said as I turned around to look at her. "We need to talk about things…. About us. Can I come to your room tomorrow morning" she asked.

I nodded and we headed back to the boy's living room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, here's another chapter I'll be updating the next one later tonight**

**Chapter 20**

**Sian pov**

I sighed loudly as I looked at my clock again. '6h35am' "Guess, I could go to her room already." I thought.

I quickly put my nightgown on and made my way to Sophie's door.

A knocked softy and went in. the room was dark; she must've still been sleeping.

I sat next to her bed and watched her sleep, "She so cute" I thought.

I sighed deeply "Jesus fucking Christ I really have got it bad if I'm watching her sleep" I thought.

She started stirring and opened her eyes. She jumped when she saw me, almost falling out of her bed.

I chuckled. "Jesus you scared me" she said still panting from the effect.

"Sorry" I smirked.

"What are you doing here, am I late for breakfast or summit." She said as she looked at her morning clock. "Sian it's 6h40 what are you doing up so early" she asked as she dropped her head back on her pillow.

"Well we were gonna talk this morning about you know and I couldn't really sleep so…" I stuttered.

"So what you thought I'll go and scare the life out of Sophie" she sniggered.

"I'm sorry I startled ya" I said looking down.

"Don't be. I like waking up and seeing your face first thing in the morning" she said as she stroked my hair.

I smiled. "Soo…. Us" I said

"Us" she repeated as she nodded with a smile on her lips.

…

"You know when you talk things over you're supposed move your mouth and then sound comes out of it" she joked.

"Well I don't see you applying those tactics." I sniggered.

"Fair point" she said biting her lip as I started gliding my fingers over her hand.

"What are you so afraid of" she asked me grabbing one of my fingers.

I looked down and sighed. "I know it's hard for you letting people in" she continued.

"I let you in… don't I" I asked.

She pursed her lips. "You let me in, in parts of you." She said slowly. "Not everything….. and I'll wait until you're ready… I will." She said as she squeezed my hand.

"So what now" I said sadly. "She doesn't wanna be with me" I thought.

"Well I wanna try…. With us" she said as smiled.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah silly. I know how I feel about you, and by the amount of times you've kissed me I think I can make a wild guess how you feel about me." she said cheekily.

I was speechless I couldn't stop grinning at her.

"So what do you say?" she said biting her lip. "God I love it when she does that" I thought.

I nodded quickly as she sat up and kissed me passionately. I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her into me. I felt her tong gliding on my bottom lip begging for entrance and I granted it gladly. Our tongs were gliding over one another as a soft moan escaped my lips. We pulled out of the kiss gasping for air.

"I should get back to my room before Kathy notices I'm gone" I whispered. She nodded as she leaned in for another kiss. It was becoming really hard to breathe.

I gasped for air pulling out of the kiss resting my head on hers. I sighed in content "Don't get me wrong I could kiss you all day, we just have one little problem" I said looking her in the eyes.

She caught my drift. "Gertie" she breathed.

"Gertie" I said. "Would you mind if we wouldn't be able to be open with our relationship" I asked carefully. I was kind of scared of her answer.

"Well I suppose it's nobody else's business anyway" she smirked.

I think the grin on my face couldn't get bigger than it was now. I gave her quick peck on the lips and got up.

"See ya" I said.

"By" she whispered.

…

**Sophie pov**

My god I haven't been able to wipe the smile from my face since this morning and it's 7pm now. God I can't stop thinking of her. Her eyes, her so kissable lips.

A knock on the door pulled me out of thoughts.

"Hey" Sian said. "Christ there goes my heart again, beating fast like an idiot"

"Hi" I said as got up and closed the door behind her by pushing her against it.

I kissed her tenderly as she started giggling. "Can't get enough of me already ay" she said cheekily.

"What? You're gonna tell me you haven't been wanting to do this all day" I said as I stroked her waist knowing the effect it had on her.

"I shall not tell lies" she said playfully.

"You certainly shan't" I said.

"You wanna come watch the movie with me" she asked as I furrowed my brows.

"The movie?" I said.

"Yeah the Disney movie we have every week" she stated. "It's beauty and the beast this time, what do you say" she asked.

"Yeah okay, I suppose I could fit it my schedule" I said as she slapped my arm playfully.

"Well let's go then". She replied

…

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply_ _didn't see_

Another song burst through the telly, "a rather romantic one" I thought.

Sian must've thought so too, because as the song went on she put her head on my shoulder and her arm around my waist. I smiled at her actions and kissed her head putting my arm around her. Lucky for us we were sitting in a dark corner so nobody was seeing what we were doing. She snuggled more into me as the movie went on.

….

The movie credits were rolling down the screen and soon enough Gertie was yelling.

"All girls back to their room" she yelled pointing to the hall way.

I noticed Sian had dozed off and squeezed her arm quickly before Gertie caught us all cuddled up.

"Sian, wake up" I tried shaking her a bit but she wouldn't move.

"Sian" I whispered. "Babe" I whispered again as she started stirring. I sighed in relief when she opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead" I said to her.

"Hi, what I miss" she said as she sat up quickly. I chuckled as I saw her gazing at the room.

"Besides the ending" I smirked at her. She was about to answer as Gertie came over.

"Time for bed girls" she said calmly. She noticed how close we were sitting and crossed her arms.

We both got up quickly and started making our way out. I was heading for my room as I noticed Sian wasn't behind me.

I frowned "Where is she" I thought. At that right moment she came out the video room with Gertie, with a very guilty look on her face. She looked at me apologetically and went into her room.

"Go to bed Sophie" Gertie said sternly. I looked at her and then back at Sian's door that was now closed.

"Now, young lady" she said pointing her arm to my door. I sighed in defeat and went to bed.

….

**Sian pov**

"Sian, I hope you haven't forgotten the conversation we had a couple of weeks ago" Gertie said to me.

"Well I haven't done anything" I lied.

"If I catch you do two doing anything…" she started saying but I interrupted her.

"Look we haven't done anything, OKAY" I snapped.

"If I catch you to at it, I'll transfer her to another floor. I'm warning you Sian" Gertie said sternly.

I frowned and looked down at the floor. "Look love, I know it's hard to control these things but it's for your best and hers" she said tenderly as I nodded.

I went into the hall and saw Sophie waiting for me, I wanted go and kiss her goodnight but I knew Gertie was watching so I went into my room.

I dropped down on my bed after putting on my pj's and immediately fell asleep.

…..

"_SIAN GO NOW!" I heard somebody yell._

"_He's coming for you, he has a gun." Jake said to me._

"_Jake, I'm scared. He's already killed so many students, what if he finds while I try to get away or he sees you're trying to distract him" I panicked._

"_GO, he's coming" he said as I started running down through the hallway towards the library._

_As I was reaching the library I heard a gunshot. I screamed. "Sian, Sian let's not be overdramatic, I haven't even shot you" he said to me._

_I froze and gasped. "Please I'm begging you" I started to sob._

"_Now now, the great Sian Powers doesn't beg" he said as he pointed the gun to me._

_I was sobbing uncontrollably "Suppose you'll think twice now when you turn somebody down ay, or at least the way you do it." He said still pointed the gun at me._

"_Who am I kidding you won't be able to think after I've killed you" he said as he pulled the trigger._

…_.._

I screamed as I woke up, I kept screaming I didn't realize where I was.

"Sian….. Sian what happened" someone asked me.

I felt tears' running down my cheeks as my chest was tightening.

I put myself in the corner of the room and started rocking myself. I was gasping for air, but couldn't breathe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Another update like I promised. Hope you enjoy. Please review :-)**

**Chapter 21**

**Sophie pov**

I felt someone shaking me as I woke up. It was Kathy.

"Sophie, sophie…. O thank god your awake, it's Sian….. I… I don't know what to do she won't let me come near her" she rambled.

"What, calm down just start from the beginning" I said still groggy from my sleep.

"Wow fuck me sideways you just talked" Kathy said as she looked at me in shock.

"Hu, you've got the same accent as Sian, does that mean you're from the same area. Have you talked to Sian or am I the first" she ranted.

"Kathy! Focus" I said shaking her shoulders.

"Right, Sian! I tried to look for Gertie but I couldn't find her and she really panicking and I can't do anything about it" she was still rambling but as soon as I heard the word Panic I got out of bed and ran to Sian's room.

I saw her rolled up against the wall. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and was rocking back and forth.

"Sian, what happened" I said softly as I approached her but she leaned back against the wall, eyes shut as I tried to touch her.

"Leave me alone" she yelped. "No" she screamed as I tried to get closer to her. I could see she was struggling with her breathing, I wanted to help her but I just seemed to make it worse.

"Sian, look at me" I gulped in anticipation at what I was about to do. "Sian, it's me. Look at me" I said as I cupped her face.

She started screaming again. I didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing, you're making it worse" Kathy screamed at me as a couple of other girls came into the room.

"Well you brought me here, so what am I supposed to do just stand here and watch" I snapped at her.

"What's wrong with her is she having a panic attack" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, I don't know" Kathy panicked.

I made my way over to Sian again. "Sian…baby open your eyes" I said as her eyes finally fluttered open.

"That's it, look at me, it's me, Sophie" I tried calming her.

"Soph" she whimpered.

"Yeah, it's me" I said as she clenched her arms around me and started sobbing.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay" I soothed her; I could feel her tears falling down on my neck as her breathing was slowing down.

"it's okay guys I've got her" I said to the rest of the girls who were standing in the doorway.

Sian climbed on my lap and rested her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm here" I said holding her tight as I rubbed her back.

"You can't stop him, don't let him find you" she whimpered.

"What… honey who" I asked confused, but she only tensed up even more.

"Look nobody's gonna hurt you…I won't let them" I whispered to her as I kissed her temple.

…

"She asleep" Kathy asked as she pointed at Sian.

"Yeah, she dozed off a while ago" I whispered. "Can you help me get her on the bed" I asked her.

"Sure" she said as she carefully took one side as I took the other side. We got her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Sophie, can you stay here. I don't want her waking up and having another scare" she said desperately.

"Yeah you're right" I said as I got under the duvet and wrapped my arms around Sian

"Thanks Sophie" Kathy said.

"Sure" I said as she kept staring at me. "What" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just weird hearing you talking that's all" she smiled.

"Yeah, well I don't really make a habit out of that" I smirked.

"I noticed. Goodnight Sophie and thanks again" Kathy said to me.

"Goodnight Kathy" I replied.

…

I woke up and felt Sian shaking.

"Sian" I said as I opened her eyes. Her breathing was getting irregular again.

"Sian, its okay it's me." I said to her.

"Well I know that you idiot" she snapped at me.

I furrowed my brows. She must've noticed the hurt in my eyes as her expression softened.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" she said to me. I could see she was genuine.

"Its okay, come here" I said as I pulled her closer.

I started kissing her shoulder, as I felt the tension in her body lessening.

The door slammed open. I tried letting go of her but she wouldn't let me. She clenched her arms around my neck and wouldn't let go.

"Sian, love it's me Gertie. I'm gonna make you feel better okay, I just need you to let Sophie go" Gertie said as Sian started shaking again.

"Sophie you need to let her go" Gertie said sternly.

"I'm trying, but she's too scared." I said as I saw Gertie was taken aback by my talking. I was trying to push Sian away gently.

"No, please don't leave me" Sian yelped.

"Sian… baby its okay, I'm not leaving ya. They just want to help you" I said trying to get her arms off.

"Okay, this isn't working" Gertie said as she pulled out her cell phone and typed in a number.

"Yeah hi its nurse Owens… yeah I'm gonna need it after all…. Thanks by"

"What are you going to do" I asked her.

She didn't have the time to reply when two men came into the room. I furrowed my brows.

"What's going on" I asked.

"We're gonna give her a sedative to calm down and we'll take her away after" the man said.

"NO, get away from me" Sian started screaming clenching even harder to me.

"Don't let them take me, please Sophie help me" she sobbed.

I didn't know what to do. "Sian they're only trying to help" I tried to calm her down but it was no use.

"Soph!" she screamed.

"Soph, Sophie please don't le…" she slurred after they gave her the shot.

"What's gonna happen to her" I panicked when I saw the state of her.

"We're not gonna hurt her miss, we're gonna help her" the man said to me as they put her on the stretcher and took her away.

"My god" I said as I was running my hands trough my hair.

"Love it's going to be all right, she's in good hands" Gertie said.

"Where were you last night, when she was having her attack" I snapped at her. She looked hurt.

"I was working on another floor" she said apologetically.

"What's gonna happen to her" I asked.

"We're just gonna help her calm down okay, don't worry she'll be fine" Gertie replied.

I breathed in deeply as I sat down on her bed.

"What if she's won't be" I thought

….

**Sian pov**

I woke up in a white room, the fear that was roaming through my body before was gone. I sighed in relief.

"Sian, are you awake" someone asked me.

"Yeah" I croaked out. "How are you feeling." he asked me.

"Okay" I said.

"Not scared, anxious, uncomfortable." He asked me again as I shook my head.

"Okay, well we gave you a sedative to calm you down and we booked you an appointed with Dr. Wittmore later today" he said as he helped me up.

"Great" I thought. The thoughts of previous events came back to me. "O god, Sophie must think I'm a nutjob" it thought as the male nurse pushed my bed to another room.

"When can I go back to my room" I asked knowing it was gonna be a while.

"Not for a while love, we're gonna keep you here for a night or two just to keep a close eye " he said to me.

"Can I have visitors" I asked hopefully.

"We'll see after your appointment with Dr. Wittmore" he said as I felt disappointed ripple through my body.

…

I saw Dr Wittmore come in as the nurse was giving me my medication.

"Hello Sian, I heard you had quit the night" he said as I nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened" he said to me.

"I had the dream again" I said as I swallowed hard not to think of that dream.

"Right. Sian can you answer me truthfully" he asked as I nodded again.

"Did you take your medicine this week" I pursed my lips and shook my head. He closed his eye and sighed.

"Why not, you see what happens when you don't. The medication helps you" he said.

"Yeah, I know. But you said we could consider trying to go off it and I thought I'd try it on my own." I said ashamed of my actions.

"Sian you can't stop a treatment that abruptly. It's dangerous, you saw that last night" he said.

"Yeah I know that now" I replied.

"Look we can try and cut down on your dose, and then we'll go from there okay" he said to me.

"Okay" I answered.

"Dr wittmore? Do I really have to stay here; can't I just go back to my room?" I asked him. I was desperate to get out of there.

"I suppose, now that I know the cause of the attack." He replied.

I smiled eagerly "Thank you" I almost shouted.

"All right Miss Powers go and collect your stuff" I smiled and nodded.

….

As I entered my room I saw my beautiful brunette lying on my bed. I made my way over and started stroking her cheek.

"Rosie stop" she mumbled slapping my hand away. I chuckled at her as she started stirring.

She opened he eyes and sat up quickly. "Sian?" she said.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. I see you've already taken bed" I smirked, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay, where did you go, what did they do to you" she asked as I started chuckling again.

"I'm fine, I went to the medical center, and they just gave me some sedatives to calm down" I said to her.

She started sniffing as her eyes watered. "Hey, Soph don't cry" I said as I pulled her into a hug.

She pulled me on the bed and held me to my shoulders. "Do you have any idea how scary that was seeing you in that state" she stated.

"I'm sorry…" I said

"No don't be it wasn't your fault, I just…. I wanna know what happened, I need to know what put you in that state" she said.

I sighed as I put my head in the crook of her neck. "Suppose I can't not tell her" I thought


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Sian pov**

I swallowed hard. "You know how I panic… sometimes" I asked her slowly.

"Yeah…. But last night was different though…. You didn't even recognize me at first" she said sadly.

I looked up as I kissed her neck and started tracing patterns on her arm. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but you're right last night _was_ different" I said blankly.

"Please tell me…. I know you scared, but you can trust me…" she said as I interrupted her. I wanted to show her I did trust her.

"Soph… I have a panic disorder. I have panic attacks like you saw before, but last night was a full on episode" I blurted out, my breathe was getting heavier.

"Oh" she said softly. "Why didn't you tell me" she asked as I let out a small chuckle.

"Because I was scared… because it never seemed the right time…. I dunno how long do you got?" I joked.

She chuckled and kissed my head. "What happened last night" she asked slowly.

"You saw what happened" I replied quickly

"Sian" she sighed. "I meant before that, what happened that gave you an episode" she stated.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply as I pulled my arm tighter around her waist.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to" she said.

"No, I want to." I said as I felt her nod.

"I did a lot of things I'm not proud of…. When I was about 15, I hung out with the popular crowd of my school; I had a lot of friends….. And I was gay but I wasn't out at the time."

"Okay" Sophie slowly. "That's nothing to be ashamed of though." She added.

"No of course not, but…. I went out with guys and stuff anyway. There was this one guy, everybody thought he was a bit of geek, so I did too." I said as I saw her nodding.

I told her the story as it took me back myself.

"_Hey Sian, the geek is staring at you again." Dora said. I looked behind me and saw him practically drooling over his lunch._

_I groaned. "O god" I said embarrassed._

"_O shit babes his coming over" Elena said to me._

"_Hi" the boy said shyly._

_I saw all my friends trying to control their laughter._

"_Uhm, I've got these tickets to go to a concert, and I was wondering if you might…. Go with… me" he said as my eyes almost popped out of my head._

"_Uhm, sorry I think I'm busy that day" I said quietly._

"_But I haven't even told you the date" he stated as Dora answered him._

"_It's because any date you'll tell her, she'll be busy." She smirked as the whole table started laughing at him._

"_Oh right" he said hurt. I gave him a fake smile as he walked off._

"_What was he thinking" Elena laughed._

"_Yeah" I said nervously._

"_What was who thinking" Dora's boyfriend said as he came to sit next to her._

"_Some geek thought he'd have a chance with our Sian here" Dora answered._

"_You better hope Darrin doesn't find out someone tried to take his woman" he joked._

"_Oi, I am nobody's woman" I snapped as I saw Darrin walk off. "Oh Danny boy" he sang._

"The guy's name was Danny, at the time I didn't even bother to get to know him." I continued.

"Babe, that's just the way things go on during high school. You have the popular crowd and the… not so popular crowd, but people change. You were a kid, you…" she said as I interrupted her.

"Yeah but I didn't even gave him the time of day, I didn't talk to him or anything. I was horrible and it came to back and bit me in the ass." I stated.

"How do you mean" she asked.

"Danny, was bullied by Darrin and his friends. I suppose one day he just snapped. He brought….. a gun… to school." I said as I swallowed hard.

"What, shit you were in a school shooting" she asked as I nodded.

"Yeah and I was target number one" I joked, but I could see her eyes widening.

"Danny, he already shot a couple of my friends who were sitting at my table the day he asked me out" I said trying to hold in my tears.

"I tried to run but" I didn't notice I was shaking until Sophie pulled me closer and soothed me.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me everything, if it's too scary to talk about" she said.

"No I want to, I need to tell you this" I said sternly as tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"I was running towards the school library but he caught me" I said trying to stop shaking.

"It's okay I'm right here with you" she said calmly. I gulped.

"I eventually got shot in the stomach and ended up in the hospital for 3 weeks" I said slowly.

"You got shot" she asked baffled at my story.

"Yeah….." I mumbled.

"Sian, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I can't even begin to understand what…" she stuttered.

"You don't have, just please hold me… for a while." I said as I snuggled into her more.

She nodded and pulled me more into her.

…

**Sophie pov**

'Sophie Webster is requested in Dr. Wittmore's office' came through the speakers in the hallway.

I felt Sian looking up at me.

"I'll stay here, if you don't want me to go" I said to her.

"No, go. If he's requesting to see you now, it'll probably be important. You should go" she said sleepily.

"Are you sure" I asked her. I didn't really want to leave, I was scared she might get another attack if I left.

"Yeah, go. I'll be fine" she said as I pursed my lips.

"Okay, but I'm telling Kathy to come and sit with you" I said sternly.

"Soph, I don't need a babysitter" she snapped.

"Yeah, but it would make me feel more at ease if you did. So please just let me go get Kathy" I pleaded.

"Fine" she huffed.

…

As I entered Dr. W. office I saw he didn't notice me come in. "He's probably busy with something" I thought.

I cleared my throat. "Ah Sophie, come in. take a seat." He said happily.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I asked you here" he asked as I nodded.

"Well, Nurse Owens told me she heard you talk the other day" he stated. "O fucking hell" I thought.

"I just wanted to talk to you about that" I looked away from his gaze.

"Have you talked before or…" he asked but I still didn't make a move.

"You've become pretty close with Sian Powers I hear" he said as I started tapping my fingers nervously against the table.

"Look Sophie, if you're talking to her. I'd really like to know, you don't have to talk to me, or anybody else for that matter, but if you're talking to somebody I'd like to know about it." He said calmly.

I nodded.

"Yes? So you have been talking to her" he asked as I nodded again.

He smiled. "All right, thank you that was all I really wanted to know. You can go if you like, you can stay too. It's up to you"

I really wanted to get back to Sian so I got up and left the office. I arrived back at her room, but it was empty. I was starting to get nervous when I found my room empty too.

"Shit, where the fuck is she" I thought.

I searched all the rooms, but she was nowhere to be found. I finally found Kathy and sighed in relief.

"Hi" I said to her.

"Hey, Pinocchio" she said.

I furrowed my brows "What" I asked her.

"You know Pinocchio the puppet that didn't talk or anything and then magically started talking. I'm just trying out nick names" she grinned.

I laughed. "Have you seen Sian" I asked her.

"Uhm yeah she's in her room" she answered.

"No, she's not I've checked. I told you to stay with her." I snapped angrily.

"Wow don't get your knickers in a twist, she said she wanted to be alone" she stated.

"Kathy, she had a fucking panic attack last night, and you just left her" I yelled as I saw her expression becoming more anxious.

"I'm sorry, I thought…" she started rambling again. I sighed.

"It's okay, just help me look for her." I said as we started looking for her.

I ended up in the bathroom as Kathy entered. "Any luck" I asked as she shook her hand.

"Where is she, bloody hell I should've never left her alone" I said as I put my hands on the sink.

"She'll be fine, she'll probably show her face around dinnertime" she smirked.

"This isn't funny Kathy. She could be in real fucking trouble" I hissed.

"You know, does Sian know you swear this much. Because you really do" she stated as I rolled my eyes.

We heard one of the shower cubicles open and saw Sian reflection in the mirror.

"Rabbit, everybody swears a lot when they're around you. That's just the effect you have on…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence as I almost knocked her down by pulling her into a hug.

"People" she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around my back.

"Soph, it's okay. I'm fine" I laughed.

"I'm sorry I just thought…." I stopped midsentence as I notice she was only wearing a towel. I gulped as I looked down to her body.

"I'm up here" she whispered playfully. My face turned red as I laughed nervously.

"O god, get a room will ya" Kathy said as she stormed off.

We both burst out into a fit of giggles. I stopped giggling as she started stroking my cheek. Her hair was still wet, I could smell the shampoo she just used, and it was intoxicating.

I leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss got heated as her hand travelled from my cheek to the back of my neck while she placed her other on my hip. I let her tong glide into my mouth as a snaked both of my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I stopped kissing her lips and started leaving traces of kisses on her jaw line. I heard a muffled moan when I started sucking right under her earlobe. "Soph" she breathed and tangled her hand in my hair. My hands started travel down to her bum and cupped it squeezing it lightly. She pushed me away gently "Sophie if you continue doing that I'll have to take another shower, and I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself of pulling you with me under the water." She sniggered.

I pulled away as her towel fell down in the left over water; I gasped my eyes not leaving hers as I turned around. "Shit" I said sheepishly as I covered my eyes.

She chuckled. "It's okay. It's wasn't a good towel anyway, it doesn't dry well. I can still feel parts of my body that are soaking wet." She whispered seductively.

"Sian" I squealed. She laughed even more. "I'm only joking… kind of "she smirked


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Sian pov**

After I got dressed I wanted to get out of my room and go to Sophie's a quickly as possible. As I opened the door I bumped into to Kathy who was just entering the room.

"Fuck sakes Sian, you move around like one of those rabbits out of a Duracell publicity" Kathy whined.

"Yeah, sorry" I said as I was about to exit my room.

"Let me guess your gonna see Sophie. You know if that girl has you running down hallways, she's has got you whipped" she sniggered.

"I'm not whipped" I snapped.

"Really, so if I were to tell you she was looking for you, you wouldn't run as fast as you could to know why" she stated.

"uggh" I groaned as her smile grew bigger.

"I don't know what to do Kathy" I said sitting down on my bed.

"What do you mean, you like her, she likes you so that equals mutual feelings and will probably lead to some messing around on her bed probably naked." She said as my eyes grew wide.

"Okay thanks for the equation professor" I smirked. "I just…." I sighed.

"What" she asked softly.

"Half of the time I feel like my legs are going to fall off and the other half I just want to kiss her. I have a fucking ant population in my stomach, my hands are sweating and I'm breathing like I'm running a marathon." I blurted out. "So what's your diagnosis doctor" I joked.

"That you're supposed to feel that" she smiled.

"No, no that's not it, I… I've been in love before this is totally different. I feel like a bloody idiot, scared I might say something stupid and at the same time I've never felt safer in my life" I said running my hands through my hair.

"Babes, you just really got it bad." She stated as I smiled shyly.

"I just normally don't do that kind of stuff…. You know running down the halls, waking up and first thing I'm thinking about is her. Fuck it drives me crazy, she drives me" I stated.

"Isn't that a good thing" she said.

"Suppose" I mumbled. "It's just scares the shit out of me" I thought.

"Then go and get her instead of whining to me on what's she's doing to you, cause trust me what you're feeling is a GOOD thing. okay." She almost shouted at me.

I nodded and got up. When I knocked on Sophie's door there was no reply. "That's odd" I thought as I entered. I saw her sitting by her desk reading a book while listening to her iPod.

"Hey beautiful" I said as I pulled off her headphone. She jumped slightly when she heard my voice.

"Hey" she smiled and pecked my lips as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"What ya doing" I said as I rested my head on her shoulder looking at the book she was reading.

"Oh nothing interesting, just reading" she said as she closed the book. 'Alice in wonderland' it said.

"Didn't know you liked children stories" I said softly.

"Yeah well, Matty got me back into them" she smiled as I held her tight and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have asked" I said.

"Why you didn't know, besides we _can_ talk about him you know. I'm not gonna break down every time his name is mentioned." She smirked as she turned around and got up embracing me in a hug.

"Yeah, I know it's just…. I know it makes you sad… so" I said to her.

"Not all the time, it's nice to remember him you know" she said kissing my neck. "Come on, enough with the heavy stuff let's go to the living room and do something" she said playfully.

"Do something ay" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Behave" she laughed slapping my arm playfully.

…

We had been playing monopoly for about an hour now. I got on one of her hotel spots. "Shit" I thought.

She smirked. "Come on, pay up" she said cheekily.

"Can't I get like a girlfriend discount or summit" I pouted.

"No" she laughed.

"You're a real gold-digger you know that" I said handing her the fake cash.

"I am not" she said acting offended as she made her way over to me.

"You so are" I said as she climbed onto my lap.

"Take it back" she said, her lips were only inches away as I put my hands on her hips.

I shook my head. "Take it back" she kept repeating as she was getting closer to my lips. I could feel her breath on my lips. Then suddenly out of nowhere she started tickling me. I squealed as we both ended up on the floor.

"All right, all right I TAKE IT BACK" I laughed gasping for air as she was straddling me.

"You surrender?" she said as I nodded.

"Good" she said as she leaned in to kiss me. I snaked my hand around her waist and pulled her down.

As we heard the door open, Sophie jumped of me. It was Gertie, thankfully she didn't see anything.

"What are you two doing down there" she asked.

"I uhh I lost a piece of the game and Soph was helping look for it" I said quickly.

"Right, well Dr. Wittmore wants to see you both after dinner" she stated.

…

**Sophie pov**

"Sophie, Sian why don't you take a seat. Sian I hear Sophie's been talking to you" he bluntly said to her. He was talking to her as if I wasn't there. I really wanted to shout "Uhh hello! I'm sitting right here!" I thought.

"Uhm yeah, she has" she said looking at me nervously.

"Good, well I'm considering putting you in the same room. I think it would be productive for you Sophie" he said as he finally looked at me.

I could see Sian was trying to hide her excitement by rubbing her hands together.

"But I wanted your opinions on the matter first. So what I'm asking is would you mind sharing a room with Sophie, Sian?" he asked her as she shook her head a little too quickly.

"And what about you Sophie?" I didn't move. I started chuckling when I saw the shock on Sian's face. I started nodding.

"Yes you do mind or." I frowned and shook my head. "Fuck sakes is the light on in his brain" I thought.

"Okay, well that's settled then. You can swap rooms tonight" he happily said to Sian as he led us out of his office.

…

She entered my room with the last pile of clothes. "Right well that's it, thanks for helping me Gertie" she said to Gertie as Gertie nodded.

"Right, well I've discussed things over with Dr. Wittmore, and he agrees. There will be consequences if I catch two doing something inappropriate. I' m trusting you both okay" Gertie smiled as she closed the door.

Sian let out a squeal and rushed over to me. She hugged me tightly. "I can't believe I'll be able to wake up to you every single day" she said as I was inhaling her scent.

"Yeah, but we've got to be careful with Gertie" I said pulling out of the hug. "I don't want another scare like I did this afternoon" I said as she was smiling.

"You do know you're grinning like someone who just smoked 10 pounds of pot right" I smirked at her.

"Oi" she said slapping my arm. "Don't try and hide it Sophie Webster, I can see the excitement in your eyes" she said as she put her arms behind my neck and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

….

I opened up my eyes and saw that her lamp was still on. "Sian" I croaked out. I saw her writing something.

I got out of bed and walked across the room. "Babe, what are you…." I started asking as I saw her put away the book she was writing in quickly.

"Hey, I thought you went to sleep ages ago" she said as she opened her duvet for me to go in.

"Yeah I did. Sian what were you writing down" I asked her as she swallowed hard.

"Nothing" she said quickly with a high pitch voice as I raised an eyebrow

I started smiling. "Tell me" I pouted as we both started giggling.

"All right but don't laugh, 'cause its embarrassing okay." She said as she pulled out… a diary?

"A diary. You keep a diary" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to at first, but it kind of helps now" she said as I looked at her confused.

"When I first arrived here, they made me keep a diary. Like some sort of way to get my thoughts, feelings and stuff out" she said as I smiled.

She leaned in and kissed me softly. I kissed her back as I was stroking her arm. It soon got more passionate when Sian pushed me down onto the bed. God I love this feeling she's giving me. I've known I liked her a lot for ages, but I think I love her. No I know I love her. I pulled her down gliding my tong on her bottom lips as she opened her mouth. Our tongs were battling as I felt her hands roaming all over my body. She broke the kiss. "God I love you" I breathed against her lips.

I opened my eyes, as I saw her staring at me in shock. "Yyou do" she stuttered.

"Uhm yeah" I replied. She didn't say anything "O god she doesn't feel the same" I thought

"I…" she croaked out as I sat up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" I said as I got out of her bed.

"Soph" she said quietly.

"I think I'm going to bed, its late goodnight Sian" I said as I lay my head on my pillow. I was holding in the tears that were dying to come out. But I wouldn't let them; I won't let her see me this way. I sniffed quietly so she wouldn't hear me.

She put out the light as I heard a small sniff. "Must've imagined it" I thought as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Sian pov**

I broke the kiss gasping for air.

"God I love you" I heard her say. I was frozen to the spot. I pulled back and waited for to open her eyes. "Shit she's waiting for a reply" I thought.

"You do" I stuttered. I wanted to say I love you too, but the fear that had been wrapped around my heart for years wouldn't let me.

"Uhm yeah" she answered; I could see she was hurt.

"I…" I tried to speak but it's like I was paralyzed. She sat up and turned her back to me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" she said quietly. I just want to hug her and tell her I loved her more than anything but I knew I couldn't.

"Soph" I tried to speak again, but I was no use,

"I think I'm going to bed, its late goodnight Sian" she said blankly as she got out of my bed and laid down on hers.

Tears started forming in my eyes as I turned out the light. I felt the tears fall on my pillow and I sniffed.

….

I woke up with not the best moods in the world after what happened last night. I looked next to me and saw that the bed was empty. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

As I got to the breakfast table I saw her sitting next to Noa. I frowned and sat next to Kathy who was sitting opposite of Noa. I tried to look at her but she was avoiding my gaze.

Kathy must've noticed the tension and nudged at me. She gestured with her eyes towards Sophie and frowned.

"I need to talk to Sian about something" Kathy announced as Sophie finally looked up. She was still looking at everything else except me.

"Sian, you coming" Kathy said as I followed her to my old room.

She quickly closed the door. "What's going on? Yesterday you were dead happy to leave _me _and now you look like your puppy's been run over or summit" she said.

"I know it's complicated" I stated.

"What did she take too much closet space" she joked as I looked down.

"Come on Sian, tell me. You used to help me all the time with Derek, let me return the favor" she said as I inhaled deeply.

"She told me she loved me, last night" I stated.

"Okay…. and? She asked scratching her head.

"And I didn't say it back" I told her as her eyes grew wider.

"What? Why not you idiot" she asked.

"Well maybe because I don't feel the same." I snapped at her.

"Ha yeah right and the pope ain't catholic" she said as I frowned and started fiddling my hands.

"Sian… I know for a fact that Sophie means everything to you. So why would you hurt her unnecessarily." She asked me. "Why can't you just say it" she said.

"Because if I say it…. then it makes it real, and there's no turning back" I stuttered.

"Exactly" she stated.

1 week later

Sophie came into our room and the minute she saw me, she started hovering. We hadn't talked about that night in over a week, we hadn't done anything in over a week and it was killing me.

"What are you looking for" I asked as she looked at me and just shrugged.

"Soph, let me help…" I tried but I was interrupted

"No, it's fine. I think I left in the living room" she answered as she left the room. "There she goes again, avoiding me in every possible way. It's not like I can blame her, I hurt her." I thought.

**Sophie pov**

God it felt so awkward, I had to get out of that room immediately. I quickly made up an excuse to go to the living room, so I wouldn't be obliged to stay there.

I went to the living room and it was empty. "Thank fuck for that" I thought. I dropped down on the couch and just wanted to disappear. I put my hands on my eyes and groaned.

"To much sunlight" I heard someone joke. It was Kathy.

I smiled at her as she went and sat down next to me. "So are you and Sian still fighting" she asked.

"We're not fighting, we're just discovering things about each other" I stated.

"Right, "discovering". Like you maybe "discovering" that she doesn't reply when you tell her you love her" she asked as I furrowed my brows.

"How do you know about that" I asked her

"Ahmmmmm well I have my ways." She smirked as I looked at her suspiciously.

"Sian told me" she stated.

"Oh well great, suppose you had a right laugh about it ay" I hissed.

"We didn't, she told what happened. She really feels awful about it" she stated.

"Great" I mumbled.

"No I didn't mean it like that. She doesn't feel awful about how you feel about her, she feels awful about not saying it back" she explained.

"Yeah well you can't help how you feel. If she doesn't love me, she shouldn't feel bad about it. Things are just the way they are" I sulked.

"Sophie, can't you see it" she asked waving her hands in the air.

I frowned. "See what" I asked obliviously.

"That she loves you, you tit" she shouted.

"Ugh Kathy I'm not in the mood for this" I said as I was getting up.

"Well I don't care, cause I'm sick and tired of having meals with awkward silences and tension messing up the atmosphere. Look when you get to close to her, you push her self-destruct button on the way and she starts to push you away. That's just who she is, she terrified of someone getting too close" Kathy stated.

"I thought we were past that" I stated as Sian came in the room.

"Hey guys, what you up to" she asked sitting down next to me. I smell her shampoo and it send shivers down my spine. It made angry that she still had that effect on me.

"I uh I have to go help Gertie, with a couple of things" I said as I got up quickly, but Sian stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Soph please" she said pulling me down.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Kathy announced.

I looked at Sian's eyes for the first time in a week and I could still drown in them.

"Sophie I'm sorry…" she started saying.

"No don't be, you shouldn't be sorry for how you feel." I interrupted her.

"But it's not…" she started to say, but I couldn't bare to hear another rejection.

"Look, it was my fault. I moved too quickly" I said as I got up once more. "I promise I won't freak you out again" I said as I left.

…

"I'm so tired" I thought as I glanced at the clock '22h15pm'. "Suppose I could go to sleep already" I thought as I made my way to the bathroom.

I was brushing my teeth when I heard a couple of weird noises coming out of the toilet. I listened more carefully and it sounded like someone throwing up.

I door of the toilet opened and Kathy came out wiping her mouth. As soon as she saw me, her expression turned to shock.

"Kathy are you okay, are you sick" I said as she nodded.

"Well I'll go get Gertie okay" I said as I wanted to go out of the bathroom when she held me back.

"No" she hissed as I furrowed my brows.

"Why not, you're sick. It could be something serious…" I said as she huffed.

"I'm not ill okay" she said looking at the ground.

"Really then how come you were….." I that moment a switch turned in my head and I noticed how thin Kathy was. You could see her collarbone sticking out clearly. She was skin over bone.

"O my god, Kathy what…." I croaked out, I couldn't believe I had never noticed how thin she was.

"Please don't tell anybody. Especially not Sian okay, I …." She begged me.

"Kathy, I can't do that. You're ill" I pleaded with her.

"No I'm not though. I… I just don't like the feeling of a full stomach" she stated as my eyes grew bigger.

"Kathy…" I started saying

"Just don't tell, you have your problems and I have mine. I don't go around parading yours so I expect you to do the same with mine" she said as she walked off.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help her, but how. I didn't know if I should tell anybody, I know from experience that, that's not always the right way to go by.

I walked to my room and started to make myself ready for bed. "Maybe Sian knows. If she does then I have to tell her. I think I'll tell Sian, she's her best friend after all" I thought.

…

I heard panic erupting in the hallway when I opened my eyes.

When I opened my door, I could see Kathy lying on the ground unconscious. Sian was sitting next to her holding her hand as Gertie was performing SPR. I couldn't believe what was happening.

As they took Kathy away, Sian fell into my arms and sobbed. "What happened" I asked as I put my arms around her back.

"She just collapsed, they said her body didn't have enough strength anymore to cope" she whimpered in my hair.

"I don't understand how….." I started asking but Sian interrupted me.

"She has anorexia, I thought she was getting better, but turns out she's been giving her portions to Noa. She's probably thrown up too, cause I've seen her eat" she sobbed.

"Noa?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah, that bitch knew what was going on the whole time and did nothing about it" she spat as guilt washed over me. "Just like me last night" I thought.

"Soph, I know it's been kind of awkward with us lately, but please will you come with me to the medical centre" she pleaded as she looked at me with tears streaming out of her eyes. I was hesitating, but this wasn't about us, it was about Kathy

"Yeah okay" I said as we both went to the medical centre with Gertie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Sian pov**

"Morning, Rabbit" I cheered. "What no comeback" I said to her as I noticed she was looking pretty pale.

"Kathy you all right" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go…" she said as she collapsed.

"KATHY! Posh go get Gertie!" I yelled.

"What happened Sian" Gertie asked as she arrived.

"I don't know, she just collapsed." I panicked. Gertie lifted up her shirt and I saw the curves of her bones. "Shit" I thought.

By the look on Gertie's face she's was thinking the same thing.

"Is she all right" Noa asked.

"Why do you care" I snapped. I knew I was being unfair, but all I cared about right now what Kathy.

"She collapsed" Gertie answered her.

"She looks so thin, I thought she was eating" Gertie said to herself.

"Gertie…. I…. I've got a confession to make" Noa said as she looked at us.

"I'm listening" Gertie mumbled.

"She's been passing her meals to me, I tried to make her eat but she wouldn't hear of it." Noa whimpered.

"What and you didn't say anything" I screamed at her.

"She begged me not to, I'm sorry" Noa apologized.

"Sorry? You're sorry, you knew and you didn't say anything" I said as I got up.

"Shit" Gertie said as I was about to punch Noa.

"What. Gertie what, what's wrong" I asked.

"She's not breathing I have to perform SPR" she said as I started to panic. I held her hand until they came and put her on a stretcher. I didn't notice Sophie's presence until she came over to me.

"What happened" she asked me.

…

I started shaking when I saw Kathy hooked up to all sorts of tubes and machines. I felt Sophie's hand take mine. I looked at her as she gave me a sympathetically smile.

We went to sit down next to Kathy's bed.

"What if she dies Soph, then what" I whimpered, I really needed her comfort right now.

"She won't, the doctors said she'll be fine. She's in the best place you know" she replied.

I put my head on her shoulder and snaked my hands around her. "What kind of person does that" I whimpered.

"What" she asked.

"Just stand by the sides and watch someone destroy themselves, you must be a real coward to do that" I said to her as I felt her nod.

"Maybe Noa was scared she would make it worse by telling somebody" she said quietly.

"Worse? And what do you think this is" I snapped at her as she looked at the ground.

"Sian… yesterday I saw…" she said but she was interrupted by the doctor walking in.

"Visiting hours are almost over Sian" the doctor said.

"Please 5 more minutes" I begged him as she took Kathy's hand. I noticed Sophie staring into space.

"Something on your mind Soph, except for the obvious" I asked her as I followed her eyes to my hand that was now resting on Kathy's. "Omg this is bloody ridiculous" I thought.

"What are you doing" I asked her.

"What do you mean" she said as she furrowed her brows.

"Soooph, I can read your eyes like an open book." I replied as she looked down at the floor. "What are you doing thinking that something is going on between me and Kathy" I stated. "As if "I thought.

She started fidgeting. "I don't know I'm sorry. My mind is just a little… you know" She said to me as my lips curled into a smile.

"Yeah I know" I said looking at Kathy.

"Sian, yesterday I…. while I was brushing my teeth I saw Kathy" I heard her say said

"Yeah okay" I said still looking at Kathy.

"Sian will you please look at me" She snapped placing her hand on my shoulder. I frowned and looked at her. Why was she looking so nervous?

"I heard her" she said. I was getting annoyed at this point I didn't want to play games.

"Soph please don't talk in telegram style, because I'm really not following you here" I huffed.

"I heard her throwing up" she said avoiding my gaze. I took a couple of seconds for me to comprehend what she just told me. Anger started to ripple through my body as I looked at Kathy.

"You what" I said angrily as she started tapping her foot.

"I saw her throwing…." She repeated

"I HEARD you the first time Sophie" I hissed.

"Look I didn't even realize what was going on at first" she said with a guilty face. "How could she not" I thought.

"Well why didn't you do anything about it when you did realize" I demanded.

"She begged me not to tell anybody, I didn't want to betray her but…" she replied. I huffed

"BETRAY her, Sophie she could've died" I yelled.

"I know, Sian I was going to tell you today I swear" She pleaded with. "O yeah right" I thought.

"Oh isn't that convenient, I can't believe you Sophie" I hissed.

"I'm sorry" she said to me as I snorted and looked away from her.

"I want you to go" I said quietly.

"What, Sian" she croaked out but I wouldn't let her speak.

"Just GO I don't want you here" I spat as she got up. I couldn't handle her being here. "If she would've said something last night, maybe Kathy wouldn't be here. She almost killed one of my best friends." I thought.

….

**Sophie pov**

I went outside and sat down on a bench. The hate in Sian's eyes cut me like a knife. I brushed away some tears as I saw Gertie running towards me. "Why is she running like a maniac" I thought.

"Sophie" she screamed breathless as I frowned.

"Why in heavens name are you trying to run away" she asked sternly.

"What" I breathed as I burst out in laughter. I saw her furrowing her brows.

"Come on, you're not supposed to be here" she said as she took me back inside. She sat me down on one of the seats in the medical center. "Stay here okay" she said.

"Fuck sakes" I muttered.

After an hour or so of doing nothing I decided to go back to my room. I went to find Gertie and told her I was going back.

…

As Sian entered the room I stood up quickly. "Hey, how's Kathy" I asked softly.

"Like you care" she huffed.

"I do care, why are you being like this" I asked hurt by her words.

"Sophie, you almost killed her" she hissed at.

"WHAT, no I didn't. I didn't hold a knife to her throat Sian, I waited one day with telling you" I hissed back at her.

"Well you might as well" she replied.

"O there's no use in talking to you is there" I replied as I felt myself seething.

"No there's not, I miss the days where you actually shut your mouth" she spat. I was baffled at what she just told me. I felt a lump forming in the back of my throat as I tried to swallow it away.

"Yeah? Then I might as well just go back to those days ay" I snapped at her.

"Good" she replied.

"Fine" I yelled as I stormed out of my room. I took a cushion in the living room and placed it on my head screaming at the top of my longs.

…

**Sian pov**

I was at Kathy's bedside for the 3rd time. Me and Sophie had been fighting for almost a week now. I couldn't stand it, the venom in her sentences the anger in her eyes, but I just couldn't let it go.

I heard the Kathy's monitor changing his rhythm; I started to panic, but relaxed when I noticed she was opening her eyes.

"Kathy?" I said as she looked at me. "It's me Sian" I added.

There was no reply.

"Okay I'm gonna get the doctor "I said as I was leaving

"No, I'm fine you twat" she croaked out with a horse voice.

I smiled. "I see you haven't lost you charm" I smirked as I went and sit next to her on the bed.

"You need more than …. What happened actually" she asked me.

"You collapsed…. From _not_ eating" I hissed at her as I saw her expression turn to shame.

"Oh, suppose Sophie told you after all. I knew she wasn't gonna be able to keep quiet" she replied.

"Oh no she kept quiet all right, that's the whole reason you're here." I stated.

"What are you on about" she asked me.

"She almost killed you" I explained.

"What? But you just told me I collapsed." She stated.

"Yeah, you did" I answered.

"Well, then how did Sophie get in the equation? I collapsed from not eating….. not from Sophie" she said as she frowned at me.

"She saw you; if it'd been me I would've told Gertie that evening and not waited until the next morning to see you collapse. She almost killed you, I can't let that go" I almost shouted.

"Sian, Sophie didn't almost kill me, I almost killed me. She's got nothing to do with this" she stated.

"Yes she does, If she would've said something then….." I replied.

"Then what, I would've been in here sooner and I would've been fine" she asked as I furrowed my brows.

"Well yeah" I stated.

"And what am I now? Dead? I'm fine aren't I" she asked.

"Luckily, could've been worse…." I started saying only to be interrupted.

"You do realize that this is just one of your ways to push her away don't you" she stated.

"What, no it's not" I said as she was nodding.

"Yes it is, look at you I can see you've been fighting with her. Your eyes are puffy, your face is red, and you look like you haven't slept in days." She stated pointing at me. Even after all this, she could still lecture me. I looked down, I knew deep inside she was right.

"Sian, you've got to stop doing this. I might almost kill myself physically but you're on path of emotional self-destruct. You need to snap out of it. YOU LOVE HER okay?" she stated

"Yeah okay" I replied as she smiled.

"Finally! Now go get her" she said as she nudged me off her bed.

"I don't think she'll want to talk to me, after all I said" I sulked.

"Uh no no no no no. those are excuses, now get out of my room and don't come back until it's sorted okay" she demanded.

….

Sophie was already asleep when I entered the room. I made my way to Sophie's bed and I could see the tissues that were lying around on her nightstand, she had been crying again.

"I've really done it this time, haven't I" I thought as I was stroking her hair. I didn't notice that she woke up until she croaked out my name.

"Sian….. What are you doing" she whispered. I wanted to cry when I saw the faded tears on her cheeks.

"Kathy woke up" I stated as she sat up.

"Is she okay" she asked. "How is she doing" she continued.

"She's fine" I answered as her expression changed.

"So how come you told me, do you suddenly believe that I care" she hissed as I looked down. I know I had treated her unfairly.

"Soph, I'm sorry. I should never have taken it out on you." I said as I sniffed.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have" she said as she turned around and laid back down.

"Sophie please, how do I fix this" I pleaded.

She didn't answer. "Soph, please talk to me" I begged her as I pulled at her arm.

"Oh so now you want me to talk, thought you preferred it when I shut my mouth" she replied.

"I know I said that and I didn't mean it" I pleaded with her.

"Then why say it" she replied.

"I'm sorry I was upset" I whimpered.

"Well how do you think I felt when you told me I almost killed Kathy" she snapped at me. "I don't know how many times I apologized to you over the last 5 days and you never took it, so why should I take your apology right now." She asked.

"I know, I know. I'm just hoping that you're a better person than me and will." I said hoping she would forgive me.

"I had enough of this, go to bed Sian" she said to me as she turned around again.

"Soph, please I….. I love you" I said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Sophie pov**

"Soph please, I…. I love you" Sian said as I opened my eyes once again. I laid there bewildered to what she just told me, letting it sink in slowly. I felt her get of my bed.

I quickly got up and pulled at her arm, turning her around so she would be facing me. "Do you mean it, cause if you're just saying that to…." I stated

"I mean it, that's the one thing I would never say without meaning it. I love you, and I'm so sorry…." She said as she started sobbing .I kissed her softly brushing away the tears that were gliding down her cheek.

"Say it again" I mumbled against her lips making sure I heard it right. She laughed through her sniffs. "I love you" she repeated as I crushed my lips against hers once more. We were walking backwards as I felt my bed hit the back of my knees. It caused us to fall on the bed; I started giggling but Sian cut me off by kissing me again. I felt her starting to break away, but I opened my mouth and brushed my tong against her mouth, teasing her slightly. She quickly deepened the kiss grinding into me as my hands found their way under Sian's top and were roaming her sides. I could feel her getting more worked up as my hands touched the clasp of her bra. I flipped her over pinning her against my bed. I was caressing her stomach as my hands were subconsciously heading north. I pulled away quickly when I brushed my hand against her breast making her gasp.

I wanted to get off her but she pulled me back onto her, flipping me over as she was on top of me again. She was straddling me as she kissed my neck. I could feel her hands tugging at my shirt, I normally would've stopped her, but I didn't. Instead I lifted my arms and let her take my top off.

I saw her gaze intensifying as her eyes fell upon my breasts. "You're not wearing a bra" she breathed, her eyes were full of desire. "I don't sleep with one" I said breathless. I took the hem of her shirt and tugged at it "Are you sure" she asked me as I nodded and pulled her shirt over her head. I saw her reaching behind her and heard the clasp her bra, letting it fall down her arms. I swallowed hard at the sight. I kissed her forcefully feeling her warmth on my body, her breasts pushing against mine. She kissed me back, giving me access to her mouth. I whimpered as Sian used her teeth to nip and tug at my lip. She started attacking my neck as I put my hands on her hips; a moan escaped my lips as she started sucking on my pulse point, making sure she left a mark. I pressed hard against her, before slipping a thigh between her legs. She moaned in my mouth as applied more pressure.

She started kissing down, kissing my collarbone then kissing my breast softly. I groaned when she took a nipple in her mouth and started massaging my other breast. My hands got tangled in her gorgeous blonde hair as she started kissing my stomach. "God, you're beautiful" she whispered against my stomach. Her breath drove me crazy, sending shivers down my spine as the throbbing between my legs became bigger. I arched my back as she slipped off the bottoms of my pajama's leaving only my knickers. I gasped as she started to kiss my knee, and then moved to the inside of my thigh. I was right near panting, getting wetter as she was approaching my core.

She looked at me one last time silently asking me for permission as nodded at her. She took off my knickers painfully slow. "You're soaking wet down here" she said as she looked between my legs. She spread my legs slowly and was teasing me by breathing against my core.

"Sian pl…" I didn't have to time to finish my sentence as she plunged her tong into my wet folds. I gasped sharply at her touch. She put her hands on my stomach as she pushed her tong in further. My breath was getting heavy as I was bucking my hips and closing my eyes.

I moaned loudly as she found my clit and started circling, sucking on it gently. "O god" I gasped as she was picking up a pace, feeling the pleasure building up in my body. Fuck I love this feeling; she was making me wetter by the second. I put my hands on her head and tangled my fingers in her hair. I could feel the pleasure overtaking. "Yeah, babe… fuck" I whimpered.

She pulled her mouth away from my core as I was about to protest she pushed in two fingers "FUCK" I gasped. She started sucking on my neck as she groaned. She was quickening her pace, plunging her fingers deeper into me, and curling them. I moaned at her touch when she added a third finger. She curled her fingers once more "Sian I'm gonna… " but before I could finish she put her mouth back to my clit, sucking on it. I let out a loud moan as I came all over her fingers and her tong. My body shuddering as pleasure rippled through. She kept her fingers inside me and slowed down her pace letting me ride out my orgasm as she kissed her way up my body and placed a kiss on my lips, I could taste myself on them.

"That was….. you're amazing" I said between breathes as I finally opened my eyes.

"I love you" she whispered. I smiled and snuggled into her.

"I love you too" I said kissing her neck.

"You know for someone who didn't say a word about a month ago, you quit vocal" she smirked as I slapped her arm playfully.

"Don't get me wrong babe it was dead sexy" she said as she kissed the top of my head. I looked down and saw that she was still wearing her pants.

"You're wearing way too much babe" I smirked as I climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"Soph…" she said.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You don't have to you know if you're not ready" she stated. I smiled at her protectiveness.

"O trust me I'm ready" I said as I kissed my way down, pulled of her trousers and knickers and returned the favor.

After a couple of hours of love making we fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

I woke up to find I hadn't slept this good in months.

"Morning gorgeous" Sian said while she was spooning me from behind and kissing my bare shoulder.

"Morning" I croaked out as I turned around so I was facing her.

"Did you sleep okay" she asked me pulling me closer.

"Yeah best sleep in ages, how bout you" I said kissing her nose.

She nodded as I heard her stomach groan. We both started giggling. "Somebody's hungry" I stated.

"Yeah, aren't you" she asked me.

"Yeah…. For you" I said pulling her on top of me.

"Babe I would love to make love to you right now, but I'm just not that good in the sack on an empty stomach" she joked.

"Who says you are on a full stomach" I joked.

"You… numerous times last night" she sniggered.

"O right" I said playfully as I kissed her lips again. "Suppose you are amazing" I mumbled as she giggled and got out of bed.

The ample light that came through the curtains was enough to show off the curves on her body. I bit my lip at the view.

"Stop perving" Sian said as she put on some underwear.

"I can't help it, your bum is just so adorable" I said cheekily. I saw her putting her head in the closet, probably looking for something to wear as I got up. I made my way towards her and snaked my hands around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmmmh" she said as she closed her eyes and leaned into me. "I'm going to the medical centre later today, you wanna come with me" she asked.

"She's not angry with me then" I asked as Sian turned around and put her hands around my waist.

"Course she's not" she said as I looked at the ground.

"I am sorry you know….. about everything" she said.

"I know I am too. Just thought Kathy would be angry with me like you were" I replied.

"She's not. She's the one who made me see sense about us" she stated.

"Oh so if it weren't for Kathy you'd still be arguing with me" I said looking away.

"I dunno…. Soph I am sorry" she sulked.

"Yeah" I answered quietly.

"Hey we're not fighting again are we" she asked as I softened my expression.

"No, I'm sorry course we're not" I answered her as I kissed her lips.

…

**Sian pov**

"Hey rabbit, how are you doing in here" I said as I entered the room with Sophie right behind me.

"Thank fuck you're here, I was going crazy here by myself, I mean the fucking tv is… hellooo Sophie didn't know you were coming today." she replied looking at Sophie.

"Hey" she said shyly. "I'm sorry" she added.

"Why, it was my fault. I never should've put you in that situation" Kathy answered.

There was only one chair next to Kathy's bed so I sat on Sophie's lap. "Aah, I see you two have made up. Do tell me Sophie, how did Sian convince you to take her sorry ass back. I want to hear the details." She sniggered.

"Don't tell her anything" I said looking at Sophie as she nudged me.

"There's not much to tell, she just told me she was sorry and that she loved me" Sophie answered as I closed my eyes.

"OMG our little Sian is finally grown up" She said as laughter erupted in the room.

"Fucking hell" I muttered as felt Sophie's hands hold me tighter

"Come on babe, she's only teasing ya" she said as she kissed my cheek.

"There's something different about you two I can't put my finger on it" Kathy started saying as my eyes grew bigger.

"Let's sum up the factors, you told her you loved her, you're all touchy with each other, you hair is a mess…." She said as her eyes grew bigger.

"Omg Sian Powers have you gotten laid" she shouted as Sophie started laughing.

"No…" I tried but it was no use since Sophie's laughter gave it away.

"How do you do it, this is now the third time you got into someone's pants when you're stuck in here" Kathy asked as Sophie's laughter died and I could feel her freeze.

…

Sophie was quiet the whole way from the medical centre to our floor. As we entered the living room she dropped down on the couch and sighed.

"Babe, about what Kathy said before" I said.

"Look, I don't really wanna know about your sexlife unless it involves me" she answered.

"I just want you to know that it's different with you okay" I said as I sat next to her. "I don't want you to feel cheap cause you're not. I've maybe shagged twice in this institution, but I've only made love to somebody once. You're the only one I've said I love you to after, because you're the only one I've loved" I said as she started smirking.

"Since when did you become such a soppy sod" she asked.

"Shut up and kiss me" I chuckled as she pushed her lips on mine. She pinned me to the couch as she was kissing my neck. I moaned as her hands were stroking my thighs.

"What's going on in here" Someone yelled as Sophie jumped of me, falling down on the floor. It was Gertie. I gulped.

"To Doctor's Wittmore office… now" she snapped.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Sian pov**

I swallowed hard as me and Sophie sat down in front of Dr Wittmore and Gertie.

I looked at Sophie who was looking as guilty as I was.

"I'm disappointed in you girls, I trusted you. Sian you gave me your word" Gertie started saying, but the doctor gestured for her to stop.

"Girls, when I put you together in the same room it wasn't for this." Dr W. stated.

"I'm sorry" I answered.

"Are you really Sian?" Gertie asked.

"Well I'm not sorry for sleep… kissing her, but I am sorry for disappointing you" I said. I was hoping they didn't catch my word vomit but no such luck as I saw 3 pair of eyes looking at me in shock.

"You _slept_ together" Dr. W. hissed

I wanted to say no but the guilt on my face was saying the opposite. Dr. W sighed deeply.

"You leave me no choice, I'm transferring Sophie" he said as he opened his book.

"What, you can't do that" I screamed. I could see Sophie panting next to me, she was panicking.

"I'm sorry Sian, but you forced my hand. Sophie I want you to pack your things and be ready by 7pm" he said.

"Now go back to you room and say your goodbyes." He said as we walked out of his office.

When we got into our room I burst into tears.

"Hey it's going to be okay" Sophie said as she hugged me. "I'll be fine okay" she said as she pulled out of the embrace.

She started walking around the room and picking up her stuff, laying it on her bed. She pulled out her bag and started putting stuff in it.

I quickly made my way over to her and took hold of her wrist. "How can you be so calm about this" I whimpered.

She sighed and stroked my cheek. "I have to" she replied as she was about to continue packing.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out "it's my fault we're in this situation" I whispered.

"No it's not…. It's not like I didn't enjoy last night is it" she smirked as she nudged at me.

"I love you" she murmured as she rested her forehead on mine. I crushed my lips on her, desperate to get her taste printed on my lips. She pulled away and looked at the clock.

"It's almost 7 'O clock." She stated as I hugged her, tears falling from my eyes.

"Sian don't cry, if you cry then I'll start crying and we'll both be a mess" she laughed.

A knock on the door made us pull out the embrace. "Sophie are you ready" Gertie asked gently as I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah" she croaked out as she took her back and headed to the door.

"Wait" I yelled as I kissed Sophie passionately and hugged her. "I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"That's enough Sian, you've said your goodbyes now Sophie" Gertie said gesturing towards the hallway.

They left as I was left alone in my room.

After dinner I gathered all the girls. "Hey guys, thanks for coming" I said to them.

"So is it true Sian that you shagged Sophie and now her parents are coming to get her" Posh said.

"Mind your business" I snapped at her.

"Okay, so I called you here because I need your help. Sophie has been transferred because of me and I need to check if she's okay." I said to them.

"Are you serious Sian" Jesse mumbled.

"Very, please Jess" I begged her.

"Yeah okay, how do you plan on getting past Gertie though. And you're gonna need keys for the elevator, I only have keys for the boys floor, sorry" Jess said to me.

"its fine I've got a plan" I said to them.

…

Noa waved her hand at the end of the hallway gesturing that Gertie had gone for her coffee break. Jesse quickly looked to the nurse's station and saw Nurse Jenkins sitting down, she was a fragile woman.

"Go" Jesse gestured to Emily as Emily gestured to Claire, she gestured to me and I finally gestured to posh that was sitting at the end of the long hallway. "Go" I mouthed to Posh.

"" Posh began to scream as I smirked. The plan was set in motion.

I quickly made my way, passing Nurse Jenkins that was now running down the hallway, looking flustered. "Poor woman" I thought.

"Lottie please love stop screaming" I heard her plead. "" posh screamed, "Christ that girl had longs" I thought laughing as I ran through the hallway.

I arrived at the nurse's station as I saw Jesse snigger at me.

"Well" I asked eagerly.

"Here you go prince charming now go get your princess" she said giving me the key.

"I am not a prince, I'm a princess thank you very much" I grinned as I quickly made my to the elevator praying that there would be no one in it.

….

**Sophie pov**

"This way Sophie" Gertie said as we arrived to my new floor.

"I'll leave you to get settled, you won't see me that often anymore it's a different head nurse on this floor" she stated as I looked at her.

"Sophie don't look at me like that love, I know your hearts were in the right place, but you brought this on yourself" She said as she gave me a sympathetically smile.

She said her goodbye's and left me alone. I sighed and dropped down on the bed. It was the same room, like my old one, but it didn't give me the same kind of warmth.

I started unpacking my stuff and put in the closet next to my nightstand. I heard a knock on the door as I finished unpacking.

"Hello, I'm nurse Terrence." She said as she came in, she was younger than Gertie and seemed nice.

"You settled in all right" she asked as I nodded. "I heard why you were transferred" she said. "O here we go" I thought.

"I'm not approving your behavior, but I won't hold it against you either" she said softly as I nodded at her.

"This is the children floor, but there are a couple 14 year olds on the floor so you'll have a couple of girls about your age. But please Sophie, don't do the same thing you did before" she said sternly as I huffed and frowned at her.

"Your parents requested to see you tomorrow okay?" she asked as I shrugged at her. "Well dinner's in a half an hour" she said as she got out.

….

"Sophie….. Soph…. fuck sakes…..babe" I heard someone whisper as they nudged me.

I opened my eyes and felt someone shake me. I pulled my head up quickly and bumped it against something.

"Aaaawh. Fuck that hurt" She whined as I put my hand to my head.

"Sian" I croaked out as I turn on my light.

I saw her with both her hands placed on her head as she was groaning.

"What are you doing here" I asked her.

"Came to see you, idiot" she smiled as she pecked my lips. I chuckled.

"How'd you get past Gertie" I asked her.

"The girls went all Oliver Twist on her ass, steeling her keys and distracting her" she smiled.

I laughed as she silenced me with a kiss. She put her hands under the duvet and started stroking my sides. She climbed in bed with me and started kissing my neck.

I started chuckling "I am not having sex with you tonight" I said as she quickly pulled her head up.

"What? Why not" she asked me as she kissed me again, her hands roaming over my sides.

"Siaaan you're gonna get me transferred to another building if you keep it up" I whined against her lips.

"So why are you kissing back then" she sniggered.

"Well you're making it very hard by kissing me like that" I stated as her grin grew bigger.

"Like this" she said as she was leaning in. she kissed me softly on the lips, but I quickly deepened the kiss running my tong on her lips. She opened her mouth and let her tong glide in, our tongs battled with one another. I put my hands behind her neck and pulled her closer as I felt her smile against my lips. I sucked on her tong as her hand ended up on my breast, she was moaning in my mouth. "We have to stop" I whispered.

"Sian stop" I said pushing her shoulders as she pouted. "Don't look at me like that. I stand with what I said, I'm not sleeping with you here" I stated as she sighed and laid down next to me.

"Come one baby, don't sulk" I said as entwined our fingers.

She groaned as she snuggled into me. I giggled at her and kissed her head.

"I heard you family's coming tomorrow" she stated.

"How'd you hear that" I asked her.

"Well word about us travelled fast, so everybody's saying you folks are coming to get you out of here" she stated.

"What?" I blurted out.

"So it's not true then" she asked.

"No, I don't know why they're coming" I stated.

"You nervous" she asked me as she was tracing patterns on my arm.

I shrugged "Dunno" I said to her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Sophie pov**

"Bye I love you" Sian said as she kissed me one last time. "I'll be back" she said trying to imitate the terminator.

"Go, you crazy mare" I laughed.

…

"Are you ready to go meet your parents" Nurse Terrence said to me as I nodded. "Jeez, they sure chaperone you more on the kids' floor" I thought as I arrived at a private room.

I frowned "Why aren't we in the normal family room" I thought.

"I'll leave you to it Sophie" she said as she walked off. I went in and was met by a bunch of people: Mum, dad, Chesney even Granddad, except for Rosie. Wonder where she's at" I thought.

"Sophie, aaawh it's so great to see you again" my mum said as she held me tight.

"Yeah, we missed you love" my dad said as he embraced us both.

I shuffled away from them awkwardly as Granddad kissed me on the cheek and Chesney hugged me. "Chesney hugged me, well that's a change" I thought.

"I hear you've been talking again" my mum stated. "Yeah to one of your mates in here right" my dad joined in as I nodded.

I looked around and caught them all staring at me, I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I also hear you've been transferred to another floor" she stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Look, if you're here to lecture me then you can save it" I huffed. I saw they were all taken aback, but they quickly changed their expressions back to normal. They still kept staring at me.

"What" I asked annoyed at their stares.

"Nothing love, just happy to see you talking again " she said as I narrowed me eyes.

"O for the love of God, will somebody just tell me what's going on" I demanded, but nobody opened their mouths.

"Tough audience" I muttered.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you, it concerns me too after all" he stated as I furrowed my brows. "What the fuck is he on about" I thought.

"Okay" I said slowly.

"He's alive" he said slowly as frowned and looked to the side.

"Who" I asked him annoyed.

Chesney took a deep breath and pursed his lips.

"Matty" he answered as I my eyes grew bigger with anger.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke." I yelled at him.

"No no…" he said as he was putting his hands in front of me.

"That's not funny Ches', that's cruel" I hissed at him.

"Sophie I'm serious" he tried.

"Ughh I don't believe this, Chesney we buried him" I shouted as my eyes began to water.

"Yeah, but we never saw he's body though, we couldn't bare to see him like that remember" I answered.

"WHAT, are you in an extreme faze of denial or summit" I spat at him.

"NO! Look the doctor that supposedly told us he was dead LIED. He was a man who sold children, after telling their birthparent that their baby died" he said as my mind went numb.

"No, that's impossible. He wasn't breathing, I saw it with me own eyes" I told him.

"Well he saved him and then he tried to sell him, but he failed…. thankfully. The police found Matty and traced him back to us. Turns out that man had done the same thing with other 13 babies before; he sold them to couples who were desperate enough to pay money…." I heard him tell the story but interrupted him.

"Where is he" I said blankly looking into space. Nobody was answering me.

"WHERE IS HE" I shouted.

"He's safe, Rosie is taking him for a walk so we could talk" Chesney stated.

"ROSIE, I'm going to get him" I said as stood up but my dad blocked my way.

"Sweets, you can't it's outside the grounds of the institution" he said calmly.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. He's my son and I'm going to get him, now MOVE" I said as tried to shove him aside.

"Love, try to calm down, Rosie will be here any minute" he said pushing me back.

"CALM DOWN! 10 minutes ago I thought my son was dead, now I found out he's alive and you won't even let me see him. Do you have any idea what I went through these last couple of months" I cried.

"Right, I'm going to get Rosie" my mum announced.

"Sal…" my dad said to her.

"No, Kevin she's right" she said sternly as she went out of the room. I fell down and started crying. "I can't believe this is happening" I thought.

"Sophie this is a good thing" Chesney said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know I just…..Have they caught that man" I asked him.

"Yeah, his trial is in 2 weeks" Chesney said clamping his teeth together.

"I hope he goes in for life after what's he done" I spat.

"I'll make sure of it Soph" he uttered as the door went open. Rosie came in with a little boy in her arms that was sucking on his soother, dark blond hair, piercing blue eyes. She was holding Matty, _my_ Matty.

"Hi" I cried as I took him in my arms, he was babbling happily. He put his little hands to the back of my neck and clenched to small pieces of my hair like he used to. I hugged him tighter as I was sobbing. It was like the weight of the world that I used to feel was replaced by his weight on my shoulders. The whole in my stomach was suddenly filled again when I breathed in his smell.

Chesney approached us and joined the hug. I laughed through sobs and sniffs. "He's gotten so big" I whimpered as Matty giggled.

"Yeah" he laughed. "I missed his smell" he said as he came closer to Matty.

"Me too" I said as I started kissing Matty's face.

"Sophie, you're gonna drown him if you continue doing that" he joked as I snapped my head up.

"Don't joke about things like that, I can't believe we lost him and then got him back" I cried once more.

…

Matty was sitting on my lap as I was cradling him; we gave him some colour markers to tincture as I talked to Rosie.

"I mean, what kind of person does that. Taking kiddies" she stated.

"Yeah" I sighed. My mind was exhausted of the day I just had.

Rosie smiled at Matthew. "Thank god he's okay" she said as I smiled back at her and kissed Matty's head.

"Thought you didn't believe in God" I smirked.

"Yeah, well if he can bring this one back from the dead, suppose I can start believing a bit" she stated as Matty threw his marker at Rosie and started giggling.

"Oi, I just had my hair done. Don't mess it up" she sniggered at Matthew as I started laughing.

"Rosie I've got to ask" I said as I stopped laughing. I swallowed hard.

"Did he do anything to Matty" I asked nervously.

"No, the police found Matty in his apartment, when they arrested him for selling children. They figured Matty had been kidnapped to and started looking for his parents and here he is." She said.

I smiled as I saw Chesney making his way over to me. "Hey guys, visisting hours are over in 5 minutes so we better get going" he said as fear washed over me. I didn't want to let Matthew go.

"Soph, can I have him" he said as I started panicking.

"Sophie, its okay I'll come back tomorrow." He stated.

"You promise" I asked as he nodded.

"Okay just give me a sec" as I got up and held Matty in my arms.

"Hey you, mummy has to go now, but I promise you'll see me tomorrow. And when I get home we'll give you the best birthday party you've ever seen, since we missed your birthday." I said to him.

I hugged tightly, breathing in his smell. "You behave okay, don't give your dad too much trouble" I said as I gave him to Chesney.

"As if, he takes too much after his mum not to give me much trouble" he smiled.

"I love you baby" I said to Matty as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay" Chesney said as he left the room and waved with Matty's hand at me.

"Yeah, better get going too. See ya babes." Rosie said as she hugged me.

"Bye love, make sure you talk about this with doctor Wittmore" she stated as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye guys" I waved them off as they went.

My mind was ranting on my way back; I couldn't believe the day I had. It was still sinking in. I was so scared that I was going to wake up and it would all have been a dream.

I entered my room and saw Sian sitting on my bed with a weird expression her face. "What's going on" she asked me.

…

**Sian pov**

I wanted to surprise Sophie with a romantic dinner and succeeded to convince Nurse Terrence to let me. She was a bit younger and didn't listen as much to the rules as Gertie did.

As I was passing the hallway I could hear lots of people in a room. When I looked thought the small window on the door, I saw Sophie.

"I love you baby" she said to a boy that was holding a child in his arms. The words kept echoing in my mind 'I love you baby' jealousy started to ripple through my heart. I desperately wanted to know who the guy was she was saying that to.

I can't believe I told her I loved her, when all along she loves somebody else. I made my way to her room and waited for her to come back.

When entered the room she quickly closed the door behind her. "What's going on" I asked her.

"What do you mean" she said as she came over to sit next to me.

"Sophie don't play with me mind, you've already done enough with my heart" I stated.

"What" she smiled.

"Who was the guy you were saying I love you to" I demanded as Sophie started smirking.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Sian pov**

"What, when" she asked as my blood started to boil.

"Ughh in that room you were in a couple minutes ago" I stated as she started smiling.

"Why are you smiling, do you find it amusing that you're hurting me. You know I took a lot of courage from me to tell you how I feel and now you're just sitting there laughing at me." I said angrily.

"Sian, the only guy I love with all my heart is…. my son" she answered.

I frowned. "Don't drag him into this, I'm talking about the guy you were with 5 minutes ago" I stated.

"So am I" she smirked.

"What? Sophie! Not to be insensitive but your son is dead" I stated.

"No, I…. God I don't know how to say this, I barley believe it myself. If I hadn't held him in my arms I probably wouldn't have believed he was here…." She started mumbling to herself.

"Sophie! Who?" I asked her gently. I could see she was upset

"Matty" she whispered.

"Matty, but I thought… I mean you told me he was…. And now …." I rambled.

I just found out…. he's not…. dead. He was kidnapped by the doctor who made us believe he was dead" she said seriously looking down as she took a deep breath. I was baffled at was she just told me.

"Soph…" I croaked out.

"What exactly did you see… and hear" she asked me.

"I saw you say I love you baby to a guy that was standing in the doorway" I stuttered.

"They guy I was talking to was my son, and the big guy you saw was Chesney. Matty's dad" she stated.

"Oh…. Shit" I thought out loud as she gave me a small smile.

"As if I'd be in love with anybody else but you" she said as she kissed me softly on the lips.

"Are you okay" I asked slowly after we pulled out of the kiss.

"I'm fine, happy" she replied as I furrowed my brows.

"You don't really sound convincing, what are you not telling me" I asked her as she sighed deeply.

"I'm scared, my mind is so numb and my feelings are all over the place." she mumbled.

"Why scared" I asked her.

"I'm afraid this is all a dream and I could wake up any minute. I don't know if I could handle losing him again" she stated as she looked at the ground.

"This is not a dream" I stated as she smiled at me.

"Prove it" she said seductively as I lifted my trousers up.

"You remember this scar right" I said as she nodded. "When I was little I fell off my dog onto the road, as I was trying to ride him like a horse" I stated as she started laughing.

"Okay not what I had in mind when I said to prove it, but it'll do" she said to me as she was leaning in for another kiss and I gladly accepted it.

"I'm glad you're here" she stated as she hugged me.

"I'm not going anywhere, not even that stupid key that keeps getting stuck in the elevator will stop me from seeing you" I stated as she started laughing.

"Thank you" she said as I kissed her again.

I pushed her down onto her bed and started kissing her passionately. "Is this what you meant by proving it" I asked her as she nodded happily. She was teasing me by licking her lips slowly. "You're such a tease" I stated. But two can play the game, as she was leaning in to kiss me I slightly held back as I was smiling down to her. I took her hands and held them above her head, entwining our fingers as I licked _her_ lips very slowly. She opened her mouth and begged me to lean in. I eventually gave in and pushed my tong inside her mouth. I felt her tong roam over mine as a soft moan escaped her lips. Her small noises, her thigh pushing against my core was only getting me more turned on. "I want you so bad" I breathed as I kissed her jaw line and ended up nibbling on her earlobe.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"

I heard the ringing and jolted up leaving Sophie's earlobe as she groaned. "Oh fuck, are you serious, a fire drill" I mumbled.

I quickly got off Sophie when I heard a nurse shouting in the hallway that we all had to gather. "Swell" I thought as Sophie started moaning.

"Uhh great fucking timing" she uttered.

"Well now you know how I felt last night" I smirked as I got back on the bed and straddled her.

"Uuuuhhh" she whined as looked at me and pouted.

"Aaawh my baby's sexually frustrated" I said as she was trying to hold her lips from curling into a smile.

"SOPHIE! Didn't you hear me shout? Oh fuck, don't tell you're already breaking the rules" nurse Terrence moaned. "Guys come on, if you're gonna shag, at least try to hide it" she moaned.

We both started laughing. "I think that's the first nurse I've ever heard swearing in this establishment." I laughed as we both hurried our way out of the room and joined the others.

As we arrived into the courtyard, they made us stand in pairs. I quickly grabbed Sophie's hand much to Gertie's annoyance.

"What are you gonna do" I asked her stroking her head.

"About what" she replied.

"About….Matthew" I asked her carefully.

"What do you mean? He'll come and visit as much as he can and… I don't know, what you after" she joked.

"I just figured that's why you were here, because of what happened to him and how that affected you. I was just wondering, now that _that's_ gone, if you were gonna stick around here" I stated sadly. I knew it was a good thing that he was alive, but I would also mean she would leave. She would leave _me_.

"I dunno I just have to see what Dr. W has to say about it. I mean, I came here because of… well of mental break down. I dunno if I can just switch back that easily, even if the problem that caused it is gone." She answered me as I nodded and looked at the ground.

"Even _if_ I go, I'll come back and visit you as much as I can okay" she whispered in my ear and kissed my temple.

"Yeah okay" I said still looking at the ground.

"Sian… it's not because I might get out of here that I'm gonna leave you." I heard her say.

"Hey….. I won't" she said as she lifted my chin

"I'm just scared, that once you do get out that you'll go and play happy family with Matthew's dad and forget about me" I sulked.

"Sian, how can I forget about you when you make it so hard not to think about you" she smirked. "I love you" she stated.

…

**Sophie pov**

"No wait, I have something for you" she said to me as I was about to leave. She dragged me to my floor's living room

"What's this" I beamed.

"I prepared this earlier; I thought we could use a break from all the drama" she stated.

"Sian it's beautiful" I said looking at the table she put in the middle of the room. A candle holder on the table with 3 lighted candles in it, 2 plates, 2 glasses. She even made menus. When we sat down at the table she quickly put something on my plate.

"Sorry thought you were going to sit here" she said pointing to her seat as I frowned.

"What's this for" I asked her looking at the tiny package in front of me.

"I just thought you could use some cheering up, after being transferred" she explained. As I was about to open my present she stopped me.

"Open it when you're alone okay, it's a bit embarrassing" she said to me as I nodded suspiciously.

…

"Sian this is amazing, didn't picture you for a romantic" I said as I finished my mac'n cheese.

"I have my moments" she smirked as I put my hands on hers.

"How did you get Nurse Terrence to agree with this?" I asked her.

"I gave her sex, so she did me a favor" she said casually.

"What!" I yelled at her as she started laughing at me.

"I'm only joking, I promised I would help her with her gardening for next couple of weeks" she laughed.

"Yeah I figured, thanks now I'm not gonna be able to get that image out of my head" I whined.

"Well you've got to admit that nurse's outfit _is_ working for her" she stated.

"Siaaan" I screamed wide-eyed as she started laughing again.

"Come on babe, you know you're the only one I wanna see in a sexy nurse outfit" she stated.

"Really" I said seductively as I got up and walked over to her. "I'll make sure to remember that" I said as I sat on her lap. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me lightly.

"I love you, you know that" she said as I rested my forehead on hers.

"Yeah I know…. don't get tired of hearing it though" I said playfully as I leaned in for another kiss.

"It's getting late" she muttered against my lips. I pulled out of the kiss and gazed at the clock as she kissed my neck softly.

'11h15'

"Yeah, we're already late for curfew" I stated. "I wish I could sleep by your side" I sighed.

"I know me too" she said as she gestured me to get up. "Come on I'll walk you to your door" she said cheekily.

We arrived at my room as she entwined our fingers.

"I had a really great evening, maybe we could do it again" she joked as she quoted a cliché line.

"Yeah well I suppose I'll need your phone number then" I said playing along.

Suppose she got tired of playing this game and pinned me to the wall kissing me passionately. My arms snaked around her back as she put both of her hands around my neck.

"Thank you for tonight" I said as we pulled out of the kiss. "It really did put my mind of things"

"Good" she replied as she kissed my lips one last time before walking away.

As I entered my room I remember the gift she gave me earlier. I lied down in my bed and opened it.

It was a page ripped out of something

_**October 5**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**God what is she doing to me, I can't even begin to comprehend what I'm feeling. Fuck sakes it scares the shit out of me. How the hell am I supposed to stop thinking about her? Her eyes, her nose, her lips god those lips they'll be the death of me. I need to get this out.**_

_**All the things I love about Sophie**_

_**I love that she can make every worry in body go away by just one hug**_

_**I love how she always bites the right side of her lip ( god It drives me crazy)**_

_**I love that she can role her eyes in 10 different ways**_

_**I love her wittiness**_

_**I love that she's honest **_

_**I love that you he say so much with just one look**_

_**I love that how she can turn me on just by the sight of your neck**_

_**I love that she can still make me laugh when I am so angry**_

_**I love her face when she gets slightly annoyed**_

_**I love how he has her own mind**_

_**I love that she writes on her hand as if it's a post-it**_

_**I love that she can make me all soppy**_

_**I love that she can't keep a straight face when you're brushing your teeth in front of somebody else**_

_**I love how she pouts your lips **_

_**I love that she kicked my ass at ping pong**_

_**I love that she let me have all the green m&ms **_

_**I just love..L**_

It was a page out her diary. The dated 5th October 2011, the day I told her I loved her and she didn't reply…. immediately.

I couldn't make out the last word seemed like an L or an H, suppose that must've been when I startled her.I started smiling hand folded putting it the little box on my nightstand.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Sophie pov**

"Come in Sophie" Dr. W said to me as I went and sit down "How Nurse Terrence treating ya" he joked.

"All right" I muttered.

"Now, I had your mother on the phone about a week ago who informed me about the situation. I realize the situation seems solved. However you did suffer from a mental breakdown, along with a depression. These kinds of feelings don't just go away over night, even though the cause seems to have disappeared." He said to me as I nodded at him.

"Hold on a week ago, they had Matty a week, and they only came to visit me yesterday" my mind screamed at.

"So what I suggest is to go on with your treatment. Your stay in this establishment was supposed to be terminated in a week and I and other Doctors agree that we could let you go home then as planned. You've made a lot of progress, but I would still like to see you once a week and keep you on your medication for another 3 months." He said to me.

My mind was rambling. "I'm going to go home to Matty, I have to stay medicated, I have to leave Sian…."

"Sophie are you listening" he asked me as I looked up at him and nodded. "Good is there anything you'd like to add" he asked me as I shook my head.

"Right, then you can go and join the others in the playroom" he stated.

"Playroom…. fuck sakes" I thought as I left his office.

….

The door of the bathroom was slammed open as Sian ran in.

"Hey, what dyou…." I didn't have time to finish what I was saying as Sian crushed her lips against mine. It took me some time to react, but I soon joined in. her hands were pushing me backwards as we ended up in a cubicle. She pushed the door shut, without leaving my lips.

"Sian…" I mumbled against her lips.

"Don't… please just… touch me" she breathed between kisses. I didn't need to be told twice as I pinned her to the corner of the cubicle and started roaming my hands under her shirt.

She moaned uncontrollably as I started to unbutton her shirt leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck. I was drawing a line with my tong from her earlobe to her shoulder as I lifted up her skirt and brushed my hand over her knickers.

"Fuck Soph…." she breathed as my other hand was squeezing her breast under her bra. "Please, will you stop bloody teasing me and just fuck me" she ordered.

"Someone's eager" I whispered in her ear as I was pulling down her knickers very slowly. She gasped as I glided my fingers through her wet folds. I started rubbing her clit as she started moaning again.

"Shhhhh someone's gonna hear" I giggled, her chest rising more frequently.

"I don't care…. Soph I …" she whimpered when I slowly pushed one finger inside of her.

She put her hands against the walls of the cubicle trying to hold herself steady as I added another finger.

"I want to hear you scream my name" I murmured as kneeled down and let my tong join the assault lifting one leg over my shoulder and stroking her thigh. I sucked hard on her clit and started to quicken my pace only to have her moaning even louder.

"Harder" she muttered between breathes as I pushed my fingers more into her keeping up my pace. I could feel her tighten around my fingers, I knew she was close.

"Soph" she moaned, her body shuddering as she climaxed, my fingers covered in her juice. I quickly kissed her on the lips to muffle the rest of her moans as I let her come down from her high. I pulled out my fingers and licked them clean.

"Christ you're sexy when you do that" she said kissing me again.

"Come on let's go to my room before someone finds us here" I stated.

…

"Sian do I even wanna now how you got up here again, and how nurse Terrence hasn't come to check upon me once" I said to her as we were naked in my bed with the bedsheets wrapped around us.

"Like I said, I would help her with her gardening so she would let a couple things slide" she stated as I started smiling. "Why are you complaining" she said playfully.

"Definitely not" I said as I rolled on top of her and kissed her gently. "Sian not to ruin the mood or anything but are you okay. I mean you kind of ambushed me before, not that I didn't like it, but what brought it on" I asked her as she sighed.

"I went to see Dr.W, he told me about the new part of my treatment, and it freaked me out" she said sadly as I rolled of her and held her tight.

"Sian you should've told me instead of shagging me" I stated.

"I know, I'm sorry" she sighed as her forehead.

"It's okay, it's not like I stopped you or summit" I said as she smiled at me

….

"What's the new part" I asked her.  
"Well I'm supposed to go and live on my own in 'the real world' for a week, then a month, then 3 months and if I cope all right I stay on the outside for good." She explained.

"Sian that's great" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"No it's not; I nearly get a panic attack by just thinking of spending a day outside of the institution. I don't know how I'm gonna handle a week let alone 3 months. I panic when I'm outside in the open" she stated.

"I know….When are you supposed to leave" I asked her

"2 weeks" she mumbled. "Please just hold me and tell me everything will be okay" she asked me.

"You're gonna be okay, you're gonna fight this fear and kick its ass" I stated.

"Can't you fight it for me" she pouted

"No, you know I can't. I'll be here for you, I'll stand by your side, but in the end you'll have to fight it. It's something you have to do on your own." I stated.

"When did you become so insightful" she muttered.

"The day I read _'Psychology for dummies'_" I stated as we both started giggling. I kissed her passionately as she let her tong glide in slowly.

"I love you" she said as she pulled out of the kiss.

"By the way uh… thanks for the gift" I said as I was smirking.

"O god" she said as she turned away from me and lied on her belly.

"Don't by embarrassed, it was sweet." I said as I kissed my way up from her back to her neck.

"I'm never gonna live that one down am I" she moaned.

"No but its okay I don't mind you being a softy inside" I joked as she started groaning

"Don't worry babe your secret safe with me" I said as she turned around and pulled me into another kiss.

"Sian…. I have to tell you something" I stated.

"Okay, what is it" she said as she sat herself up on one elbow.

"I leave in a week…. To go back home" I said as her expression was washed with sadness.

"It's not fair" she said as she put her head on my chest.

"What do you mean" I asked her gently as I was pushing some hair away from her face.

"We both get out at about the same time, and I won't be able to spend all my time with you" she stated as I started frowning.

"How come" I asked

"I have to live on my own remember" she stated but I didn't get it.

"So what? You can't have human contact during that or summit" I asked.

"No I do, I just…." She answered. "What" I asked her.

"I thought if we got out of here, we could live together" she said as she started blushing.

"Is that your way of asking me to move in with you" I smirked as she started sulking.

"Yeah, but I can't do that now because I'm supposed to live on my own" she stated.

"If it's any consolation I was going to say yes" I stated as she looked up at me.

"No, it's only makes it worse." She pouted.

"Babe we can do that after your treatment, the goal is that you try and live a normal life on the outside right?" I said to her.

"I suppose" she smirked shyly.

"Come here" I said pulling her into a kiss. I felt her smiling into the kiss as I deepened it.

'_Sophie Webster is requested in the family room' came through the speakers._

"Right" is said as I jolted up. I looked over at Sian who was now to a point of sulking again.

"Will you stop worrying" I said to her as she got out of bed taking the bed sheets that were wrapped around her body with her. I went over to her and wrapped the sheets around both of us as I pecked her lips.

"I'm gonna need you to put on some clothes" I stated as I got out of the embrace.

"Whyyyy, can't I just stay wait here for you until you come back" she moaned.

"No, cause I want you to come with me. And I'm not gonna let you meet my family naked, especially with Chesney gazing at every cleavage he sees" I joked.

"What! You want me to meet your family" she asked me as I nodded. "Now" she almost screamed.

"Yeah so get dressed" I said smacking her bum playfully.

"But, I have sex hair and the clothes I'm wearing were just for you to take off, so I didn't really put much thought in them. Plus I smell….." she started rambling nervously.

"Sian" I snapped her out of her ramble by shaking her shoulders gently. "If you give both Chesney, and Matty a lollipop they'll love you and you look and smell wonderful" I stated.

"I don't have any lollipops" she said seriously as I started laughing.

"Come on, I love you so they'll love you" I said as I dragged her out of the room to the family room.

I entered the family room holding onto Sian's hand. Her hands were so clammy and her face looked like she was going to drop dead.

"Stop worrying, it'll be fine" I whispered in her ear as it seemed to help.

"Soph, we're here" I saw Chesney waving with Matthew in his hands. I felt Sian tightening her grip around my hand.

"Relax" I mouthed as I let go of her hand to greet Matty. I took him in my arms as he clenched onto his stuffed animal.

"Hello, awh I missed you so much already" I said to him as I was stroking his cheek. He held up mr. Bunny to me. "Look who we have here, you brought Mr. Bunny to show me" I said as he started nodding.

"Hey Soph" Chesney said as he kissed my cheek. I could see Sian's expression changing.

"Ches' this one here is the reason why I got transferred" I said as I pushed Sian in front of me. She was looking so shy.

"Hello, I'm Chesney" he said holding out his hand as she nodded.

"Sian" she answered as we all went and sit down. Matty started fussing and eventually crying.

"Hey it's okay…..Ches how long ago was it he got changed." I asked him.

"About 3 hours" he answered. "You want me to take him" he asked.

"No I wanna do it, you chat we Sian okay" I said. I was about to leave as Sian was holding me by my shirt, she was panicking. I kissed her head reassuringly. "I'll be back in 5 minutes okay" I whispered.

…

As I came back I saw Chesney and Sian laughing together. I smiled at the view, I knew they were gonna get along.

"What's so funny" I asked sitting down.

"Nothing" Sian said as they both burst out laughing again. I started shaking my head playfully.

"Whatever he's told you, don't believe a word" I stated.

"Don't worry babe, it's all good" Sian said as she pecked my lips. Sian's attention started going to Matty after a couple of minutes.

"What's that, o right that's just disgusting" she laughed as he was showing her an insect he picked up.

"Matty give that here, that's dirty" I said taking the insect and quickly dropping it on the floor. I shuddered.

"That _is_ disgusting" I said as Matty was wiggling he's tong at Sian, who was laughing with him.

"Matthew, don't do that. That's rude" I said as I felt myself getting back into my old role.

"Not always, sometimes wiggling your tong like that can give people a lot of pleasure" she joked quietly. I widened my eyes and looked around in case anybody heard what she just said. The only one that was looking at me was Matthew while he was playing with my hair.

"Thank god, Matthew doesn't understand what you just said" I laughed as I caught Sian smiling at me in awe.

"What" I asked.

"Nothing, I just like this side of you" she stated as Ches started playing with Math. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Dad" she said nervously as I looked up.

"Well I see that you're on time for once, come on let's leave these people in peace and talk ay" he said to her. He looked like a strict man, a rough man. Sian looked at me as she was hesitating.

"Go" I mouthed as she got up.

"She's nice" Chesney stated.

"Yeah she is" I replied.

"Soph, when you get out of here I'd like you to come and live with me. So you me and Math can be a family again ay" he smiled as I nodded. My smile faded a little as I saw Sian sitting on the other side of the room.

"She can come live with us too, if that's what you want" he stated as my smile reappeared again.

"I'd like that" I replied.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Sian pov**

Omg no, Sophie leaving me alone with the redhead. I look at her pleading to stay, but she just kisses my forehead.

There has been an awkward silence for a couple minutes now when he finally clears his voice.

"So you're Sophie's friend right?" he asked.

"Girlfriend" I corrected as he started smiling. The same kind of smile Sophie gets when she's amused.

"Girlfriend it is. So it's serious then" he asked me.

"Yeah, I suppose" I mumbled, I felt like I was getting the 3rd degree by Sophie's ex.

"And you're okay with this" he said as I furrowed my brows.

"With what" I asked.

"With being a stepmom for example" he said as I widened my eyes." never really thought about what it would mean. A stepmom, Jesus I mean I'm seventeen I'm not ready to have a kid, and I way too young to be a stepmom." My mind was rambling.

"Suppose you didn't think about that ay" he smiled as I shook my head. "Look if you're gonna be in Sophie's life, you get Matty and possibly me too. It's a package deal" he laughed.

"Yeah I know I just didn't really have time to process it all…" I replied honestly.

"It's okay to freak out a bit." He stated. "Besides you love her right?" he asked as I nodded.

"And does Sophie tease you" he asked as I started frowning. "What has that got to do with anything" I thought.

"Yeah all the time" I said slowly as he started grinning.

"Then she loves you, it's a subtle and very weird way you can see how she feels" he said as we both started laughing.

"Yeah well then she must love me a lot cause she can be a right pain in the arse, but a lovely pain nevertheless" I smirked as we both burst out in laughter again.

"What's so funny" Sophie said as she as she sat down.

"Nothing" I couldn't hold in my laughter and neither could he. She started shaking her head playfully.

"Whatever he says, don't believe a word" she stated.

"Don't worry, it's all good" I said as I pecked her lips. As Sophie started chatting with Chesney, Matty caught my attention. I gulped at his stare; he had Sophie's piercing blue eyes that could look right through you. I smiled a little. 'It's a package deal' kept echoing in my head. I frowned a little; I suppose it'll take time to adjust to this.

….

"Come on Sian let's leave these people in peace and talk ay" my dad said sternly.

"So your psychiatrist tells me you're getting out in 2 weeks" he stated as I rolled my eyes.

"I have to try and live on my own for a while, but I still have to come back here to evaluate everything, so I'm not really getting out" I stated as he started sighing.

"No need for the attitude Sian, I was only trying to make conversation" he said as I scoffed at him.

"Look I just wanted to know where you were planning to live" he asked.

"Not with you" I snapped.

"With whom then" he asked angrily.

"On my own like I did before" I stated. I was really getting annoyed.

"We both know how that turned out, that's the whole reason you ended up here. After you got out the hospital you were…" he started saying but I cut him off.

"My behavior was understandable" I stated. "Besides I already talked about that with my doctor and he thinks it's a great idea that I go and live on my own so….. if that's it you came here for, you can go now" I spat gliding back into my chair.

"Sian you need a support system even if you live on your own. Your mum and I live in Southport, the places there aren't cheap" he stated.

"Live near you? What for? To have daily fights and lectures. No thank you" I snarled.

"Sian, they won't let you out if you don't have a support system" he said, he was starting to get worked up.

"And who says I don't" I snapped at him.

"You know what Sian, do whatever you like I don't want to have you around us anymore" he stated.

"Fine by me, it's nothing I haven't heard before" I yelled at him as I saw the room gazing at me. Sophie was looking worried; I couldn't handle it anymore I had to get out of there.

…

As I started to wake up I felt someone wrap their arms around my from behind.

"Sophie" I said as I recognized her smell. She kissed my shoulder.

"I saw what happened before, are you okay" she asked me, whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, just another jolly conversation with my dead" I groaned.

"I'm sorry baby, I wish it were different" she stated as I turned around. I couldn't make out her face as it was still very dark in the room. I tried to kiss her lips but ended up kissing her eye. She started chuckling.

"You sense of direction is shit in the dark babe" she chuckled.

"Sorry" I croaked out.

"Don't be" she said as she leaned in slowly and found my lips. They lightly brushed over mine as she pushed them harder onto me.

"Soph, I need to ask you something" I said to her.

"What is it" she said as she snuggled into me.

"Well firstly where you live, secondly if there any cheap apartments near you and thirdly how the hell did you get here without getting caught" I sniggered as she started chuckling.

"Well I live in Weather field, yes there are some apartments, and we all have our own ways of persuasion" she stated.

"What's that supposed to mean" I bemused.

"That's for me to know and me only" she said playfully.

"Tease" I stated.

"You know it" she said as she nudged me.

….

"Sian, I don't want you to live on your own" she whispered in my ear.

"Soph" I sighed.

"look, it was you who asked me to move in with you so all I'm doing is persuade you to take me up on your offer" she smirked.

"And how am I going to be living on my own, if you're there all the time. I wouldn't mind, but that's not how the treatment works." I stated

"All I'm asking is one week" she said as I snuggled into her.

"Babe" I laughed.

"Look Ches goes to work all day and so do I and I go to night school so…. You'll barely see me" she stated as she started pouting.

"I'm not gonna be able to say to no am I. All right one week" I said as I pecked her lips.

….

**Sophie pov**

I was woken up by someone leaving a trail of kissed in my neck. I started giggling.

"Stop that tickles" I stated as she started kissing her way up to my lips.

"Good morning" she whispered in my mouth right before she kissed me.

"Morning" I replied as we pulled out of the kiss. Sian kept staring at me with a stupid grin plastered on her face.

"What" I frowned.

"Nothing, just wondering what you're still doing here seeing as it is morning and all" she stated.

"Well since I'm leaving in a couple of days there's not much more they can do to me is there" I replied.

"No…. soo…" she started saying cheekily as she pulled up the hem of my top and started circling my bellybutton. I started smiling.

"What dyou doing" I asked as she kissed my neck.

"It's morning time you ladies get off your buts and join me at the tables" the posh twins sang as they did every morning.

"I see some things haven't changed around here" I sniggered. "I should go" I said as I kissed her one more time on the lips. She started sulking again.

"Babe don't" I said as I took her in my arms.

"I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, since your leaving _me_ and all" she moped.

"Yeah and your coming a week later so" I smiled.

"It's great to see that my girlfriend's not that fussed over leaving me" she growled.

"Sian, I not leaving _you_. Why are you being like this, what's this really about" I asked annoyed.

She shrugged.

"Fuck sakes" I muttered as I got up.

"No wait Soph, please I don't want to fight" she pleaded as she blocked my way towards the door.

"Then don't" I huffed.

"You're right, I'm sorry" she said as she hugged me. I couldn't resist not hugging her back.

"Is about what happened yesterday with your dad" I asked her as she shrugged again.

"I dunno I'm just in a mood I think. I'm not good with mornings" she stated.

"Sian I know you're not a morning person, but you were awake before me. And you were fine before so… what's this really about ay" I said tenderly as I lifted her chin.

"I…" she was about to speak when Kathy barged in.

"Still not learned to knock ay Kathy" Sian moaned.

"Hey I see you're back on your feet, how ya feeling" I started saying as she was pushing me towards the closet.

"No time for this, Gertie is coming they noticed that you're gone on your floor so… quickly" she said as she gestured to the closet.

"And you want me to hide in the closet, if she thinks I'm here she'll look for me in the oblivious places" I stated.

"Then what do you wanna do" Kathy said as the door went open. "Shit" I thought.

"Aah well here you are Sophie, smell of the blue berry pancakes lead you here" she stated sarcastically. I didn't reply and neither did Sian.

"No I didn't think so" she stated angrily as she sighed.

"Well if you can't comply with the rules, then I suppose I'll have to give you some extracurricular activities" she stated.

"Look Gertie we just wanted to spend time with each other" I stated.

"Well you want to spend time together? Here's your chance, you can both do help Nurse Terrence with her gardening today and get up at 6am tomorrow to prepare breakfast" she declared.

I nodded as she stormed off. "Great" Sian huffed.

"Well you wanted to spend time with me" I sniggered.

"Yeah but I had other things in mind you know" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"O gross" Kathy uttered as she got out of the room. "My ears…" I heard her shout as we both started laughing.

"Well I suppose I'll see you in the garden then" Sian said as she snaked her hands around my waist.

"Yeah, wonder what they'll make us do" I wondered.

"Don't worry Laura's pretty cool" she stated.

"Laura" I said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Nurse Terrence" she explained as I felt the green monster showing whispering in my ear.

"Oh so you're on first name bases now" I scowled as she started laughing.

"Babe, she's has got nothing on you. You have nothing to worry about" she stated as she pecked my lips.

"Suppose" I mumbled.

"Besides she's like 10 years older than me" she stated.

"What's your point" I asked.

"My point is I wouldn't go for someone that much older than me" she stated.

"So what if I were 10 years older than you" I replied.

"Well that's different" she said as she was struggling with her words

"How" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I love you so" she stated.

"Admit it you find her hot" I smirked as she started to get more worked up.

"Okay yeah, but you're way hotter than her, I mean she doesn't even compare, not in a millions years…." She started ranting as I interrupted her by kissing her gently.

"I love you too" I breathed as she smiled at me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Sophie pov**

"Okay girls let's do this" Laura chanted. "And no funny business in the green house ay" she said as she winked. I started blushing as Sian nudged me.

"Come on you" she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Oi what did I just say" she said as she took me be one hand and Sian by the other.

"Just try and keep yourselves out of trouble, I don't want Gertrude breathing down my neck again" she stated.

"Gertrude" I started laughing.

"Well yeah, oh come on" she said as she led us to the rose garden.

"Here we go; I want you to take out the bad ones. And see you don't damage the good ones" o god a rose garden full of bees and wasps, I'm gonna die.

…

**Sian pov**

As I took out another rose, I noticed Sophie looking a little pale.

"You all right babe, is the sun getting too much for ya" I joked as the weather was pretty shit today. She didn't move.

"Soph" I said I was beginning to get worried when she suddenly jolted up, started screaming and running in circles.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it OFFFFFFFFFF" she said as she was shaking her body. I couldn't help but burst out in giggles as I got up and waved off the wasp that was sitting on her shoulder.

She let out a sigh of relief and hugged me. "Didn't picture you for a scary cat" I joked.

"Don't joke, I was really scared" she said as I could feel her body tensing up.

"Hey, it's okay it's gone" I said as I rubbed her back.

"Sorry, I have an irrational fear of wasps, bees… anything that comes in black and yellow really" she said looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, we're all scared of something" I stated as I kissed her on the lips. "Feel a bit better" I said as I pecked her lips once more.

"Yeah, thanks" she stated.

"Come on let's go back to work, and if any of these insects try and scare you again let me know okay. Nobody touches my girl" I sniggered.

I was rather busy trying to get this one plant out of the ground that I didn't notice Sophie coming over. I felt someone kiss the back of my neck and put a white rose in front of my nose.

"You're not supposed to do that you know" I sniggered as I breathed in the scent that came from the rose she just gave me.

"Yeah well I'm not supposed to do this either "she said as she started to kiss my neck. I let a small moan and dropped my gardening equipment.

"Soph" I breathed as she hit a soft spot. "God she's turning me on." I thought as she snaked her arms around my waist. On hand started going up and rested on my breast. I gasped as she started squeezing it lightly. She was kissing and sucking on my neck as I felt the heat built up between my legs.

"That never stopped me before did it" she said as she whispered against my neck sending shivers down my spine and went back to what she was doing, leaving me all hot and flustered.

"What was that" I yelled at her.

"What was what" she smirked.

"That!" I said loudly pointing at the hickey on my neck as she shrugged. "She won't get away with that" I thought as I lifted the hose a pointed it towards Sophie. I turned on the water and it sprayed all over her.

"Sian" she squealed as I kept the hose on her. She started running away but I followed her.

"You made me wet so I'm making you wet" I said laughing as I spotted Sophie storming towards me.

"I'm soaked" she yelled.

"Well so am I" I stated as she tried to take hose off of me. She tripped and took us both to the wet ground both of us drenched from head to toe.

I started giggling and Sophie joined in as a couple of water drops kept spraying on us.

"That wasn't funny" she said as she tried to keep a straight face. She took my hand in hers.

"Neither were you….. tease" I replied as she rolled on top of me and kissed me passionately. I felt her lips roam over mine. She was running her tong on by bottom lip as I gladly gave access to it. I tangled my hands in her wet hair and pulled her impossibly close. My tong was gliding over hers as she whimpered. I let out the breath I was subconsciously holding as I felt her hands caressing my sides. I was home in her arms, never felt safer anywhere else.

"Sian all you had to do was accept the rose I gave you and none of this would've happened you know" she sniggered.

"O so now it's my fault ay" I said playfully.

"You'll find my darling that I'm always right" she stated smugly.

"Oh is that right" I said with an evil glint in my eyes. I flipped her over and started tickling as she squealed at my touch.

"Who's always right now" I smirked as I kept tickling her.

"YOU YOU YOU YOU" she screamed through her giggles.

"Good" I said as I leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. We laid there for another couple minutes when someone cleared their throats.

"Sian, when I said water the flowers, I didn't mean this delicate flower" she said pointing at Sophie. I quickly got off her and started blushing.

"Sorry" Sophie mumbled.

"Just go and get yourselves cleaned up. Then come back and finish the job okay" she stated as we entered the house again.

…

"Hold still you still got some grass in your hair" I said as I was washing her hair under the sink.

"Sian I'm gonna get a hernia by standing this long in this position" she stated as she struggled to stay still.

"Here we go all finished" I said as I put a towel on her head. She kissed my lips tenderly.

"You need to get out of these clothes" she stated as I snorted at her.

"That was subtle" I stated as I winked at her.

"I didn't mean it like that, though the offer _is_ tempting." She sniggered. "I meant your still in your wet clothes, if you go out with these you'll get sick, so come on." She said as she dragged me to her room.

"Soph…. what are we doing here" I asked her as she opened her closet.

"Your room is much further away…. here" she said as she gave me her pink hoodie and a t-shirt.

"What about pants" I sniggered.

"Well I would love to help you with your wetness down below, but I don't think we have time" she smirked as she took out a pair of pants.

"Thank you" I said as I wrapped my arms around her, she did the same and snaked her arms around my waist.

"You're welcome, you don't mind do you" she said pointing at her clothes I was wearing.

"Not at all, I like it. It smells like you" I stated as I laid my head on her shoulder and left a quick kiss on her neck.

…

**Sophie pov**

"Thank fuck that's over, if I see one more thistle in my life it'll be too soon" Sian said as she dropped down on my bed.

"Well let's be grateful to Laura to let us leave sooner so we could spend some time together" I said as I wiggled my eyebrows. She started laughing and pulled me down on the bed.

"Oh babe I'm soo tired aren't you" she said as she snuggled into me.

"Yeah, just a bit" I whispered.

"I just wanna skip dinner and go to sleep" she yawned as I chuckled.

"Sian never in a million years have I know you to skip dinner" I stated as she looked up at me.

"Yeah well I'm tired soo" she said as she stretched a little and got comfortable.

"You know there could be other things we can do right now" I smirked but she didn't reply.

"Sian?" I asked as I looked over and she was already sleeping.

"So much for quality time ay" I sighed and put my head on hers.

…

"Hey where did you go? I woke up and you weren't there, nice way to make a girl feel special" I joked.

"Someone needs to prepare breakfast" she huffed. "Why was she being cold" I thought as I frowned and went over to her

"What's up baby" I said as I placed my hands on her hips.

"Nothing, I just went to sleep in my bed so they wouldn't think we did anything" She replied.

"Okay, but why didn't you wake me to let me know and why are you shrugging me off right now. What did I do?" I asked as she sighed. Her expression softened when she met my gaze.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood this morning has got nothing to do with you" she replied

"Really, so it has nothing to do with the fact that I told you I'm leaving tonight instead of tomorrow" I said sarcastically as she sighed deeply and silently confirmed.

"Sian we've been over this, what do you want me to do? Sign a legal document so you'll be sure I come back for you, for Pete's sakes." I groaned.

"I know I know I'm sorry" she sighed as she put her hands to her head.

"Why don't you trust me" I asked her.

"I do, I do that's not what this is about" she replied running her hands trough her hair.

"Then what is this about. What are you so scared of" I demanded. "Sian" I said to her trying to find her eyes so she would look at me.

"Matthew" she blurted out.

"Matthew? I don't get it, what's so scary about him" I asked.

"It's not him, it's what he changes" she replied.

"Uhh Sian don't talk in riddles please" I moaned. "Please just tell me what's going on" I asked her.

"Soph I just…. I" she started moaning.

"What" I snapped at her.

"I _don't_ wanna be his STEPMOM" she almost shouted.

"I'm not asking you to" I replied softly.

"You don't have to, if I stay with you I will become that automatically" she said to me as I gulped.

"So what you saying you wanna break up" I said as I she started shaking her head.

"NO I don't want that… I just don't know if I can handle a baby, if I can handle that kind of responsibility. I don't know anything about babies, I screw up that's what I do and I don't want to do that with him…" She started rambling.

"SIAN! I'm not asking you to be his mom. He's already got one" I snapped at her as she turned quiet. "Please don't leave me over this" I said as I heard my voice crack.

"I won't I'm just telling you what's on my mind okay, I'm trying to be honest with you here. Chesney said it was a package deal and he's right" she replied as I looked down.

"What? Look" I said as I tangled my hands in her hair. "You won't have to do or be anything and I'll teach you everything you need to know for when you do want to play a part in his life okay?. " I pleaded with her.

"I don't know if I can do this, but I'll try" she said as she looked at me with those big blue eyes. I hugged her for a couple of minutes.

"Do you love me" I asked.

"You know I do" she replied.

"I love you too, so can we go a bit easier on each other and prepare breakfast" I pleaded as pulled out the embrace. She nodded at me.

"Yeah, though I think I burned our pancakes" she said as she pointed to a black thing that was lying in the cooking pan.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Sophie pov**

"Enjoying your last lunch Sophie" Gertie asked me as I nodded at her. She'd let me come down to and stay on my old floor as a sort of goodbye gift. I scoffed at my own thoughts. Sian had been quiet whole day, she hadn't said anything to me unless I asked her something since the conversation we had this morning.

I sighed and took another bite out of my chicken pie.

"OH will you both cheer up" Kathy said annoyed. "It's not like we're never gonna see each other again" she stated as I smiled at her.

"Yeah I know you're right" I said as my gaze turned to Sian who kept quiet and started eating again. After Katie went back to her room, me and Sian went to watch a movie in the video room. I didn't pay much attention to the movie; I was more interested in Sian's face. Her face seemed dull, no expression to brighten it up.

"Babe" I sighed as I put my head on her shoulder. "Stop will ya, I feel like we had a huge row or summit" I moaned as she sighed deeply and looked at me.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly as she turned her eyes back to the movie.

"What do you need me to do to make this better, to make you cheer up a bit. Do you want me to …. I dunno kiss ya or…. Do that silly dance you like or….. I dunno flash my tits" I joked as I saw her smirking a little.

"There's that smile" I said as climbed onto her lap. "I missed it, and you look great when you smile you know" I stated as I pecked her lips. She snaked her arms around me and was rubbing my waist.

"I might take you up on that last offer" she sniggered.

"Really" I said as I raised an eyebrow

"Well go on then" she said as she was tugging at my shirt.

"All right" I said as I took her to the storage closet and locked the door from the inside.

"Well what you waiting for" she smirked as I quickly pulled up my shirt.

"I'm gonna need more than that" she said as desire filled her eyes when they fell upon my breasts.

"Hold on that wasn't the deal" I joked as she tried to clasp my bra.

"Yeah it was you would flash your tits now come on" she said as I let unclasp my bra and the colour of her eyes became darker. She liked her lips and kept staring at my breasts.

"Uhh…. Hello I'm up here" I joked as I snapped her out of her daze. She quickly stepped closer to me and kissed me passionately as she brushed her hands over my left breast.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear as she started to suck on my neck.

"Take if off" I ordered gesturing at her shirt. She quickly pulled of her shirt revealing the silk bra that was underneath.

"God you gorgeous" I said as I pushed her against the door and took off her bra giving me full access to her beautiful breasts. Her breath hitched the minute I came in contact with her nipple; I was teasing her by rubbing it slowly trying to turn her on as much as I could.

She moaned quietly but loud enough for me to hear as my tong entered her mouth. She pushed me back to the corner and started to unbutton my trousers, her hand sneaked inside of knickers rubbing my fold gently as I moaned into her mouth. When she discarded me of my knickers she started rubbing my clit. She was about to trust her fingers inside me when I stopped her as she frowned at me.

"I want you to do it with me" I said taking off her trousers and quickly trusting my fingers into her gainging a pace as she gasped at my touch. She pushed her fingers into me, I could feel the pleasure building up so quickly so I started quickening my pace. She moaned loudly as I started rubbing by thumb against her clit as she did the same with me. She started thigh ting around my fingers, I knew she was so close and it turned me on even more.

"Sian I'm gonna" I breathed as she curled her fingers inside me.

"Yeah me too…" she moaned. It wasn't long before we both let out I final moan as pleasure rippled through us, our legs shuddering. She was panting as she placed her head on my shoulder, coming down from her high as I gripped her back letting my nails push into her skin as I let the orgasm ride out.

"That was…. So intense" I breathed as I took my fingers out of her and she did the same.

"Yeah" she said as her head was still resting on my shoulder.

"So….. Cheered up" I joked as I rubbed her back and she started chuckling.

"Definitely" she breathed as she looked at me and crushed her lips on mine once more. I was starting to get worked up again and ready for round two as we heard voices coming from the video room.

"Maybe in the storage closet" the voice said as they tried the door. We both froze and looked at each other in horror.

"Why the fuck is it locked" the voice said as we tried to contain our laughter. "Fuck sakes, Gertie" she yelled as my eyes widened at the thought of her catching us in here, but thankfully the girl went out of the video room to look for Gertie.

Sian started laughing as I joined in. "Come on before she comes back" I said as I quickly got dressed. Sian couldn't stop her laughter as we got out of the closet.

"Well at least I cheered you up" I sniggered as she wrapped her arms around me.

"You sure did" she sniggered as she pecked my lips.

…

"O he's so cute" the voices echoed in the family room as all the girl were cooing Matty.

"Okay girls, it's time for Sophie to go home. Let 'say our goodbye's" Gertie stated as I all the girls enveloped me in a group hug. There was only one or well two people I wanted to see and I could only spot one.

"Where is she" I mouthed at Kathy as she shrugged. "She wouldn't dare not to come" I thought as I finally spotted her sitting in the corner of the room sulking.

"Sophie are you ready to go" My mum asked as I shook my head.

"Not quit" I said as I made my way over to Sian.

"Hey gorgeous, don't I get a kiss goodbye" I smirked as she showed me a sad smile.

"Hey, remember what I said this morning. And don't make me cheer you up again, cause I think some people wouldn't approve of us doing that in public" I sniggered as she finally got up and embraced me in a hug.

"I can't believe you're going" she sulked.

"You'll see me in a week okay" I said to her as I kissed her neck. I didn't care that everyone was watching us, for me it was just me and Sian.

"Yeah" she answered as she looked at the ground.

"And we sorted it with Dr. W that you'll be staying with us for the first week so you can look for an apartment" I said trying to find her eyes. I lifter her chin and kissed her gently.

"I love you" I whispered in her mouth.

"I can't believe you won't be cheering me up for a whole week" she smirked.

"I'll make it up to you" I sniggered as I hugged her once more. She kissed my shoulder.

"Bye" I said as I was still holding her hand.

"Bye babe and I love you too" she replied letting go of my hand and pushing me towards my family that was waiting for me.

…

"Home sweet home" Chesney sang as we got into our apartment.

"For you maybe" I smirked.

"Yeah well aren't you glad I can afford a 2 bedroom apartment" he sniggered.

"Well of course I am… WAIT 2 bedrooms and where is Matty sleeping" I asked him as he took me by the hand and led me to a small room between the bathroom and the first bedroom.

"It used to be a working room, but I changed it into a nursery, I know it's not as big as his old room, but it's still nice" he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Ches it's perfect" I said looking at the Matty's room.

**Sian pov**

"I can't believe she's gone" I said to Kathy

"Oh crack a smile you still got me" she said opening her arms.

"Yeah" I said with a little smile.

"Thanks babe, s'really good for my self-esteem" she stated.

"I'm sorry okay, but don't I get to sulk just a little bit" I pouted.

"Of course you can, just not all night. I'm giving you 5 minutes and 45 seconds from….. Now on" she said holding out her watch.

"Jee thanks" I said as I looked at the ground.

"Sian you'll see her in a week, what's the problem" she asked me.

"I don't know, just the thought of her playing happy families gives me shudders" I stated.

"You don't need to be jealous, Sophie loves you"

"Yeah but it's more than that…. I don't wanna be superfluous to a three-wheeler" i stated

"You lost me" she replied.

"Well you know her, Chesney and their son. I don't want to be superfluously to her life" I sulked.

"You're not, trust me." she stated "come on let's go to bed, everything always seems worse when you haven't slept on it yet" she stated as I nodded at her.

"Yeah okay" I said as I got under the covers.

"Besides think about it, 6 more nights to sleep and the 7th one will be in her bed" she sniggered as I smiled at her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Sophie pov**

"Hey mum, I'm here" I shouted into the house.

"Sophie" she smiled as she came out of the kitchen and embraced me in a hug. "Where's Matty" she asked me.

"Oh Ches' took him to his crèche" I replied.

"Oh well come in love, do you fancy a brew" she asked me.

"Yeah go on then" I answered as she went back into the kitchen.

"So how's life with Chesney treating ya" she asked handing me the cup.

"Yeah it's all right" I smiled.

"Only all right" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Okay okay it's great" I answered.

"That's what I thought, you must be happy to have them both back" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah it is great to have the people you love around you, having your family be for there for you…." she continued babbling to herself.

"… I mean it must be nice to live with the man you love and your child…" she babbled as I widened my eyes.

"Mum…wait… I don't know what you think is going on between me and Ches but…." I said to her as I frowned.

"Well you know it's nice that you find a fella that you're in love with this young" she replied as I almost choked on my tea.

"Mum I gay" I laughed.

"Don't daft…. you got better…" she trailed off as I started to get worked up.

"Better…. What… yeah I'm better with the depression but I've always been gay" I stated as anger started to build up inside me.

"Well were you gay when you conceived your child" she stated putting her hands on her waist.

"MUM" I squeaked.

"What I'm only saying…" she stated.

"Well don't, I was just confused back then, I didn't realize" I snapped at her.

"How do you do you know you're not just confused now" she replied as my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"O I KNOW trust me I DO" I almost shouted.

"Hey hey what's going on in here" Rosie spoke as she came into the kitchen as I sighed.

"Well how do you know" she asked annoyingly.

"Mum we've been over this before" I stated.

"Wow wow what are you two on about" Rosie asked obliviously as she put her hands up. I sighed

"Fuck sakes" I muttered. "Look mum I like girls well no, I like ….no I love a girl okay?" I stated.

"Love, what do you know about love" she huffed.

"Plenty" I snapped. "I don't wanna deal with this now, I have to go and pick up the _girl_ I love" I stated as I left the room.

"Sophie…. Sophie wait" Rosie said as she grabbed my wrist. "Babe, she's only in denial she'll come around" she smiled as I scoffed at her.

"Look I have to go, I'm picking up…" I sighed.

"Let me guess the girl you love? The girl you were snogging last week perhaps" she sniggered as I smirked.

"Well go on then" she smiled as she smacked my bum.

…

**Sian pov**

"Sian will you stop worrying she'll be here" Kathy said annoyed as she was flipping through a magazine that was lying in the family room.

"She 35 minutes late, you don't think she changed her mind do you" I panicked.

"Hmmm" she murmured.

"KATHY are you even listening to me" I snapped.

"Maybe you should've let her sign that legal document after all" she said as I started panicking even more.

"You think" I asked carefully.

"For god sakes Sian" she started laughing "She'll be here. She's probably just running a bit late" she said as someone entered the family room. I snapped my head around towards her

"Hey sorry I'm late I got he…." Sophie started saying as I jumped in her arms.

"Sian" she chuckled as I squealed. I started showering her in kisses as she wrapped her arms around my around my waist and pulled me off the ground holding me even tighter.

"You didn't think I forgot you did ya" she smirked putting me back on the ground.

"Of course not, no doubts whatsoever" I smiled as I heard Kathy scoff.

"I see you've packed for a year" she said as she pointed at my suitcases.

"Shut up" I smirked as I kissed her. She started deepening the kiss as I tangled my hands in her hair. I couldn't believe it had been a week since I'd seen her. I never missed someone this much.

"Get a room" Kathy huffed.

"We already have one" Sophie smirked.

"Well go to it then, I don't wanna see your spit exchange" Kathy snarled. I frowned as I went over to her.

"Hey come on it'll only be for a week" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I glad to have some time to myself" she huffed as I shook my head smiling at her.

"Come here you" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back for a second and then pulled out of the embrace.

"All right all right, will you go already" she smirked.

"I'll miss you" I smiled.

"I'll miss… you… too. Now go" she said waving me out.

"See you in a week Kathes" I said as Sophie got out of Kathy's embrace and walked off.

…

"Ready to see our new place" She sniggered.

"Yeah, but it won't be ours. Not until I start paying rent anyway" I muttered.

"Don't be silly, it'll be our place the moment you walk through that door" she said as she wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me with her.

"Careful I might change me mind" I smirked.

"You better not" she replied as she quickly put the key in the lock and opened the front door.

"Here we are" she said as we passed the threshold. "No turning back now" she sniggered.

"As if I was gonna" I replied as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips wrapping my arms around her neck. Sophie pulled me into her, her body grinding in mine as she snaked her arms around my waist. I pulled out of the kiss resting my head against hers enjoying the moment as someone cleared their throat.

"Uh hi…." I stammered nervously as I saw Chesney standing in the hallway with a little boy in his arms.

"Hey what you doing here" Sophie said as she took the lad into her arms. "I thought I was going to pick him up later today" she stated.

"He got a little sick, so they called me to take him home" Chesney stated as I saw Sophie's gaze turning into worry.

"What do you mean, does he have a fever, a cough… what happened" she rambled.

"He's fine Soph, he had a fever but he went down a half an hour ago" he stated as she sighed in relief, cradling him in her arms.

"Uhm Soph" he said looking at me as she quickly snapped her head to me. This was what I was so afraid of, being the third well 4th wheel.

"Oh I'm sorry babe; I got a little distracted. Come on I'll show you to our room" she sniggered as she put her hand around my waist while she was still holding onto Matty.

"Here we go….what you think" she asked as she opened the bedroom door. I was speechless the room was so … pretty and it had its own swing to it. I smiled at the room.

"Soo… Sian hellooo anyone home" she joked as turned my head around to face her.

"Well it's pretty fucking gorgeous babe plus there's a kingsized bed so…" I smirked as she put her hands on Matty's ears.

"Language and any kind of other insinuations" she smirked.

"I'm sorry" I muttered as she put the child down and he crawled to his toys.

"Don't be, I was only joking… well kind of…. Try not to swear around him, I swear he'll start picking up everything" she laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm still adjusting…. Like I said before I don't know how to do this stuff and…." I started yapping as she silenced me with a kiss.

"Stop apologizing, you think I never made mistakes with him. Come on let's go to the living room" she said kissing my lips one more time.

"You coming too handsome" She said as she took his hand and walked with him to the living room.

…

**Sophie pov**

"So what are we having for dinner" Chesney asked me as Sian sat next me on the couch.

"Ches I'm exhausted" I moaned.

"All right well… we can order take away or if you want I could try my cooking skills again" he joked as I widened my eyes.

"No please…. Don't" I smirked trying to put on a shock face.

"Okay so what'll be; Chinese, Italian, Thai, Greek? Who put that in…." he started mumbling to himself.

"If you want I can make dinner" Sian said as she placed her head on my shoulder and entwined our fingers.

"Really" I said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I can cook; I can cook pretty well if I may say" she sniggered.

"Really cause that's not what those pancakes were saying last week" I joked as she slapped my arm.

"Oi, you distracted me remember" she pouted.

"Okay, so what do you wanna prepare" she said as she was leaning in.

"I dunno what dyou like" I smirked as I leaned in for a full kiss.

"Mmmmm" she murmured as she kissed me more forcefully.

"Momma" someone mutter as Sophie quickly pulled out of the kiss. She stared at the boy in disbelief.

"CHES'" she shouted excitedly.

"What what what's wrong" he said entering the room.

"HE just talked" she grinned pointing at Matty.

"What… really" he replied as Sophie picked him up.

"Omg did you just talk baby, say it again who am I? I'm mummy that's right" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Momma" he mumbled as she squealed. I giggled at her, she had an expression her face that I'd never seen before it think it was pride. She was glowing and I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was so happy and I felt I smile coming on my face.

"Sian did you hear" she said turning to me as I looked at her in awe.

"Yeah I did" I laughed as she started jumping up and down.

…

"Sian this is great" Chesney said as he took another bite out of his meatball. I decided to go with spaghetti bolognaise and big meatballs, you can't really go wrong with that.

"It's delicious babe" Sophie said as she kissed my cheek. "Though _you_ taste better" she whispered in my ear as I choked on a piece of meatball.

"You okay honey" she smirked rubbing my back as I was coughing. "Fine" I croaked out as I looked at her, she had a playful glint in her eyes and I knew what that meant. Chesney cleared his throat.

"Well this has been great but this was more a late night snack than a dinner" he said gazing at the clock that read 23h04pm.

"Past curfew" I smirked pretending we're still at St Claire's institute.

"Yeah we better hurry and go to our room" she said seductively as she played along drawing shapes on my shoulder.

"Right well good night girls" Chesney said as he cleared off his plate and headed for his bedroom.

"Night Chesney" we both said in union, not taking our eyes off each other. I was about to lean in for a kiss.

"O and the only one I wanna hear screaming tonight is Matty okay" he smirked as he entered his room. I burst out in giggles.

"Well I can't promise that" I whispered pulling her up so we could go to bed.

"I love you" I stated as we entered the room and crushed my lips on hers.

"Alone at last… I've missed you" she moaned as she started to discard me of my clothes.

"Someone's an eager beaver" I smirked as I kissed her again this time with more passion letting my tong make its way into her mouth. She moaned.

"I love you so much" she stated as we pulled out the kiss gasping for air. I smiled at her.

"Good" I stated as put my lips on hers and pushed her backwards towards the bed. I straddled her once we were on her bed, I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. I pulled of her shirt gently and found her lips.

My lips were brushing over hers as she leaned up and grabbed my arse pulling me onto her lap. I tangled my fingers in her hair trying to pull as close as possible, letting my tong enter her mouth as it collided with hers.

I started kissing her neck very slowly, making her gasp by sucking on sensitive spots. She unclasped my bra; the straps falling down my shoulders showing my innocence. She flipped me over and pinned me to the bed lying on top of me.

She was now the one that kissed my neck to my collarbone. I moaned as she licked my nipple gently, playing with it. I felt her hands stroking my breast as she went down and started kissing my stomach. "Fuck Sophie" I moaned. She didn't leave any spot untouched; she explored my stomach as I moaned at every nice spot she touched. Her right hand left my breast and made it way down the waist band of my knickers, she pulled them of and kept kissing her way down. Her lips were touching me below the bellybutton as she was stroking my thigh. She kept making her way down as she finally reached her destination. I gasped as her tong found its way through my wet folds.

"You're so wet" she whispered as her breath tickled my centre, it even turned me on more.

"Soph…. bloody hell" I moaned as her tong found my clit, circling it violently. I loved what she was doing but I needed her inside of me, I needed her to fuck me.

"Sophie I…. I need you inside…" I breathed as she followed my plead and pushed one finger inside me, still licking my clit. I took hold of the bed covers trying to control my panting.

"Yeah…. Right there baby" I moaned as she trusted two fingers in me and started quickening her pace, pulling them in and out, curling her fingers. I was so close I could feel it, I was getting wetter and wetter, I felt like I was going to explode.

She curled her fingers one more time pushing me over the edge as the orgasm shuddered hit my body hard. I took the pillow and screamed her name in it. She kept her fingers inside me letting me come down from my high. But she didn't stop she pulled out her fingers and started lapping her tong on my folds, taking in all my juice, I felt myself getting turned on again. "Sophie" I breathed as she took me for round two and I came even harder, screwing my eyes shut.

She kissed her way up and kissed my neck. "Fuck me" I panted as she dropped down besides me.

"I thought I just did" she sniggered as she kissed my lips gently. "That was amazing" I said as I pulled out of the kiss and look at her.

"I missed you so much" I said as I kissed her passionately and returned the favor, many… many times that night.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Sian pov**

I woke up every when I felt a cold breeze next to me. "Soph" I mumbled as I turned around and tried to find her body, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes and saw the empty space next to me. The creek of the door made me jump as I slim figure made its way through.

"Sophie" I murmured as she came over to me and started stroking my hair.

"I'm right here, what you doing up? I thought you were asleep" she said as she took my hand.

"Yeah I was until the spot next to me turned cold" I smirked as she chuckled. "Where did you go" I asked her as she climbed back into the bed.

"Matty was crying and it was my turn so" she smiled as I snuggled into her.

"Is he okay" I asked as I kissed her neck.

"Yeah he's fine, babies cry all the time during the night" she replied.

"I knew that" I smirked as I laid my head on her chest.

"Go to sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow" she stated.

"What do you mean" I asked as I looked up at her.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" she said as she started closing her eyes.

"No tell me now" I said getting out of her embrace as she moaned.

"Sian if I tell you now you might not sleep to well" she stated.

"Well now my imagination is going to keep me up all night" I stated as she sighed. "Baby what's going on. Tell me, you're scaring me" I said seriously.

"Okay" she sighed as she sat up. "My parents are coming tomorrow" she stated nervously.

"What…. why" is muttered.

"Because my dad wants to meet the girl that succeeded to firstly get me to talk and secondly got me to move in with her" she smiled.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Look it'll be fine, I promise" she said as she pulled me into her chest.

"What about your mum" I asked carefully as she sighed even more deeply.

"That's whole other story, you'll have to be strong with that one" she replied.

"Why…. What's her deal" I asked nervously.

"She hasn't gotten her head around the whole gay thing" she stated.

"What! Your mum didn't know you were gay" I said loudly.

"O she did… does, I've been out for a while now, she just thought by sending me to St. Claire's to help me with my depression would automatically make me straight to." She huffed.

"I'm sorry honey" I said as I pecked her lips.

"Look just ignore anything she says okay" she smiled.

"Okay more attention for your arse" I sniggered.

"Perv" she smirked.

…

I woke up with Sophie's arm hugging me from behind. She kissed my neck and by that I knew she was awake.

"Morning baby" I said as I stroked the arms that were wrapped around me.

"Morning" she mumbled in my neck. She started kissing my neck again as I chuckled.

"I've dreamed of mornings like this one, just the two of us without the fear of getting caught" I said as I turned around and saw she still had her eyes closed.

"Mmmmm" she murmured in agreement. I kissed her tenderly, trying to savor every last detail of her lips. I pulled out of the kiss as Sophie fluttered her eyes.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hi" she smiled, she was about to lean in again when we heard a cry through the baby monitor.

"Momaaaaaaa aaa aaaaaa" he cried.

"So much for just the two of us" she moaned.

"He sure mastered that new word" I chuckled as I chucked on a shirt.

"Tell me about" she replied as she got up and put on her nightgown.

"I'll go make us a brew, and prepare breakfast okay" I said as I pecked her lips.

….

**Sophie pov**

"Mommaaa aaaaaa mommaaaaa" he cried as I entered his room.

"Hey its okay I'm here" I said as I picked him up and tried to sooth him. "Come on babe let's go see what Sian's making ay" I said as his cries died.

"Do you wanna know a secret" I sniggered as he snuggled into me. "The reason why mummy doesn't have an alarm clock is you" I joked.

As I entered the kitchen I was met with a very nice smell. I put matty on the ground near his toys and took in the gorgeous view that was my girlfriend. She was wearing nothing else but her knickers and a large t-shirt that barely covered her bum. "O fuck" I thought as she leaned on her tiptoes reaching for the pepper giving quite a view of her lower back.

I snaked my hands around her waist making her jump a little. "Do you have any idea how hard it is not to make love to you right here right now when you look like this" I smirked kissing her neck as she leaned into me.

"Well how do you want me to do you…r eggs" she smirked.

"The way you do it is just fine" I sniggered. "I'm serious it smells great, If you're not careful I might get used to this" I smirked as I kissed her neck once more.

"I don't mind, I like making breakfast for you" she said as she turned around and put her hands behind my neck. She kissed me gently as I tightened my grip around her waist pulling her more into me.

"Girls, girls it's way too early for me to see girl on girl action" Chesney moaned as he got out of his room.

"Oi shut up, if you don't like it then don't look" I smirked as I stuck out my tong at him.

"Mmmm that's smells great" he stated making his way over to my plate.

"Oi that's mine, get your own" I said slapping his hand playfully when he tried to grab some bacon of my plate.

"But there's no left" he pouted as Sian started to chuckle.

"Here you go little red riding hood" she said giving him her plate.

"Sian what are…?" I started saying but Sian shut me up by kissing me.

"I like cereal in the morning you know that, besides you would've shared with me anyway if I asked you" she stated raising her eyebrows.

"As if" I muttered.

"OI" she said as she slapped my arm.

"I'm only joking, here you want a piece" I said as she started smiling and shook her head.

…

**Sian pov**

"Right, I bet your stomach is growling by now" she said as she picked Matty up.

"Can you take him for a sec while I go and get his food" she asked me handing me the lad. Panic ran through my body. He was wiggling in my arms; I was so scared to drop him that I held him as tight as I could so he stopped moving. He looked up at me at started playing with my face.

"Ouch" I whimpered as he started pulling at my hair. I tried to take the strands of hair out of his little palms, but he just grabbed another one.

"Math" Sophie chuckled as she took hold of his little hands, carefully giving my hair back to me.

"He likes you" she stated as she looked at me in awe. I couldn't help but smile when I looked down at him; he had a playful grin plastered on his face.

"Okay here we go with the food, so what do you want the spoon to be today. A helicopter? A plane? A choochoo train? A lion perhaps" she said as she started playing with the spoon. Matty started clapping his hand and squealed when she imitated a train.

"A train it is" she grinned as she started making choochoo sounds and entered the spoon in his mouth. I tried to hold in my laughter, but I failed.

"Oi don't laugh at me, when you have to do this you'll see it's not as easy as it looks" she said as my smile faltered and I started getting anxious again.

"Sian…" she started looking worried.

"It's fine Soph" I said as I looked at the boy that was sitting in my lap. "Maybe this isn't so bad after all" I thought. "You still look hilarious when you do that" I smirked.

…

"Ding dong" the doorbell rang as I started pacing through the room. "Do I look okay, presentable for your parents; I mean I don't want to come off…." I rambled as she wrapped her in my arms.

"You look breathtaking as always" she stated.

"I don't know Soph"

"I do" she beamed. I really wasn't sure; I mean I was wearing skinny jeans and a baggy shirt. It was comfortable and fashionable but I didn't know if it was appropriate. Sophie was wearing a white skirt with a dark blue shirt and red button earrings, she looked gorgeous especially in those heels that made her arse look great.

"Come on it'll be fine" she said as she took my hand and led to the living room.

"Hey guys here we are" she said, I was grateful she didn't let go of my hand I really needed her assurance.

"Hey Sophie…. Hi sweets…. Hey babes" Her family beamed.

"Hi uhm… this is Sian… my girlfriend" she said looking at me with a smile on her face as I sheepishly stood behind her.

"Hello love it's nice to meet you" her dad said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hello Mr. Webster it also nice to meet you" I said nervously.

"Oh call me Kevin" he smiled.

"Hi Rosie is the name, so you're the one who corrupted our Sophie" she grinned.

"Rosie" Sophie said sternly.

"I'm only joking, I LOVE lesbians" she beamed as Sophie rolled her eyes. The room fell into an awkward silence as I met the gaze of Sophie's mum.

"Lovely to meet you… Sian" she said as she eyed from head to toe. Sophie gave my hand a gently squeeze.

"Hi Mrs. Webster it's…. nice to meet you" I stuttered as she gave me a fake smile as she turned her attention to Chesney and Matty.

"Sophie, Matthew is looking a bit pale. Is everything okay" she said to Sophie taking him out of Chesney's grip as Sophie's hand left mine.

"He's fine mum" she snapped as she took him out of her hands and put him in his cot. "Come on dinner's ready.

…

"This is great Sophie, though it doesn't resemble your other cooking" her mum smiled.

"That's because it wasn't me who made it" she sniggered.

"Oh" she raised her eyebrows and looked at Chesney

"What you looking at me for it was Sian who made it" he smiled pointing at me.

"Oh right" she said as her smiled faded.

"Fuck sakes" Sophie muttered as she started clearing off her plate.

"Sophie it's rude to do that when other people are still eating" her mum told her.

"It's also rude brushing off your daughter's sexuality" I muttered calmly.

"Where do you come off telling me how to behave" she said wide-eyed as Sophie started laughing.

"How can you be laughing after what _she_ said to me" her mum started saying as I rolled my eyes.

"Because she's right and I'm glad she's braver than I am to tell you" she smirked.

"Right" she huffed and went on as if nothing happened.

We lasted until dessert when she opened her mouth again. "I just don't understand why you'd want to experiment when you have a child; I mean you're setting a very bad example to for him." She stated as my mouth fell open.

"MUM" she screeched.

"Sall give it a rest will ya" Kevin sighed.

"No I will not, _she_ is corrupting our daughter _and_ our grandchild, and you just wanna sit back and watch while it happens" she snarled.

"Right that's it mum, I want you to leave" Sophie stated as I frowned at her. I knew her mum was being a stuck-up cow but it was still her mum.

"Sophie" she said shocked.

"No! I had enough of this, call me when you wanna act civilized" she snapped opening the front door gesturing for her mum to leave.

"Fine, let's go Kevin" she said as they both stood up.

"It was a really lovely meal" he said as he smiled at me.

"Rosie?" Sally huffed.

"Oh I'm staying here, it's WAY more fun here" she laughed as the door slammed shut.

"You shouldn't have done that" I said quietly to Sophie as she furrowed her brows.

"Why not, she deserved it" she snapped as I was taken aback, "why was she snapping at me." I thought. Her expression softened when she realized what she was doing. "Sorry" she said putting her arms around my waist.

"I'm only saying… she still your mum" I stated as brushed a hair out of her face.

"I know…. Doesn't keep her from getting under my skin though" she stated.

"Can't disagree with you there" I replied hugging her gently, resting my head on her shoulder.  
"I'm kind of glad that's over" I stated as she started chuckling at me.

"Yeah me too" she replied as she kissed my cheek.

"UHH hellooo fabulous sister still here" Rosie stated

"So" Sophie smirked.

"So YOU'RE supposed to entertain me" she sniggered as Sophie started laughing.

….

**Sophie pov**

"Rosie it's getting late" I mumbled.

"Oh come on one more time" she begged as Sian looked at me.

"Yeah go on then" she smirked, not leaving my eyes as I sighed.

"Okay Sian truth or dare" she asked excitedly.

"Uhm… dare" she answered

"Okay…. I dare you to…. Kiss Chesney" Rosie said as my eyes popped out of my head.

"Uhhh no way, uhu there is no way my girlfriend is kissing him" I stated as Sian looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well it only seems fair since you've already kissed him" Rosie stated as Sian raised an eyebrow.

"She has a point" Sian smirked.

"WHAT! You can't be serious" I said looking at her in horror.

"Wow girls I don't want to cause any trouble" Chesney said shyly.

"There won't be any trouble because she's not kissing you" I said looking at Sian.

"Uh since when do you own me" she smirked.

"Uh you're my girlfriend you're not supposed to kiss other people even if it is just a game" I said as she smirked, I started to feel nauseous as she leaned in to kiss him.

"FINE" I snarled as I stormed out of the room.

"Sophie… wait I wasn't..." she laughed following me back to our room. "Soph" she said as she leaned her head to the side. "I wasn't even gonna kiss him, you jealous mare. I was just winding you up" she said as my temper cooled down.

She wanted to lean in for a kiss but I took a step back. "Uh there's no way you're getting any tonight" I smirked.

"What, but I didn't even kiss him, I was just teasing you" she moaned.

"Well two can play that game. You wanna tease me with making me jealous, well I'll tease with making you sexually frustrated" I sniggered.

"But…" she started moaning and dropped down on the bed. I lied next to her as she wanted to kiss me again but I pulled away playfully.

"So what I can't even kiss you anymore" she said frustrated as I shook my head playfully and her expression changed as she shrugged and started smiling.

"Fine, but I bet you won't last till the end of the week" she smirked.

"You're on." I replied.

"So what do I get when I win" she asked.

"IF you win, I'll grant you one wish and vice versa if I win." I stated.

"What kind of wish" she asked.

"Any kind" I grinned.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Sian pov**

"I hear you're getting thought a lesson" Rosie sniggered.

"Shut up Rosie…. you know this is all your fault" I moaned.

"My fault" she said as she pointed to her chest.

"Yeah, if you didn't dare me to kiss Chesney I wouldn't be here" I stated.

"UHH and if you hadn't teased my sister you wouldn't be in this situation either" she sniggered. I knew she was right.

"I'm off to bed" I said as I left the living room.

"Hey" I said to Sophie as I came into our room.

"Hey. Ready for bed" she asked.

"Yeah" I smiled shyly.

"Okay well you get under the covers I'm just gonna go check on Matty okay" she said as she left the room.

"O god how am I gonna get through the night without touching her" I agonized. An idea popped into my head as I saw my t-shirt lying on the bed. An evil grin came on my face. "She wants to play dirty, okay then" I thought.

…

**Sophie pov**

I entered the room and saw Sian lying under the covers. The only thing I could see were some blond strands of hair that came from under duvet. I got into bed and accidentally brushed my hand against her. I froze at the contact. My hand was touching her bare skin.

"Sian are you naked under here" I asked as she pulled the covers off her and revealed her naked body to me.

"Yeah I like sleeping naked, it's more comfortable" she said casually as she put her head back on her pillow.

My breathing increased as she got out of the bed to get a glass of water. I didn't realize I was perving until she cleared her throat. I snapped my head up and saw her looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"You want some water Soph" she said as she 'accidentally' spilled some on her naked breasts. "Oops" she muttered quietly looking at me with an evil glint in her eyes. I looked at the drops of water travelling down from her cleavage to her center. I gulped at the view.

"Soph" she said my name again as she pulled me out of my trance.

"Yeah" I croaked out.

"So do you want some" she sniggered as furrowed my brows.

"What" I asked confused.

"Water" she stated as I shook my head.

"Anything else you want" she smirked as she slowly dried herself off.

"No" I stuttered. "Yeah I want you, you tease" I thought.

"Sian you're playing dirty" I stated as she got back under the duvet.

"What do you mean" she smirked as I moaned and turned my back on her.

…

"So what are your plans for today" I asked her as I was giving Matty his breakfast.

"Uhm well since I'm leaving the day after tomorrow I thought I'd complete my list." She replied.

"What list" I asked her.

"The list I have to complete for my evaluation" she answered casually.

"First I heard of it" I frowned.

"Yeah…. Look it's no big deal, it's just a couple of things I have to do before I go back" she stated.

"What sort of things" I asked curiously.

"Well you know, day to day life things" she stuttered.

"Tell me" I sniggered.

"It's boring" she said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well do tell anyways" I smirked.

"Okay, so I had to start looking for a job – check, I had to cook, clean and stuff- check,….., and now the only thing I have to do is go out by myself and I dunno go to the grocery store or summit" she smiled.

"Is that wise, I mean you haven't been out on your own yet" I said.

"I know but it's something I have to do" she stated.

"Okay, if you're sure then I'm gonna take a shower" I stated as I put Matty in his cot.

…

**Sian pov**

"See you later Sian" Chesney smiled.

"By ches" I replied as he walked out of the door with Matthew.

I went to my room to get some stuff out of the closet when Sophie got out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, all hot and wet, her wet hair hanging messy by her shoulders. My breath hitched as she came closer to me, I could smell the shampoo she had been using. "Fuck" I thought as she dropped her towel, giving me a view of her naked back as she put on some underwear.

She turned around and sniggered at me. "Seems I'm not the only one who's a perv here" she sniggered as turned my gaze away from her. "I'm not gonna let her win this".

"Uhm I… I gotta go to the grocery store okay I'll see you later" I stuttered as I made my way out of the bedroom.

"Babe wait" she said as she pulled on my wrist and embraced me in a hug. My breathing increased when I felt her breasts pressed against mine. "What is she doing to me" I thought.

"It's going to be okay" she whispered in my ear as her breath tickled my neck sending shudders down my spine. I couldn't help but smile, even when she turns me on this much I still feel safe in her arms.

"I really wish I could kiss your right now" I thought out loud.

"Well be guest babe, but then you'll have to grant me my wish" she sniggered as I shook my head.

"Fucking tease" I thought as I took my purse I left the apartment.

"Okay I can do this, this isn't so bad. I mean they're people around nobody's gonna hurt…me" my thoughts were rambling anything to try and calm me down when I entered the grocery store.

I quickly took some fruit and chicken for tonight's dinner and made my way to the cashier.

"Hi" I said anxiously.

"Hello ma'am" she said scanning the articles.

"Thanks, here" I said handing her the money.

"Do you have a client card" she asked as I quickly shook my head. "Well would you be interested in having one, here are our offers" she started saying as I became more and more anxious.

"Look I'm not interested just take the money" I snapped at her.

"All right" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Miss would you mind and wait till I go get my manager" she said as she got up.

"What… why look I'm in a hurry" I stated.

"Well you can spare 2 minutes can't you" she brushed me off as she left the counter and went the get her boss.

"Fuck sakes" I muttered as I saw two security guards coming my way. I furrowed my brows as they stopped in front of me.

"Miss do you mind opening your handbag please" the guard asked.

"Why" I asked suspiciously.

"Please miss we're only trying to do our job, we got a call saying you were behaving suspiciously" He stated.

"What? look I'm in a hurry, just because I don't want fucking client card doesn't mean I'm a thief. I paid for these so would you please just get out my way so I can go home" I said nervously.

"Miss I think you better come with us" he stated pulling out his gone as I widened my eyes. The memories were starting to flow back as I felt my chest tightening. "O god no" I said holding on to the counter.

"Lou what the hell are you doing pulling out your gun" I heard one guard say. "I was just taking it out to get my notebo… miss are you all right" he asked me as I throat closed up and I clutched my neck. I fell to the ground, I couldn't breathe.

"Miss" he said nervously as he put his hand on my shoulder. I knew there wasn't real danger, but I couldn't get my breathing to calm down.

"She's faking it" the cashier said.

"I don't think she is, look at her…. I'm calling an ambulance." he uttered.

"Wait I'm a doctor I'll do it" a voice said.

….

**Sophie pov**

"Sophie… there's someone on the phone for you" my boss yelled at me.

"Can it wait" I replied as I was preparing the sandwiches.

"No it's an emergency apparently" he huffed.

"Okay" I said as cleaned my hands and took the phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello miss Webster?" the voice asked. "Yeah" I answered. "I'm Dr. Daniel Marek I'm at 'Al's grocery store' with your friend Sian powers" she said as my eyes widened.

"What's happened is she okay" I hovered.

"She's having a panic attack, she doesn't want an ambulance she wants you to come over" He said as the words hit me.

…

"Miss Webster are you there, I don't know how long…" he stated.

"I'm coming I'll see you there" I said hanging up.

"I'm taking my break" I shouted.

"What Sophie you can't jus…" my boss started yelling but I didn't let him finish I just went out the door.

…

"Sian" I yelled as I entered the food store.

"Miss Webster" a man asked me gently.

"Yeah" I said nervously.

"Hi I'm Daniel you talked to me on the phone" he stated.

"Where is she" I asked worriedly.

"She's right over here by the counter" he didn't have time to finish, the minute I saw her I flung forward. She was surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Sian" I said as rushed to her on the floor. "What happened?" I said as she held onto her chest.

"Can't….. br…eath" she uttered.

"Okay, look at me, you're gonna be fine. You're safe okay. Look at me" I said as she finally met my gaze.

"That's it babe, just breath okay, I'm right here I'm not going anywhere….. Breath baby" I said as her breathing slowed down.

"Yeah you're doing great honey" I said still cupping her face with my hands. Her breathing went back to normal as she hugged me and people started clapping.

"It's okay…. I'm here" I said as I kissed her neck gently. I rubbed her back as I heard the cashier behind me scowl.

"Great another lesbian mental case" she muttered.

"SHUT your mouth" I yelled at her as I let go of Sian. "Can you get her outside, she needs fresh air" I asked Daniel as he nodded and left with Sian.

"What the hell happened here" I snapped at them.

"I… we were called because of suspicious behavior…. I didn't know this would happen…I "the security guard stuttered.

"Look miss she was acting dead weird, I thought she'd stole summit so I called them okay" she huffed.

"And what did you do to get her the state that she was in" I said as I turned my gaze to the security guard.

"He pulled out his gun the imbecile" the other security guard snarled.

"You WHAT" I yelled as I closed my eyes. "Why the fuck did you do that. What kind of security guard pulls out a gun when somebody steals summit" I asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't okay, I was just holding it out so I could reach for something else" he said nervously.

"O well great job with that you only gave her a panic attack" I yelled. "Did she even steal anything."I asked bewildered.

"No we checked her bag" the guard said as he looked at the ground.

"You people are un fucking believable. I'll be sure to report this to your boss" I stated as I stormed off. I got out the store and was met with Sian that was clinging on to Daniel.

"Thank you" I smiled as I took her in my arms.

"I'm sorry Soph" she muttered trough her tears.

"What for, this is not your fault okay. Come on let's go home, I'll take the afternoon off." I said as I pulled her with me.

…

"Here we go a nice brew" I said as I went to sit next to her on the couch. She put her head on my shoulder and snuggled into me.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, they were only doing their jobs" she said as she entwined our fingers.

"They were totally out of order okay" I stated as put my arms around her and held her tight.

"Don't ever leave me Soph" she mumbled in my neck.

"I won't… I promise" I stated as I kissed her forehead.

"Thought that any kissing was against the rules" she sniggered lightening up the mood.

"Well I suppose you can make a little exception and let this slide" I smirked as she smiled back.

"Okay, but don't think I'll be making any more exceptions tomorrow the bet is still on" she sniggered.

"Oh well then I suppose cuddling isn't allowed too ay" I said as I tried to get out of the embrace, but she pulled me back.

"Cuddling is allowed, don't you dare leave my side" she said as put her head on my shoulder again. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her once again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Sian pov**

Today's judgment day. "O god I wish I was back with Sophie in the apartment" I thought as his office door opened.

"Come in Sian" Dr W said as I smiled shyly.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Hello, how are you doing today" he smiled as he gestured for me to sit down.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled.

"All right I'll get straight to business, do you have your evaluation form with you" he said as I nodded and gave the list to him.

"Right. I see you had a panic attack on the last one" he stated as I nodded and looked down.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, most patients that suffer from your decease have one on their first time out" he stated as I nodded.

"Well can you tell me what triggered it, tell me what happened" he asked as I nodded and told him the whole story.

"Right, well I'll upper your dose and we'll see if it happens again next time" he said as frowned.

"But I thought…" I moaned.

"I'm sorry Sian I know how much you wanted to cut down and eventually get rid of the medication, but right now you need it" he stated as sulked in my chair.

…

"Hey stranger" I said to Kathy as she turned around quickly and greeted me with a smile.

"Hi" she said as she embraced me in a hug.

"What the fuck are you doing here" she asked as she got out of the embrace.

"Thanks Kathes I missed you too" I smirked.

"You know what I mean" she stated as we both sat down.

"I had an appointment in the bear pit today" I stated as she nodded.

"Oh right. So what's it like in the real world" she smiled.

"Yeah it's great" I said.

"Yeah I bet it is, I bet you and Sophie haven't been able to keep your hands off each other. You probably going at it like rabbits" she sniggered as I laughed.

"Not exactly" I said quietly.

"You two aren't fighting again are you, I swear one week without my expertise and wisdom and you're already at each other's throats" she smirked.

"Rabbit were not fighting all right" I smiled.

"Then what" she pushed as I sighed.

"Well we have this stupid bet that keeps us from having sex or any kind of sexual contact" I sulked.

"Meaning what exactly" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Meaning no kissing, no shagging no whatsoever" I stated.

"What kind of stupid bet is that, tell me whose brainwave was it" she laughed.

"Well at first it was Sophie's because I teased her and …. then I thought to could play at that game so…" I smirked. "But now I just wanna ughhhhh rip her close off and…." I started moaning.

"Okay okay I don't need to know the details" she whined.

"Sorry" I sulked.

"So what you just withhold on sex and then what" she asked.

"The first that's caves has to grant the other a wish…. Any kind of wish" I sniggered

"So…. Play dirty then" she said.

"That's what I'm trying to do, but it's not working, I mean the girl is head strong" I stated.

"Okay…. how about this…. I suppose she finds you the sexiest when you're having sex right" she said slowly as I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Yeah" I said feeling embarrassed talking to Kathy about this.

"Well then do that" she sniggered.

"How do you mean? How do I have sex without her" I asked confused.

"Uhh ever heard of the song 'I touched myself" she smirked as I widened my eyes feeling even more embarrassed.

…

**Sophie pov**

"You rang" I huffed walking into my mother's kitchen.

"Can you drop the attitude" she uttered.

"As soon as you drop the homophobic one" I sniggered.

"All right all right, I just want you to be happy you know. And if you choose this lifestyle….then fine" she said. She looked like she was gonna choke.

"It's not something you choose mum" I sighed.

"Look I'm trying here okay" she mumbled.

"O yeah you're really making an effort" I snorted.

"Sophie please…. Look I'll invite you and …. Your girlfriend and Chesney and Matty for dinner next week" she pleaded.

"Her name's Sian and okay, if you behave" I uttered.

"I will…. I'll try I promise" she pleaded with her eyes.

"Okay" I smiled as I looked at the clock, "Sian will be home by now, still don't get why she insisted I didn't come and pick her up" I thought

"Look mum I have to go, tell Rosie I said hi okay" I muttered as I walked to the bus stop and rushed home.

…

When I entered the apartment it looked empty. "Guess she's not home yet" I sighed as I put my keys on the counter. I wanted to go and sit down on the couch when I heard muffled moans coming out of the bedroom. I frowned and quickly headed towards my room.

I opened the door and saw Sian moaning, she looked flustered and sweaty. Her gaze met mine as I smiled.

"Hey your home" I said as I saw her moving her hand below her body. When I realized she was rubbing her hand against her centre I widened my eyes.

"Sian what are you doing" I breathed as she stopped for a minute.

"Well if you won't give me any I just have to satisfy myself" she said as she trusted her fingers into her folds and moaned. I felt myself getting more turned on, hot and wet at the same time by every second that past. My throat went dry when she arched her back.

"Sian stop" I said as I was panting now. Fuck she looked so hot I couldn't take it anymore, I rushed by her side and pulled her fingers out of herself.

"Stop" I whispered.

"But Soph I'm getting cold down there" she moaned as her fingers were heading back to her centre but I stopped her again pushing my own fingers into her. She moaned loudly. "Fuck it" I thougth

"Soph" she whimpered as I climbed on top of her.

"Fuck you're sexy" I said as I kissed her passionately quickening my pace. I curled my fingers as I felt her getting more and more wet. I was bringing her up and down. I wanted to make her as wet as I could.

"Soph stop teasing me" she moaned as I added a finger and rubbed my thumb against her clit. She groaned as my tong came in contact with her nipple. She put her hands in my hair and pulled me in for another kiss as felt her tightening around my fingers. I circled her clit more violently as she came, moaning in my mouth. I pulled my fingers out of her as her panting slowed down.

"I missed you so much" she said as she kissed me on the lips. She snuggled into me as I wrapped my arms around her naked body.

"You lost" she sniggered.

"Only because you played the dirtiest as you could" I stated as she kissed my neck, turning me on again. I chuckled.

"Ughh I don't even care anymore I just want you" I said kissing her forcefully.

"Take your clothes off" she mumbled against my lips as I got off the bed. She started frowning.

"What are you…." She started saying but stopped as I started stripping in front of her. I took off every single piece of clothing as slowly as I could. Her eyes grew darker by the minute as I only had my knickers left.

"You done" she smirked as walked forward and nodded. I stood in front of her as she was still sitting on the bed, her eyes at the level of my knickers. She started kissing under my bellybutton as she grabbed my ass and pulled me closer. She quickly discarded me of my knickers and pulled me onto her lap. She started to kiss my lips and travelled to my neck. I let out a small moan as she sucked on a sensitive spot. If felt her naked breast against mine, her center pushing against mine. I was getting so wet.

She pinned me to the bed and started kissing her way down until she finally reached her destination. She let her tong roam through my wet folds, sucking up all my juice and found my clit as she put both of my legs on her shoulders.

"Babe…" I shrieked as she started circling her tong around my clit. I put my hands on her head trying to increase the pressure. I arched my back as she pushed two fingers into me.

"FUCKING… Jesus fukity…." I moaned as she quickened the pace of her tong and fingers.

"Sian I think I'm gonna…" I said as replaced her tong with her thumb and met my eyes.

"You're gonna do what Sophie" she smirked as she slowed down her pace.

"Don't stop" I panted grabbing onto her shoulders.

"Say it" she whispered in my air as she quickened her pace again and curled her fingers pushing me over the edge.

"Cooooomeeee" I moaned as I came all over her fingers. She kept her fingers inside of me just a little longer after I came down from my high.

"Fuck" I muttered as she dropped next to me. She kissed my neck as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You still have to grant me my wish" she chuckled.

"It was so worth it" I said as I was still panting. "I would've done anything for you anyways if you asked me" I sniggered as I kissed her gently.

"Me too" she chuckled.

"I love you" I smiled as she pulled me on top of her.

"I love you too" she said as she kissed me again I pulled me into round two.

…

**Sian pov**

"Fuck I'm exhausted. I don't think I've come this many times in one afternoon" I breathed as I laid my head on her chest.

"This was amazing" She breathed. "Sian" she said carefully.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Chesney will be home in like 10 minutes or so. So maybe we should get dressed" she said as I started pouting. "Come on babe don't pull that face, besides I don't think my body has in it to do another…. 14 rounds on an empty stomach" she smirked.

"Okay" I pouted as I got out of bed.

"I'll make it up to you later" she smirked as I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

….

"Here you go babe" she said as she handed me my plate and kissed me on the lips.

"Well I see one of you has lost the bet" Chesney smirked as Sophie raised her hand.

"I knew it would be you" he sniggered.

"O well thanks Ches" she said trying to act shocked.

"O well it was fun while it lasted" he said as we both frowned.

"Fun? I never wanna do that again in my life" I huffed as Sophie kissed my cheeck.

"Not fun for you, fun for me" she stated as my confusion grew even bigger.

"What" Sophie asked him.

"I could finally sleep without hearing moans coming from your bedroom" he smirked as I widened my eyes. "I mean I know Sophie's vocal, but jeez can you at least try to muffle it a bit" he stated as he and Sophie started laughing at me.

"He's only trying to wind you up" she said as she kissed my cheek. "As if you would know that I'm vocal" she smirked at him.

"Oh I know plenty" he laughed as I tried to put up a smile. I knew nothing was going on between them, but just the thought that something was once made me boil with jealousy.

…

"You okay honey" Sophie asked me as I got under the bed covers.

"Yeah I'm fine" I mumbled.

"You don't seem like it" she replied as sighed and looked at her.

"What? What's wrong" she asked as I sighed again.

"Just what Chesney said made me a bit…. You know" I replied as I started playing with my fingernails.

"I'm not following you what did he say to you, I swear if he said anything that upset you I will…" she started to kick off.

"No no, well yeah but not on purpose I suppose" I said quietly.

"I'm still not following you babe" she said as she lifted my chin.

"It's just the thought of you two….. I never really thought about it, I mean I knew it was there but I didn't really think of it till tonight. I'm just scared that you might wanna go back to him and…" I rambled as she interrupted me.

"Sian, fuck don't even think that. I'm 100% gay okay?" she said tenderly.

"Then why sleep with him" I asked, I knew I might be crossing a line but I needed to know.

"Because I was drunk and confused. I thought the confusion of my sexuality would go away if I shagged a guy. I was really drunk and so was he and it just happened. That was also the only time it happened." She explained as I felt relieved and smiled.

"Really" I muttered.

"Yeah, I love him, I mean he's my best friend, but I like tits and fanny" she sniggered as I couldn't help but smirk

"I'm sorry for being silly" I said as I hugged her resting my head on her shoulder.

"I love you and only you okay" she said as I nodded against her shoulder.

"I love you too….. now…. Weren't you supposed to be making it up to me by now" I sniggered as she nodded and kissed me gently pushing me down onto the bed.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Sian pov**

"Ches has he had his breakfast yet" Sophie yelled. Fuck sakes this was a hectic morning, why why why did we forget to put on that alarm clock. Thankfully my job interview is only in 2 hours.

"Oh fucking hell" Sophie moaned as she dropped a plate as Matty started crying. "Oh god" she muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Chesney can you get him, I'm…." she said to him but he was already heading for the door.

"Sorry Soph gotta be at work in 10" he said as she sighed and picked him up. Just as Ches left Rosie entered the doorway.

"Sian could you clean up the mess while calm him down a bit" she pleaded as I smiled and nodded. As Rosie approached us I saw her eyes were puffy. I furrowed my brows.

"Where's Sophie" she asked me.

"In Matty's room…. are you okay" I asked as she shook her head.

"Hey" Rosie said as Sophie just came out of Matty's room with him in her arms.

"Hey what you doing here" she said casually as she passed her to go to the kitchen.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you about something" she said. Her voice was shaky.

"Okay well what it is it" she said as she was preparing Matty's bag.

"Well you see the thing is…. I … I" Rosie stuttered.

"Oh shit, where's his bottle" she said as she stormed back to the room. Rosie sighed deeply and looked at me.

"Soph… could you just hold on a minute" she stammered as she tried to hold on to Sophie's hand. Sophie was so caught up in the chaos; she didn't notice that her sister was on the verge of tears.

"O for god sakes I can't find anything in this place" Sophie huffed as she started looking for something.

"Sophie will you just hold on…." She pleaded, but Sophie was in her own world right now I wanted grab Sophie tell her to stop and listen but Rosie beat me to it.

"Sophie will you just listen for a second" she snapped at her sister as Sophie looked up and sighed.

"Look whatever it is can it wait, it's really hectic right now" she moaned.

"Yeah I can see that but something happened." She started saying as Sophie interrupted her.

"Ugh Rosie I don't have time for your drama's right now" she huffed.

"Fine, last time I come to you" she snarled as a tear fell down her cheek and she started storming out of the apartment. Rosie's outburst caused Sophie to snap out of what she was doing. She sighed as I looked at her.

"Fuck" she muttered "Rosie wait, I'm sorry tell me!" Sophie yelled after her, but it was no use she was already gone. I pursed my lips and looked at her.

"I know, I know I'm going after her" she said as took her keys and started to make her way over to me.

"Babe can you watch him, till I sort this out" she said as she gestured me to take Matty. I started panicking.

"Can't you just put him in his cot" I asked.

"Sian please, I don't have time for this" she pleaded. I hesitated and took him in my arms.

"Soph I don't know how to do this….. What if he cries… what if…?" I started rambling.

"Look just do what you think is right and if he starts crying try to sooth him okay" she said as she kissed my cheek.

His eyes were following Sophie. "Okay this is good, I can do this" I thought. "Or not" I thought as he started crying when Sophie walked out of the door.

"Momaa….aaaaaa" he cried.

"Fuck fuck, SHIT I just swore in front of him" I rambled. I really started panicking as his crying became louder.

"Shhhhh Matty …. Please stop crying Soph… your mum is going to be back" I tried soothing him but it didn't work.

"What do I do…." I started pacing still trying to sooth him, as my eye caught the stereo that was sitting on the closet. I looked at the stereo and back at Matty who was screaming his longs out.

"Okay its worth a try, used to work for me when I was little" I mumbled.

…

**Sophie pov**

"Rosie" I yelled after her as she was getting in her car. I stopped her from moving and opened the car door. "Can I come in" I smiled.

"Do whatever you like" she huffed as I sighed.

"I'm sorry about before, my head's just all over the place this morning" I sighed.

"Yeah I noticed" she uttered.

"Look what did you want to talk about" I asked her as she turned her gaze to me.

"Have you been crying" I asked as she snorted.

"Well at last she notices" she snapped.

"I'm sorry okay, tell me what happened" I asked her as she paused.

"I broke up with Jason" she sniffed.

"What? why?" I said shocked.

"It just wasn't working. I know it was me who ended it, but it still hurts" she cried as I wrapped my arms around.

"I'm sorry sis" I said as I hugged her tight.

…..

I felt exhausted as I entered the hallway. "Thank god Joe bought it when I called in sick" I thought as I was remembering my conversation with Rosie and sighed. As my thoughts were overflowing with Rosie I forgot about Sian. "Shit, she was panicking and I just pushed her to take Matty, what if she had another panic attack" I panicked as I quickly opened the front door. There was music blasting out of my room. I started frowning "What the fuck is she doing" I thought as I went to my room.

I quietly opened the door and saw Sian singing and dancing with Matty to _'jump (for my love)'_

"_Jump in feel the touch, if you wanna take my kisses in the night YEAH JUMP JUMP for my love_" she sang as she jumped every time the word jump came out of the stereo. I started chuckling at her and rested my head against the doorway enjoying the view. Matty was giggling with Sian every time she made a silly face. I couldn't hold in my laughter and started laughing as she jumped again. Matty quickly turned his head towards me and started pointing at me while Sian hadn't noticed yet.

I clapped my hands as the song ended, grinning at both her and my son.

"JESUS you scared me, how long have you been standing there" she asked.

"A while" I grinned as I made my way over to her. "I see you kept him entertained" I smiled as she gave him to me.

"Yeah well, he wouldn't stop crying so I just…" she said as she looked at the ground. She saw a tint a red that was coloring her neck.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you did great." I said as I pecked her lips, Matty started yawning.

"I think you wore him out" I stated. "Come on you let's get you ready for a nap" I said to Matty as I exited the room.

I put him to bed and started singing to him so he would go to sleep. I left the room and entered the living room where Sian was sitting on the sofa.

I wrapped my hands over her shoulders and kissed her neck. "You're really good with him you know" I stated as she turned her head.

"I just did what my dad used to do with me" she replied.

"Well it worked…. Sian do you see him I'm mean your dad, when was the last time you talked to him" I asked as I went to sit down on the sofa next to her.

"At St claire's, I don't really want to talk about him. I'd rather do something else" she said with devilish grin on her face.

"Really and what is that miss Powers" I sniggered.

"Make lunch silly what else" she smirked as she kissed my lips and got off the sofa.

"I thought you were done teasing me" I moaned.

"I was…." She smirked as I got up.

"You better get over here" I said as I pulled her into an embrace and put my lips on her. Our lips were moving synchronized. My tong ran down her bottom lip asking for entrance as she opened her mouth and my tong slipped in. My tong massaged hers as a faint moan escaped her lips.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom" I sniggered as she frowned.

"What about Matty" she asked as I was leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

"He's sound asleep" I replied as she started smiling again and walked to the bedroom swaying her hips.

"You coming" she said looking over her shoulder with a seductive grin plastered on her face as I quickly followed her.

…

"I could do this forever" I breathed looking at her as she looked over her shoulder with the bed sheets wrapped around her naked body while she was sitting on the windowsill with a cup a tea in her hands.

"Oh so you're only in this because of my body ay" she sniggered as I shook my head.

"No…" I said as I went over to her. "Well that's 2/3 of the reason" I joked as she slapped my arm.

"Really" she said trying to sound annoyed.

"No…. because I am utterly and totally head over heels for you" I sniggered as I pecked her lips.

"God you're so soppy" she smirked as she put the cup down.

"Don't even try to hide it Powers because I know you love it" I smiled as she pulled her arms around me and hugging me tight.

"You're right though I could do this forever too" she whispered in my ear.

"So why don't we" I smirked pulling out of the embrace.

"What" she asked confused.

"Why don't we, I know I want forever with you, so why wait" I smiled.

"Wait for what exactly" she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh don't make me say it, you know…. Officially being with someone" I smirked, feeling slightly flushed.

"Are you proposing to me" she laughed, but she stopped as she saw I was serious.

"Why not" I smiled.

"Stop" she said as she nudged me and laughed.

"What" I said with a high pitch voice.

"You're embarrassing me" she mumbled.

"I'm serious why not" I smiled pulling her back to me.

"Well because we're in college and we're not even 18, nobody gets married at this age" she laughed.

"I don't care what other people say or think, I just want you" I smiled shyly.

"I want you too but…." She stuttered.

"But what Sian…. I know you want to" I sniggered as she tried to hide a smile. She took a deep breath and her smile faded.

"I dunno Soph" she said seriously as my heart sank and I let go of her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"I dunno Soph" I said as she took a step back. She was clearly hurt. "Babe" I tried to reach for her but she stepped back. "Soph don't be like this" I sulked.

"How am I supposed to be like" she said quietly.

"I don't know" I whispered.

"Seems there are lots of things you don't know" she uttered.

"I know" I said quietly as I looked down on the floor. "I'm not saying no, I'm just…" I stuttered.

"What" she snapped at me.

"I'm sorry, I love you but I just…" I couldn't get my words out right. She started putting on her clothes. "Don't do that" I sighed as she shrugged. "Soph, stop we need to talk about this" I pleaded with her.

"I heard all I need to know" she said as her voice broke and her eyes started to water. I couldn't bare to see her cry.

"Baby please" I begged, but she didn't want to hear it. She went stormed out of the room.

I broke down in tears. I did love I just didn't know, I…. I. Tears started forming and I couldn't stop them from falling down on my cheeks.

…

I decided to go out of our bedroom and speak to her. We needed to sort this out.

"Soph" I murmured as I walked out of the room, I wanted to talk to her properly let her know how I felt.

"Sophie" I said again but there was no answer, I looked everywhere in the apartment but she was nowhere. She left and she didn't even take Math with her.

Math started crying as he woke up. I quickly pulled him up and tried to sooth him. "I know I want her back too" I mumbled through my tears.

"Come on let's go watch some Winnie the Pooh or summit" I said to him when he finally calmed down.

"What kind of crap is this" I thought as I watched a 3D version of Winnie the pooh, but Matty seemed to like it so. A knock interrupted my thoughts; I quickly got up hoping it was Sophie.

"Soph" I murmured as I opened the door but I was met with Rosie.

"What the hell did you do to my sister" she snapped.

"I …I" I couldn't speak; I looked at the ground as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Oh for God sakes, don't you start too. I just had Sophie ruin a perfectly good top" she whined as she entered the apartment. "So are you going to tell me what's going on, cause I didn't get anything out of her" she huffed.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered as I went to sit back on the sofa with Matty in my lap.

"For what Sian, what did you do" she asked tenderly as she went to sit down next to me.

"I said no…. well actually I said I didn't know" I stated.

"Sian babes you're taking in riddles, what didn't you know" she asked as pulled Matty closer to my chest. For some reason he gave me comfort, he was a piece of Sophie that I could still hold.

"Sian" she said quietly as she put her hand on mine.

"She asked me to marry her" I stated while looking into space.

"She what" Rosie asked bewildered. "And you said no" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, well not exactly I said I didn't know" I breathed as I felt a tear glide over my cheek.

"Well …. Gosh Sian I don't know what to say" she stated.

"Join the club" I huffed. "I just…. I'm seventeen, isn't that way too young to marry" I asked her.

"I don't know do you love her" she said as I nodded. "I mean like really love her, like you couldn't imagine your life without her." She stated as I nodded once again.

"So you do want to stay with her for the rest of your life right" she asked gently as I looked up.

"Yeah, but…" I started whimpering.

"But what" she said gently.

"I'm seventeen; she's sixteen is that even legal. I don't know what to do. I love her, and I do want to spend the rest of my life with her, I'm just… scared" I admitted.

"Does she know that" she asked as I shook my head.

"No she just left" I stated as more tears started falling from my eyes.

"Okay stop, you want her back right" she asked as I nodded."You have to tell her what you told me" she stated.

"What if I can't" I whimpered.

"You'll have to try…. Before we go let me get one thing straight first. You love her and you do want to marry her, just not right now cause you're scared right" she asked.

"Right" I said slowly.

"Then tell her that" she said as we both went out of the apartment.

…

**Sophie pov**

"I heard all I need to know" I said as I could feel my heart break. She was trying to reach for me but I wouldn't let her.

"Baby please" she said as I shook my head. I couldn't handle being in the same room as her right now. It hurt so much, she didn't want to be with me, she didn't mean it. Those words kept running through my mind as I walked out of the door.

Matty was still sleeping so I decided to leave him be. I couldn't risk her coming out of our room, I needed to go.

I made my way to Rosie's house and collapsed on her doorstep as I rang the doorbell.

"All right I'm coming" a voice huffed; I didn't realize I was still pushing the doorbell. I quickly let it go as she opened the door.

"Sophie? What happened" she said as she dragged me in. I couldn't find the courage to tell her, I could barely breathe.

"Soph tell me what happened" she murmured as I cried in her arms.

"Is it Matty, is he okay" she asked as I nodded.

"Well then tell me, please" she said tenderly as she was stroking my hair.

"I… I .. Sian … and she" I sobbed, I couldn't get the words out.

"Okay, it's okay. Come on I'll make you a brew and then you can go sleep in your old room if you want" she said to me as I nodded.

….

"Here we go under the covers" she said as she tugged me in. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheek. "I have to go to the butcher, will you be okay till then" she asked as I nodded.

When she left the room, I wrapped the duvet around me and lied in a little ball. It was nice to be in my old room again, it felt comforting. I quickly fell asleep.

…

"Sophie" someone murmured as they shook me a bit.

"Rosie" I muttered.

"Yeah, look there's someone here for you" she stated as I opened my eyelids and saw Sian standing sheepishly by the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. "Well at least now I know she cares." I thought.

"I'll leave you to it, if you need me I'm downstairs okay" she smiled as she left the room.

"Hey" she whimpered as I sat up.

"Hey" I sad coldly.

"Sophie, I'm sorry I …" she stuttered.

"Look Sian I don't want to do this, if you're going to break up with me then get it over with" I stated as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm not here to break up with you" she whimpered as she came and sat on my bed.

"I love you and just hear me out okay" she pleaded as I sighed.

"I love you so much, and yeah I would wanna marry you… someday, I just don't know if I'm ready for it now" she stated.

"Why does it matter, if you're okay with getting married in the future, why not now" I asked her as I moved closer to her.

"Soph it's not that simple" she whimpered as our noses were almost touching.

"Why not" I asked her.

"Because I'm scared and not really ready for this" she stated.

"So you don't want to marry me" I stated, I could feel my heart die inside me when I saw her tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes or no Sian, it's a simple question" I stated as she shook her head. I felt my heart shatter, I tried to swallow the gulp that was forming in my throat, but I failed.

"I'm saying not yet" she pleaded me with her eyes.

"Then maybe we should take a break until we're there" I stated quietly.

"WHAT you don't mean that" she cried.

"I do" I replied.

"Why are you doing this, please don't leave me" she said as she cupped my face.

"Because I don't think I can live with the daily reminder that you don't have your heart in this relationship" I stated.

"I never said that, Stop! Look we can figure this out" she said as she kissed my lips. I could taste the salty tears on her lips.

"I can't, I'm sorry" I murmured as her expression turned to anger.

"Why are you being so selfish" she asked. "You promised never to leave me" she cried.

"I'm sorry, but seeing you everyday will remind me of this rejection, I can't …." I couldn't say anything else; I just turned my head around and lay back down. She left my room as I could her sobs and sniffs coming from her.

"I love you" she whispered as she left the room.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

…

**Sian pov**

"Sian what happened" Rosie asked me as I came down the stairs.

"She…. I" I cried in her arms

"Shhh its okay" she soothed me.

"I have to go" I said as I made my way to the door. I saw Matty look at me with his mother's eyes.

"I love you too little guy" I said as I kissed his forehead and left the house.

I broke down completely at the bus stop, the tears wouldn't stop. When I entered the apartment I was greeted with Chesney. Suppose Rosie called him to tell him what happened.

"Sian" he said sympathetically.

"I…. it hurts so much Ches" I said as sat on the sofa.

"Come here, she's a fool you know." he said as he wrapped his arms around. I cried in his arms until I must've fallen asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Sian pov**

I had been crying myself to sleep for two weeks now. Sophie had moved out to go live with her parents for a while, while I looked for an apartment. I was glad I finally found one, not too far from my job. Every time Sophie came to pick up or drop off Matty, I couldn't hold her gaze it was too painful. She did the same we had been avoiding each other, much to Ches and Rosie's annoyance. He kept telling me to sort it out, but I just felt tired.

I'd grown a closer to Matty and Chesney. Every time he came to stay with Ches, we did games together and I read him bedtime stories. I realized that I did love the lad; I just wished I had realized it sooner. I even got up one night to sooth him, when Chesney wouldn't wake up. The poor guy had been exhausted from his job, so I thought I'd take over.

Now I was here waking up with stained tears on my cheeks again. I felt like I was going to fall apart, I couldn't even sleep properly without Sophie near me, how pathetic is that.

I got out of bed and started making breakfast.

"Morning Sian" Chesney said as he walked in with a groggy Matty in his arms.

"Hey morning, you want some pancakes" I asked him as his face lit up.

"Yeah" he beamed as I gave him his plate. "You know you'd make a great housewife" he sniggered as I put Matty in his chair.

"Oi, I am NOT a housewife, I am proud to say that I am a florist assistant thank you very much" I smirked as I reached for Matty's food. I caught myself doing the same thing as Sophie did the first time I saw her feed him. I felt a lump growing in my throat.

"You okay" he asked me with a mouthful of food as I gave him a brave smile.

"Yeah" I croaked out.

"Uhm Sian, I've been wondering" he started saying.

"Uh that's never good" I smirked shyly.

"Haha very funny. I'm serious, Matty's birthday party is coming up" he said carefully. I knew they were planning on having one, but I suppose I just got sidetracked.

"And I know Matty would love to have you there" he smiled as I sighed deeply.

"Ches… he's 1 I don't think he even knows who I am" I sighed.

"Yes he does, he recognizes you. Please it would also mean a lot to me, it's his first birthday party" he said as he held my gaze. "Shit" I thought as I felt myself caving in.

"Okay" I mumbled.

"Cheers mate….. Uhm just one more thing, its tomorrow at Sophie's parents house" he said as my eyes widened.

"What, oh great. You waited deliberately till after I said yes to tell me that didn't you" I huffed.

"Yes" he sniggered.

"Ches'…. I can't" I moaned.

"Yes you can, and you've already said yes so you're coming" he stated as I groaned.

"What about a gift, I don't have one for Matty" I stated.

"Well then I suppose you better go shopping" he sniggered as I moaned again.

"Fucking great" I thought. I went back into my room and checked my phone for any messages. None it read as I saw the date_. _

_November 4__th__ 2011_ it read as I closed my eyes and sighed. "Sophie birthday" I thought. I had been agonizing for a half an hour "text her or not and if I do, do I put an x behind or not, and how many" my mind rambled.

"Ughhhh fuck it" I muttered as I typed in the message.

**To Sophie: Hey happy birthday :) x**

"Ugh no that's too formal, she'll …. Ughh I groaned as I deleted the message. Okay 2nd try.

**To Sophie: hey birthday girl. Happy birthday to you in the zoo lives a cockatoo and he says I love you! Happy birthday to you!**

"Nope to childish, fucking hell who writes a song as a text" I muttered as erased the words once more. Okay third times' lucky.

**To Sophie: Happy birthday, I hope you're enjoying your day. I love you. x S.**

"Suppose that's okay" I thought. I was agonizing to erase or leave the_ I love_ you at the end. I wanted to erase it but I was so distracted with my thoughts that I pushed the send button instead. I tried to stop like a mad person, hitting all the buttons on my phone, but I failed.

"O dear lord" I sighed.

…

"Hi Beth… I'm fine thanks you?…. that's great… hey look, remember when you told me this great toy store you went to with your daughter…. Yeah uhm a … friend of mine is having a birthday party for her son, could you give me the address… thanks you're a lifesaver…. Yeah I'm out now, but …. Yeah look I have to go good luck with him ay…. Yeah bye and thanks again….. Bye" I said to her as I hung up the phone.

Great let's go then. I entered the toy store, it was like a store out of the harry potter books, shit man this is great.

I went over to the boy's side and looked for at least 2 hours for the perfect gift, but nothing.

"May I help you" I lady said as she came over, she must've noticed how long I had been standing here.

"Uhm yeah, I'm looking for a gift for a one year old boy" I stated as she smiled.

"Okay and what are you looking for exactly" she asked as I pursed my lips.

"Not sure actually "I stated.

"Okay, well why don't you come with me we've got some stuff from last year in the back" she smiled as I followed her. I wasn't really to keen on going to the back, it made me quite anxious, but it was for Matty so.

"Here we are" she said pointing me to a couple of boxes she opened as I spotted something that caught my attention.

"How much is this" I asked her.

"Uhm it says 60£, but since its last year you get 35% discount." She said as I smiled.

"I'll take it" I beamed as she took me to the counter. I paid and made my way out.

…

As I was packing his gift Chesney entered the apartment.

"Hey I see you've found him a gift, what did you get him" he asked.

"I'm not telling you, you can't keep a secret" I stated.

"Oh come on Sian, even if I tell Matty what it is he won't understand me" he moaned.

"You don't know that so move your eyes away from the gift" I said as he tried to get a sneak peek at my gift.

"All right, well I'm gonna give him a bath okay" he stated as I smiled.

"Okay I'll phone the pizza place in the mean time" I stated as he nodded and left the living room with Math in his arms.

"Finally some peace and quiet" I thought as I continued my wrapping. I was hesitating if I should wrap the gift I bought Sophie a couple weeks back and give it to her at the party. Suppose I better not, it'll be easier that way.

"_Beep beep beep" _my phone went. I opened the text and was surprised to see it was Sophie's

**To Sian: Thanks. S.**

It cut me like a knife, that she was being so cold. I small tear rolled off my cheek. "Snap out of it" I thought as I went back to my wrapping.

….

"Good morning Sian" Chesney beamed.

"Morning" I muttered as I came into the kitchen.

"You're in a good mood" he said sarcastically.

"Well I'm aloud aren't I" I replied. I was dreading this day, god it was going to be so painful.

"Come on eat something" he said putting a plate in front of me; it didn't even look like food. I scrunched up my face.

"No thanks…. Really it's tempting, but I'm not hungry" I stated as he raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, last time I try to cook summit" he moaned.

"Good "I muttered as he snapped his head back to me.

"Get your arse into the shower, we're leaving in an hour" he said as he smacked my bum with the spatula.

"Owh that hurt" I moaned as he sniggered.

"It'll hurt a lot more if you don't hurry up" he joked as moved forward and I ran into the bathroom.

I entered the shower and let the water stream down my face. I sighed as I put turned the water hotter and let it splash against my back as I was resting my head against the wall breathing in slowly. "How am I going to survive this day" I thought. I was startled by a loud knock on the door.

"Come on Sian, we don't have all day" Chesney shouted.

"Fuck sakes it's like living at home again" I thought as I got dressed.

….

**Sophie pov**

"I hear Karen's coming" Rosie sniggered as I scoffed.

"And I should be interested why" I said to my sister.

"Uhh cause she's totally still into you, I mean she was your first, doesn't that mean anything" she smirked.

"No" I said with a high pitch voice. "And why should I be interested" I asked.

"Just thought you could use a rebound, after Si…" she started saying as interrupted her.

"Rosie, how is this any of you business" I asked her.

"Uh since you've been acting like a moody cow for 2 weeks now" she huffed. "Look I know it's hard, but you've got to either get back with Sian or move on" she said as my eyes widened.

"Says the SLAPPER of the street" I snapped.

"Sophie" my mum uttered.

"Ugh I'm going to get ready okay" I said as stormed upstairs.

…

"Sophie Chesney and ….. They're waiting…. are you coming down" I heard Rosie yell as I was dry blowing my hair and only heard half of it.

"Send them up" I yelled as I continued blow-drying my hair. I heard didn't hear the door open as I saw her reflection in the mirror and stopped my blow-dyer.

"Sian" I said confused.

"Hey uhm Chesney wanted to taste the cake, so I thought I'd bring Matty up. Should I've waited downstairs" she said nervously as she was standing by the door. She was wearing a yellow dress with butterflies on it and brown heels underneath; her hair was resting on her shoulders. My breath hitched as I looked into her eyes. All I could see in them was hurt.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come up, I just thought you'd want to see him and Rosie said…. I'm sorry" she said as she was about to leave.

"Sian, wait" I yelled as I got up.

"Can I have him" I asked pointing to Matty, she looked at him and realized she was still holding on to him.

"Yeah sorry… here" she said as hand him over. I held her gaze as my heart started beating faster. I wanted so bad to kiss her right now, but I couldn't.

"I…I'm gonna go downstairs" she stuttered as she moved out of my room.

"You look really pretty" she said as she looked over her shoulder. I wanted to speak and tell her she looked gorgeous, but my body wouldn't allow it. I looked to the floor instead as I felt my cheeks flush. I heard her sigh as she headed back downstairs.

…

"Hi Norma" I smiled at Dora's mum.

"Hi Sophie could to see you, I was so pleased to hear about Matty" she said carefully as I smiled at her.

"Yeah me too" I laughed.

"I'll see you inside" I said as I greeted my other guests inside. I finally made my way to the kitchen and saw Matty and Chesney.

"Hey" I greeted him coldly.

"Hey" he smiled. "What's wrong, this is a party, you should be smiling"

"You wanna tell me what Sian's doing here" I hissed at him.

"Look she's my mate okay and I wanted her here" he stated.

"What…" I started saying, I wanted to yell at him but I saw Sian enter the kitchen.

"Hey where do I put this" she said holding a gift in her arms.

"Uhm on that table" I said pointing to it.

"Thanks" she said as she pursed her lips.

"She bought him a gift" I said to myself.

"Yeah, she did" Chesney answered as I looked up at her. I needed a breather, so I went into the conservatory.

"Sophie" I heard a voice murmur behind me.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Sian pov**

"Where do I put this" I asked Sophie," fuck those blue eyes are going to kill me" I thought as I pursed my lips.

"On that table" she said pointing to a table in the back. She was fuming with anger; I knew she didn't want me at that party.

"Thanks" I muttered as I put the gift on the table. When I turned around I saw an upset looking Sophie go out into the conservatory. I wanted to go after her, but some woman with black hair beat me to it. I frowned.

"Hey Ches' who is that just went into the conservatory" I asked trying to be subtle.

"Uhm she's just Karen one of the parents here" he muttered as I nodded.

"Right" I replied keeping my eyes on them.

"Sian, can you take Matthew while I go to the bathroom" he asked as I took the lad into my arms

"Hey you, I missed you" I said to him as I kissed his forehead. He was the one thing that came close to Sophie that I could still love and hold close. I fixated my gaze back on Sophie; she was flirting with the woman. "Well that didn't take long" I thought boiling with anger and jealousy.

"Okay time for the gifts, where's the birthday boy" Sally cheered as I closed my eyes and sighed, I really didn't want to face Sally.

"Over here" I shouted as her eyes grew with confusion.

"Where are Sophie and Ches" Rosie asked me.

"Uhm Chesney went to the bathroom and Sophie….. Is a bit busy with flirting" I huffed as Sophie just came out of the conservatory.

She looked at me with guilt and anger. "I'll take him" she said quietly as the woman whom she'd been flirting with followed her. I swallowed hard as they all went to sit in a circle. I saw her stroke Sophie's back as they sat down. I couldn't handle looking at it anymore. I turned my gaze to Rosie who gave me a sympathetically smile.

"Come on" Rosie said as we went to sit down in a circle.

…

"Okay this is from, Daisy" Sophie cheered as she helped Matty open his gift.

"Woaaw lighting McQueen from cars" Sophie smiled. "What do we say, we say thank you" she sung as she moved on to the next package. I gulped as she was reaching for mine.

"Okay whose this from, uh no name. Whose this from then" she asked.

"Me" I croaked. "It's from me" I said to her as she looked into my eyes. I started drowning in her blue piercing eyes; I couldn't help but stare at her as she did the same. Someone cleared their throat.

"Right so let's open it then, I've been waiting long enough, since Sian wouldn't give me a peek last night." Chesney said as the group laughed and Sophie looked at him curiously.

"She said I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut about it to Matty" he moaned as the whole group erupted in more laughter.

"She's right" Sophie smiled as she unwrapped the package and revealed the fire truck.

"It' beautiful Sian" she said as she picked it up. "Thanks" she said as she looked into my eyes again.

…

Most of the parents went home by now. The only ones left was me, Chesney and Karen. Ugh Karen what kind of name is that anyways? She had her hand in Sophie's back pocket. "Fuck sakes am I really going to stand here and let her feel up my girlfriend, well she isn't really my girlfriend any more but…" my thoughts were rambling as they were interrupted when I saw Karen leaning in to kiss Sophie in the conservatory. "Right that is it" I hissed.

I walked in and pushed her as she was about to kiss Sophie.

"What the hell" she uttered.

"Sian" Sophie said quietly.

"What's your problem' Karen uttered at me.

"_You_ feeling up my girlfriend" I spat pointing at Sophie.

"From what I've heard _ex_-girlfriend" she smirked. "Besides Sophie's with me now, you never forget your first love" she smirked as Sophie nudged her.

"First love" I scoffed. "Really she seemed just fine when she was screaming out my name" I snapped.

"Sian" Sophie said with a high pitch voice. I couldn't be bothered I was fuming with anger.

"Give me one good reason not to kick your ass" I spat at the girl. I could definitely take her, when you've stayed at St Claire's as long as I have; you learn a thing or two about self-defense.

"O well bring it on slapper" she said as she pushed me. I wanted punch her in the face when Sophie went to stand in front of her.

"STOP" she yelled as I lowered my hand. I was panting as I looked into her eyes. I shook my head and walked away. It hurt so much that she chose _her_ over me.

…

**Sophie pov**

"What the fuck are you doing Karen" I hissed at her as Sian left the room. Sian had seemed so hurt, when I looked into her eyes. I swear I could see tears forming.

"What, I'm just defending myself, she started it" she huffed. I shook my head and headed for the door.

"Soph, wait I'm sorry. Look …" she said.

"Why did you tell her you were my first" I interrupted her.

"Why not" she said as I scoffed at her.

"You're unbelievable, you haven't changed a bit have you" I snapped.

"Don't be like that" she muttered.

"Look there's a reason why we broke up…. My heart wasn't in it and neither was yours for that matter" I stated.

"Yes it was" she argued.

"No it wasn't, the way you act around me….it's not the real deal" I stated.

"I know" she muttered as she took me by surprise.

"You do" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I see the way you look at her, you still love her don't you" she said as I sighed.

"Yeah that's the whole problem" I muttered and with that I left.

…

I heard some whispering going on between Chesney and Rosie.

"Is there anything I need to be worried about" I joked as I nudged Chesney.

"Uh no why" he said quickly as I frowned.

"Cause you're looking all cozy and whispering things" I stated.

"Soph there's nothing going on between me and Rosie if that's what you're worried about" he laughed.

"Well then what is… going on" I asked him.

"I need to show you something" he said as we headed for the bathroom.

"Okay so what did you want to…?" I started saying as Sian came in.

"Rosie what's going on" she asked as they quickly closed the door.

"What the fuck" Sian yelped.

"ROSIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I screamed.

"You need to sort it out, so until you do that you're not coming out" I heard her say.

"WHAT! Rosie let us out…. NOW" I yelled, but it was no use they were gone.

"Well at least we can pee" Sian stated as she looked at me.

"If you're trying to be funny don't bother" I snapped at her as I shuffled past her.

"Oh trust me I wasn't, wouldn't want you smiling now would we" she snapped back as she went to sit down on the floor, her back leaning against the bathtub.

"As if I would pee in front of you" I spat as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh right we've been seeing each other naked for the last 3 months and _now_ you start being shy"

"I'm not….. ughh I don't even why I bother talking to you" I stated as I could see a glint of hurt in her eyes.

"Well then _don't_, I spend a month with you while you weren't talking, I think I can handle a couple of hours"

"Fine" I snarled as I went to sit down on the toilet.

…

We had been giving each other the silent treatment for over an hour now when she sighed deeply as she rubbed her back. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she was so beautiful. Karen was right I did still love her.

"You okay" I murmured as she finally looked up.

"NO Sophie I'M NOT, I'm locked in a bathroom with my ex-girlfriend, who cannot find a better use of her time than giving me shit. I'm sitting here with a person who hates my guts and the worst thing about it is that I still love you more than anything while you hate and I can't do shit about. AND on top of that I need to pee really badly" she shouted as she crossed her arms.

I gulped at her confession; the lump in my throat was getting bigger.

…

**Sian pov**

"Fuck sakes" I huffed as I got up. "There must be a way to get out of here" I said as I was trying to force the door. I caught Sophie looking at me with broken eyes.

"I don't hate you" she murmured as I stopped forcing the door.

"Really could've fooled me" I huffed.

"I love you" she stated as I sighed.

"Don't lie, it doesn't suit you" I stated as I continued. I felt so hurt that I didn't want to hear those kinds of things coming out of her mouth, they couldn't be true.

"I'm not" I heard her say. "Sian" she said as she took my hands of the doorknob. I looked into her hypnotizing eyes, I got lost.

"I love you, and it hurts…. So much" she started crying as I felt a lump growing in my throat.

"Don't" I whimpered as I got out of her grip.

"I know I hurt you, but you hurt me too" she said as I scoffed.

"YEAH and you don't forget to remind me of that every chance you get. You act like it was me who broke our relationship, but it was you. _You_ broke up with _me_ Sophie" I snapped at her as she was now crying.

"I know, but it still hurts. I couldn't handle the rejection, I'm sorry" she whimpered.

"I know I hurt you with that, but what would you've preferred that I'd have said yes and not mean it" I said as I was panting. I couldn't hold in the tears in any longer as I felt a warm tear stream down my cheek.

"No… I don't know" she stated.

"You know how hard it was for me to let you in, you know I have commitment issues and I'm trying to work on them I am" I whimpered.

"I know" she mumbled.

"Do you have any idea how much you freaked me out by proposing. I love you, I love you so much, but you didn't give me time to get my head around it, you were only thinking of you." I snapped at her as she looked down to the floor. She didn't say anything; she just looked at me with tears ruining her mascara. She took a step forward and cupped my face letting her lips brush against mine. I kissed her back for just a moment before pushing her away.

"Don't, you'll only make it worse" I whispered as she still didn't reply and crushed her lips against mine. I didn't have the strength to push her off this time as I felt her tong roam across my lip. I granted her access as our tongs were battling for domination.

I pushed her against the wall and started tugging at her trousers. I pulled them open; I didn't even bother to pull off her other pieces of clothing I just wanted to feel her. I started sucking on her tong as she moaned loudly.

She let go of my mouth and started to attack my neck as she spun me around and pushed me forcefully against the door. She pulled up my dress and pulled down my knickers as I did the same with her. She trusted her fingers into me as my fingers found her center and did the same. I moaned at her touch throwing my head against the door. Sophie reached up and roughly cupped my breast with her free hand, making me moan as I gripped her shoulder digging my nails into her skin. This isn't making love, this is fucking roughly. This is all about lust and passion.

I felt her fingers digging deep into as I started circling her clit violently. I knew she was close I could feel her tightening around my fingers. "Sian" she moaned with a husky voice that turned me on even more.

"Soph I'm gonna" I moaned as she curled her fingers again.

"Me too" she groaned as I felt my legs shudder when the orgasm took over my body. It wasn't long after I climaxed that Sophie let out her final moan as she reached her own climax. I took my fingers out of her and wiped them clean on my dress. She took out her fingers as I was panting.

She rested her head against the door and entwined our fingers. "I love you" she whispered as she smiled at me, but I couldn't return it. She leaned in for another kiss, but I turned my head as he let go of my hand and frowned.

"This doesn't change much Soph" I said quietly as her smile dropped.

"_So what_! I was just some random shag is that it" she snapped at me.

"What no! Of course not, it was amazing and….I do love you" I smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Then why…." She asked pleading with her eyes for an answer.

"How do I know you won't run out on me again when things get tough" I said as I looked at her.

"I won't" she said as she grabbed my arms and forced me to look at her.

"Prove it" I demanded.

"I….I still want to marry you" she said as I sighed.

"See this is exactly what I mean you don't…" I started saying.

"I meant that even though I still want to marry you, I will wait, until you're ready I'll wait I promise please Sian I love you, please…just give us another chance "she started crying.

"Don't cry Soph" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "I thought you wouldn't be able to handle the daily reminder that it would hurt too much" I stated as she shook her head.

"Being away from you hurts more, please…. "She sobbed as I sighed.

"I just don't know if I can trust you or if you can trust me again" I said carefully

"I trust you, and I'll do anything to win you trust back I promise" she said as she hugged me tighter.

"Okay" I said quietly as she got out of the embrace.

"You mean it" she smiled.

"I wouldn't say if I didn't" I stated as she laughed through her sobs and kissed me tenderly. "I missed you, so much" I breathed as we got out of the kiss and she snaked her hands around my waist.

"Soph…." I said as she had her arms around my waist and her head resting on my shoulder.

"Mmmmh" she murmured.

"I still need to pee" I stated as she started laughing.

**PS: Don't take offence if you're name is Karen I was just expressing Sian's Jealousy: p don't mean any harm by it.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Sian pov**

"Think they left us here for the night" I sighed. Sophie was sitting next to me with our backs against the bathtub and her head on my shoulder.

"I don't mind" she mumbled as I looked at her. She was staring at the ceiling, she seemed miles away.

"Really" I said playfully but she didn't reply. "You okay" I asked seriously as she snapped her head back to me.

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled as she put her head on my shoulder.

"You sure, you seem a bit out of it" I replied.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just thinking about stuff" she murmured.

"What kind of stuff" I asked as I entwined our fingers.

"Just stuff about you, about me" she murmured as she snuggled more into me.

"About Karen" I said as I raised an eyebrow. She quickly pulled her head up and looked at me.

"No don't even think that…. she doesn't mean anything to me….. I swear I was only trying to…" she stopped her rambling abruptly and looked at the floor

"Trying to what" I asked suspiciously as she looked at the ground and started fiddling with her fingers.

"I was trying to make …. You… jealous" she muttered as I smirked at her and lifted her chin.

"Well it worked you cheeky mare" I stated before I leaned in to kiss her.

"Were you really going to punch her if I hadn't stopped you" she smirked as I chuckled.

"YEAH! She was getting under my skin… she was all over you, the fucking slap…" I stopped my rambling as Sophie smirked at me. "What?" I asked her.

"I love you" she stated as I smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you too" I mumbled against her lips. "….. Soph…. what did she mean when she said she was your first love" I asked carefully as she sighed.

"It's not true if that's what you're wondering, it wasn't really true love or anything. I liked her, and she was my first girlfriend and also the one who…uhm… took my virginity" she said sheepishly.

"Oh" I replied.

"But I wish I'd waited though, I wish you could've been the first person I slept with" she stated as I smiled at her.

"Soo….. you're over her right? I mean I know she was your first and she must've been special, but you're over her right?" I asked as she nodded forcefully.

"There's nothing to get over" she assured me.

"Okay…. good" I smiled as I rested my chin on her head as she pulled me closer.

…

**Sophie pov**

"Sian" I croaked out as I felt her shift away from me.

"Hey sorry, go back to sleep" she said as she kissed my forehead and I smiled at her.

"What you doing" I yawned.

"I looking for something where I can rest my head on and maybe something to warm me up I'm freezing" she said as I opened my eyes and saw her shivering with her arms wrapped around her body.

"Yeah, third cabin" I said as she reached for it and pulled out a big towel.

"Thanks" she smiled as she came back and sat next to me.

"I don't think there's something you can use as a pillow, but if you want we can change positions so you can sleep on my chest ay" I said cheekily.

"Cheeky" she grinned. "But I'll take you up on your offer" she stated as I wrapped my arms around her and she put her head on her chest with the towel wrapped around her body.

"I wonder what time it is" I said as she snuggled into me.

"I dunno, but don't think they'll come and let us out till morning" she stated as I sighed.

"I must admit that Rosie did do something good for once" I stated as she looked up to me and furrowed her brows. "If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here…. But Rosie being Rosie, she had to overdo it, didn't she. I huffed as she was tracing patterns on my stomach.

"Yeah" she yawned as I smiled. She tried keeping her eyes open as I kissed her head.

"Go to sleep baby, you look exhausted" I said, stroking her hair as she laid her head in my lap.

"Goodnight Soph" she murmured.

"Night" I mumbled as I too closed my eyes and started drifting off to sleep.

…

I woke up by whispers that came from behind the door.

"I can't hear anything, I hope they didn't kill each other" Rosie whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be daft, they're probably asleep" Chesney replied.

"Well at least one of you doesn't have the brain capacity of a grape stone" I huffed quietly trying not to wake Sian as they stopped whispering.

"Sophie are you awake" Rosie shouted.

"No I'm talking in my sleep" I said sarcastically.

"O well you are awake" Rosie shouted again.

"Keep your voice down will ya, Sian's sleeping" I hissed at her.

"Well have you two made up then" she asked from behind the door.

"Yes, now will you open the door" I pleaded.

"Prove it" she stated.

"What" I hissed.

"Yeah prove that you've made up" Chesney joined in.

"How am I supposed to do that, she's sleeping" I said a bit too loud as Sian's eyes began to flutter.

"Hey" she whispered as I groaned.

"Well done Rosie you woke her up" I snarled as I felt her arms snaking around my waist as she snuggled into me.

"I don't mind" she whispered as I smiled down at her.

"Okay well great, then you can prove it" Rosie cheered as I groaned once more.

"Prove what" Sian said quietly.

"Ughh Rosie what do you want me to do, fuck her against the bathroom door so you can hear her scream out my name" I joked as Sian giggled quietly putting her hand on her mouth.

"God no, fuck…. All right I'm opening up, but if you're lying to me Sophie Webster I'll drag you both back into this bathroom every single night…." she was rambling as I interrupted her by moaning.

"Will you just open up" I interrupted her as I heard the lock turn.

"Okay so you better not be lyi… O EM GEE, look Chesney how adorable they are…" she started cheered as she jumped up clapping her hands.

"Yeah, yeah" I said as I got up. Sian looked at me as she pouted a bit. "You coming" I smiled as she grinned from corner to corner and nodded.

"You're so cuuuute" Rosie sang as I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up Sophie, you should be grateful instead of rolling your eyes at me" she stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah you did good… thanks sis" I muttered as she smirked. I took Sian to my room and closed the door behind me.

"Uh finally a room with a bed" She said as she dropped down on the bed. I quickly joined her leaning over her just watching her in awe.

"Sooo this bed's pretty comfortable" she said playfully as I smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips. She quickly reacted and tangled her hands in my hair pulling me closer. She moaned when my hand brushed over her breast as I was deepening the kiss. God I had missed her so much, I couldn't get enough of this feeling she was giving me. I wanted to do this forever; it reminded me how much I wanted to marry her and how much she didn't want to. I pulled out of the kiss for a second.

"What's wrong" she frowned as I looked into those piercing blue eyes. I was drowing in them, and I loved it. At that moment I realized I didn't need a formal commitment to keep her, she was mine. I shook my head and kissed her pushing my tong past her lips and into her mouth. A loud moan escaped her lips as her hands skipped under my shirt and started stroking my back. I shivered at her touch; she was turning me on without even trying.

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Go away Rosie" I mumbled against Sian's lips as she giggled crushing my lips on Sian's once more.

"Uhm Sophie" I heard Chesney say as I almost jumped off Sian.

"Ches' ever heard of knocking" I almost shouted.

"I did" she said sheepishly as I noticed Matty popping his head through the door opening. As I was about to shout at Chesney again Sian started talking.

"Shit sorry, I totally forgot you had to work the early shift today" Sian stated as Matty wobbled in. I furrowed my brows in confusion, how did she even know that.

"Math I thought you were with Auntie Rosie" Chesney said as he picked him up.

"It's okay, but you can still watch him can't you" he said sheepishly turning his gaze back to Sian.

"Of course I can" Sian said as she got off the bed and took Math in her arms. He gripped her neck and snuggled into her. I smirked at the view, I didn't get what was going on, but I wasn't complaining.

"Say bye daddy" she said as she waved at Chesney and he walked out the room. She turned to me as I was still smirking at her.

"Well look at you looking all motherly and stuff" I grinned.

"Shut up" she smirked.

"Momma" Matty giggled as she pulled his arms out to me and I grinned. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I was about to take him out of her arms, but he seemed so content there. Well I couldn't really blame him for that.

"Have I missed summit" I laughed looking at Matty who was sucking his thumb as we both went to sit back on the bed.

"No" she smirked.

"How did you become so, I dunno…. close? Don't get me wrong I love seeing you like this with him, but where did it come from?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I dunno, he grew on me" she smirked as I laughed.

"He grew on ya" I laughed.

"Yeah, you know…. I don't mind him being here… a bit like you" she teased.

"Oh so it doesn't matter if he or I are around ay" I nudged her.

"Nope not at all" she smirked as she put him on the ground as he went to play with the toy he brought.

"You better be lying" I said as I kissed her gently.

"Suppose I am" she smiled as she pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you and I love how you are with him" I stated as I kissed her hand squeezing it gently.

"Yeah, I just needed to get used to the idea you know….. and once I did, I grew to like him you know, he's pretty easy to…. love" she said as she blushed. I grinned at her.

"I'm pretty sure he loves you too" I grinned as I lifted her chin. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm so fu..glad that were not fighting anymore" she breathed in my ear.

"Sia" Matty murmured as my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Omg he just said your name" I said excitedly as she smiled at me. "Why aren't you excited" I asked bewildered.

"Well I would be if it were the first time he said it" she smiled shyly as mine instantly dropped.

"He said it before" I asked. I was a little hurt and angry at myself that I had missed it, just because of my own stupid pride.

"Well he said it for the first time last week" she stated as Matty called her again.

"Yeah sweets what is it" she said as she looked at him and he showed her his toy. "Woaaw that's beautiful babe" she sang as she turned her gaze back to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry" she said as she looked down.

"For what, you didn't do anything wrong" I stated as she looked up at me.

"Yeah I know, but I can see it hurts you that you weren't there when he said it for the first time" she stated sadly.

"Yeah it does, but it's not your fault. All that mess was my fault and mine alone. I was selfish, you had done nothing wrong" I stated as she shook her head.

"That's not true Soph, I hurt you too and…" her voice started cracking as I cupped her face.

"Don't… we went through this last night. Let's just forget these 2 weeks of hell, and move forward" I smiled as I kissed her lips gently.

"Okay" she mumbled.

"Soo what were you planning on doing today" I smiled as she sighed happily.

"well I was going to go to the park and grab summit to eat at the mall so he could go on that carousel he likes" she stated as I smiled at her.

"Mind if I join you" I said as she furrowed her brows.

"Don't you have to work today" she asked.

"I'll call in sick" I stated as she started arguing. "No buts Sian I'm coming with ya" I smirked as she moaned in defeat.

"Okay, but only cause I really want you to" she laughed as I got up.

"Soph" she said as she pulled on my wrist.

"Yeah…. you okay" I asked as she nodded.

"I was just thinking, I didn't give you a birthday present" she stated I sat back on the bed.

"I don't care babe, I got you….. about my birthday…. I'm sorry I answered that way on your text, I should've told you I loved you too, hell I should've come to our apartment and sort it …." I was rambling.

"its fine Soph, but I still want to give you your present" she smirked.

"Well if you have to" I said casually trying to suppress my grin.

"Tell you what how about I treat you to a romantic dinner on Friday night and then see where the night takes us" she winked at me as I laughed.

"I'd love to" I smiled as I pecked her lips and got up.

"Now let's get ready to go to the park ay little man" I said as I picked him up.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Sophie pov**

"Matty will you stop moving you foot, I'm trying to…." Sian was trying to put Math's shoe on, but no luck. I chuckled slightly when he dodged her hands. She shot daggers at me as I pursed my lips trying to hold in my chuckles.

"Come on babe, you need to wear shoes" she pleaded but he just giggled. "I should help her" I thought as I went over to the counter.

"Matthew Webster, will you stop moving you feet" I said sternly as he stopped giggling. He knew I was serious whenever I used his full name.

"Thanks…." She said shyly as she put his shoes on. "Webster?" she smirked. "Aren't you supposed to take the father's surname" she mused.

"Uhh yeah, it's a long story." I stated as she looked at me with curious eyes. I sighed.

"Short version, Ches' had already signed the adoption papers and all other kind of stuff but he changed his mind at the last minute, but it was too late so Matty ended up in my custody when he was born. When we went to register him…. I was the only one who had custody so he took my name" I explained as she was still frowning.

"Is he still only in your custody" she asked nervously.

"No… no well he is in my custody but we sorted out the papers a couple months after for joint custody, but it was just easier to keep my name as Matty's surname" I explained as she smiled shyly.

"Are you okay" I asked her as I stroked her arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, there just seem to be lots of things I don't know about your life here" she stated quietly.

"What? Baby you know me better than anyone okay…. listen, these details of my past don't matter okay, you know the big stuff, the important stuff and that's all I need…. okay" I said as pulled her close and held her in my arms. She breathed in slowly.

"I missed this" she murmured in my ear as her hands were stroking my bum.

"What you feeling me up" I joked as she squeezed my arse and giggled.

"No, well yeah, but what I meant was I missed this. Just us hanging out…..and you calling me baby" she smirked as I chuckled.

"Well I will call you baby for the rest of my li… day" I quickly recovered from what I was about to say as she looked at me amused.

"You can refer to lifelong things you know, I won't freak out on ya" she smirked as I felt my cheeks flush. "Come on let's go… _baby_ for the day" she smirked as she pecked my lips.

"You're not gonna let that one go are you" I huffed as she turned around.

"Nope" she grinned as she took Matty and put him in his stroller.

….

**Sian pov**

"Here you go, its pieces of bread for the ducks so don't eat it" I said to him. "And that goes for you to Ms Webster" I smirked as I hand her the bag of bread.

"God you're so cocky today" she stated as she slapped my bum playfully. We took Matty out of his pram and led him to the side of the water so he could throw the bread crumbs.

"Well I just got my amazing girlfriend back, so I'm aloud to be cocky for a couple of days aren't I" I smirked as she smiled at me.

"Hold on to my hand Matthew" he said tenderly to the lad as he wrapped his little hand around hers. I looked at them in awe. "I could look at that picture forever" I thought. "Forever…." I frowned at my own thoughts.

"You okay babe, you seem quiet. You're not still thinking about before are you" she said as I smiled and shook my head.

"No of course not, I was just thinking of what I should get you for your birthday" I smiled.

"Thought we already said we'd have a romantic meal" she said confused.

"Yeah, but I still need to get you a gift" I mused as she furrowed her brows.

"Babe I already told you, you're my gift. Just put on some sexy underwear and we're sorted" she said cheekily as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I am not getting you something for your birthday, you get everyday" I stated as she smiled.

"Okay if you reaaalllyyy have to, I suppose you can get me a gift" she smirked as I pecked her lips.

"You better hold on to Matthew and not get distracted cause I'm gonna deepen this kiss, so hold on tight sexy" I said as I kissed her passionately putting my hands behind her neck. I let my tong glide over hers. I wasn't going to go too far, we were in the park with Matty so I pulled out of the kiss in time before it got out of control. She pouted as I pulled back and Matty tucked on my shirt. He was starting to get fussy.

"We should get him inside" Sophie stated pointing at the mall.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking" I said as I took hold of Matty's hand and pushed the stroller with my other.

…

"Well that was nice wasn't it" I said quietly as Sophie was holding a sleeping Matty.

"Yeah this day was perfect, I had my two favorite people in the world for myself" she grinned as I pecked her lips.

"We should get him to bed" I stated as she nodded. I went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. As I was putting sugar in both cups when I felt 2 soft arms snake around my waist.

"Mhhhm you smell nice" she sighed happily.

"I'm not wearing anything" I replied as she held me tighter.

"Exactly _you_ smell nice" she answered as I turned around and put my arms around her neck.

"_You_ are a charmer Sophie Webster" I stated.

"Well I must be if I made you fall for me with just my body language" she joked.

"Now who's the cocky one" I laughed as she kissed my lips. I moaned quietly.

"Words are so overrated" I mumbled against her lips as she grabbed my bum and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around her waist as she held on to me. I found myself panting at her touches as she pushed me on the counter and attacked my neck. I glanced at the clock and noticed Chesney would come home in like 30 minutes.

"Soph..." I breathed as she nibbled on my neck and I moaned. "Soph, Chesney …." I tried to talk as she stopped kissing my neck.

"Chesney? Thinking of somebody else much" she said suspiciously.

"What? NO no, eeeew Sophie, no. I meant he'll be home in 30 minutes" I stated as she looked at the clock.

"We can make it" she said as she crushed her lips on mine and pushed her tong inside.

"Soph" I mumbled against her lips.

"Shut your mouth for once in your life" she moaned as I giggled.

"You've never complained before about me being vocal" I grinned.

"Ughh you're such a tease" she groaned as she tried to kiss me again.

"20 minutes" I smirked.

"Siaaaan" she moaned. "Please I just wanna…" she said as her hands got under my shirt and started stroking my bare skin. I found it so hard to make her stop, to be honest I was as turned on as she was.

"Soph" I sighed as I pushed her away gently. "Don't start summit we can't finish" I stated as she pulled away.

"You're making me very frustrated you know that" she sulked at me.

"Baby doesn't be like that, I'll make it up to you on Friday night" I grinned as she frowned.

"Friday night, why not tonight" she asked.

"Because I want us to have our mind-blowing make up sex session after our date" I stated;

"But that's 2 days away" she moaned.

"I know…. I'm sorry I just want it to be perfect" I stated as she smiled shyly.

"Ughh this is the whole bet thing all over again" she moaned as I giggled.

"Stop laughing it's not funny, you do know I'm gonna make this as hard as possible for you don't you" she stated.

"Yeah I know, but since I won the bet, which reminds me I still have my wish, I think I can handle your teasing" I smirked as she leaned forward.

"Really" she said brushing her lips on mine, not kissing them. "Am I turning you on" she whispered as she licked my bottom lip. I shook my head slowly, but she was turning me on, god she was turning me on so much.

"How about now" she said as she cupped my breast and started massaging. I gasped at her touch as she started to kiss my neck again.

"Soph" I whimpered as her hand was travelling up and down my thigh. I was panting when we were interrupted by Chesney walking 15 minutes early through the door.

"Hello ladies, o sorry am I interrupting something" he asked as he diverted his gaze from us.

"No you're not, I was just going to start on dinner" I stated as I jumped of the counter as Sophie slapped my bum.

"I'm not done with you" she whispered in my ear.

…

"Thanks Sian it looks great" Chesney said as we started eating. I almost choked on my potato when I felt Sophie's leg travelling up mine.

"STOP" I mouthed as she grinned at me.

"So what did you do today Sophie" Chesney asked her as she started telling him about our day, I couldn't make out the words all I could feel was Sophie's leg going up, and up.

"Soph" I said louder than I meant to. They both stopped talking as Sophie pulled up her foot and pushed her toes against my center. I gasped as she kept pushing.

"You okay Sian" Chesney asked.

"Uhu" I whimpered as I saw Sophie sniggering. I quickly crossed my legs pulling her foot with me and making her fall from her chair.

"SIAN" she squealed as I let go of her foot and started laughing as Sophie joined in.

"The fuck is going on with you two" Chesney asked annoyed as we only laughed harder.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Sian pov**

I woke up by two lips roaming against mine. My eyes started to flutter as Sophie climbed on top of me. She kept kissing me passionately as she was brushing her hands against my sides. Her tong pushed past my lips and explored every corner of my mouth till it made me moan. She pulled out of the kiss leaving us both breathless and snuggled into me.

"Well that was different from last night when you didn't even let me touch you" I smirked as she pulled her head up.

"Yeah but that was last night, this is today" she stated.

"And what's so different about today" I said raising an eyebrow.

"its Friday meaning I'm gonna get lucky tonight" she said cheekily.

"Oh well you're sure of yourself aren't you" I joked as her expression changed.

"What do you mean you said you'd make it up to me tonight" she said nervously as I started laughing.

"God you only have sex on your mind" I stated.

"No I don't, but when I haven't gotten any for almost three weeks, you could say a little tension has been building up down below" she smirked.

"Really" I said as I 'accidentally" brushed my fingers against her inner thigh. Sophie closed her eyes and waited for my hand to go up. My fingers stroked up her thigh till they stopped right before her sensitive area and I got out of bed.

"Sian where you going" she said breathlessly.

"To work" I stated as I her mouth fell open.

"Work? What do you mean" she panted.

"Well we can't all get away with calling in sick" I winked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Omg you're such a fucking tease" she stated.

"Well payback's a bitch darling" she said as I pecked my lips.

I walked out of the room and made my way to the flower shop. "Morning Linda" I sang as I entered the shop.

"Ah morning Sian. Come here you can start right away on this package for Mrs. Lawson. "she beamed as she handed me the flower basket.

"Ayay captain" I said waving at her.

…

"Linda…. what would you do if someone proposed to you but you said no and you're still with that person. And it's their birthday, what would you get them" I asked her.

"I don't know what does he like" she asked me.

"I'm not sure; I haven't really had to buy her a present before. I know she likes things that come from the heart, you know romantic gestures" I stated.

"She? I'm sorry I didn't realize you were…" she replied.

"Yeah" I answered as she smiled.

"Well then do that, do something romantic. What does she want more than anything in the world" she asked.

"To marry me" I mumbled.

"Well you said no, so what's the 2nd thing she wants more than anything in the world" she asked me again as I didn't reply as I was too caught up in my own thoughts. "Sian" she murmured.

"I'm sorry Linda do you mind if I take my break now, I just figured out what I can give her" I stated as she smiled.

"Sure just be back in an hour okay" she said as I nodded and took off my apron.

….

Sometime later I reached the store I was looking for. I entered as a bell went off.

"Can I help you" the lady asked.

"Yeah I'm looking something for my girlfriend" I stated as she smiled.

"Really o that's great, come with me so I can show you our offers" she stated as I followed her. I stopped in the middle of my tracks as something caught my eye. It was exactly what I was looking for, simple but beautiful.

"Uhm madam I'd like this one" I said pointing to it.

"Oh okay, well in which colour would you prefer we have…." She started saying as I interrupted.

"This colour is perfect" I beamed.

…

"Sophie you home babe" I called into the apartment but no reply. "Excellent" I smiled as I quickly got the gift out of my bag and hid it somewhere safe. As I put in between my socks, I heard the door unlock.

"Here we go Math….. come on" I heard Sophie struggling. I quickly made my way to the living room. As I entered it, I caught Sophie's eyes as they lit up.

"Hi" she smiled as I walked over to her taking Matty so she could enter the room properly.

"Hi" I said as she kissed my lips tenderly.

"Hi" Matty muttered as we both smirked.

"I'm sorry Math aren't we paying enough attention to you" I laughed as I kissed his forehead.

"How was your day" she asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah it was okay, you?" I asked as she went to sit down on the couch.

"It was pretty rubbish, so you better cheer me up tonight" she smiled cheekily.

"Well I'll do my best" I grinned as I put Matty in his cot.

…

**Sophie pov**

"Come on babe we're gonna be late, you said you booked the reservation for 7 and it is 7pm" I shouted.

"Calm down, I lied so we would be ready in time" she smirked as she came into the bedroom. My breath hitched at the view in front of me, she was wearing a black cocktail dress that fit her perfectly showing off all of her curves. It was showing a little amount of cleavage, but enough to make my head go dizzy and her legs, fuck those legs with those heels made her bum look amazing.

"You done perving" she sniggered as my eyes snapped up and blushed.

"You look gorgeous" I stated as she smiled and came over to me.

"You're not too bad yourself sexy" she replied smacking my bum playfully. "Ready to go" she said as we entwined our fingers.

"Yeah whenever you are" I stated as she smiled and led my out to the livingroom.

"We're leaving now Ches' okay" Sian stated as his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Wow you both look really great" he stated as I saw Sian smirk.

"Eyes up here Ches' I don't want you perving on my girlfriend, only I can do that" I giggled as he began to blush. "See you later" I stated as we went out of the door.

"So where to" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out Webster" she stated as she tucked on my hand gesturing me to follow her.

"Can I have a small kiss first" I asked pouting my lip as she laughed.

"Well how can I refuse such a pretty face" she beamed as she gripped my neck and brought are lips together.

"I love you" she whispered as we got out of the kiss.

"I love you" I replied as she took something out of her handbag. It was I tie.

"What's that" I asked as she grinned at me.

"This is so you won't be able to see, until I want you to" she stated as I shook my head.

"No no no no no, I'm not wearing that" I stated as she pouted.

"Please I promise if you wear it now, you can wear in the bedroom later too" she smirked, she knew how to get to me right now and it was working.

"Fine, but only if _you_ wear in the bedroom" I stated as she smiled.

"Deal" she replied as I let her cover my eyes.

…

"Are we there yet" I stated as I felt cobbles underneath my feet.

"Almost" she whispered in my ear making my legs turning to jelly as I almost fall from the impact.

"Easy there" she said tenderly as she led me to a door.

"Are we there, can I take the blindfold of now" I beamed.

"Almost just let me get you inside" she stated as she was struggling with the door. "Here we go babe" she said as she took off my blindfold. It was a little bistro outside of town with few people in it and a small band playing romantic music.

"Ah Ms. Powers this way" he said as he winked at her. I frowned what the fuck he is winking at her for and how does he know who she is. I brushed it off, nothing would ruin this night for us.

"So what do you think, did I do okay for the romantic dinner" she asked nervously.

"Sian it's amazing, I can't believe we've never been here before. It's so romantic" I stated as I noticed every table had a single candle on it including ours.

"Good, let's order ay" she said as we both took our menus.

…

"Enjoying your desert babe" she said as she put her hand on mine. I quickly reacted and folded our hands together.

"Yeah…. You okay you've been pretty quiet since we entered the restaurant" I asked her as I saw panic flow into her eyes. "Baby is this too much for you, are you feeling anxious" I worried as she shook her head.

"No, no it's fine I'm just a little tired that's all. I had a long day" she stated. I wasn't convinced, but I wasn't going to push it.

As we went on eating I saw her fiddling with her hands, she seemed a bit nervous but why. I heard the band play another song. It had really familiar to the tune to it as she smiled at me.

"You recognize it too" I asked.

"Yeah was the first song we ever danced to remember at Jesse's birthday" she stated.

"Right Regina Spektor" I stated. "You were so mad at me that night" I stated as she laughed.

"Yeah I remember, can't stay mad at you for too long though can I" she beamed as I heard the musicians move and approach our table. I frowned, I looked at Sian who seemed as confused as I was when the 3 musicians stopped at our table and continued playing. Sian looked at me suspiciously.

"You're not proposing to me again are you" she said raising an eyebrow as I started panicking.

"What NO, no I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't push you like that again" I rambled nervously.

"You sure" she asked as my eyes grew bigger.

"Sian I swear I'm not proposing to you" I stated as she started smiling.

"Good, cause I am" she stated as she got of her chair and got up on one knee.

"What" I asked shocked as she looked at me and opened a small box with a golden ring in it.

"Sorry couldn't get you a diamond one, but I thought this was more appropriate" she smiled shyly. "So will you marry me Sophie Webster" she asked nervously as I was crying.

"I… I "I couldn't get the words out instead I just kissed her making my way on the ground as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Is that a yes? Come on Soph don't keep a girl hanging" she smirked as I nodded forcefully.

"Yeah" she asked.

"YES" I laughed as I covered her face in kisses. I heard her giggle as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Okay well good, cause you're stuck with me" she said as she put the ring on my finger. I couldn't stop crying as I went to sit back down with Sian on my lap.

"Hey this is a happy moment okay" she said as she brushed away my tears.

"But I don't get it what made you change your mind" I whimpered happily as she fiddled with her hands.

"I just had to get my head around it, like I always do. Like with you….and with Matty" she said as she looked up and stroked my cheek.

"I love you" I laughed as I kissed her again.

"I love you too, but I have one condition to this" she said seriously as I gulped. I knew it was too good to be true.

"I wanna wait until I'm 18, cause there's no way my dad would give me permission to marry a girl." She stated as I frowned.

"Permission, didn't know you were old fashioned" I smiled.

"I'm not, not really but if you're underage when you marry someone, you have to get parental consent" she stated as I frowned again.

"I googled it" she smirked as I laughed. I stopped laughing as something hit me.

"O god, I have to ask my parents…" I said shocked as she chuckled at me.

"We can wait until your 18 too you know" she said as I shook my head.

"No I don't think I can wait a year" I smiled as she kissed my lips. I immediately deepened the kiss letting my tong glide on her bottom lip as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Soph…. take me home" she said as I saw the desire in her eyes.

"Bill please" I shouted at the waiter as we both started chuckling leaving small kisses on each other's lips.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Sophie pov**

We walked in the elevator with a couple of other people to go to the apartment. I felt Sian's breathe on my neck and it was driving me crazy. God that scent, it was making my mind dizzy. I felt her hands brushing right above my arse. The elevator doors went open again as the last people went out. She grabbed my bum once the elevator doors closed and pinned me to the wall.

"I want you so bad" she whispered as she kissed me passionately. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her into me, I did want to let this feeling go. She tangled her hands in my hair as she glided her tong over mine.

'Ting'

The elevator doors went open as she grabbed my hand and practically ran to the front door. I kissed her again as she was trying to find the keys. I was pinning her against our door making a loud rumble. Her breath hitched as I started sucking on her neck. She moaned loudly, as it echoed through the hallway.

"Will you two keep it down" an old lady said as she came out of her apartment. Her eyes grew with shock as she saw what we were doing.

"O well ladies, don't let me interrupt you" the 80 year old said as she closed her door. I burst out in laughs.

"I thought she was gonna give us an earful" Sian laughed as she finally reached the keys.

"Yeah come on I wanna rip those close off" I smirked as she quickly opened the door only to pinned to it again as I closed it. She moaned as my hand found her breast and squeezed it gently. She crushed her lips on mine again as we both got lost for a couple of minutes when we heard someone clear their voices. I quickly turned around and saw Chesney trying to get Matty to sleep.

"Do you think you two can keep it down till I get him to sleep" he smiled as he entered Matty's room. Sian burst out in giggles.

"Come on" she said as she tucked at my hand. She led me to our room as we finally could get to business without anybody disturbing us.

"Sian" I whispered as she pushed me towards the bed slowly never keeping her eyes away from mine.

"Don't move a muscle" she said as she pushed me down on the bed. She climbed on top of me, straddling me.

"God I want you" I whispered as she smirked. "Don't talk" she said as she kissed my lips gently. I heard her unzip her dress as I opened my eyes she was pulling it above her head leaving her in her bra and knickers.

My breath hitched as she started to unzip my dress too. She was leaving a trail of kisses on my side right after my zipper that exposed my new found flesh. My breath was getting heavier the as the zipper was getting lower and so were her lips. She quickly pulled of my dress leaving me in my underwear.

"Take your bra off" she ordered as I quickly arched my back to unclasp it. As I revealed my naked breasts to her, I could see her eyes getting darker with lust. She leaned down on my and kissed my neck letting her hands roaming all over my body. Her tong was getting lower as she took my nipple in her mouth and sucked on it lightly.

"Fuck" I whimpered as I felt her tong leaving a trace from my breast to my bellybutton. She knew exactly what I wanted. She cupped my breast with both her hands as she kissed every spot on my belly, stopping right before my waistband.

"Please …. I need you" I panted as I felt her smile against my flesh. She took my knickers of with her teeth, her eyes on mine all the way through it as I felt the liquid between my legs growing. She was kissing her way up from my knee to the inside of my thigh as the heat between my legs grew bigger. She got so close to my center that I closed my eyes in anticipation of what to come.

"You're so wet baby" she whispered as she saw my juices were practically dripping of my center.

"Sian" I pleaded as she grinned one more time looking up at me and plunging her tong in my wet folds.

"O god" I screamed as her tong was taking up a pace by entering and exiting my folds. I tangled my hands in her hair and arched my back, desperate for more contact.

She found my clit and started sucking on it, letting her teeth brushing against it from time to times making me gasp and beg for more. I was bucking my hips joining her pace as she tried to keep me still.

"Baby o my god" I whimpered as I felt the pleasure building up. She started circling my clit forcefully. I knew I was close, I felt the pleasure growing bigger till a point that I had to let go.

"I'm so close don't stop" I breathed as I felt her grinning against my cunt. Her hand suddenly left my stomach and I knew where it was heading. She trusted two fingers in me finding a rhythm with her tong. I had missed her so much, god I was gonna come. I felt her fingers curling inside me as it pushed me to let go.

"Sian I… Fuuuuuuck" I didn't have time to finish the phrase as pleasure overtook me and I came soo hard, making my legs shudder. I moaned as she kept up a small pace letting me ride out my orgasm.

"God you're good at that" I breathed as I felt her kiss her way up to my neck leaving a small kiss on my lips before settling next to me.

"You're so hot" she whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine and making the hair on my back stand straight up.

"I want to touch you, I want to feel you so badly" I said as I pinned her against the bed and took of her bra. I looked at her tone stomach and her breasts right above it. I kissed her stomach gently.

"God I missed you" I said as I took another look at her.

"Uhh hellooo, I'm up here. You know when you talk to someone you talk to the face not the tits" she sniggered as I snapped my eyes up.

"Well then how would your tits feel if I didn't give them any attention" I smirked as she laughed.

"Good point well then you better make it up to them with all the attention you've been giving my face" she said as she pushed me down and I kissed both of her breasts making her gasp.

"Where you going" Sian almost screamed as I got off the bed. I smirked at her and leaned down to take something out of her handbag. She started laughing when I held out the blindfold.

"You promised" I sniggered as she giggled.

"You're kidding right" she said as I climbed back into bed.

"Nope, now hold still" I said as I tide it around her eyes. "Fuck you look sexy with that…. hold on" I said as I took scarf out of the closet.

"Soooph…. I'm getting cold here without you, what are you doing" she moaned as I climbed on top of her.

"I'm right here, put your hands to the head of the bed" I told her as she obeyed my wishes.

"What are you gonna…. SOPHIE hold on that wasn't the deal, you tiding me up" she almost screamed.

"Yes, now just enjoy the ride babes" I sniggered as I kissed her passionately, she moaned in my mouth as I sucked on her tong. I moved on to her collarbone and sucked on it leaving a mark as she started to pant.

"Soph" she whimpered as I moved my hand down slowly keeping my mouth to her breast sucking on it gently. I pushed her knickers down giving me full access to her center.

"O god" she moaned as a single finger entered her folds. I was met by a wetness that turned me on so much. I pushed on finger inside out as starting a pace as she started breathing more heavily. I added a finger and found her sensitive spot and kept rubbing against it. She groaned as I curled my fingers hitting the spot even harder.

"Jesus I'm…." she panted as I quickened my pace and added another finger.

"Yeah….I" she moaned as I felt her walls tighten around my fingers I knew she was close so I curled my fingers one more time and applied some pressure on her clit with my thumb.

"I'm com…" she moaned as she reached her climax her body shuddering as the pleasure took her to heaven and back. A rush of wetness came between her legs and I had felt an urge to lick it up. I needed to taste her. I removed my fingers and leaned down to her center.

"Soph "she squealed as I started sucking up all of her wetness, she started panting again. I wanted to leave her center but she managed to untangle her hands from the scarf and kept me there.

"Don't stop" she panted as I made her come all over again, making her shudder even more than before. I kissed her belly and made my way up next to her.

"That was fucking….. I love you" she whispered breathlessly as I took off her blindfold and kissed her.

"Well how did you enjoy the darkness" I sniggered.

"It was bloody amazing, care to try too" she sniggered as she climbed on top of me and kissed my lips.

We were in for a long night of mind-blowing sex and I loved it.

…

"Babe stop it" I said as I felt Sian kissing up my back.

"What I'm not doing anything" she sniggered against my back.

"Baby I'm exhausted, I don't think I haven't in me to have another round, I haven't come this many times in one night" I moaned.

"Oh well you weren't complaining a couple of hours ago" she stated as I chuckled.

"Who says I'm complaining, I just…. I need food" I stated as she kissed my neck again.

"Okay what would the Mrs. Like then" she smirked as I caught on how she just called me. I turned around and grinned at her.

"What" she asked as I grinned even more;

"You called me Mrs." I smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah so, you'll be that in a couple of months so you better get used to it" she grinned as I smiled in awe at her.

"So food…. I want eggs and bacon" I stated as she kissed my lips.

"Owkee" she sang as she got out of bed and put on some underwear and the same shirt she wore the first time she was here.

"You know you're gonna kill me someday with that shirt" I stated as she wiggled her bum right before she left. I started chuckling, I couldn't believe my luck, I had had the most amazing night with the most amazing girl who also happened to be my fiancée.

"Fiancée…" I smiled to myself. I was interrupted by Matty's cry that came through the baby phone. I sighed and got up.

"Hey baby, guess what you're gonna have another mummy" I said to him as he calmed down. I wanted to get out of the room when I saw Sian standing in the doorway looking rather sheepishly. Then it hit me, "shit she heard me…. o god what if she still doesn't want to be his stepmom" I thought.

"Sian… wait, hold on. I didn't mean for you to hear that, I was hoping you would be that but I won't push you if you're not ready…. Please don't take this the wrong way, I can't handle you leav…." I was rambling nervously as she put the tray of food down.

"Calm down will you, you're making him nervous" she said as she took him out of my arms.

"Now listen, A: I'm never going to leave you, B: I'm not taking it the wrong way and C: I already wanted and have been I think …. some kind of mum to Matty for weeks so you have nothing to worry about" she stated as I let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you, you know that. And you have been a great mum to him for the last couple of weeks" I beamed as I kissed her lips.

"Okay let's go eat this in the kitchen ay" she stated as I took the tray of the ground and sat at the kitchen table.

"You want orange juice with that" she asked holding Matty to her side. She looked like a proper mum, I felt like I had my proper family. "Soph" she said as she pulled me out of my thoughts

"Yeah" I said with a shaky voice as she smirked at me. She handed me a Kleenex box as I frowned at her.

"If you're gonna drool, use a tissue" she smirked as I slapped her arm playfully.

"I was not drooling" I stated as she chuckled. "…I love you so much" I said as she stopped chuckling and made her way over to me.

"I love you too" she stated as she placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "You know, I'll have to go buy you a ring that matches this one" I smiled as she nodded.

"Sian did you mean what you said in Matty's room" I asked, I knew she was pretty clear before but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Of course I did, I want us to be a proper family. You and Matty are my family okay" she stated as she put Math in his chair and kissed his head.

"Yeah you, me and Math. I've wanted that for so long, just the two of us and …..our son" I beamed as she smiled at me. our smiles fades as we heard a door slam.

"Ches'" I murmured.

"So Matty's your son now, not mine anymore" he spat at us.

"No ches' it's not like that, well I'd like to be his mum but that doesn't mean you won't be his dad" Sian said quietly.

"Well Matty is mine and Sophie's son not yours, I'm sorry mate but this isn't your family" he stated as I saw the look on Sian's face.

"Cheney" I said with a high pitch voice.

"What" he uttered.

"Look Sian and I are going to get married, she'll be part of his life… as some kind of parent, I want her to be" I stated as he frowned.

"What and you just decided that" he said angrily.

"No I was going to talk to you about it, but …" I said as I heard Sian go to our bedroom.

"Sian" I murmured.

"Look Sophie I'm not going to let my son be raised by a head case, I don't care what you do with your life, but I won't let you push me out of his" he stated as my eyes grew.

"That's not what I'm doing and she's not a head case" I screamed at him.

"I should go" I heard Sian say behind me.

"Sian no" I said as I shuffled over to her.

"I'll be back, I meant what I said I'll never leave you, but you need to sort this out. This is between you and him" she said as she kissed my lips.

"Cute" he scowled.

"I'll see you later" she said as she walked out of the apartment.

"I can't believe you" I snarled at him as he just huffed at me.

* * *

**Hey guys i just wanted to say thank u to all the people who left wonderful reviews for me read. **

**i hope you guys liked the chapter let me know if you did/didn't **

**if you want a shout out send me a message ;) and i'll do my best :p, also if you have prepositions you want to share don't be shy i don't bite, i'm always open to new ideas.**

**Unfortunately the story's coming to and end maybe a couple more chapters and then it's finished (it could vary from 2-10 depends what mood i'm in ;)) but bright side i'm doing a sequel for this one i'll start it after my exams. i'll tell you guys a bit more about after the final chapter :)  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Sophie pov**

"What is wrong with you" I shouted at him.

"What you think is wrong with me, you're trying to take my son away from me" he snapped at me, pushing the plate on the ground. The plate shattered as it startled Matty and he started crying.

"Fuck sakes will you calm down" I snarled at him as I picked him up.

"Give him to me" he snapped holding his hands out.

"No" I answered as he started to get worked up

"Give him to me Sophie" he shouted as I took a couple steps back. I was starting to get scared, I'd never seen him likes this except for when Matty 'died'.

"NO, I will not. I'm not giving you our son when you're like this" I snapped as I took a couple steps back.

"I'm not gonna hurt him" he laughed at me still holding out his hands. "Give him to me" he said sternly as he clenched his teeth.

"I already told you, you're not going anywhere with him in this state" I stated as he groaned and tried to take him from me as Matty started crying even louder. I was starting to get anxious as he was pulling at my baby's arm and Matty's face was getting redder. Then out of the blue I hit him as hard as I could and ran into Matty's room locking the door.

"Shhhh baby it's okay, you're safe mummy's here" I cooed him as tears started falling down my cheeks. I've never seen Chesney use that kind of rage and force. I started sobbing from the shock.

"Soph… don't cry…. please I'm sorry" he said from behind the door.

"Go away, I'm not opening the door" I snapped.

"I'm not expecting you to, look I am sorry, I don't know what came over me…. I'm just scared" he said as he glided down the door sitting down on the other side.

"What do you think I'm feeling right now, you were pulling at him Chesney" I sobbed as I thought of what could've happened.

"I know I'm sorry…. I don't want to lose him" he admitted.

"You're not, I just…. I want Sian to be part of my family, but that doesn't mean you won't be anymore" I told him.

"Look it's not I don't like Sian, we've actually become close, but I don't want to share my son with anybody else but you" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but we both knew that it would be like that eventually" I replied.

"Yeah, I just didn't think it would've been this early. I thought it would've been in a couple more years, where he would be older and he would have two stepmoms but you and me as you know real parents, but now that he still a baby, Sian will play a big role as I real parent. I don't know how to cope with that, you're starting a whole new family with her and I don't know where that leaves me" he said as I sighed. I never thought of that, if I Ches' would be getting married and I heard his girlfriend saying she would be his second mummy, I would blow up too.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I still want Sian in my family though, I understand how you're feeling, how I would feel it happened to me, but I guess I'm being selfish right now" I answered truthfully. I heard him huff.

"He's still my son though, and if I have to fight you to keep him, I will" he snapped as I heard him get up and slam the door. I sighed in relief that he was gone.

…

**Sian pov**

"I should go" I said as I saw them fighting. It didn't feel right to stay, I had to get away. She had to sort this out on her own.

"Sian no" she said as she came closer to me. I just wanted to hold her tight and tell her I wouldn't let anybody hurt her, but this was her battle not mine.

"I'll be back, I meant what I said I'll never leave you, but you need to sort this out. This is between you and him" I said as I cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently.

"Cute" I heard Chesney say as we pulled out of the kiss. I sighed when I saw his face, it was so angry.

"I'll see you later" I said as I rushed out of the apartment. I ended up in the local pub at the end of the street.

"What'll be love" the woman behind the counter cheered.

"Uhm just a cuppa tea please" I said as I went and sat down at a table.

"Here you go love, anything else" she asked as I forced a smile on my face.

"No… thanks" I said as she went on with her work. I sighed what did I do, I just caused so much trouble for Sophie. God I can't even imagine what she's going through right now. And ches', I hurt him and he's right Matty's not my son, he probably thinks I wanna take him away from me.

I had been circling in my tea for what seemed hours. When I finally took a sip out of my tea, I realized it turned cold and crunched up my face.

"Here" I voice sad as another cup of tea was put in front of me. I looked up and saw a blond girl hovering beside the table.

"Thanks, but you don't need to do that" I said to her as she shook her head.

"No I wanted to, do you mind if I….." she said gesturing at the seat opposite of me.

"Sure" I smiled as she sat down in front of me.

"You looked like you needed that" she said pointing at the cup.

"Yeah I did, thanks" I sad as I took a sip out of the cup and the hot fluid rang through my throat.

"You wanna talk about it…. sorry if I'm to forward, you just seemed like you could do with a good chat" she stated as I nodded.

"It's complicated" stated as she nodded.

"I'm sure I'll manage and it might help. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger." She stated as I nodded, I looked up and sighed.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy" I said to her as she smirked. The same kind of smirk Kathy had,…. Kathy I should go talk to Kathy I thought as I got up. The blonde looked confused.

"Sorry I didn't mean to push you" she said as I smiled at her.

"No you didn't, you just reminded me of a good friend. I need to go talk to them, I'm sorry" I said nervously.

"That's fine, I was only trying to help" she said as I nodded. I was about to turn around and head out but I stopped my tracks and turned back. She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm Sian" I croaked out.

"Sadie" she replied as I smiled.

"Thanks Sadie" I said as I left the café.

…

"Sian what are you doing here, we're not expecting you for another week" Gertie said as I entered the grounds.

"I know, but I need to talk to Kathy" I pleaded with her.

"Sian you know you're not supposed to come back until you're supposed to, it compromises your treatment" she said sternly as I pulled my puppy eyes on her.

"All right, but be quick. She's at the medical centre getting weighed" she said as I grinned.

….

"Rabbit" I almost screamed as she jumped when I embraced her.

"Sian?" she said as I hugged her.

"What d'you doing here" she smiled as she hugged me back.

"I needed you" I murmured as she pulled out of the hug. She seemed so nervous all of the sudden. "What's with you" I asked as she started pacing.

"I need to pee" she moaned.

"well then go to the bathroom" I stated as I saw her expression.

"I can't" she mumbled.

"Why" I asked bewildered as she looked at the office door and the other shoe dropped.

"Kathy" I hissed.

"I'm sorry" she moaned.

"Don't give me that, go to the bathroom now" I snapped at her as her eyes pleaded me.

"But…." She whimpered.

"No, Kathy you don't get out of here by pretending. You think Wittmore won't see past this, it's the oldest trick in the book" I stated as she looked down.

"I know" she mumbled.

"Plus it doesn't work that well, you drink a ton of water to gain water weight but it doesn't work like that" I stated as she nodded and headed for the loo.

…

"You okay" I said as she came out of the office.

"Yeah…. I gained 2 pounds" she beamed as I grinned at her.

"Kathes that's great, see you don't need water to make you gain weight" I said as she hugged me.

"Now come on tell me what's going on" she said as she led me to the living room.

"I missed it here" I mumbled.

"Really, I would much prefer to be on the outside" she stated as I smiled. "Now what are going on, are you and Sophie still fighting over the marriage thing" she asked as she rubbed her fingers against my hand. I had come here to cry on Katy's shoulder after me and Soph had broken up, thankfully I didn't run into anyone or I would've had to explain what I was doing here…again.

"No no it's not that…. we made up actually" I stated as she grinned.

"Told you it would be fine, you both just needed to get your heads out of your bums and see the other ones sided" she grinned at me as I lowered my head.

"Kathy I asked her to marry me last night" I smirked as her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Wha whaaat" she screamed as she jumped in my arms and hugged me. "OMG what made you change your mind" she asked.

"I dunno, I just did. I realized that I wanted Sophie" I stated as she smiled at me and hugged me again.

"So why are you here, did you come all the way just to tell me that" she grinned as I shook my head.

"No, I… well we decided that I wanted to be part of her sons life" I smiled as she furrowed her brows.

"Yeah…. Aren't you that already" she stated as I chuckled.

"No I meant like a parent" I stated as her mouth fell open.

"Well well Sian Powers getting married and starting a family, I didn't think I'd ever see the day" she sniggered as I nudged her.

"Matty's dad heard us talking about it though and he kicked off" I stated as she gave me a sympathetically smile.

"Well I can't really blame him, he is his son." She stated.

"I know but, me being a parent to Matthew doesn't mean he won't be" I stated as she smirked.

"Sian, you and Sophie are getting married and starting a family, the bloke's probably scared that he won't be part of the family package anymore" she stated as I nodded. "To him it's like you two are pushing him out" she stated as I smiled.

"Thanks Kathy" I stated as I hugged her.

…...

"Soph" my voice echoed through the apartment. I started to panic as the apartment seemed empty. "What if she left" I thought and sighed making my way over to my bedroom. I noticed Sophie's close hadn't been touched. I frowned, she wouldn't just go out him her pj's .

"Sophie" I murmured again as I tried to get into Matty's room, but it was locked.

"Ches" I said a bit louder. I heard Matty cry and a switch went off in my head. "Chesney, Sophie" I shouted, but no movement at all. "Okay I'm going in" I thought as I tried to force the door, but no luck. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and took out a hairpin. I stood back in front of Matty's door. I kneeled down and laughed at myself. "I haven't done this since I was 15" I thought as I started picking the lock pushing the key on the other side out and the hairpin in.

"Click"

"Finally" I mumbled as the lock finally gave in. I opened the door quietly and saw Matty; he stopped fussing when he saw me.

"Sia" he mumbled happily as I picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey where's your mum" I said as I scanned the room. I spotted a figure behind the door opening. I gently put Matty back in his cradle and walked towards her.

"Sophie" I whispered as I came closer to her. She was sleeping. I tucked some strands of hair that were blocking her face behind her ear and stroked her face. After a couple of minutes she jolted gripping my hand fearfully.

"Hey it's okay, it's me" I said as she eased her grip on my hands and opened her eyes.

"Sian" she whimpered.

"Yeah… hey what happened" I asked as she threw her arms around me and put her head in my hair.

"We had a row and he was pulling at Math…. He was hurting him, I…..I" she whimpered nervously as I held on to her.

"It's okay, he's gone now" I said stroking her back. "You're okay now" I said as she kissed my neck.

…

"Here" I said to her as I handed her the cup.

"Thanks" she said as she snuggled into me.

"Soph…. maybe, I shouldn't be a parent in Matty's life….. I'd be happy to be aunt too you know" I joked tried to lighten the mood.

"NO, I want you to be there …. I …." She started rambling.

"Okay, okay I just don't want to cause any more trouble" I stated as I pulled my arms around her.

"You're not" she mumbled as I kissed her head. She pulled her head up and kissed my lips gently, I rested my forehead on hers as we pulled out of the kiss.

"What we gonna do then" I asked.

"I dunno, but if he wants a fight… he'll get one" she stated as I felt a bit anxious, who was I to be the cause of summit like this, that's not what I wanted.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Sian pov

"Hey babe can you watch Matty for the day, I have to do something after work so i'll be a little bit later than usual" she shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah sure, what are you doing after work, you're not cheating on me already" I joked as she came over to me and kissed me passionately.

"As if i'd find someone else as good looking as you" she said between kisses.

"Well you do have a point there" I said cheekily as we pulled out of the kiss. She just smiled at me.

"You're gonna be all right here on your own" she asked as I nodded and got up from the bed.

"Course" I said as I pecked her lips.

I had been sitting for a couple hours watching nick Jr. when I heard the door unlock.

"You're back early what ha…." I stopped talking as I saw Rosie and Chesney enter. "Oh hi" I smiled shyly as they came closer.

"Can I have my son please" Chesney coldly.

"Uhm…. Look Sophie told me to look after him, so you sort it out with her okay" I replied nervously. I couldn't just give Matty to him, Soph would kill me.

"Look he's my son so if I want to take him I will" he snapped as Rosie gripped him by the arm to stop him from coming to me.

"Look Ches' Sophie would probably kill her if she let him go with you" she said. "Woaaw maybe Rosie's not as thick as I thought" I thought.

"I don't care" he said as he shrugged her off.

"Okay Chesney fine" Rosie said as I frowned. "I'm not letting him go" I thought.

"Look what if me and Sian come with you than you get to spend time with Matty and Sian doesn't get into trouble." She suggested as he laughed.

"Trouble! She's the reason I don't get to see my son, I don't care" he screamed at us.

"Ches' you promised" she said to him as his gaze softened.

"Fine" he crumbled and came over to me holding out his hands.

"I dunno" I said as he sighed in frustration.

"Sian, look I'm sorry what I said yesterday I didn't mean it, but can't you see where I'm coming from" she pleaded as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah I can, I'm sorry here" I said as I handed him Matty.

"You coming we're going to the fair" he stated as I smiled and nodded.

…

"Hey I'm gonna go on this on okay" Chesney said as Matty wanted to ride the same thing for the 3rd time as me and Rosie stood there laughing at him.

"Yeah knock yourself out" Rosie laughed.

"Thanks Rosie, for brining me out here. I think things will get sorted out with Chesney" I said to her as she smiled at me.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay" I said to Rosie as I walked away.

….

"Where are they" I thought as I came back from the bathroom. I spotted Rosie arguing with a guy.

"Just stay away from me Jason" she shouted as I came closer to her.

"Are you okay" I said as I stroked her arm.

"Yeah I'm fine" she muttered.

"Rosie we're Chesney and Matty" I asked.

"Oh will you stop worrying they probably went on the ride again" she snarled at me as I frowned.

"No I can't see them" I said nervously.

…..

"I can't see them anywhere" I shouted at Rosie.

"Yeah no luck here either" Rosie said nervously. I started panicking, my chest tightening. I clamped on to Rosie.

"My god there gone, he's gone and he's taken Matty" I screamed running my hands through my hair.

"Sian are you okay" she asked me as I shook my head. "Well what's wrong" she said as I felt my legs fall onto the ground.

"SIAN" she screamed. I knew this feeling I'd been running so much I'm having a panic and an asthmatic attack. "O god no" I thought as I felt my throat tightening.

"Sian! What do I do" she panicked as a crowd started forming around me.

"Sian…." I felt things go black.

…

**Sophie pov**

3 hours earlier….

"Hi Sophie" Chesney said as he came into the café.

"What do you want" I snarled as he went to sit down at a table.

"Can we talk" he said quietly.

"I have customers Chesney make it quick" I stated as I went to sit down. He showed me a letter.

"You're leaving" I asked as he nodded.

"I've been dreaming about this apprenticeship Soph" he stated as I frowned. Even after all this arguing I was still sad to see him leave.

"But what about everything you have here" I asked him as he sighed.

"I would ask you to come with me, but that would be unfair" he stated.

"I…I" I didn't know what to say. "When do you leave" I aksed.

"Tomorrow" he stated as I furrowed my brows.

"Ches', god I'm so sorry I haven't let you see Matty. If I'd known you were leaving I would've let you spend as much time as you wanted with him" I said sadly as he huffed at me.

"I want to take Matty with me" he said as I returned into angry mode.

"WHAT! Ugh you're not taking him with you, he's life and home are here" I stated as he snorted at me.

"He's one, he'll adjust" he stated as I laughed.

"If you think you're taking him, think again" I shouted at him.

"Fine game on" he stated as my blood boiled.

"Get out" I snarled at him.

…

Present…

My phone went as I finally picked up after clearing out my bag.

"Hello" I said breathlessly.

"Soph…" I heard Rosie breath.

"Rosie look I'm busy…" I stated.

"It's Sian" she cut me off as I started panicking.

"What happened" I asked nervously.

"I don't know one minute she was fine the next she was on the ground cluthing on to her throat" she stated as my eyes grew bigger.

"Where are you" I asked quickly.

"In St. Johns hospital they put us in room 315" she stated as I hung up and rushed to the hospital.

…

"Sian" I almost shouted as I entered room 315. She was lying there with an ivy hooked to her arm, she was breathing in slowly from an oxygen mask.

"Sian" I whimpered. "Baby what happened" I asked her and as I took her hand in mine and sat down on the side of her bed. She looked at me, she was on the verge of tears. she turned her gaze as she started sobbing and her breathing got havier.

"It's okay, calm down" I said stroking her head.

"Rosie what happened" I whispered as I got off the bed and made my way to my sister.

"Soph you hung up on me I didn't have time to tell you" she whimpered.

"For pete's sake will you tell me what happened and where's Matty" I asked as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Rosie where's Matthew…. Sian" I said as I turned to her and she was panicking again.

"We don't know" Rosie whispered.

"You what" I said with a high pitched voice. "What do you mean you don't know" I said angrily.

"We were at the fair and Chesney went on a ride with him, and by the time the ride ended we couldn't see him anymore" she whimpered.

"I'm so sorry…." She cried as I slapped her.

"How could you let this happen both of you" I said as I turned back to Sian who was now full on sobbing."

"Soph" she breathed as she pulled her mask off. "I'm sorry" she breathed as she put the mask back on.

"Where were you" I almost screamed at her, but she didn't answer. "How did you even get to that fare" I stated.

"We pushed her into it" Rosie stated. "It was going great until he went on that ride and then I saw Jason and Sian went to the bathroom and everything got so…." She rambled.

"Hold on you were with Jason when you were supposed to watch your nephew" I stated as she nodded at me.

"Sophie I'm so sorry I didn't…." she started crying.

"Get out" I said coldly to her as she whimpered and left the room.

"Soph" I heard her say breathlessly.

"Hey" I said quietly as I went to sit down on her bed again. "You were in the bathroom when Chesney went on that ride" I asked her as she nodded. "So it's Rosie's fault" I huffed as she grabbed my hand and shook her head. She took off her mask again.

"It was mine ….. I … I never shou…. Should've … let them….alo… alone" she breathed. She wanted to speak some more but I put the mask back on.

"Don't you're tiring yourself out" I said to her as I took out my phone.

"Hi yeah…. My son he's been kidnapped….. by his father…. LOOK we've been arguing for days now and he just told me he's going to Ireland, so I'm scared that he'll try to take my son okay…. yeah thank u" I whimpered as she hung up.

…

Sian pov

After the police interrogated me and Rosie they send out an alert.

I'd been sleeping in the hospital for a couple of hours with Sophie on my side, I didn't get why she didn't hate me, I let this happen. Suppose I hated myself enough for the both of us.

"Soph" I whispered. I could finally breath normally again.

"Sian" she said casually.

"I need to tell you what happened I need to explain" I said as my voice cracked. She came closer to me.

"Okay go on" she said as I took a deep breath.

"They wanted me to go with them to the fare, so Ches' would be able to spend time with Matty. I thought it was a good idea and it was going great. Chesney was taking him on another ride and I had to go to the bathroom, I'm sorry I should've waited until they got off. When I came out the were nowhere to be found….. I'm so sorry Soph…. it's all my fault, and now Chesney's taking him to Ireland…" I started crying.

"Sian please hold me…. I'm so scared" she said to me as she brushed away my tears. she climed onto the bed and settled next to me as I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

…

"You shouldn't have sent Rosie away" I said quietly as I heard her huff.

"It's her fault that…." she started snapping.

"No it's not I'm as much the blame as she is if not even more" I stated as I felt her shift. "Don't… go" I said slowly as she sighed and settled back into my embrace.

"You're right I know I'm just, my head's all over the place I'm soo worried" she whispered nervously.

"I know me too, but the worst thing that can happen is that he takes Matty to Ireland but we can track him down, you have the name of the company his applying to so…" I stated as she kissed my neck.

"I know I just can't help but worry" she whimpered as I held her tighter.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Sian pov**

"Hey I'm ready to go home if you are" I said as I pulled my stuff together. "Soph…" I murmured as she came into the hospital room with puffy eyes, she was crying.

"Hey…. It's going to be okay, I promise" I said as I hugged her.

"He's leaving today Sian, what if he takes him to Ireland…. I'll never see him again" she cried as I tried soothing her.

"I was wondering when you were going to let go of that casual attitude" I said as I stroked her hair.

"Sian I…. I can't lose him again" she cried as I felt my shirt dampening.

"Shhh…. You won't" I whispered to her as I kissed her temple.

"I should be out there and be looking for him…. why is he doing this to me" she whimpered.

"Then go, I'd help you but I'm not supposed to….. ugh fuck it come let's go" I said as I dragged her out of the hospital.

…

"Soph…. we looked everywhere, the only thing we can do now is wait" I said as her head was lying on my chest and I stroked her hair. We were snuggled up on the couch, I normally would've loved the contact, but right now I was feeling so guilty I could barely look at her.

"I know" she muttered.

As someone knocked on the door Sophie jumped of the couch and answered the door.

"Oh it's you" she said as Rosie came in.

"Any word" she asked looking as guilty as I was.

"No" Sophie answered as she came back placing herself in the same position she was. I sighed as she came back into my arms.

"Look Soph I'm so sorry I can't even begin to understand what you're…." Rosie started saying as Sophie sighed again.

"Save it Rosie, it happened we can't do anything to change that we just have to wait and keep hope" she said as I held her tighter.

Another knock came from the door. "Rosie can you get it" Sophie sighed as she snuggled more into me.

"OMG GET IN HERE NOW!" she screamed angrily as she pulled Chesney in. my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Chesney" Sophie breathed. She jumped off the couch as she saw Matty been dragged in by his small hand.

"Matty" she shouted as she picked him up and stepped back quickly.

"Soph…" he said as she slapped him.

"How could you, do you have any idea what I went through… AGAIN" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time with him" he stated looking at the ground.

"Sorry? you're sorry, how could you do that to her" I shouted as he looked at me and anger came back into his eyes, but it disappeared as fast as he came when he looked at Matty's arms trying to reach for me.

"We need to sort everything out" he stated as both Sophie and I agreed.

….

**Sophie pov**

"Bye Rosie" I said as I closed the door.

"Okay let's sit down and talk about this calmly…. all three of us" I said as me Sian and Ches went to sit down.

"Okay let's do this" Chesney sighed as he looked at us.

"Look Sian and I want to get married, I love her more than anything well except for Matty" I smirked at her as she smiled back. "And yeah I want a family with her, but that doesn't mean you won't be Matty's dad" I said.

"I know that but, I can't help but feel I will be left out and replaced" he said honestly.

"I promise you won't be" I said as he looked up.

….

We had been discussing things for over an hour now and we were getting nowhere.

"Ches' I don't know what I need to do to make you understand that I'm not pushing you out" I said irritated that I was repeating myself.

"I know, I know" he stated.

"I….I need to say something" Sian said. It was the first time she spoke. We both turned our gazes to her as she got a bit nervous.

"Look Chesney…. I love Sophie and Matty very much, but if you need me to NOT be a part in Matty's life then I'll do that. I respect your wishes okay; I don't want to step on your toes. I don't want the be the reason you and Soph fall out." She stated nervously.

"What Sian you …. I want you to…" I started arguing as she held her hand up to me.

"Soph…. stop." She said defeated.

"But…" I pleaded as she just smiled at me.

"You're right Ches' this isn't fair on you" she smiled sadly. "I have to go to work guys… I'll see you tonight" she said to me as she put on her coat. "I love you" she said as she kissed my lips gently.

"I love you too" I answered as she left.

"I'm sorry Soph" Chesney said to me as I scoffed at him.

"No you're not, you win, but you're not taking him to Ireland." I stated as I got up and picked up Matty.

"I'm not leaving your side again big man" I said to him as I kissed his head.

"Can I say goodbye to him" he asked as I furrowed my brows.

"You're still leaving" I asked him bewildered as he nodded sadly.

"It's a great opportunity and it's not like you won't have any help" he stated as he took Matty. I frowned. "So Sian can't play a part in his life, but she can help out. What kind of logic is that" I thought as I gave Matty to him.

"I love you, and I'll come back every single time I can okay. I love you so much" he said as he hugged and kissed him. "We can find a system, when I get back for how we're gonna do this. He could come on holiday to Ireland, you all could" he asked me as I nodded. I felt my eyes welling up. I was so angry at him, but he was my best mate I didn't want him to go.

"Come on Soph, no tears. I thought you hated me" he said as I hugged him tightly.

"I could never hate you" I stated as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss you and I do love you mate" he said as I sniffed.

"I love you too" I smiled sadly.

…

**Sian pov**

"Baby I'm home" I stated as she was standing behind the kitchen counter.

"Hey" she said shyly.

"Hi" I said as I snaked my arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "What d you making" I sang against her neck.

"Just a stew" she said quietly.

"Are you okay, I know what I said before came as a…." I started saying as she turned around and silenced me with a kiss.

"Chesney left for Ireland, I'm just a bit you know" she stated as I hugged her.

"Matty still here right" I asked as I panicked a bit. She chuckled.

"Course he is you silly mare…. Sian did you mean what you said before" she asked me as I felt myself getting anxious.

"Yeah…" I muttered as I saw her eyes fall. "It's not that I don't want to, I just….I'm scared that Matty won't have both of his parents if we kept pushing it" I stated as she sighed.

"You're gonna be a part of his life AS a parent you know, you can't stop that Matty's already attached to you. You already play a part in his life even if it's not official." She stated as I smiled.

"I know" I smirked as she narrowed her eyes.

"You only said what Ches' wanted to hear didn't you" she smirked as I felt self conscious.

"You make it sound so sneaky and I don't mean in a good way" I muttered.

"Yeah but you did say what he wanted to hear though" she replied as I rolled my eyes.

"All right yeah in a way I did, the biggest problem he had was the part I play would be official, so I just took that away" I said shyly as she smirked at me and kissed me more passionately this time letting her tong roam across my bottom lip. I moaned involuntarily as her tong entered my mouth. I let my tong caress her as I gripped the back of her neck and pulled her closer aching for more contact. I pulled out of the kiss as air became an issue. As I pulled out I rested my head against hers.

"I missed you" she said breathlessly as still had her eyes closed.

"Soph" I murmured.

"Mhhhm" she answered as she put her head on my shoulder and hugged me.

"You're stew is burning" I said as she jolted up and looked at the pot. She frowned as I started chuckling.

"You're face is so cute when you have a little freak out" I stated as she smirked.

"NOT funny" she smirked as I chuckled and pecked her lips.

…

"The stew's lovely babe" I stated as she nodded still having the playful grin she had had for over an hour now. "Okay, what's the joke" I asked as I started to get annoyed when her smirk stayed untouched. "Soooph" I moaned as she started chuckling.

"Okay, okay ….with all the chaos that happened the last couple of days I didn't really find the right moment to give you something" she stated as I got curious.

"Give me something" I beamed as she started chuckling. "What?" I asked as she laughed even harder.

"You look like a kid on Christmas morning" she stated as I pouted.

"So…. I like gifts, now can I pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassse have mine" I moaned as she smiled and pecked my lips. She got up and started roaming trough her bag.

"Got it" she muttered. "Here we go Mrs. Powers or Webster whichever you prefer" she stated as I smirked at her.

She showed me a small box and opened it revealing a simple but gorgeous ring. I started smiling so wide, that tears were escaping my eyes.

"Soph" I croaked out.

"Told you I'd buy you one that matches mine" she stated as I put on the ring.

"It's gorgeous" I stated as I kissed her passionately. "I love you so much" I stated as she grinned.

"How much" she smirked.

"Well I'll show you if you give me a piece of that delicious muffing" I smirked as I wiggled my eyebrows. She quickly picked on, on what I meant.

"Well let's go then" she said as she dragged me to the bedroom.

We got into the bedroom and Soph pushed me on the bed. She laid on top of me as I quickly flipped her over and pinned her to the bed. I started sucking on her neck, leaving my mark so everybody would see she was mine. Her breath hitched as I cupped her breast. The phone rang as I groaned.

"What dyou doing" I hissed as she picked up and shrugged at me. I raised my eyebrows playfully.

"It's Rosie" she mouthed as I smirked and went back to suck on her neck.

"Hi Rosie, yeah it's… fu .. it's fine" she said breathlessly. "Well I'm kind of.. Jesus ch… busy" she said as I pulled up her shirt and started kissing her stomach. Her breath hitched.

"Ro… Oo… Rosie I'm in .. the middle of summit… well then leave me to … God… it if you know what I…III'm doing" she almost screamed as I cupped her centre, she put down the phone immediately.

"Fuck sakes Sian, patience is a virtue you know" she said breathlessly as she kissed me forcefully;

"Shut up" I mumbled against her lips as she pulled off my top. I quickly unclasped my braw as she licked her lips.

"Off" I said pointing to her clothes as she smirked and discarded of her shirt and bra.

"I love you" I whispered as she kissed me passionately letting our breasts clash together.

"Sian" she moaned as I started to suck on her neck again. I pushed her down on the bed and started tucking on her jeans. I pulled them to her ankles as she pushed them off violently.

"Someone's eager" I sniggered as she smirked.

"As if you're not" she smirked as I kissed her again. She pulled of my trousers and started stroking my back just above my waistline. God she was turning me on. I made my way down and took a nipple in my mouth, the gently stroke that was on my back transformed into a forceful grip, letting her nails dig deep in my skin. I didn't response to the pain, it just turned me on even more. I picked up my assault on the other breast as she moaned loudly.

"Shhh" I whispered against her skin, as I knew it turned her on. "Matty'll wake up" I whispered against as she moaned once more, I grinned and headed south kissing every inch of her stomach, stopping right before the waistband of her knickers.

"Sia…" she moaned as I started stroking her inner thighs. I pulled down her knickers still stroking her thighs. As her knickers were pulled off and she was now in full glory I put her legs over my shoulders and rested my hands on her stomach. I could see she was dripping wet, it made me grin I had that kind of effect on her. I blew against her core right before plunging my tong in her wet folds. "God uhh" She groaned as she pushed my head against her centre, telling me she wanted more contact. I found her clit and circled it, gently letting my teeth brush against it as I heard her moan even more loudly. I love it when she was this vocal as I felt myself getting wetter by the minute.

My tong left her clit as I plunged in two digits as she groaned at my touch; I started sucking on her neck. I could feel the vibrations of her moans of my tong and I felt the sudden urge to feel her inside me. I took her hand that was above my head and brought it to my centre. She quickly got the message and took the same pace I had, plunging her fingers deeper inside me every time. I could feel the pleasure building up as I moaned in her mouth. She curled her fingers as I pushed my thumb against her clit. I could feel her wall tightening around my fingers as I felt myself getting close.

"Sian I'm gonna" she breathed.

"Me too keep going" I moaned as we both came. I moaned loudly into her neck as she gripped onto my shoulder screaming her longs out. We both came down from our climax as I dropped next to her.

"That was amazing babe" I said breathlessly.

"Yeah" she said as she kissed me gently.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake Matty with all your screams and moaning" I smirked as she nudged me.

"Oi you're one to talk" she sniggered as I kissed her lips again.

"Soph are you already going to sleep" I asked as I saw her eyes closing. I smiled at her, she had a long day.

"I'm tired" she whispered.

"Go to sleep baby" I said as put my head on her chest and snuggled into her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Sian pov**

"_What you think I'd make it that easy for you" he said aiming his gun at Sophie and Matty. "No please" I begged. "The great Sian Powers doesn't beg" I heard him say as the gunshot when off again. This time it didn't hit me. "NO!" I screamed as I saw Sophie falling to the floor._

I screamed and jolted up, it was dark, I couldn't see a thing. I was sweating and panting. "Sian? baby are you okay" I heard someone say as I jumped when I felt their hand snaking round my waist. "Sweetie its okay it's me" the voice said as I they made me look at them.

"Soph?" I breathed, I didn't realized I was sobbing until she brushed my tears away.

"It's okay, you had dream" she said as I hugged her. I felt the comfort of her embrace overflowing me as my panting calmed down.

"It's okay, you're safe. No one's gonna hurt you, it was only a dream" she soothed me as she was stroking my back.

"It was a dream" I repeated as she kissed my neck.

"Just a dream" she said as she cupped my face. "It felt so real" I stated as she kissed me on the lips.

"It wasn't you were having nightmare again, it's okay, you're okay" she said wrapping her arms around my shoulder as I nestled into her chest.

"Go back to sleep" she said as we lied back down. She was stroking my hair until I fell asleep. It was the second time that night I woke up because of a bad dream. I didn't want to go back to sleep, if I was honest I was afraid to.

Sophie's breathing evened out and I could hear her heart rate slowing down. She was asleep. I couldn't sleep, I wouldn't. I got up careful not to wake my beautiful fiancée and headed to the kitchen.

I sighed above the kitchen sink and put the kettle on. I put my hands under the tab and splashed some water in my face. The kettle went as I quickly put it off, afraid I might wake the brunette that was sound asleep in our room. I made myself a cup a tea to calm my nerves. I didn't know what brought this on, why was I so anxious. I was thinking over every single thing that happened and then it hit me.

"Oh shit" I muttered as I realized what was making me so anxious. I sighed deeply, why was I so afraid of this, for fuck sakes. I thought as I took a sip out of my tea. I laid back letting my head rest against the couch and closed my eyes, whishing everything could just slow down for a second.

**Sophie pov**

"Sian" I whispered as I tried to reach for her. I opened my eyes and realized she wasn't lying next to me.

"Sian" I murmured louder this time, but there was no response. I got out of bed and put on Sian's hoodie and some underwear. I made my way to the living room and saw her body scrunched up on the couch.

"Honey what are you doing out here" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"Sorry couldn't sleep" she said as she shifted her position and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Babe…. I know it's been a couple of hard days lately, but you've had 2 nightmares in one night, what's going on." I asked her as she sighed.

"Well I can't help it can I" she snapped at me as she shifted away from me.

"Hey don't push me away, you know I didn't mean it like that" I said to her as I pulled her back, putting the cup she clutching onto on the table. She sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Sian…. What were the dreams about" I asked her as she turned her gaze away from me.

"The shooting… and stuff" she said nervously as I sighed and kissed her head.

"Stuff?"I murmured quietly as she looked up and there was a slight panic in her eyes.

"You were in it and so was…. Matty" she stated as I furrowed my brows.

"Did the same thing happen as before" I asked knowing full well that she was going to say yes. She nodded as I sighed as I cupped her face.

"I'm never going to leave you, you hear me" I stated tenderly as she wrapped her hands around my neck and hugged me. I held her as tight as I could to calm her down.

"Baby what's going on? You're scaring me. You're taking your medication right" I asked her as she pulled out of the hug.

"Course I am" she said with a high pitch voice.

"I was only asking….. If it's not that, maybe we should go see Dr. W…" I suggested

"No" she said sternly as frowned.

"Why not" I asked tenderly.

"Because I know what's bringing these on" she said as I looked at her bewilder. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well would you care to share that information" I said sternly.

"I'm just anxious about ….. the wedding" she said as I snapped my eyes up to her and turned my gaze as soon as she looked at me. "She regrets it" I thought as she grabbed my wrists

"No not like that it's just we have to tell our families soon…. I guess I'm just really bricking it" she stated honestly.

"Babe, it'll be okay. We're in this together" I said as I pushed some hair strands out of her face.

She sighed and looked up. "I'm scared" she stated as I wrapped my arms around my body.

"Me too, but we will get through it and if they don't like it we'll elope" I smirked as she frowned.

"Don't say that, if I'm marrying you I'm gonna do it the proper way not in some dozy chapel in Vegas or at the town hall" she huffed as I laughed.

"You have it all figured out haven't you" I smiled as she tried to suppress her smile.

"Shut up" she said shyly as I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You're so cute when you blush" I stated as she giggled.

"I love you" she whispered as she hugged me again.

…

I had held her until I was sure she was asleep. I woke up still holding on to her on the couch. I sighed in relief when I realized it was morning and she slept through what was left of the night. I kissed her forehead gently as I felt her arm hold me tighter.

"You awake?" I whispered as she nodded, her eyes still closed. She yawned as she snuggled even more into me.

"We should get up, we have to go meet my parents at noon and it's already 10h45" I stated as I saw her frown a bit.

"5 more minutes" she mumbled as she kissed my chest. I chuckled at her as I waited 5 more minutes.

"You done" I asked raising an eyebrow as she started to smile.

"No, not even close" she stated.

"Babe, if we don't get up we're going to be late" I said as I saw her smile grow bigger.

"So we'll be late" she grinned.

"Sian" I said sternly.

"All right" she sighed as she opened her eyes. "I can't help that your tits so comfy" she smirked as she kissed my lips. It quickly got heated. She tangled her hands in my hair and pushed her lips harder on mine. My hands started having a life of their own as they travelled to her arse and cupped it. She moaned as she pushed her body into mine. I could feel she was starting to get worked up. I pulled out of the kiss as she pouted.

"We don't have time" I breathed resting my forehead on hers as she moaned out of frustration. "We'll make up for it when we come back" I stated as she sulked and I started chuckling

"Get in the shower" I said as I slapped her bum playfully.

"Join me" she asked hopefully as I started laughing.

"Mhhm I would love to" I said as I came closer to her as her eyes started beaming. She grabbed my wrists and tried to pull me to the bathroom. I smirked at her as she frowned.

"Soph?" she asked.

"I would love to, but like I said we don't have time and I don't think I'd be able to control myself with you grinding against me in the shower" I stated looking at her, biting my lip at the thought of Sian all soaped up in the shower, her hands stroking her soaked breasts…

"You sure" she smirked knowing what I was thinking about as she pulled me out of my fantasy. I gulped and nodded

"Suit yourself" she said as she pulled up her shirt revealing her naked breasts. My eyes almost popped out of my head. I swallowed hard as she smirked at me. She headed for the bathroom leaving a trail of her clothes.

"Tease" I stated.

"You started it" she smirked as she closed the door.

…

**Sian pov**

"Wow that took every will power I had" I thought as I closed the bathroom door. After I showered I came back to the living room finding Sophie and Matty fully clothed.

"Hey" I said shyly. I grinned as I picked Matty up. "Hi babes, did you know your mum is the biggest tease in the world" I whispered, making sure Sophie couldn't hear me as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Careful I might get jealous" Sophie smirked.

"O didn't you know Matty is my one true love, aren't you handsome" I sniggered as she started chuckling.

"Says the biggest lesbian on the block" she giggled as I kissed her.

"Let's go it 11h47 we are going to be late" she stated as I put on my coat and followed her outside.

….

"Hya Soph come in…. oh hello Sian" her dad said surprised as we both went in, our hands entwined.

"Sal they're here" he shouted in the house.

"Awh Sophie I…. Sian?" she said, I realized that they didn't know Sophie and I got back together.

"Hi Mrs. Webster" I said shyly as she smiled nervously. I saw Sophie giving her a look I couldn't quit distinguish. Sally's gaze softened and looked a bit guilty.

"Call me Sally love" she said as I smiled nervously.

"I just finished preparing dinner, you wanna go sit at the dining table" she said pointing to it as Sophie gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm just gonna put Matty down first okay" Sophie said to her mum.

"Well of course love, take your time, the little lad needs to be comfortable too" she stated as I smiled at her.

"Soph can I do it, I don't want to sit alone in the kitchen with your mum" I whispered in her ear as she chuckled and pecked my lips.

"Thanks babe" I said as I started to take Matty out of his stroller and pulled off his coat.

….

"How are you holding up" I murmured out of Sally's range. She smiled at me.

"Let's just get this over with" she mumbled as I took a deep breath.

"So Sophie you didn't tell me you to were…." Sally stated during dessert. That woman always has to say the heavy things during dessert.

"Yeah we are" Sophie smiled as she put her hand on mine. "Actually mum I need well we need to tell you something" she stated as I started getting really nervous when I saw Kevin, Sally and Rosie's gaze fixated on me.

"What is it Soph" Kevin asked her as I squeezed her hands.

"Well I never really told you the reason why me and Sian broke up" she stated as I frowned. "Why is she brining that up" I thought.

"Well actually Sian told me" Rosie stated as I saw Sophie's face grow with confusion as she looked at me. I shrugged at her and squeezed her hand trying to pull her back to the subject she was heading to.

"Right uhm…. Mum dad…. I…. I kind of proposed to Sian" she stated as I sally almost choked on her meat and Kevin looked at us in shock.

"She said no and we broke up" Sophie continued as they both tried to hide their relief and gave her a smile.

"But…. when we got back together… she…she…" Sophie choked on her words.

"I proposed to her…. and she said yes, we're…. we're… engaged" I rambled as they looked shocked at each other, looking for some sort of answer.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 50**_

**Sophie pov**

"… we're… we're engaged" she rambled nervously as I saw my parents looking at each other. My dad started laughing as my mum joined in. I frowned.

"Good one Sian" my dad said.

"Honestly Sophie that's not very good humor" my mum said as she cleared of the dished. "I can't believe it, they're in total denial" I thought.

"Mum it's not a joke" I said trying to get her attention but she was already scrubbing the plates as my dad dried them.

"Mum, dad… I'm not having a laugh" I said but they just ignored it.

"Mum…. Dad….. WILL YOU LISTEN FOR CHRIST SAKE" I screamed as they stopped talking and turned back to me.

"Sophie there's no need to shout" my mum said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"JUST listen okay…. We're serious, we're getting married" I stated as she started frowning, I took Sian's hand and showed my mum her ring as I held mine next to hers. I didn't leave her gaze as her eyes grew wider.

"O my God Kevin she is being serious" My mum stated as my dad furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah I am" I said as I smiled at Sian.

"Sophie you can't be serious, you're seventeen for God sakes" my mum snapped.

"I am serious; mum I love her so much, I've never felt this way…." I started rambling as she scoffed at me.

"Sophie you're seventeen and you're just infatuated with this…. girl" she stated pointing at Sian.

"Ughhh are we back on that, what does _that_ have to do with anything. YES I'm getting married and YES it's with a girl I love with my whole heart okay" I almost screamed.

"But…. You can't is it even legal to marry at this age and …. with a…. girl" she said to me as I felt Sian tense up.

"Oh mum, get programmed" Rosie huffed. "There is such a thing called civil partnership" Rosie continued as I gave her a grateful smile.

"Uhm yeah, we just need parent consent" I stated as she raised her eyebrows. Sian sat up and took a deep breath.

"Sally I love your daughter more than anything, and yeah I know we're young. But if it already feels like forever why not make it official" she said nervously as my scoffed at her.

"Love? What do you two know about love, you're two hormonal teenagers" she scowled.

"Yeah who had to grow up very fast, if I have to remind you to that" I said stating the obvious.

"Oh stop it Sophie, I've had enough of your games. I'm not having you marrying a…. person at this young age, you're not ready for this kind of commitment, it'll only end up in disaster" she stated as I started to get angry.

"For fuck sakes mum, I know what I want okay, and if you don't like then fine we'll wait until I'm 18, but don't expect an invitation" I snarled at her.

"Well be sure to send me a card when you get divorced "she snapped as all eyes at the table grew wide.

"Sall" Kevin said in shock.

"What? This is obviously a rash decision; why else would Sian have said no in the first place. Sian obviously just gave Sophie what she wanted" My mum spat as my blood boiled.

"I DID NOT, I would never do that" Sian shouted. "Look I love her, she loves me. I know we're only young, but she's a mum to a one year old and trust me lady I've had my fair share of growing up to do, so if we want to get married we will, with or without you" she snarled at my mum. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand to calm her down. It seemed to work as Sian's shoulders relaxed.

"Well you're not getting any consent out of me" she snarled.

"Look let's all just calm down" My dad pleaded as my mum just ignored him.

"Look Sophie, I'm not saying that you haven't been grown up about certain situations, but you're still a child in the end, and you've known each other for what 4-5 months? Please" she mocked us as she went back to her dishes and ignored us. I looked at Rosie for some kind of support as she gave me a sympathetically smile

"Mum I think you should…" Rosie started saying.

"Rosie I haven't seen Jason in the last couple of weeks is everything all right" my mum interrupted her as I could see the hurt in Rosie's eyes.

"He's such a nice lad, isn't he Kevin" mum continued as Rosie got up.

"Excuse me" she muttered as she left the table. I frowned, mum should know better.

"That was a low blow mum and you know it." I stated as I saw her frown and sigh.

"Look mum, we're getting married. I'm willing to wait a year if that's what it takes, but I don't think…. I could forgive you for it" I stated looking at her, searching for some kind of answer, but none came. I looked at her and nodded angrily and disappointed.

"Come on you, we're going" I stated as I picked Matty up.

"Soph, just let her sleep on it" my dad pleaded with me.

"I'm going dad, when you've changed your minds give me a call. I won't bother you with this again, or with anything else either." I stated as hurt appeared in his eyes.

"What do you mean, we won't see any of you anymore. That's it?" he asked as Sian looked at me, she looked confused.

"That's exactly what I mean" I whimpered as I put Matty in his stroller and walked out without looking back.

….

**Sian pov**

"Soph…." I said bewildered as we exited her parent's house. I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Sophie, what are you doing? You can't just cut your parents out of your life" I stated as she sighed, I could see her eyes watering.

"But I just did though" she stated as tears started rolling down her cheek.

"Soph" I sighed as I brushed her tears away. "Why would you do something like this" I asked her as she sighed once more.

"Because, they weren't listening and they still can't accept the fact that I'm gay, that's what all that was about, it wasn't because I'm getting married, but because I'm getting married to a woman" she said angrily.

"I know" I said quietly. "Maybe they just need some time to get their head around it, I know I did" I stated as she snaked her arms around my waist.

"I love you" she said as she buried her head in my hair.

"I love you too" I replied as I kissed her cheek, putting her smile back on her face.

…

"Okay here we are" I stated as I clutched onto Sophie's hand.

"Babe are you okay you're shaking" she said to me as I gulped. I took a deep, shaky breath.

"Yeah" I croaked out. "I need to do this" I said to her as I felt my breathing getting slightly difficult. She walked further, but was held back my hand.

"Sian?" she said as I breathed in deeply.

"I just need a minute" I said shakily as she approached me.

"Babe I'm right here okay" she said as she cupped my face and I nodded.

"I just….I… they don't even know about us" I breathed anxiously as she sighed.

"It's going to be okay" she said as she wrapped her arms around me. I breathed in her intoxicating smell that somehow always worked as I sedative to my nerves.

"Come one, I'm right here okay?" she said as she kissed my lips tenderly. I nodded quickly as she headed towards the front door.

"Wait! Maybe we should take our engagement/wedding rings off" I stated nervously as she frowned.

"Sian, we're telling them we're getting married. We don't have to hide it" she said as I nodded and she sighed. "I love you more than anything in this world okay, I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you. You and Matty are my world and nobody's taking that away from me" she stated as she kissed my lips slightly more passionately than before. "Okay?" she said.

"Okay" I breathed as I knocked on it, a couple minutes later my mum opened the door.

"Sian? Love what are you doing here" she said not even noticing Sophie or Matty as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Good to see you too mum" I said as she smiled and turned her gaze.

"And who are these 2" she said.

"Uhm…. Is dad home" I asked her as she smiled and nodded. "Are you gonna invite us in" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Oh Sian, you know you don't need an invitation to come home" she said as I rolled my eyes once again and entered the house with Sophie following my tracks.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked me as I nodded and turned to Sophie.

"Do you want…. a… a drink" I stuttered as she smiled and shook her head.

"Calm down, we can do this" she reassured me. I tugged my left hand in my pocket as I saw Sophie frown at me and shake her head.

"Look I just want to tell them properly, I don't want them to find out by seeing…" I hissed at her as my dad came in.

"Sian?" he said as he smiled. He actually seemed genuine.

"Hi dad" I said as he gave me a big hug and held me tight.

"And who's this" he smiled happily. Omg is he actually in a good mood.

"Uhm… this is…" I stuttered nervously.

"Sophie" Soph said as she held out her hand and my dad gladly shook it.

"And who's this good looking lad" he said as he crouched down to Matty's level. I furrowed my brows; this wasn't what my dad was like. He was supposed to be this grumpy man, who shouted all the flaming time.

"Uhm this is Matthew my son" Sophie answered.

"Your son" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you seem to be taking good care of him. You're very brave to do this at such a young age" he smiled as Sophie chuckled. I didn't get him. "WHAT'S GOING ON" my head screamed.

"You all right love you look a bit confused" my dad said to me as I smiled.

"No I'm fine" I said slowly furrowing my brows at Sophie as she just shrugged.

"So what brings you here" he said as my mum handed me my drink.

"Uhm…. well I need to tell you guys something" I said nervously as Sophie and I went to sit down on the couch opposite to them.

"Okay" my mum said happily.

"Okay" I repeated as I gulped and looked at Sophie who took my hand in hers. My left hand. My dad eyes grew with confusion as he noticed the ring. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"That's a very special ring you're wearing at a very specific finger Sian" he stated as I opened my eyes.

"Mum, dad…. Sophie and I have been going out for a while." I said nervously as Sophie squeezed my hand.

"So you're dating, she's your…. girlfriend" my dad asked as I nodded slowly. He sighed and looked disappointed. I gulped at what was coming; this was the Vinnie I knew.

"I hoped it was a phase, but I guess it's not ay" he said quietly as shook my head.

"Well Sian if you're happy with this, then we're happy right Vinnie" my mum said as she nudged him.

"Right" he mumbled quietly.

"Dad there's more; you said I was wearing a ring at this specific finger. Well I'm wearing it because…." I started but he didn't let me finish.

"Please don't tell me you're engaged" he said angrily.

"Dad" I croaked out.

"No Sian, you can't" he stated he stated as could feel the lump in the back of my throat growing bigger by the minute.

"Dad, I love her" I stated as he scoffed at me.

"Really like you were in love with that Mary girl" he said. It was like he gave me a blow to the stomach.

"I love her more than anything okay. It's not like with Mary, I never loved Mary" I stated as I felt my eyes watering.

"This is too crazy, you're 17 Sian you can't, I won't let you" he stated as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Ugh give me strength, enough with the tears already" he snapped at me as I felt Sophie's hand leave mine and snaked it around my waist pulling me closer.

"Dad I… I …" I said as he notice Sophie's arm around me and kicked off.

"Don't you dare touch her you dirty dyke" he spat as my eyes grew with anger.

"DAD" I screeched.

"You disgust me, the two of you…. it's just wrong, you should be locked up. And YOU, you have a son and you choose to do this, he's just gonna turn into a dirty gay like the two of you" he snarled at her as Sophie tensed up.

"Oi you need to back off, and don't bring our son into this, he's got nothing to do with it" she stated as he eyes grew even wider, showing the veins in it.

"Your son, the TWO of you" he stated as Sophie screwed her eyes shut as she realized what she just said.

"Yeah….Nevertheless you have no right to insult Sian, me or my son" she stated as I smiled through my tears.

"I thought we'd get past everything that happened in the past, but I was right before, you could never be my daughter. No daughter of mine is a lesbian" he stated as I started sobbing, my dad just disowned me for the second time. I looked at my mum for support, for anything but she just sat there sipping her tea.

"Mum, please" I begged her as she tried to avoid my gaze. She didn't care, she never did.

"Let's go" I said angrily.

"Now, are you sure?" Sophie asked quietly.

"Yes now" I said. I couldn't believe that I came back here.

…

**Sophie pov**

After Sian and I got home and I'd put Matty to bed we went to the living and sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay" I asked her as she looked at me with tears clouding her eyes.

"No" she croaked out as she broke down completely and started sobbing, hiding her face in her hands. I couldn't bare seeing her like this; I pulled her into me and held her as tight as I could.

"Screw them, they don't deserve ya" I stated as she sobbed into my arms.

"Shhh, its okay, its okay" I soothed her rubbing her back.

"It's so stupid…. I don't even know why I went there. I'm so stupid" she cried as pushed her hair out of her face.

"No you're not, you are the most loving and kind person I have ever met. You don't have an evil bone in your body okay, you are the most amazing, clever, intelligent, strong person and you are most definitely _not_ stupid "I stated as she her sobbing continued.

"No I'm not; look at you being all strong. You went through the exact same thing as me today and I'm the one crying" she cried as I cupped her face.

"My family didn't disown me okay, yeah… what they said… it hurt but seeing you like this hurts even more" I stated as she buried her head in my shoulder crying her heart out.

She cried herself to sleep that night, while I kept repeating that I loved her to sooth her aching heart. I was boiling with anger "how could they do this to her." I thought as I looked down to her face. I stroked her cheek that was stained with dried tears. "I love you" I said once more, in that moment I knew I'd protect her with whatever it would take, I'd protect her. Even if it would make me the villain, the overprotective wife, or whatever… I'd protect her against anything 'cause I never want to see her like this again…ever.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter 51**_

**Sophie pov**

"Hey baby, I'm home" I shouted into the apartment. "Sian?" I murmured. It had been two weeks since we'd seen our parents. "Baby are you in…" I muttered as I opened the door to Matty's room.

"Hi, what you…" I started saying as she put her finger to her mouth gesturing to be quiet. She was in rocking chair with Matty in her arms. The sight of her and our son made me smile in awe.

"What are you doing" I whispered as I walked towards them.

"He fell asleep in my arms, I didn't want to put him in his cradle just yet" she replied as I kissed her lips gently.

"You're so good with him" I murmured as she smiled at me.

"Well I learned from the best" she said as I stroked Matty's cheek. I kneeled down to their level and rested my head on her shoulder.

"God I can't wait to marry you" I whispered as she rested her head on mine.

"Same" she replied.

….

"Babe as much as I would want to stay, this position is gonna give me a cramp" I smirked as she lifted her head from mine.

"Sorry" she murmured as I leaned up and pecked her lips.

"Come on little man, let's get you to bed" she said as she gently put him in his cradle. We left the room leaving the door ajar. Sian went to the kitchen and put the kettle on as walked towards her and snaked my arms around her waist from behind.

"Have I told you I love you today" I murmured in her neck as she leaned into me.

"Yes, but I don't mind you telling me every minute of the day" she replied as I kissed the back of her neck.

"Mhhm" I murmured as my tightened my grip. "The wedding catalogues arrived, you wanna take a look" I asked her as she nodded. I took the magazines and put them on the coffee table as we sat on the couch. Sian started flipping through one as I took the other, I was grinning every time I came pass a wedding dress and imagied how beautiful Sian would look in it. I looked at Sian expecting the same expression, but there was no smile to be detected on her face. She had been staring at the same page for over 10 minutes now. I closed my magazine and shuffled closer to her, snapping her out of her gaze.

"That'd look nice on you… you like it?" I asked her as she nodded, still we no expression on her face. I frowned.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I stroked her lower arm as she smiled and nodded. "It's okay if you're having cold feet you know" I smirked as she shook her head.

"I'm not having cold feet" she told me as she took hold of my hand. "I want to marry you, I do. If I could marry you right now this instant I would" she stated as I smiled.

"Then what's on your mind" I said tenderly as she furrowed her brows.

"What makes you think anything is" she replied.

"Sian I know you and besides if we're gonna get married, we need to be honest with each other" I stated as she sighed deeply and got up.

"Sian… don't be…" I said as I tried to grasp her wrist, but she was too fast. She made her way over to the answering machine and hit play.

"_**Sophie its dad, look sweets were sorry and we want to talk things through… Sophie it's mum, look love we can sort this out once we get you away from her… Sall that's not helping…. Look Sophie just come home we can sort this business out on our own…"**_ Sian ended the message before it was finished.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to hear it" she stated.

"Play the whole thing" I said to her.

"Soph I don't think…" she said tenderly as I interrupted her.

"Please play the rest" I said as she sighed and hit the play button once more.

"… _**without her clouding your mind and putting ideas in it, just come home and be norma…MUM what are you."**_ the message ended with Rosie's voice. I closed my eyes and sighed. Sian came to sit next to me and took my hand. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes until Sian spoke up.

"Are you okay" she asked as I put my head on her shoulder.

"I don't know, let's just forget about it" I murmured in her neck. "Let's look at some more magazines, and this time I wanna see a smile on your face" I smirked as she kissed my forehead.

…

I woke up on the couch again with Sian by my side. "Fuck sakes we've been waking up more on the couch than in our own bed" I thought as Sian started stirring.

"Hey" I whispered as she turned around.

"Hi" she said as he pecked my lips.

"Sian not to be a nag, but we have to stop falling asleep on this couch" is smirked as she chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's like our safe haven" she stated as I started chuckling.

"Yeah… too bad it's not really comfy" I stated as she smirked at me.

"Oh so you're saying I'm not comfy ay" she sniggered.

"Of course you are, but only a part of my body is against your very _very_ comfy body, the other part is against the couch and that part hurts" I pouted to her as she laughed. She kissed my lips. I kissed her back as the kiss got heated and she climbed on top of me, putting her thigh between my legs. I moaned at her touch as she started kissing my neck.

"Where does it hurt again" she sniggered seductively.

"You know from here to down there" I smirked as she started kissing my neck again, sucking on it making sure she left a mark. She pulled the strap from my top down giving her access to my shoulder. She groaned against my shoulder as she snaked her hands under my shirt. My breathing got heavier as she left open mouthed kisses just above my heart.

"_Mommaaaaaaa"_ came from Matty's room as Sian groaned. I sighed and looked down to her as she dropped her head down on my stomach and sighed tightening her grip around my waist.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Matty, cause you're gonna have to let go babe" I chuckled as she moaned.

"No I'm not I just…. I want ya… so bad" she said as she kissed me again. I wanted to react to her but Matty's screams pulled me back to reality. She sighed once more and got up.

"Where are you going" I asked her.

"Well I'm going to calm him down" she said a matter of factly. I started chuckling and followed her squeezing her bum right before she entered his room.

"Soph… stop" she whispered slapping my hand of her bum. She picked him up and took him to the bathroom.

"You want a bath little man" she said as I kissed her neck and she turned around.

"He's going to take a bath, you can join him if you want" she sniggered as I looked at her in shock.

"I'm only joking Soph" she smirked as I slapped her bum as Matty started laughing.

…

"Matty stop" She squealed as I couldn't help myself from laughing at her, while he was splashing her all wet.

"Soph if you want to get lucky tonight you better help me" she said raising my eyebrows at me as I stopped laughing.

"Okay okay, It's just I like it when you get all wet" I sniggered as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Well if you wanna see me much wetter than this, you'll have to help me" She sniggered as I went over to me and held Matty's arms to stop him from splashing me.

"Matthew stop splashing at your mother" I said as Sian started grinning.

"What did you call me" She said to me as she soaped Matty in.

"Well you heard me _mum_" I sniggered as she cupped my face with her soaped hands and kissed me passionately. I couldn't help it, I just kissed her back

"Sian" I squealed as she pulled out of the kiss, my face now full of bubbles. She chuckled.

"Sorry" She said trying to be genuine but I saw right through as I took a hand full of soap and pushed it on her nose.

"Ohhoho I'm gonna get you for that Sophie Webster" she said as she started tickling me and I squealed. I fell backwards hitting my head against the bathroom cupboard. I stopped moving and closed my eyes, trying to suppress the smile on my face. "She wants to play, well so do I." I thought.

"Soph" she breathed as she was shaking me, it was soo hard not to laugh. "Soph" she said louder this time. "Sophie wake up" she shakily. "No" she whimpered as I decided to put her out of her misery. I opened my eyes and laughed.

"Gotcha good didn't I, that'll teach you to tickle… Sian" I frowned as I saw she was breathing shakily. She started sobbing as I was snapped back to reality and guilt hit me. "Ughh what was I thinking of" I thought.

"Sian baby I'm sorry it was a joke, look at me" I said as I cupped her face trying to calm her down, but she slapped my hands off. She was crying as she got up and left the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She was fuming with anger and I didn't blame her.

"Shit" I said as I looked at Matty babbling to himself. "Come let's get you dried up and see if your mum is okay" I said to him as I picked him out of the bath. I left the bathroom in a hurry with Matty wrapped up in a towel in my arms.

"Sian" I almost shouted as I got out of the bathroom. She was on the couch and she was still crying. I felt like such an insensitive idiot. "Baby I'm sorry I didn't think" I said as I sat next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Sian..." I tried to apologize but she interrupted me.

"He's gonna catch his death like this" she said as she took Matty out of my arms.

"Sian, I'm sorry" I said as she put his clothes on. "Sian please just say something" I pleaded with her as she shot me a look that could kill.

"Don't" she said as she picked him up and put him in his cot.

"Baby please I didn't think about what I was doing, I just thought we'd have a good laugh about it" I said as I grabbed her wrist. I could see she was on the verge of tears. "Honey I never meant to scare you"

"I need a walk" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Babe" I sighed as she put Matty in his cot.

"Don't… I .. I just need to calm myself down" she stated as I looked down.

"I thought I could always calm you down" I muttered as she scoffed.

"Yeah you can, I just never thought you would cause my fear" she said angrily as I looked up. I knew she was right, I was such I tit.

"I'm sorry, it was meant to be a joke. I never thought you would get this scared" I replied as anger hit her eyes.

"This scared? How would you feel if I were the one lying on the bathroom floor, not moving?" She screeched as she started sobbing. Her breath was getting shaky. I looked down in shame, I hurt her… I hurt the woman I loved.

"Scared to death" I whispered replying to her question as she breathed in and headed for the front door. "Sian" I said trying to stop her.

"I just need a bit of fresh air to clear my head, I'll be back in 15 minutes" she stated as she went.

…

**Sian pov**

I had been sitting on the park bench for over 3 hours now. I had had 24 texts from Sophie and 13 missed calls. "I knew I was overreacting, but how could she be so inconsiderate like that". I thought. I sighed as my phone started vibrating again. The screen said _Sophie calling_. I sighed deeply and hit the accept button.

"Hey" I said to her.

"Sian omg where are you, I thought something might have happened." She said her voice sounding panicky but relieved at the same time.

"Not a nice feeling is it" I snapped a bit at her.

"For god sakes Sian, I know you're angry but this is starting to get ridiculous" she stated as I frowned.

"Oh so my feelings are ridiculous… well that's nice to hear from my fiancée" I snapped at her as I heard her sigh.

"Of course there not, this situation is…. please just come home" she said. She sounded broken and tired. I closed my eyes, she was right this situation was ridiculous.

"Do you love me" I asked without thinking, I knew she did but I just needed to hear it.

"Course I do how can you even question that…. god I love you so much…..please just come home so we can talk about this" she said tenderly as I sighed.

"Soph… I'm…" I choked on my words.

"Where are you I'll come to you, please just…" she said sounding desperate.

"I'm in the park" I stated.

"I'll be right there" she said as the line broke.

…

"Sian" I heard somebody shout behind me as I turned around. It was Sophie running towards me with tears running down her cheeks. "Babe I'm so sorry" she said breathlessly as I hugged her. She seemed surprised at my actions, but quickly reacted. She hugged me back, holding me tight.

"I love you" She whispered. I clamped onto her.

"Don't ever do that to me again" I said sternly.

"I won't I promise, I was only joking I never meant to scare you or hurt you…I'm soo sorry please just…" she started rambling as I kissed her lips to silence her.

"I know I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have overreacted. I just…. I can't lose you… I just can't, when I saw you like that I thought…" I whimpered tightening my grip around her shoulders as she pulled out of the hug and started shaking her head kissing my lips passionately.

"I'm so sorry, you won't lose me, I'll never leave you" she stated between kisses as I giggled.

"No come on let's get out of this cold" she giggled as I nodded between my tears.

"Where's Matty" I asked her realizing she wasn't with him.

"At Rosie's" she stated as I furrowed my brows.

"Doesn't Rosie still live with your parents" I asked her as she smiled and shook her head.

"No she moved out last week, I dropped Matty off at hers so we could talk" she stated as we got in the elevator.

"Soph… I don't want to talk anymore" I said as she frowned. I started smiling and kissed her. "I just need you… I need to feel you" I whispered as I rested my forehead against hers as my hands were wrapped around her neck. She sniggered and took my hand as we reached our floor and ran to our front door. She opened the door and I kissed her forcefully slamming the door closed with my foot.

"I love you" I stated breathlessly between kisses. This was so right, I could feel the desire she had, the love she had for me as she picked me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist kissing her more passionately as my hands cupped her face. She almost ran to the dining table, putting me on it as she kissed my neck. I moaned as she ran her fingers under my shirt over my spine.

"Fuck" I breathed as she started sucking on my neck. "Jesus I want you" I panted as I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her again letting my tong slide down her bottom lip. She gave me entrance as her tong massaged my own. She moaned in my mouth as my tong explored every inch of her mouth. God she tasted and smelled so good, I never wanted it to go away. Her tong retreated to my neck as pushed me down on the dining table her tong not leaving my neck as she climbed on top of me. She pulled my shirt off as she did the same for herself. To this day I'm still amazed at her beauty and feel so honored and beautiful when I see the desire and love in her eyes as they run over my own body. She let her hands brush gently over my breasts which were still covered by my bra. I closed my eyes at her simple and lovingly touch. Her hands left my body as I opened my eyes and I saw her unclasp her bra. My breathing became heavier as I saw her leaning above me topless.

"May I" she sniggered gesturing at my bra. I arched my back as she unclasped my bra, pulling down the straps so very slowly. She kissed above my heart. My heart that was racing like it only did for her. She leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth as she entwined our fingers above my head. She started sucking, nibbling on it. I moaned so loud, I didn't care if the neighbors could hear us. I wanted to let go.

"Soph" I whimpered as she pulled down my trousers and kissed my stomach pushing me further on the table, so she wouldn't fall off. She kissed every spot, she knew was sensitive. Her hands left mine as she started to caress the inside of my thigh. I screwed my eyes shut in anticipation of what she was going to do. She brushed her fingers over my underwear that was soaking wet. The throbbing between my legs got heavier as her tong traced circles around my navel.

"Babe please" I breathed as she didn't waste any time and pulled down my knickers. Her mouth stayed on my belly still tracing patterns only to turn my on even more as she pushed in two fingers. I moaned loudly as her fingers found their way through my wet folds. She started picking up a pace as she pushed against the spot she knew I loved the most.

"God how do you do that?" I groaned as her tong joined the assault circling my clit violently.

"Babe" I moaned as her pace just kept quickening and the pleasure made my toes curl. She added a finger and let her teeth brush against my clit. I felt myself getting so close.

"Babe I'm so close don't stop" I moaned as she replaced her tong with her thumb.

"Wait open your eyes, I wanna see you" she smiled as I opened my eyes trying to control my breathing, but it was useless as she curled her fingers pushing me over the edge.

"I'm gonna…" I moaned as I came so hard that my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I moaned loudly as she kept up a small pace.

"Keep your eyes open" she pleaded as I did my best. She let me ride out my orgasm as she dropped down next to me and pulled her fingers out of me.

"Jesus" I panted as she giggled and kissed my neck. I returned the favor many times and so did she as we roamed through the apartment baptizing every inch of it and as we finally ended up in our bedroom after several hours of love making.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear as our limbs were tangled up in each other.

"I'll love you forever" she replied as we shared a tender kiss, closing our eyes just enjoying the moment as we were snapped out of it when the doorbell rang. Sophie groaned as I giggled. We both got up with the sheets around our bodies to give a hint to the person who was at our front door. I opened the door and was met with a shocked Rosie who had Math in her arms.

"Hi Rosie" Sophie said from behind me. Her shock was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"Well I see you two made up" she sniggered as I started blushing and Sophie kissed my shoulder. "Well I'm sorry to interrupt the party, but I don't have his things for the night…. if he's staying the night" she asked as I shook my head.

"No he won't be" I said as I took him in my arms. He was almost asleep. Sophie smiled at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rosie" Sophie said as Rosie got the hint and left waving her hand at Matty.

"Bye lezza's" she smirked as we both just laughed.

…

**Sophie pov**

I couldn't belief my luck as I saw Sian put Matty down. We had changed in our nightgowns. I looked at the picture in awe, I couldn't believe I had the two people I loved the most in my life. We were about to leave as Matty started crying again.

"I got it" I said as I kissed her cheek.

….

After I calmed Matty down, I found Sian at her usual spot on the windowsill with a cup of tea in her hands. I sat in front of her as she opened her legs and let me settle between them putting her cup down.

"I'm going to love you forever Sophie Webster" she whispered in my ear as I rested my head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around me tightly as we watched the traffic lights turn their lights on as the sky grew darker.

"Good cause I was planning on staying right here for as long as I can" I smirked as she kissed my forehead.

_The End_

**Don't hate me ;) but I didn't have much ideas left for this story. I ended it with a bit of fluff and angst I hope you liked it. I'm doing a sequel which is set 7-8 years in the future. I don't want to give too much away, cause you'll find out soon enough what it's truly about. The only thing I will give away is that Sophie and Sian are facing a lot of challenges that some couples do. ;)**

**I'll post the first chapter somewhere next week, cause I'm not really sure how I wanna start it. **

**I wanna thank every single one of you who read my story, all the great comments I got really made me smile. Never thought I'd make it pass chapter 10, but here it is anyways and it was you guys who kept me going, even though some of you might have distracted me at times :p. **


End file.
